I kissed your lips, it was the craziest thing
by myparamour
Summary: This is the first fanfiction story that I've ever written. It's about a girl at Hogwarts who is best friends with Hermione, Ron and Harry.
1. Chapter 1

"Evelyn!"

I gazed up from my Cosmo magazine to see who was yelling at me.

"Hermione! Thank God you're here! I was beginning to wonder if I'd have to spend the whole year alone with Harry and Ron. And I've gotta say, after much thought, I don't think I could do it."

"I've missed you so much! I'm so jealous you got to spend your summer in Cuba!"

"Hey now, it wasn't that great, don't be jealous. There was only one cute guy the whole time and he was too much of a prude to even try anything. So all in all, no action for Evelyn all summer." I attempted the most pathetic pout to show my disappointment.

"Oh Evie, is that all you think about? Come on, let's go to school!"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me through the train station to platform 9 3/4.

"You know the novelty of having to run through a brick wall just to get to school still hasn't worn off after all these years, Mione."

"Well I'm glad you take pleasure in the simple things in life."

We managed to find our way into an empty compartment and waited for Harry and Ron to arrive. As if on queue, the compartment door slid open and in walked my two other best friends.

"Hey Hermione, hey Evelyn," Ron said, clearly eying up Hermione while adding his greeting to me as an afterthought.

"Hey Ron, how was your summer? Did you miss us terribly?"

"Totally. Mum kept bugging me to call you guys to come over, so I kept having to tell her that you were in Cuba and Hermione was busy doing God-knows-what kind of studying."

"That's our Mione. Always a bookworm. What about you Harry, how was yours?"

"Pretty good. I'm excited to be back though."

"Me too."

We continued chatting for most of the train ride until I remembered I should change into my robes before we arrived at school.

I stepped out of the compartment with my robes in hand and proceeded to walk down the long narrow hallway towards the women's washroom until I received the very pleasant feeling of being pushed into the wall.

"Watch it, Summers!"

Oh great. Pansy. I'd almost forgotten the bitch even existed.

"Honestly Pansy, I'd hoped you'd have grown out of acting like a child over the summer but obviously my dreams didn't come true. Seriously Draco, I don't know how you can stand being around that thing."

I accidentally brushed my hand against Draco's as I passed him and went into the washroom. I looked back to see his reaction but it appeared as though he didn't even notice.

I changed into my robes, making sure my skirt was just a bit higher than last year without being too slutty. I figure if you've got it, flaunt it, but always leave them wanting more.

As I walked back to my compartment I was happy to see that Draco and Pansy had vacated the hallway to leave me in peace.

I slid open the compartment door, "Hey guys, come on, the trains just pulling in. Let's make sure we can all get in the same carriage this year."

Ron gave me an all-knowing look. "What? You don't want to ride with Draco again? But I thought you and him got on so well, Evie."

Harry piped in, "Yeah, I thought you too made mad love together last year. I'm pretty sure I'm not making that up. Right Ron?"

"Oh shut up you two, I hate you so much."

The sorting was just as boring as ever. I attempted to look at least a bit interested whenever someone was put into Gryffindor but I was more focused on how I had missed breakfast and was currently starving.

Finally, the sorting had finished and the food magically appeared in front of us. I attempted to be as lady-like as possible while still filling up my plate with food.

Ron, in his oh so graceful way, yelled at me and said "Hey Evie, Pansy's been giving you a death glare all night. What happened?"

I thought about my little run in with her and Draco on the train earlier. "Well nothing, really. I tried to insult her but that's nothing different than usual. Maybe she's jealous of my wicked tan that I got."

"Oh that's gotta be it. She's so icky."

I giggled, "Yes Ron, totally icky."

We finished up dinner and started to make our way back to the common room.

"Hey guys, I'm just gonna go and freshen up a bit. I'll meet you there."

"Okay, but don't take too long and be careful," Harry smiled at me.

"Don't worry Daddy, I'll be fine."

I stepped out of the washroom after applying some lip gloss and proceeded to make the long trek towards the common room.

"Hey Summers!"

Oh dammit. Let's try to be civil this time.

"Hey Malfoy. What do you want?"

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the nearest empty classroom.

"Malfoy what are you doing? Let go of me!"

He stopped and let go of my wrist and walked towards the door and closed it. He turned back to face me and started stepping closer.

"Was there something you wanted to say or something"

He ignored my comment and just kept coming closer to me, causing me to step further back from him until I literally reached a brick wall.

I wasn't really sure what was going on or what I should say. I started to get nervous, he'd never acted like this around me before. Our conversations usually include us yelling at each other until we get detention and then we just yell at each other some more.

He was less than a foot from me now and staring at my lips. "Summers."

I gulped, "Yes Malfoy?"

He didn't say anything. He just raised his hand and gently touched the collar of my shirt, his hand inching downwards until it reached my top button.

"Draco what are you doing?"

"Shut up, Evelyn."

Okay. I can definitely shut up.

He took his other hand and undid my top button, going for the second. He leaned his head closer to mine until his lips were only centimetres from mine. I'm sure he could feel my breathing getting heavier now. It's not like I hadn't been in similar situations before, it's just that I never expected to be in this kind of situation with HIM.

I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to control myself for much longer.

"Draco"

"Yes?"

The door swung open.

"What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be up in your dormitories. Come on, move it!"

"Yes Professor McGonagall."

He leaned in and whispered, "Nice tan, Summers."

And with that he left. Leaving me dumbfounded and a hot mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**As I walked back to the common room I had so many thoughts running through my head.**

**"Now what the fuck was that?", I wondered to myself.**

**I recited the password and the fat lady politely let me in. I looked around for any signs of Harry, Ron and Hermione but they were no where to be found. I rushed up the stairs to my room hoping to find Hermione so I could tell her what happened.**

**She was there, unpacking her things.**

**"Hey Hermione, just about finished?"**

**"Oh hey Evie, what took you so long? Last time I checked it didn't take you almost an hour to freshen up."**

**"Well I had a little run in with Malfoy."**

**"Oh God, he didn't molest you, did he?" She started laughing until she noticed the look on my face. "Evie?"**

**"Well I'd just stepped out of the bathroom when he grabbed my wrist and dragged me into an empty classroom."**

**"Ew, what'd you do?"**

**"I didn't really know what was happening, I didn't have much time to react, he'd back me into a wall!"**

**She looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "He didn't hurt you did he?"**

**"Oh no, nothing like that. Although I'm pretty sure he tried to take my top off. Luckily he didn't get the chance since McGonagall walked in and told us to get moving."**

**"I feel so sorry for you."**

**"I suppose that's the price you pay for being so attractive. I guess I'll just have to suffer."**

**She through a pillow at my head before telling me to shut up and get to sleep.**

**If only sleep would come so easily.**

**I had a hard time the whole night. As much as I tried to shut my thoughts out and get some rest I just couldn't. Stupid Draco Malfoy and his stupid womanizing moves. **

**I'd gotten less than five hours of sleep before it was time to wake up and go down to breakfast.**

**I walked into the washroom and quickly straightened my hair before applying some cat eye eyeliner.**

**"Are you just about ready Evie? If we don't go soon we'll miss breakfast!"**

**"Coming!"**

**As we walked into the great hall I glanced to my left, scanning for Malfoy.**

**I found him, of course with Pansy hanging onto him for dear life.**

**"Will you look at that Herms? I swear she thinks he'll fall into the sky if she doesn't hold on tight enough."**

**She giggled at my comment before sitting down at the table and scolding Ron and Harry for stuffing their faces.**

**"Honestly you two, could you eat any faster?"**

**"I agree, Hermione, you two look like idiots!"**

**"Hush up Evie, you know you love us anyways," Harry smiled at me with a mouth full of food. **

**"Well maybe. Just maybe. But don't push your luck."**

**I filled my plate with fruit and half a bagel and began to eat.**

**Hermione leaned into me, "Evelyn, someone's been staring at you the whole time."**

**I looked up and across the room. Oh of course it had to be him.**

**Harry glanced over at Malfoy as well, "What's his problem?"**

**"I'm not sure."**

**"Oh yes you do Evie. Harry, Draco made a move on our little Evelyn last night."**

**"He what?," Ron said as a few chunks of food flew out his mouth. **

**"You guys, it's not a big deal. Don't worry about it." **

**"Are you kidding me?" Harry said. "Not a big deal? It's Draco Malfoy, the biggest user of women in the school."**

**"I know but nothing really happened, McGonagall walked in."**

**"Well this is the only time I'll ever say this, but I'm glad McGonagall was around."**

**I giggled, "I think so too, Harry." **

**Potions was awful. Of course I had to sit near Malfoy.**

**I attempted to ignore him the whole time but I've gotta say, when someone is constantly staring at your body, it's quite hard to ignore.**

**"Malfoy stop it."**

**"Stop what, Summers?"**

**Oh don't give me that. "Stop staring at me like a lunatic."**

**He leaned in closer to me, "why? don't you like my staring."**

**His hot breath on my ear made me shiver. Dammit.**

**"Malfoy stop, please."**

**Hermione turned around, "Yes Malfoy, please stop tormenting Evelyn. She doesn't appreciate it. And frankly, neither do it."**

**Thank god for best friends.**

**I continued trying to ignore him until we were assigned the task of making a potion.**

**"Malfoy can you get the ingredients please? I'll get everything else ready."**

**His body brushed passed mine, "anything you like."**

**Well shit. He had hardly done anything and I was already becoming a total mess.**

**He walked back to the table with the ingredients in hand and we started putting everything in.**

**As I was stirring I thought I should ask him about last night.**

**"Malfoy, what happened last night?"**

**"You mean you don't know? We were gonna have sex."**

**"Stop it. Be serious, Malfoy , what's gotten into you? You're supposed to hate Gryffindor's, remember? I'm completely terrible and ugly and altogether unappealing to any Slytherin."**

**"I wouldn't say that."**

**"Malfoy, please. Why are you acting so differently all of a sudden. Is Pansy not enough for you anymore?"**

**"She's never been enough. Now stop talking, now's not the time."**

**Dammit Draco Malfoy, I hate you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know, spending the whole day being stared at really does get tiring.**

By the time we'd sat down for dinner I was exhausted and so ready to eat.

"Any problems with Malfoy today, Evelyn?"

"Not really, Harry. Just a lot of stares being thrown my way, but nothing I can't handle."

"Well let's hope it stays that way."

"Hope what stays what way?"

"Hey Ron. I just told Evie I hope Draco doesn't go too far."

"Well maybe she wants him to go too far."

"Thanks, Hermione. I appreciate that."

"Sick, you wouldn't really want that, would you?" Ron stared at me in disbelief.

"I dunno. He's hot but a total dick. And anyways, I'm sure Pansy would hex me to death if anything were to happen between me and Malfoy."

I glanced over at the Slytherin table and as if they knew we were talking about them, Pansy and Draco looked right back.

"They're so annoying. Completely perfect for each other."

I finished dinner before everyone else so I decided to take a quick walk along the corridors. As I walked back to the stairs towards the common room, they suddenly shifted and decided to drop me off on the opposite end of where I needed to go.

There wasn't anywhwere for me to go now so I sat down against the wall and waited for the stairs to behave.

I closed my eyes for a moment and drifted off to sleep.

I felt a warm hand on my face and opened my eyes.

"Hey Summers."

"Oh, um, hey Malfoy. I've gotta go."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled my body into his. "Why are you running off so fast, don't you wanna have some fun?"

"Well, fun is good, I guess, but I'm sure Hermione is wondering where I am. I don't want her to be worried about me."

"She has nothing to be worried about," he leaned his face closer to mine, "you're perfectly fine with me."

"Draco, what are you..?"

"Shh, this isn't the time for talking," he put his finger on my lips and and looked into my eyes.

He leaned me against the wall and placed one hand on the back of my neck while using the other to move the hair out of my eyes.

He leaned his face even closer to mine until our lips touched.

Oh god, I'm a sucker for good kisses.

I raised my hands to the back of his head and started to play with his hair.

He let out a low moan and smiled into my lips, "Summers."

"mmm, yes Malfoy?"

"Meet me here tomorrow. Same time." He released his grip on me and walked away.

I walked back to the common room and straight into bed. I was bursting to tell Hermione about everything that had just happened but I didn't want her to hate me for kissing back. I shut my eyes and forced sleep to consume me.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head. Time to get up for school!"

"Go way, Hermione! I need more beauty sleep."

"Oh no you don't, you know you're already beautiful. Come on, let's go down for breakfast." With that she ripped the covers off me, leaving me cold and yearning for a nap.

We sprinted down to the great hall, hoping not to miss our meal.

"Hey Evelyn, hey Hermione, how was your night."

"Good. I got some studying in and read a bit. What about you Evie, where'd you go?"

"Oh um, I went for a walk and got trapped by the stairs so I had to wait for them to move back."

"No run ins with Draco?"

"No, Harry, nothing." I made a mental note to tell Hermione what happened in private later on.

I thought back to last night and everything that had happened. I wasn't really sure what to make of it. Did he like me? Did I like him? I mean, sure he's hot and everything but he's been with Pansy and that alone should be enough for me to steer clear of him.

I spent the day only half paying attention to the lessons and other students. As much as I tried I couldn't drag my thoughts away from the meeting Draco and I had for that night.

After dinner I rushed back to the common room to and tried to decide what to wear. I had told Hermione everything that had happened and she was helping me find the perfect outfit.

"What about this?"

"I don't think I really wanna wear pants. I'm feeling more dress-y tonight."

I decided on a form fitting black dress that came down to my knees, with a white cardigan and brown knee-high boots. I made sure my eyeliner was perfect and slid on my favourite silver ring.

"Okay I'm ready."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry Hermione, it's not like I haven't done anything before."

"I know, but this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. He's different."

"It's alright, I'll be fine. No worries."

I walked down the stairs and out of the common room, towards my meeting with Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

***Draco's POV***

I took one last look in the mirror before deciding that I should go down to meet Summers.

I stepped down the stairs and heard loud voices talking.

"Honestly! I don't know why she keeps looking at my Drakie. I think she's jealous of me."

"Well of course she is, Pansy, everyone knows he's the hottest guy in school"

I smiled slightly inside at that comment. You never get sick of hearing those.

"He really is, isn't he?" she sighed a bit, "Anyways, I hate her so much. If she thinks that she can lay a finger on my Drakie then she's sorely mistaken."

"Don't worry about it, he'd never fall for one of those disgusting Gryffindors."

I decided now was time to make my entrance and stepped into the common room.

"Draco!" Pansy screamed and ran over to me and wrapped her arms a little too tightly around me. I didn't bother hugging back, I just tried to escape her grip.

"Pansy, let go, I have somewhere to be."

"Can I come?" She smiled at me.

"No. I have to go alone."

"Alright, well when you get back come up to my room and we can have some fun." She winked and grabbed my face with her hands a planted a kiss on me.

I turned around and wiped my mouth and headed out the door.

I was walking down the halls almost at our meeting place when I heard someone whisper my name.

"Draco!"

I looked around and saw Summers.

"Hey, you're early. Too excited to see me?"

She gave me a toothy grin and walked closer to me, "Maybe you're right. I've been thinking about it all day."

"Really? So have I."

"I've been wondering what you're gonna do this time. I thought about whether or not I should let you have all the control or if maybe it's my turn to have a little fun." She rubbed her hand across the side of my face. "Or maybe I just won't give you a choice."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the nearest classroom and shut the door.

She took the collar of my shirt and lead me to the desk and sat down on it. "Come here, Draco."

I obeyed her and watched her spread her legs apart for me to come closer. I roughly grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her. She smiled into my mouth and licked my lips. I wrapped my hands around her body and deepened the kiss. I felt a zipper underneath her cardigan and started to pull it down.

"No, Draco." I pulled back and looked at her. "hmm?"

"I told you it's my turn." With that she pushed me away, and hopped off the desk.

I thought she was going to kiss me again but instead she pushed my chest hard and knocked me to the ground.

"Dammit, Summers! What do you think you're doing?"

She giggled and bent down next to me and swung her legs over my waist so she was straddling me. She leaned in and whispered, "you'll see."

She kissed my lips and before I had a chance to respond she'd moved down to my neck, leaving light kisses that made me shake. "Summers."

"Hush now Malfoy, now's not the time for talking."

So I decided to shut up and just let her have her way with me.

I felt her right hand run down my body and land on my belt. I closed my eyes and let my head rest on the floor.

She slid her body down mine and used both hands to unbuckle my belt and pull it out of the loops. She undid the button on my pants and oh so slowly undid the zipper.

I felt her slide her body back up mine, and she gently kissed my lips.

She focused one of her hands back on my pants as I felt her fingers tug on my boxers. She looked me in the eyes and smiled.

She shoved her hand in my pants and began to jack me off. Everything was feeling so good, I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted to touch her all over but I knew she wanted to do everything. She went back to kissing my neck and I was almost embarrassed at how easily I'd finished.

She kissed her way from my neck to my mouth and licked my lips again.

"Summers."

"Call me Evelyn, Draco."

I kissed her lips, "Evelyn."

"Be careful, Draco."

"Why'd you say that?"

She rested her forehead on mine, "once you have me you'll always come back."


	5. Chapter 5

**I opened my eyes as my personal alarm clock that is Hermione talked into my ear telling me that it was time to get up now.**

I lifted the covers off of me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What happened last night with Malfoy?"

I smiled at her and walked passed her into the washroom to get ready.

"Evelyn Summers, you can't smile at me like that and then proceed not to tell me what happened."

I giggled, "Oh Hermione, don't worry. I'll tell you, just let me get ready."

As I did my cat eye eyeliner and straightened my hair I gave her every detail of my adventure the night before with Draco.

".god. Evelyn! You amaze me, I can't believe you did that! With Draco Malfoy of all people!"

"You know how hard it is for me to resist an attractive man, Herms."

"But you didn't like him at all last year."

"Well he got hot. And I guess I got hotter. Anyways, I'm not really sure what's up with us, I'm just finding resisting him to be futile. It's utterly pointless."

"How so?"

"Well he turns me on, Herms. And if I don't relieve my frustrations of my hornyness with him, I could end up with an icky Hufflepuff or something. And we both don't want that," I smiled at her to show I was kidding.

"Alright. Just be careful with him, you hear me? And are you gonna tell Ron and Harry, or do you think they won't take it well?"

"I'm sort of thinking about never telling them."

She gave me a disapproving look.

"Come on, Mione. They hate him something fierce and I don't want them to be mad at me for it."

"Okay. You have a point there. But I won't lie for you."

I finished putting on my skirt, making it slightly shorter than everyone else's, " I wouldn't expect you to. But thanks."

We walked into the great hall and sat down at the table next to Ron and Harry who were already eating.

"Hey guys, how are you?"

Harry turned to me, "pretty good, how are you? Anything new?"

"Um, no, not really. And I'm fine. Just hungry, that's all."

He gave me a look like he knew something was up but thankfully he didn't push it.

I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation that was going on at the table. Seamus was trying to tell us some crazy story about him and a slightly older woman that passed summer. I looked across the room for Draco. It took me a moment but my eyes finally fell on him. He was sitting next to Crabbe and Goyle and I noticed a disappointed looking Pansy sitting a few seats away from him.

He looked like he was excited about what he was talking about.

He suddenly looked up and saw that I was staring at him. I gave him a smile and he smiled back. It was quite pleasant until Crabbe and Goyle diverted their eyes to where Draco was looking and found me. Goyle said something to the two of them while smiling at me and they began to laugh.

"He is so gross."

Harry looked at me, "who are you talking about?"

"Goyle. He sickens me."

Hermione and I finished eating breakfast and headed towards potions class. I wasn't sure if I was nervous for it or what. I wanted to know what Draco thought of our mini sexcapade from the night before but I was worried that he wasn't as into the idea of repeating it as I was.

We walked into the room and went to our respective seats. I sat down and got my books out and had everything ready for class when I felt a hand brush my waist.

"Oh, hey Draco."

"Hey Evelyn."

Snape started his lecture, which by the way, was completely boring, and kept droning on and on. I found that I was having a bit of a hard time staying awake. That is, until a certain someone started teasing me in class.

I felt a hand on my knee and opened my eyes and looked to my right. Draco had his eyes looking forward to the front of the class, pretending to be focused on the lesson.

I tried to just ignore it, and pay attention but I found it increasingly hard since Draco was slowly running his hand up my thigh.

My breathing was become slightly heavier and I had a hard time controlling it. I kept imagining the things that I would love to do with Draco at that very moment but I knew that I couldn't. I looked over at Draco again and this time he was looking back at me.

Well two can play that game.

I took my right hand and placed it on his mid-thigh. I gave him one of my signature sexy smirks and looked at the front of the class.

I ran my fingers along the same area for a moment before moving them upward, towards his inner thigh.

He'd forgotten all about his teasing of me and was suddenly very focused on the teasing I was giving him. He looked down at me and gave me a very attractive look of desire.

I slid my hand up just a little more until I could feel exactly what had been happening in his pants. I giggled and bit and noticed that Hermione turned around. I quickly whipped my hand away from Draco's pants, hitting my hand on the table in the process."

"Shit!"

"Evie, are you okay?"

"Oh, ow, yeah I'm fine. I don't know why I did that."

She eyed me as if she was all-knowing. "Sure." She gave a bit of a death glare to Draco before turning back around.

Draco let out a little laugh beside me.

I looked at him again and had a very sudden urge to kiss him. I gave him a bit of a nod before raising my hand and asking to be excused to go to the washroom, and got up and left the room.

I went around the corner and waited.

I have no idea what kind of excuse he made but it must've been good enough because it wasn't long before I saw Draco come around the corner.

I was about to say something but I was cut off by his lips on mine.

Our breathing instantly became heavy once again as I felt him place a hand on my leg.

I deepened the kiss and slightly moaned. "I'll make you moan even more for me, Evelyn."

Oh goodness. He's good.

I felt his hand go up my skirt as I ran my fingers through his hair. I was so turned on at this point I could barely contain myself when he started rubbing me. "Oh Draco."

I didn't want what was happening to end but I knew we had to get back to class or someone, meaning Hermione, would get suspicious.

"Draco, we have to stop."

"No."

"But we have to get back."

"Potions class will still be potions class without us."

"Oh but it won't be as pretty without us." I kissed him again, "Come on." He just stood there and didn't move from in front of me. "Please Draco."

He sighed, "only if you meet me here again, tonight."

"Okay. Tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

**As we walked back to class together we decided that she should probably enter at different times. I was sure that Hermione would be suspicious otherwise and it'd look bad for Draco if he were to enter with a Gryffindor.**

He stopped me before the door and grabbed my hands. He looked me in the eyes, "Evelyn."

"Yes, Draco?"

He leaned down and kissed my lips before walking into class ahead of me.

I waited for a moment before going back to my desk.

The class had already started brewing a potion so we had to gather all the ingredients and start mixing to catch up.

While Draco went over to talk to Goyle while I was mixing the potions, Hermione came over to my table.

"Don't think I don't know what you two were really doing when you left class."

I tried to make a confused expression, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Mione."

She gave me a little smirk, "Oh I'm sure you don't. Anyways, your sex toy is coming back over here now so I'll go back to my table."

"Is it about finished?"

I looked down at what we'd made. "Yeah, I think so."

"So we're finished early then."

"It looks like."

I sat back down on my stool and looked around the class. I was attempting to not let Draco know just how much him even sitting next to me was bothering me in the best way possible.

He scooted his seat a little closer to mine.

I turned my head to look at him.

I leaned in and licked his lips, "I'm looking forward to tonight."

He quickly glanced around the room making sure that no one had seen.

He connected his eyes with mine and gave me a smirk, "I am gonna make you scream my name, Evelyn."

Oh goodness. Tonight could not come fast enough.

I tried to make myself look as pretty as possible for tonight.

I had told Hermione that I was going to meet Draco again so that she could help keep Harry and Ron from asking questions about why I keep running off lately.

As I made my way down to our meeting spot I started to get nervous.

My nervousness stopped, however, when I spotted Draco walking towards me. He was looking so good I considered jumping his bones right then and there.

"Hi Draco."

"Hey. Come with me."

He took my hand and started leading me back where he came from.

"Draco, I'm not sure if going to your common room is exactly the best idea. I might get killed by Pansy!"

"Don't worry about it, I can do whatever I want in there. You'll be fine."

I gulped but tried to believe him, "Okay."

We finally got back to the outside of his common room and I covered my ears so I couldn't hear the password.

He laughed at me, "come here," he pulled me into him and kissed my lips, "now come on."

He grabbed my hand again and lead me in through the doors. I was silently hoping that no one would be around but unfortunately I didn't get my wish. I saw Crabbed and Goyle and a couple of other slytherins that I didn't know sitting around on the sofas.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"We're gonna go up to my room. No one can disturb us."

They all looked at me strangely. I wasn't sure if it was because they instantly hated me or if it was just some weird boyish sex look they were each trying to give me.

We started walking towards the stairs and Pansy entered.

"Draco! There you are, I've been looking for you!"

We both turned around and Pansy stopped dead in her tracks.

"Drakie, what is she doing here?"

"It's none of your business, Pansy, we're going to my room."

She ran up to him and pushed me out of the way so I fell back onto the couch, luckily in Goyle's lap. He looked down at me and eyed me up. "Oh gross, don't even think about it Goyle!" I jumped up and walked back to where Draco was standing.

"But Draco, she's completely disgusting. And I bet totally inexperienced. Wouldn't you rather take me up to your room?"

"No Pansy."

"But she wouldn't even know what to do with you!"

"She can find her way just fine."

She turned to face me and gave me the biggest death glare I've ever received. "You bitch!"

She tried to grab me but Draco had already started pulling me up the stairs towards his room. I could hear here charging up after us but luckily we'd made it and Draco shut and locked his door.

"See? I told you she'd try to kill me."

Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around me and pushed me onto the bed. "Come on, let's have some fun."


	7. Chapter 7

**He laid down on top of me and I wrapped my legs around him.**

He ran his hands up and down my body as I tugged on the collar of his shirt.

I started to unbutton his shirt and he brought his mouth to my neck. I moaned a little and continued to unbutton his shirt.

"Draco."

He sat up and finished undoing the rest of his shirt and slid it off his body and threw it to the ground.

I took my hands and touched his chest and moved them to his back and pulled him towards me.

He kissed my lips and placed his hands on the sides of my face.

He rolled over and pulled me on top of him. I sat up on my knees as he pulled my shirt over my head and placed it down on the bed. He reached around my waist and his hands found my bra clasp. He looked up at me for a moment, making sure I was ready and I slightly nodded my approval to him. He undid my bra and slowly slipped it off me, revealing my bare chest to him.

He gaped at me, "Oh Evelyn."

He grabbed my breasts with his hands and gently massaged them.

I was getting so hot and short of breath, I wasn't sure how much more foreplay I could take from him.

"Draco please."

He stopped what he was doing and smirked at me. "Please what?"

"You know what."

He propped himself up on his elbows, "I want you to say it."

"Please fuck me, Draco."

He grabbed me around my waist, lifted me up and put me on the ground. He undid my pants, lifted up my hips and pulled them off my feet. He quickly unzipped his pants and pushed them off. He climbed back on top of me and slowly rubbed his hips against mine.

This was almost too much.

"Don't tease me, Draco."

He smiled at me and left a trail of kisses on my body from my neck down to my hips.

He grabbed both sides of my thong and slid it down my legs.

He looked at my fully exposed body for a moment before removing his boxers.

I spread my legs apart, begging him to enter.

He positioned himself over me and thrust.

"Oh god, Draco!"

He started out going slowly as he went back to kissing my neck.

My breathing was ragged and my whole body was feeling so good.

I pushed Draco off of me and onto his back.

I swung my leg over him and slowly sat down on him.

He closed his eyes, "Evelyn."

I placed my hands on the floor beside him and began to rock my hips back and forth.

I wanted to tease him as he had teased me so I was going painfully slowly.

"Dear god, go faster."

I giggled and complied to his request.

I could tell he was enjoying himself by the moans he was letting escape his mouth.

I decided to rock even faster and as I did he sat up and wrapped his arms around me as he finished.

He kissed my neck underneath my ear and I shivered.

I ran my hands through his hair and just looked at him.

He kissed my chin and then my lips and then he just hugged me for a minute.

I looked back into his eyes, "now remember what I said."

He thought for a moment. "Well you're right so far, because I'll definitely come backto you after that."

********  
>I awoke slightly confused. I didn't remember my room being filled with Slytherin colours. Then I remembered about the night before.<p>

I looked to my right to check what time it was. 8:00 a.m. Thank god for Saturdays!

I shifted my body and looked at an adorable sleeping Draco. I sat up and let the covers fall off of me. I rubbed my eyes and took a look around the room. I noticed other occupied beds and instantly laid back down and pulled the covers over my head.

I felt Draco awaken. I looked up and saw him pulling the covers over his own head.

"Why are you under here?"

"I thought you locked the door last night! But everyone else is in here now!"

He laughed at me, "don't worry about it. I'll grab your clothes."

"Thanks."

He left the bed for a moment and returned with my previously discarded clothing.

I very skillfully put my clothes back on under the covers and then emerged, assumingly looking like a big mess.

I stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm gonna go. Breakfast starts soon."

He didn't say anything in response, he only walked up to me and gave me a very nice goodbye kiss that left me wanting more.

I made it back to the common room and headed straight for the stairs to go change.

"Hey, Evie."

"Oh, hey Harry."

"Where did you just come from?"

"I just went for a walk."

I'm pretty sure that he didn't believe me considering I'm not known for my early morning walks but he didn't say anything as I hurried up the stairs.

I walked into my room and found Hermione reading a book.

"Hey skank. How was last night?"

"Fucking amazing."

"Is he everything that the rumours say he is?"

"That and then some."

"So what's happening between you anyways? Is this a friends with benefits thing or is this an actual relationship?"

"Well I'm sure you have to be friends before you can be considered friends with to be honest I really don't know. It's obviously a sexual thing right now. And I'm pretty sure that I like him but I don't know if he sees me as someone with girlfriend potential or just a hot piece of ass."

"Why don't you ask him sometime?"

"I will. I don't want to ask him now though. I don't want what's happening with us now to stop because of him getting all awkward on me."

I quickly changed and applied my signature cat eye eyeliner and met up with Ron, Harry and Hermione in the common room on our way to the great hall for breakfast.

I was having a hard time keeping my hornyness in check during breakfast.

I kept looking across the room at Draco and imagined the sights of his glorious body in my head.

"So Evelyn, what do you wanna do today?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe go out and walk around the lake or something?"

"Well we have a quidditch practice today, did you wanna come watch?"

"Sure. It'd be fun!"

The four of us got up and headed out to the quidditch pitch. I attempted to do my sexy walk out the door as I noticed on my way out that Draco was staring at me.

I was sitting on the bench, basically alone, since Hermione was immersed in whatever book she was reading.

I watched Harry instruct his team on the drills that they were going to do during practice when I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Evelyn!"

"Hey Draco."

"Hello Granger."

"Oh it's you. How nice."

He looked at me and grabbed my hand, "is it alright if I steal Evelyn from you for a moment, Granger?"

She looked at him and then at me. I gave her a pleading look and her face softened a bit. "Okay."

He pulled me down the stairs and walked me around to the team's entrance.

He pushed me against the wall and starting nibbling on my ear. "Goodness, Draco, you're too much."

"I just can't get enough of you."

I licked his lips and played with his belt buckle.

He kissed me hard and gripped my arms, holding them above my head against the wall.

I moaned into his mouth, "god you're hot."

He released his grip on me and stepped back.

"Where are you going?"

"I've gotta go. I don't want Potter spotting us."

"Oh."

"Don't look so disappointed, I'll be back for you soon enough."


	8. Chapter 8

**I carefully stepped one foot into the bathtub. It was the perfect temperature.**

I gingerly sat down and brought my Vogue magazine in with me. I'd read most of the articles and looked at most of the fashions before I decided to wash my hair.

I'd just finished when I heard a knock on the door.

"Evie, can I come in?"

I looked around making sure the bubbles were strategically placed.

"Yeah sure, come in Hermione."

She came in and shut the door before walking towards the toilet and sitting on the seat. "Did you wanna go for a walk around the school? I'm kinda restless."

"Yeah sure, just let me get out and dry off."

"Okay, I'll wait for you downstairs."

I quickly got out and towelled myself off.

I walked back into my room and put on an oversized plaid shirt that I decided to wear as a dress. I added a belt and put on a pair of black flats before heading down the stairs.

I found Hermione talking to Ron and Harry.

"Nice legs, Evie."

I giggled a bit, "thanks Ron. Yours aren't so bad either," I gave him a smile and looked at Harry, "How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm gonna come with you and Hermione if that's okay."

"Yeah sure, let's go."

"Hold on a second!" Hermione took a step closer to me and pulled out her wand. "I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." With a flick of her wrist she'd dried my hair.

"Now what would I ever do without you mothering me?"

"You'd simply die."

As we were walking down the hallway we had to make a pit stop at the girl's washroom for Hermione. I sat down on the floor outside and Harry sat next to me.

"Evelyn."

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Harry don't"

"Evelyn come on, it's me you're talking to. We tell each other everything."

"I know, Harry but I just don't think that I can tell you right now. But I will soon. I promise, okay?"

He stared at me for a moment, "Alright. But I'm gonna hold you to that."

Hermione emerged from the washroom and we continued walking down the halls, mostly talking about how classes were going for everyone and the different gossip topics that we'd heard throughout the week.

Hermione kept giving me little looks as if urging me to talk to Harry about Draco. I kept shaking my head at her in protest and she finally gave up.

As we walked closer to the great hall I could see three figures in the distance. As they started getting closer I could see that it was Draco with Crabbe and Goyle.

I started to get nervous. I knew that Draco wouldn't say anything but I was worried that either Crabbe or Goyle would say something to Harry.

I looked at Draco with slightly frantic eyes.

"Hey, Potter!"

"Malfoy."

"What are you three doing walking around school at this time?"

"That's none of your business, Malfoy."

"Sure it isn't." He looked in my direction and didn't attempt to hide his eyes scanning my body.

"Don't look at her like that, Malfoy."

"I look at her like that all the time, Potter. You're not gonna stop me now."

I noticed Harry pulling out his wand. I quickly stepped in between them and put my hands on Harry's arms. I felt his body tense as I touched him, "Harry, don't. Please. Let's just keep walking, okay?"

He looked me in the eyes and he slowly loosened up again. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Good." I turned around to face Draco. I was slightly thrown aback as I didn't realize he was standing so close to me. "Draco, go away please."

He leaned forward, "Are you sure you want me to go?"

I put my hands on his chest and lightly pushed him away from me having a hard time at concealing my raising body temperature. "Yes. Please."

He gave me a smirk and stepped around me, brushing his side against mine. I looked back and saw Crabbe and Goyle give me a look. "Oh fuck off, you two. Get out of my face."

I waited until the three of them had turned the corner before saying anything.

"Well that was pleasant, wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah, I totally had fun. Didn't you have fun, Harry?"

He ignored Hermione's comment and walked ahead of us.

I started to step forward wanting to hurry up and follow Harry but Hermione was holding me back.

"Evelyn, hold on a second."

"What is it?"

"Listen. I think there's something I should tell you about Harry."

"Herms, I already know everything there is to know about him."

"That's not what I meant."

"Well what did you mean then?"

She opened her mouth to speak when Harry yelled down the hall at us. "Are you guys coming or what?"

"We're coming, Harry!"

I looked back at Hermione. "I'll tell you later."

Once we got back to the common room we all sat down around the couch. Hermione was sitting on the floor next to Ron and I had my head resting on Harry's thighs.

"Um, excuse me?"

I looked over in the direction of the sound. I saw a totally cute first year looking at me. "Are you Evelyn Summers?"

I sat up, "Yeah I am sweetie, what do you want?"

"There's somebody out the door for you. They gave me some money to tell you to come out."

"Aw, well thanks so much!" I gave him a smile and he walked off.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know Harry, but I'll be back soon."

I walked out the door and didn't see anyone.

I took a few steps forward and was instantly knocked over.

I let out a little scream and the breath was pulled out of me.

I was roughly pushed onto my back as I felt someone smash their lips against mine.

I instinctively pushed my hands out in front of me before realizing that it was Draco.

"Oh God," I said in between furious kisses, "you scared the shit out of me."

He kissed me again, "good. I meant to."

I could feel my pulse getting hotter by the second as my temperature raised.

"Draco get off, someone will see."

He laughed at me, "No."

"No?" I felt his hands wander my body as he began to kiss my neck and I let out a little moan, "what do you mean no?"

"I just can't seem to pull myself away from you."

He stopped kissing me and looked me in the eyes. He placed his hands on the sides of my face and leaned in for a gentle kiss.

I kissed back and lightly bit his bottom lip.

"I can't seem to either. You must've put some spell on me. Or at least some kind of poison."

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "No, Evelyn. I'm just irresistible."

I took a moment before responding. "Yeah. You are."


	9. Chapter 9

**I picked up half a bagel from the table and began spreading cream cheese on it.**

I was eating in silence due to me sitting alone.

It was just before 8:00 on a Sunday and my stupid body made me wake up earlier than everyone else but I was starving and had to come eat something.

I ran my fingers through my hair and took a look around the room. I didn't see many people up that I recognized, only Goyle and Pansy.

They were staring at me so hard, I began to get a little creeped out. I was slightly wishing that my friends would come down soon considering if looks could kill I'd be dead by now.

I finished my bagel and poured some juice. As I took a sip I let my eyes linger on the door. I was hoping that I would see Draco walk through it, and for once I got my wish.

He came in looking super sexy, as always, and started to walk towards the Slytherin table, heading for Pansy and Goyle. He had just about reached his destination when he turned his head and spotted me.

I gave him a slight wave and he smiled.

Instead of sitting down at his table, he turned his heels and began walking towards me. My eyes shot back to the door making sure that Ron and Harry weren't coming. As much as I love them, I didn't want them to get in the way of my oh so steamy relationship with Draco.

I quickly ran my fingers through my hair again, making sure it was flat.

He reached my table and sat down. "Hello."

"Why hello. What brings you over to the Gryffindork side?"

He laughed, "To be honest I don't feel like dealing with Pansy right now."

I looked back over at her, "I can agree with you there. I'm pretty sure she hates me considering she's utterly in love with you."

"I hadn't noticed."

I gave him a dumbfounded look, "you'd best be joking since I know you're cocky as fuck."

He put his hand on my thigh just below the hem of my skirt, "it doesn't matter anyways. I'm kind of screwing someone else."

"Are you now?" He nodded. "Is she good?"

He leaned in towards me so our lips were almost touching, "She's the best fuck I've ever had."

I became very suddenly short of breath and I lost all hope of being suave. " Oh, um," I was drawing a blank on what to say in response, "that's nice Draco." Oh, how completely sexy of me.

"I'd like you to come meet me again today."

"Alright."

"Come up to my common room after breakfast. I'll meet you there."

He gave me the lightest kiss on my lips that I've ever had and returned to his table.

It wasn't long after he'd sat down that I spotted Harry and Ron walking through the door. Ron sat down across from me as I asked him where Hermione was.

"Reading, says she's not hungry."

"Oh, okay, that sucks. I was kind of hoping to talk to her about something."

"You can talk to us about it," Harry said.

"Well it's kind of a girl thing, I don't think you'd wanna hear."

"Right. Girl things make me uncomfortable. I don't wanna hear it."

"It's nice to know you're in touch with your feminine side, Ron."

"What can I say? I try."

I waited for the two of them to finish breakfast before heading back towards the common room.

"Evie, did you wanna come watch us practice again today?"

"Totally Harry, what time?"

"4:00."

"Great, I'll be there. Only I have to go meet someone so I'll see you later, okay?" I gave him a quick hug before rushing up to my room to get ready.

I applied my cat eye eyeliner and decided on wearing a dark lacey dress that came down to my mid-thigh. I put on my brown boots and headed out to meet Draco.

As I reached the entrance I remembered that I didn't have the password. "I should've just listened last time," I thought to myself.

"What are you doing here?"

I spun around and spotted Goyle. Oh great.

"Um, I'm supposed to meet Draco in your common room only I don't have the password."

He walked up to me and harshly pressed his hands to my ears and I could see his lips move.

The portrait swung open and I walked in ahead of him, "Thank you."

I wasn't sure what to do. I felt so awkward being there.

"You can sit down while you're waiting, you know."

I walked over to the couch and sat down on the edge.

Goyle walked up and sat down beside me.

I turned to look at him, "where is Draco?"

"I don't know."

I looked down and folded my hands together in different positions due to me feeling extraordinarily uncomfortable.

I felt Goyle shift next to me and I looked up, back at his face.

I decided that I wanted to move away from him so I began to stand up.

No sooner did I move then I was roughly forced back onto the couch.

I hit my head a little too hard on the back. "Ow," I took my hand and rubbed the back of my head.

Goyle had suddenly grabbed my arms and pushed me down so I was laying on the couch. He jumped on top of me and I found it very difficult to breathe. He gripped my arms even tighter and held them above my head against the cushion.

"Get off of me!"

He didn't respond as his face inched closer to mine.

"Goyle, please stop."

He kept moving his face towards mine and he kissed my ear.

I tried to squirm my way from underneath him but it wasn't any use, he overpowered me in size.

I was so scared that I felt like crying, "please get off me, please."

I felt completely helpless and prayed that Draco would get there soon.

He continued to kiss near my ear and up the side of my face. He let go of my arms and started to pull down the straps of my dress.

"Oh please stop."

I took my hands and pushed him as hard as I could.

His body suddenly flew across the room.

Now I knew that I wasn't strong enough to do that.

I looked around the room and saw Draco with his wand out.

He walked towards me and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the common room and onto the grounds.

He didn't stop to say anything until we were by the black lake.

He turned to face me, "are you okay?"

I paused for a moment before responding. I still felt like crying. "I'll be fine."

I laid down on the grass and Draco did the same.

I turned my face to look at him and kissed him on the cheek.

He quickly moved from his spot on the grass and climbed on top of me.

He kissed my lips and ran his fingers through my hair. I let out a slight moan.

"You're supposed to scream for me, remember?"

Oh I remembered.

I ran my hands along his chest as he sucked on my neck.

I let another moan escape as he kissed down from my neck to my collarbone.

"If we weren't in public I'd take this dress off."

My pulse raised at the thought.

He ran his hand down my side to my thigh. He pushed my dress up slightly towards my hips.

He looked me in the eyes and he moved his hands and began to rub me.

"Oh Draco."

He whispered in my ear, "do you want more than this, Evelyn?"

I attempted to say yes but only a small sound escaped my lips.

He massaged me for a moment before taking a finger and sliding it inside.

I instantly raised my hips signalling him to go deeper.

I was feeling so good but I wanted more.

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"Two please."

He smirked at me and pulled his finger out of me. He took a pause that I didn't much appreciate before taking two fingers and sliding them into me.

My breathing became more and more heavy the faster he went.

He leaned the rest of his body into mine and kissed my chest.

I was so close now.

"Draco!"

I felt amazing as I reached my peak that I sat up a bit off the ground.

He slowly pulled his fingers out of me and leaned back.

Both of us were still breathing heavily so we laid on the grass.

Draco propped himself up on his elbows as I pulled my dress back down.

I turned to look at him and he said, "I told you I'd make you scream my name."


	10. Chapter 10

***Draco's POV***

I walked through the doors of the common room and looked around. I spotted Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. Goyle looked at me with a smug expression on his face.

"Get out."

"Why should I, Draco?"

"I told you to get out."

He sighed and stood up before marching up the stairs to his room.

"Why'd you ask him to leave, Drakie?"

I ignored Pansy and laid down on the couch.

She nodded her head at Crabbe and he left the room.

"Drakie."

I was already frustrated. "What?"

She walked over to me and kneeled on the floor beside the couch. She put her hand on my chest and leaned in towards me.

"I missed you."

I laughed a bit, "did you?"

She leaned further in to kiss my lips.

"Get off me."

She pulled away for a moment before running her hands down my body.

"Pansy."

"I just wanna have some fun with you, Draco."

I quickly stood up and knocked her back onto the ground.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Can I come with?"

I turned back around to face her and gave her a very disinterested look, "no."

I noticed her pout slightly before turning around and walking out the door.

I decided to go for a walk along the grounds. As I got closer to the quidditch pitch I could see the Gryffindor team practicing drills.

I walked closer and spotted Evelyn sitting in the stands, cheering everyone on.

I heard Harry yell that they were done for the day and that he'd meet Evelyn back in their common room.

I looked back up and saw Evelyn bounding down the stairs and towards the change rooms.

I snuck behind her and followed her in.

I watched her approach the washroom and look at her reflection in the mirror. She sighed slightly before pulling out her lipgloss and putting some on.

I crept up behind her and grabbed her waist.

She gasped and spun around. "Shit Draco."

I laughed at her.

"Do you like scaring me or something?"

I kissed her lips, "I love doing everything to you."

She smiled and ran her hands down my body, landing on my belt.

"You know if you'd stop wearing these our sex sessions would get going a lot faster."

I wrapped my hands around her waist and picked her up and put her on the counter.

She giggled and pulled me closer to her and kissed my neck.

I let out a slight moan and she looked at me and said, "maybe I'll have to make you scream for me sometime."

My pulse started racing and I wanted to fuck her right then and there.

She stopped moving suddenly and quickly jumped off the counter, grabbed my hand and dragged me into the nearest shower stall.

"What are you.."

"Shh!"

I stopped talking and heard the sounds of the Gryffindor team entering the change room.

"Good practice guys!"

"Yeah, those drills were great Harry."

I rolled my eyes at that comment.

I felt Evelyn lightly smack my chest as she shook her finger at me.

I could hear the sounds of people undressing and stepping into nearbye shower stalls.

By the look on her face I could see that Evelyn was praying no one would open up the stall we were currently occupying.

We stood silent for a few minutes before relaxing slightly.

I gazed back down at Evelyn and saw that she was looking back at me.

I had the sudden urge to kiss her so I placed my hands on the sides of her face and pushed my lips against hers.

She took her hands and placed them back on my belt. I kept kissing her while she slowly and silently undid the buckle and pulled down the zipper of my jeans.

She pulled her lips away from mine and gave me a dirty look.

She pushed me back against the shower wall and slid down to her knees.

She pulled my pants down a little and licked the tip of my cock.

I looked down at her and saw that she had her eyes locked on me.

She licked me again before putting me in her mouth.

I was trying so hard not to make a noise but it all felt so amazing.

I instinctively placed my hands on the back of her head and pushed her back and forth to go deeper.

I looked back down at her and mouthed "faster."

She bobbed her head back and forth until I came so close.

She took me out of her mouth and jacked me off until I finished.

I let out a low moan and she giggled and pointed to the opposite wall of the shower stall.

She whispered, "I'm not cleaning that up."


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh god I hate mondays.**

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I comptemplated skipping breakfast and first period altogether. I might've actually done it had I not become best friends with Hermione Granger.

I dragged myself out of bed and slowly walked into the washroom. I took a quick shower and hopped out. I took out my wand and did a spell to dry my hair before I straightened it. I'd just finished putting on my cat eye eyeliner when Hermione walked in to brush her teeth.

"Hey Herms. How'd you sleep?"

"Good thanks, you?"

"I had a dream about Draco and it was glorious!"

She laughed at me as I walked out to get changed into my uniform.

I once again made my skirt just a little bit shorter than everyone else's and went to grab my heels.

"Evelyn."

I looked up at Hermione, "yeah?"

"Harry has feelings for you."

I stopped slipping on my heels and stared at her. "I'm sorry, but what did you say?"

"You heard what I said, Evie."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that. "How long?"

"Since last year."

"Oh god."

"I kept begging him to tell you but he wouldn't."

I paced back and forth beside my bed. "How am I ever supposed to tell him about Draco now?"

"I don't know."

"I promised I would tell him what's been going on. I'm not sure what I could say now."

She walked towards me and gave me a hug, "I'm sorry. But I thought you should know."

I sat on my bed, waiting for Hermione to finish getting ready before we headed down to the common room.

I noticed Ron and Harry sitting on the couch. As I walked down the last few steps I noticed Harry looking at me.

"Hey Evie."

I suddenly became very nervous. "Hi Harry. Um, let's go have breakfast before we miss it."

I walked briskly passed them and out the door.

As we were walking down the halls Harry sped up to walk next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Harry, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just feeling slightly sick. I'll be fine, though, okay?"

He looked at me, "okay."

I made a plan to make sure that I sat beside Hermione today instead of him.

As we ate breakfast I noticed every time that Harry would try to steal a glance at me. I was really wishing that Hermione hadn't told me. I was feeling uncomfortable the whole time and I hate feeling uncomfortable around my friends. Especially one of my best friends.

I tried to focus more on other people who were sitting around us. I attempted to get into the conversation that Seamus was having with me but I couldn't.

I glanced across the room in Draco's direction. I could see that Pansy was desperately trying to get his attention but failing miserably.

I laughed a little to myself and my heart jumped a bit when Draco looked back at me.

He smiled at me as I turned to face Hermione.

I leaned in slightly and whispered, "Hey Herms."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna just slip outside for a bit. Can you tell the boys that I just went to freshen up or something before class?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks so much."

I gracefully climbed out of my seat and headed towards the door.

I made sure to look at Draco as I was leaving and I pointed outside.

I was looking outside the window when I felt someone move my hair back and kiss my neck.

I turned around and saw that it was Draco.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good, thanks, how are you?"

I sighed a bit, "I'm okay"

"Is something wrong?"

I paused for a moment before responding, "nothing your dick can't fix."

His eyes widened for a moment before he roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall. I let out a small scream as he opened a door and pushed me inside.

I let out a nervous laugh, "No, not in here."

"Don't worry about it, class isn't for another fifteen minutes."

He ran up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He lifted me up off the floor and put my down on the teacher's desk.

My fingers went to his belt as I undid the buckle and his pants. I slid my hand in and pulled him out.

He frantically pushed my skirt up and out of the way and pushed my thong to the side.

He positioned himself and thrust into me.

I gasped and wrapped my hands around him, pulling him closer to me.

He put his hands on my inner thighs and spread my legs even further apart.

"Oh, Draco."

I put my hands on the desk, leaning back slightly.

I started pushing my hips up to meet his body every time he thrust.

"Fuck, Evie, don't stop doing that."

I let out a moan as my eyes spotted a clock on the wall. Only five minutes until the rest of our class would start walking in.

"Faster, Draco."

He did as he was told and made my body feel amazing in the process.

His breathing began to become harsher before he finished, letting a very satisfied moan escape his lips.

He pulled out and looked at me.

I hopped off the desk, making sure that I didn't knocked anything off it.

I fixed my thong back into place and flattened my skirt.

I grabbed his dick and put it back into his pants before I did the zipper back up and buckled up his belt.

I walked over to our table and sat down on my stool as he sat down beside me.

He stared at me for a moment before he ran a hand down my the side of my face. He leaned in and kissed my lips. "We have got to do that every morning."

I laughed and kissed him back, just before the first students walked into the classroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**It had been a few days since I'd been able to have some time with Draco. It seemed as if all of our teachers had decided to make us miserable by assigning an enormous amount of homework at the very same time. **

"Come on, Evie, hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

I looked through my clothes and decided on wearing a black dress that came down to my mid thigh. I turned around to look in the mirror, making sure you couldn't see my bra clasp through the lace.

I quickly grabbed my brown boots and ran down the stairs to Hermione.

"Okay I'm ready."

"Finally!" Ron yelled from across the room. "I'm starving!"

"You do know that you could've gone ahead of me. I would've been fine walking by myself."

"I wanted to but Hermione said it would be rude."

I giggled a bit and patted Ron on the top of his head. "Well I'm dreadfully sorry, Ronnie, I promise I'll never ever delay you from food ever again."

He smiled at me, "that's all I ask."

As we walked down the hall towards the great hall Harry stepped beside me.

"You look nice tonight."

Dammit. "Thanks, Harry. "

We kept walking and I suddenly felt a hand on my ass.

I jumped slightly and spun around.

"Oh, hi Draco"

He eyed me up, "Hey."

"What do you want Malfoy."

"Nothing that concerns you, Potter."

He returned his gaze back to me. "I need to talk to you."

"She doesn't want to talk Malfoy."

"Harry!"

I looked back and saw Hermione.

She walked up to Harry and placed her hand on his arm. "Come on, she'll be fine. It's just Malfoy."

Before he could respond, Draco had grabbed my hand and pulled me around the corner. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me hard.

"I thought you needed to talk to me."

He started to kiss my neck, "I lied. So sorry."

I giggled, "Draco I'm hungry, get off."

"No, I don't think so."

He kissed from my lips to my neck and began to suck on it. "Oh, Draco."

He took my arms and held them above my head against the wall.

I let out a slight moan as he sucked even harder.

"Excuse me."

Draco stopped sucking and stepped back from me. I looked to my left and saw Hermione.

"As much as I'd like to see my best friend have sex with you, Draco, she needs to come with me now. It's dinner time and I'm sick of having to be alone with Harry and Ron."

She linked her arm with mine and pulled me into the great hall.

She sat down across from me, next to Ron and I sat down next to Harry.

"What'd Malfoy want, Evie?"

I turned to face Harry, "Um..."

"Nothing. He was just being a jerk."

Oh Hermione how I love you.

As we left dinner Ron and Hermione announced they were going to go to the library to do some studying.

I was nervous about being left alone with Harry. I really didn't want him to try anything or say anything to me. I was hoping to hang out in the common room or something where there would be other people around but unfortunately I didn't get my wish.

"Hey Evie, did you wanna go for a walk outside?"

"Um, yeah sure."

He grabbed my hand and started to lead me outside.

He sat down on a bench and I sat beside him. "So..."

"There's something I'd like to say to you, Evie."

I gulped, "Oh, um, yeah?" Way to stay calm.

He turned his body into mine. "Yeah."

"Well what is it?"

He took a long and awkward pause before opening his mouth again.

"Ever since last year, I started to look at you a little differently."

I started getting a knot in my stomach. "Oh."

"And since then I haven't been able to not think about you."

"Oh Harry, I..."

"Just hold on. Don't say anything, okay?"

I nodded my head.

"And this year it's only gotten harder for me. I see you every day and you look so pretty all the time and you wear those clothes."

"Harry!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

I sighed, "it's okay."

He slid a little closer to me. "It's just that I'm not sure what to do about it."

I began to get short of breath and was completely unsure of what to say. "Harry I don't know."

"Well can you just let me try something?"

I looked at him, "Harry I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I don't wanna ruin our friendship."

"Please, Evie."

He took his hand and placed his thumb on my lips. He moved his hand to the side of my face and inched closer.

"Harry, I don't know."

He was centimetres from my face, "please."

He connected his lips with mine and placed his other hand on my thigh.

I was completely stunned and fighting with myself on how to respond.

He kissed my lips again and started to kiss the side of my face.

"Harry," I raised my hands and lightly pushed his chest.

"Harry I have to go now."

I didn't give him a chance to say anything before standing up and walking back into the school.

As I walked down the halls I was feeling so awful and guilty. I knew that I should've at least said yes or no to him but I just couldn't. How are you supposed to go about telling your best friend that you don't want to be with them?

I decided against going back to the common room. I was sure that's where Harry would go and I really didn't want to face him just yet.

I decided I needed Draco Malfoy's body against mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**I briskly walked towards the Slytherin common room. I was praying that someone would be there to let me in this time.**

Unfortunately I didn't see anyone around the portrait. I sighed a bit and leaned against the wall.

I was startled as the portrait swung open, almost hitting me.

I looked up, "Oh fuck."

"What are you doing here Summers?"

"Well I'm obviously here to visit you Pansy!"

"Don't even give me that shit. I know you're here to see Draco."

I leaned against the wall again. "Is he in there?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Please, Pansy, don't be so immature."

"I am not being immature!"

"Just tell me if he's in there."

She paused for a moment and then glared at me. "He is but I'm not letting you in."

She started to walk away, "you'd better be gone before I get back!"

"Dammit."

I walked up to the Portrait and looked at it. It stared right back at me .

"Can't you just let me in?"

"No."

"But I promise I'll be really nice and I won't hurt anybody and I'll be so greatful to you and I'll totally owe you!" I gave it my best smile.

"If you stop talking to me I'll let you in."

I beamed, "thank you!"

It slowly swung open and I walked in.

I only spotted a group of third years sitting around the couch. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Um, do you know where Draco is?"

"Hey pretty lady. He's up in his room. Wanna hang with us instead?"

"No thanks. I'd rather just see Draco."

"I'll get him for you."

"Thank you."

I looked back at the couch and one of the guys patted the open space next to him.

I walked over and sat down.

"You're Evelyn Summers, right?"

I was a bit surprised. "Yeah, I am. How'd you know?"

"All us third years know who you are."

"Are you serious?"

"Totally. We all like you."

I giggled a bit and patted his back, "thank you!"

I noticed him blush slightly as I heard footsteps descending the stairs.

I looked up and saw Draco following the third year.

He pointed at me, "here she is!"

"Thanks." Draco looked at me, "hello, love."

I felt butterflies in my stomach, "hi."

He walked over to me, grabbed my face and kissed me.

"Woah."

I looked back and saw the group looking wide eyed.

Draco laughed slightly, "I know. She's pretty smokin', right?"

"Totally."

I hit Draco lightly on his arm before he grabbed my hand and lead me up the stairs to his room. I was glad to see that no one else was in there.

Draco laid down on his bed. I climbed in on top of him and rested my head on his chest.

I felt him rub his hands along my back and they slid their way down to my ass. He gave me a little squeeze. "I know something we haven't tried yet, you know."

I giggled, "not tonight Draco."

"Oh come on, I can make you feel good."

He pushed me off of him as I laid on my back.

He positioned himself beside me and kissed my lips.

My breathing instantly became rapid as I kissed him back.

I felt him lightly run his fingers from my knee up my thigh.

He pulled back for a moment and stopped.

"What is it?"

He looked towards the door as it flew open and his dormmates waltzed in.

I groaned into my pillow as I pushed my dress back down.

Draco turned to face them. "Get out."

"Can't."

Stupid Goyle. I looked up at them, "why not? I'd really like you too."

"McGonagall has people patrolling the halls."

"Why?"

"She set up a curfew. We're not allowed out of our common rooms."

"Are you serious? How am I supposed to get back?"

"I dunno."

I sighed and turned to face Draco. "Can I use your owl?"

"Sure."

I got up and wrote a note to Hermione to let her know I was stuck here for the night.

I was feeling so uncomfortable.

Draco had left for a moment to talk to a creepy Slytherin and I was stuck alone in a room full of people that I absolutely hate.

I had the eyes of both Pansy and Goyle fixed on me.

I was currently staring very hard at my feet, just praying for Draco to come back and save me.

I looked back up and they were still staring me.

"Can you both stop that please? It's making me uncomfortable."

"Good."

I sighed a bit and thanked the lord when I saw Draco come back into the room.

I quickly ran up to him, grabbed his hand and dragged him into the washroom.

I pushed him onto the toilet seat and locked the door.

I walked to him and sat in his lap. "You know I really hate your friends."

He laughed, "do you?"

I kissed his ear, "mhmm, I really do."

He let a slight moan escape his lips as he ran his fingers through my hair.

He pulled back and look from me to the shower, and then back at me.

"Wanna get wet?"

I got off of him and stood up.

I watched him as he walked over towards the shower and turned on the tap.

He looked back at me and stepped closer.

I began to take off my dress.

"Let me help you with that, love."

I smiled, "alright."

He stood in front of me and kneeled down slightly. He grabbed the bottom of my dress with his hands and slowly pulled upward. I raised my arms up over my head as he lifted my dress off me and tossed it on the ground.

"Now it's your turn."

I slid my hands down his chest and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He raised his arms for me and I pulled it off of him and threw it down next to my discarded dress.

I placed my hands on his belt. "I told you this would go faster if you didn't wear one of these."

He laughed and kissed my lips, "So sorry. Help me take it off, then."

I undid his belt and slid it out of the loops.

I undid the button and zipper on his pants and pulled them down to his feet where he kicked them off.

He reached his arms around me and grabbed my bra clasp. He unlatched it and pulled it off of me, staring at my chest.

He bent down to his knees and placed his hands on the side of my thong. He slowly pulled them down to my feet where I stepped out of them.

He stood back up as it was my turn to kneel down. I grabbed the bottom of his boxers and slid them off of him.

He walked over to the shower and pulled back the curtain, "after you."

I smiled as I felt the steam heat up the room.

I stepped into the shower and felt the water run down my body. I leaned my head back and let the water wet my hair. I watched Draco get in as I moved out of the way of the showerhead.

I watched him wet himself down and I couldn't help stare at his body.

He pulled me into him and kissed my lips.

I licked his mouth as he smiled into mine.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight as we continued to kiss.

I pulled away and turned from him.

I bent forward slightly and pressed my hands against the wall for support.

I felt Draco run his hands along my ass and he grabbed my hips.

"Fuck me, Draco."

He thrust into me as I felt a wave of pleasure.

He leaned into me and grabbed one of my breasts with his hand, "Evelyn."

My breathing was becoming shallower as I was trying to keep my grip on the shower wall.

He placed his hand back on my hip.

He was going so hard now I was having trouble containing myself.

As soon as I thought I couldn't hold on any longer without screaming from ecstacy I felt him finish.

He let out a loud moan as he grabbed my arms and pulled me into him.

We stood there for a moment, just catching our breaths as the water came down on us.

I turned around and grabbed the soap. I placed some in my hand and washed him off, him then doing the same to me.

We climbed out, turning the tap off, and dried ourselves off.

I waited in the washroom as Draco went over to his drawers and grabbed me a long shirt to wear to bed.

I slid it on over my head as he recited a spell to dry my hair.

"Thank you."

He grabbed my hand and lead me over to his bed. He pulled back the covers and I climbed in. I felt him slide in next to me as he wrapped his arm around me.

I felt his breath on my ear, "Goodnight, Evelyn."

"Goodnight, Draco."

Oh dear. I think I'm addicted.


	14. Chapter 14

**I awoke a little earlier than usual.**

I wanted to have enough time to run back to my room to grab my uniform before classes started for the day.

I rolled over in the bed and saw that Draco was still sleeping.

I moved his hair out of his eyes with my fingers. "Draco."

His eyes fluttered open, "hey."

"Hey. I've gotta head back now, I need my clothes and books."

He threw the covers off of him as he stood up and stretched. He walked over to his drawers and grabbed his clothes before looking back at me. "I'll go with."

"Okay." I climbed out of the bed and walked into the washroom where I'd left my dress the night before.

I emerged from the washroom and walked over to Draco. He grabbed my hand as we walked down the stairs and out of the Slytherin common room.

As we approached the entrance to my common room I turned to face Draco.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye?"

"You know I'm coming in there."

I suddenly got nervous. I had no idea whether or not Harry would be out of bed yet and I certainly wasn't interested in seeing him again right now, especially with Draco.

"Um, you are? Are you sure?"

He didn't respond and only gave me a smirk.

"You're lucky you're so good in bed or else this wouldn't be happening."

I turned back around the face the fat lady and recited the password as the portrait swung open.

I made Draco stay behind for a moment while I checked to make sure no one was around.

"Okay, you can come in now."

I watched him step into the room and look around.

I sat down on the arm of the couch and looked at him.

"Don't you wanna see my room?"

He smiled at me, "sure. Let's go."

He walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we started walking up the stairs.

We'd gotten about halfway up when I heard voices coming from the boys' rooms.

I stopped walking for a moment and listened.

"What are you doing?"

I lightly hit him on his cheek and he shut up and listened in.

"Last night?"

"Yeah. I'm worried she'll be awkward around me now."

"Don't worry about it, it's Evie, she'll be cool."

"She didn't even tell me whether she liked it or not."

"I bet she did. How could she not, anyways? You'd be great together."

I heard their feet shuffling as they started to come down the stairs.

I hurridly grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into my room and slammed the door.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. "he kissed you?"

"Well I didn't really have an option, he kind of ambused me."

"As long as you keep bringing your whorish self back to me, it's alright."

I pushed his chest and smiled at him. "Don't be such a pig, Draco."

"Evie?"

I looked towards the washroom and saw Hermione emerge with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Oh, um, hi Herms." I attempted to give her a big smile and pretended like having Draco Malfoy in our room wasn't a massive deal.

I turned around to face him, "just gimme a second. Sit down or something."

I walked into the washroom and shut the door.

"Hermione I'm so sorry."

She stared at me.

"I didn't know he was gonna wanna come in when he walked me back this morning, I thought he was just gonna leave!"

"You didn't have to let him in, you know."

"Look, if Ron ever came up to you and asked if you wanted him to come into your room what would you say?"

She sighed a bit, "okay. Just don't let him touch my things!"

I laughed, "you know I love you."

"You'd better."

I quickly put on my makeup and fixed my hair before stepping out of the bathroom.

I found Draco sitting on my bed, looked at some of my pictures that I brought with me.

He looked up and shoved the picture towards me, "who are they?"

"Those are my sisters."

"You seriously have three sisters?"

I nodded.

"I feel sorry for your father."

I giggled, "it's not so bad."

Once Hermione left I went over to the door and locked it.

Draco gave me a look that obviously showed his nasty thoughts.

"We don't have time, Draco. I'm just gonna change."

I grabbed my uniform and quickly put it on.

I needed to keep knocking Draco's hand away to stop him from grabbing me while I was changing but I somehow managed.

I hiked up my skirt a bit and unlocked the door.

"Come on let's go, I'm hungry." I started to pull open the door and it was abruptly shut in my face.

I turned around and looked up at Draco.

"Draco."

"Shh. Just don't move."

He grabbed me around my waist and lifted me up off the ground.

I reached my hands around his neck and kissed his lips.

He moaned slightly into me as I giggled into his mouth.

I pulled my lips away from his, "seriously. I'm starving."

He let go of me and my feet fell to the floor as I leaned my body into his.

He grabbed the sides of my face and made me look at him.

"What?"

He smiled, "nothing." And he leaned down and kissed my lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**I entered the great hall a few steps ahead of Draco. **

As I walked to my usual seat at my table I became nervous.

I was so unsure as to what I was going to say to Harry.

As I sat down I could feel his eyes scanning my body.

"Hey Evelyn."

I looked at him and attempted to smile, "hey Harry."

I desperately wanted something to distract me from him. "Are you excited for the Hogsmeade trip this weekend, Hermione?"

"I am!"

I giggled, "thanks Ronnie but I was asking Hermione."

"Yeah, I am. Can you help me pick a dress for the ball?"

"Right! Sure. When is that?"

"In like, two weeks or something."

"Sure I'll help you if you help me."

"Will there be lots of changing in and out of clothes together in the change room? Maybe you'll have to help each other undress?"

"Oh yes, Seamus. And then Hermione and I are gonna just strip down and have our way with one another in public."

He looked at me with his mouth wide open. "Honestly, Hermione, I don't understand why every time I even mention anything remotely sexual, whether fictional or not, boys just go crazy."

Ron spoke up, "maybe it's because currently none of us have gotten laid."

I was slightly surprised, "none of you?"

They shook their heads.

"You mean you're not even going to lie in front of you guy friends?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

Harry turned to me, "why, have you?"

"Well..."

"You have!"

"Hush Ron, it's no big deal."

"Yes it is! How long have you been keeping this from us?"

"Well I usually don't go around telling all of the males in the school about me having sex. But if you must know, my first time was over a year ago."

"Must you three ask her about this?"

"Come on Hermione, we're all friends here. We don't keep secrets."

I felt a slight pang when Ron said that.

Seamus piped in again, "who was it? Anyone we know?"

"No, it was when I was at home for the summer before going into 6th year. It was this guy that was older than me, he was 18, and we'd known each other for a while and I really liked him."

"I don't even remember hearing about this guy."

"Well, Harry, I figured it wasn't worth mentioning considering it didn't turn out well."

"What happened?"

"Nothing major. We just didn't like each other as much as I'd hoped."

I grabbed an orange and began to peel it.

"Anyone since then?"

"Maybe."

"Nope, maybe doesn't cut it for us."

I laughed, "Okay Ron, then yes, there have been others."

"How many?"

I held out my hands and started counting on my fingers. I went all the way up to seven before I put my hands down, "I'm kidding. Just three."

"You must be so skilled." I saw Ron give Harry a look when he suggested that.

I tried hard not to look at Harry's face in response.

Instead I let my gaze wander over to the Slytherin table. I spotted Draco and stared at him for a moment before returning to the conversation.

I could feel Harry slightly shifting beside me, inching a bit closer.

His hand brushed against my leg, "sorry, Evie."

"It's okay."

I could feel his eyes still on my face and I desperately wanted someone else to talk to me.

I put a piece of orange in my mouth and looked back over to the Slytherin table.

A large part of me just wanted to get up and walk over to sit next to Draco and not care about other people's feelings but I knew that I couldn't.

Sometimes I really hate being nice.

"So what's the best part?"

"What are you talking about, Ron?"

"The best part of sex."

"Are you seriously asking me this?"

"Totally."

I laughed, "For me, anyways, the best part of it all is when you have one of those shitty days at school and you're frustrated and stressed and you just need a release. So you just grab the guy and just fuck and you feel amazing all over. That's the best."

"I've gotta do that sometime."

"Yes, you especially Ronnie. You're so wound up all the time. You could use a release." I looked at Hermione and winked, causing her to blush.

I ran my fingers through my hair and quickly finished my orange as Hermione changed the subject completely.

"Don't forget about our potions project."

"What project? I don't remember this."

"He assigned it last class. It's not due this one, but the next."

"Shit. I have to talk to Draco. See you in class."

I quickly stood up, accidentally brushing my skirt on Harry. I made a mental note to stay a certain distance from him at all times. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

I walked from my table over to the icky Slytherins. Well, one isn't icky.

As I got closer I noticed Pansy giving me a death glare.

"Is there any way that you can stop making that face? I don't appreciate it."

"You're such a bitch!"

I walked passed her spot at the table and stopped beside Draco. "I need to talk to you."

He moved over slightly and opened a spot for me on the bench.

"What about?" I felt him place his hand on my thigh underneath the table.

"Did you know about this potions project we supposedly have that's due two classes from now?"

"No."

"Well apparently we have one so we have to spent time working on it."

He leaned into me and whispered, "wouldn't you rather busy our time with something else?"

I tried so hard not to show just how much I would love that.

"Be serious. We have to work on it tonight and tomorrow night."

"What about that curfew? We can't be out late."

"Well then come to my house."

"Are you sure Potter won't mind? Because if he's planning on kissing you again..."

I lightly hit him, "no! That won't be happening."

He laughed and slid his hand up higher on my thigh.

I looked at him.

He whispered again, "do you like it rough?"

I smiled at him,"you make it impossible to behave, Draco."


	16. Chapter 16

**I could barely contain myself during dinner.**

It felt like everyone was eating so slowly just so that I'd have to wait longer to meet up with Draco again.

I was impatiently bouncing my foot on the ground as I kept looking back at everyone's dinner plates.

Finally!

"Okay let's go!"

"I've never seen you so eager to go do homework, Evie."

"Well Harry, the sooner I do it the sooner it's done."

"And the sooner Draco Malfoy can leave us all alone!"

"Yes Ronnie. That too." Only totally not.

As we exited the door I saw Draco, looking as good as ever, leaning against the wall, waiting for me.

He spotted me and walked over, "Hey, Evelyn."

"Hey Draco." It took every ounce of me not to smile up at him in front of Ron and Harry.

"Malfoy." Harry glared at him.

"You shouldn't be rude to your guests, Potter."

"You guys, come on, let's just calm down. We've gotta do this project and being immature isn't gonna help, okay?" I looked at Harry.

"Okay."

Hermione linked her arms with Ron and Harry, "come on, let's leave the potions partners alone." She turned back to face me, "we'll meet you up there."

"Thanks Herms."

I hung back for a bit as I let the three of them walk ahead of us.

I looked up at Draco and smiled. "Let's just bust out the project and then we can move onto other things."

"Other things? What kind of other things?"

I leaned in a bit, "very, very, naughty things."

We were currently sitting on the floor near the fire with our papers sprawled out around us.

"Okay, so I think that's it. We just have to figure out the right order."

"Impossible."

I giggled, "it'll be fine. Just help me do it."

I looked back at Harry and Ron, who were currently sitting on the couch, keeping a close watch on us.

It was getting to be very awkward.

I had attempted to get a few sexy looks and touches to Draco throughout the night but it had been becoming increasingly difficult. They had even decided to take bathroom breaks at different times so that one of them was always around.

"Draco, can you hand me that clip?"

He picked it up and handed it to me, lightly brushing his fingers on my arm. I shuttered slightly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Evelyn."

"Okay, time to go Malfoy."

"But Harry, it's passed the curfew now. If he leaves he'll get caught and be in serious shit with McGonagall."

"So?"

"Harry."

"Well where is he supposed to sleep?"

"He could sleep here on the couch. I could grab him and extra pillow and blanket."

Harry didn't even look at me and instead was staring daggers at Draco.

"Harry. I'm gonna go get those things for him, please, dear god, don't kill him while I'm gone."

I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I opened the trunk and grabbed a pillow and blanket for Draco. I quickly left my room and ran down the stairs.

"Here you are."

I handed him the items and looked at him for a moment before looking at Ron and Harry.

"You know you two are gonna have to go up to your room now. It's bed time for everyone."

"I don't know..."

I put my hand on Harry's arm, "come on Harry. Please." I looked him in the eyes and smiled.

He reluctantly left the room and went up the stairs with Ron to bed.

I grabbed the pillow and blanket from Draco and placed them on the couch.

"I don't actually have to sleep here, do I?"

"Maybe."

"Because I was kind of hoping we could have some fun together tonight."

He leaned down and kissed my neck.

"Okay."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs and into my room.

As I opened the door, all I could see was darkness. I found my way to my bed, bringing Draco in with me.

I quietly pulled off my pants and thong, helping Draco take off his trousers.

I kissed his lips and ran my hands down his side.

I felt him shake when I touched him and I let out a tiny giggle.

"Shh. Be silent, Evie."

I took my hand from his side and placed it on the outside of his boxers, slowly squeezing him. I could feel him getting harder by the second.

I placed my fingers on the top of the elastic band in his boxers and I pushed my hand inside.

I grabbed his dick with my hand and ran my fingers along his shaft.

He bent down and I could hear and feel his breath on my ear, making me hotter and my pulse race.

I began to rub faster, causing his breath to become more frequent.

I took my other hand and pushed his boxers down to his knees.

I spread my legs wide for him, asking him to enter.

He positioned himself above me and ever so slowly thrust inward.

I was about to let a moan escape before I felt Draco place his hand over my mouth.

He continued to thrust and it felt so good.

He uncovered my mouth and placed two of his fingers in between my lips.

He whispered my name so quietly, "Evelyn."

He thrust even faster as I wrapped my legs around him.

I lifted my arms above my head and grabbed onto my headboard.

He leaned his head down and kissed my breasts.

I could hear his breathing speed up and I could tell he was almost at his peak.

I quickly took my hands and placed them on the side of his face, pulling him up to me where I licked his ear.

I felt him silently cum inside of me as he pulled out and rested his head on my chest.

We laid light that for a while before I moved to set my alarm for a slightly earlier time than everyone else.

After all, Harry and Ron needed to think that Draco had spent the night in the common room and not in bed with me.

I swung my hand over the side of my bed and turned off my alarm.

I rolled over and put my hand on Draco's face. "Draco, get up."

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Come on, let's go downstairs."

I hopped out of bed, quickly put on my uniform and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of bed. He quickly dressed and we went into the common room.

We had just made it down there when I heard Harry coming down the stairs. I roughly pushed Draco onto the couch and ran over to the fireplace, grabbing our project and looking at it. I hoped he wouldn't notice how flustered I looked.

I saw him look over at Draco who was laying on the couch. He nodded slightly before turning to me.

"Oh, hey Evie."

"Hey Harry. Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, you?"

I glanced in Draco's direction, "very good."


	17. Chapter 17

**Had today been any other saturday other than a hogsmeade saturday, i would've been sleeping in.**

But not this morning, however, instead, I was sitting in front of the mirror ever so carefully applying my cat eye eyeliner.

I searched through my makeup bag and dug out my red lipstick and applied it.

I quickly straightened my hair and left it down, sweeping my bangs to the side.

I walked out of the washroom and saw Hermione sitting on her bed.

"Hey, sugar!"

She laughed, "Hey. You look nice."

"Thanks," I smiled, "I was trying to."

I walked over to my trunk and searched through my clothes.

I decided on wearing a pair of skinny jeans because people see me in skirts every day.

I grabbed a deep v-neck white tee and slipped on a locket. I pulled a pair of aviators out of my shared closet with Hermione and put them in my purse. I was secretly hoping it would be a very sunny day.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We linked arms and walked down the stairs to meet up with Ron and Harry.

"Woah, don't you two look nice."

I noticed Hermione blush a bit, "thanks Ronnie."

I could feel Harry's eyes on me, "how are you?"

He cleared his through before answering, "really good now."

I wished he wouldn't say things like that to me.

"That's good."

I pulled on Hermione's arm and walked out of the common room.

We were currently searching through racks of dresses.

"Found anything good?"

I stopped searching and turned to Hermione. "Kind of. What about you?"

"A few. I'm gonna go try them on."

"Kay. Meet you back there."

I'd almost given in to the idea of settling instead of buying the perfect dress.

I walked over to the last rack and started skimming through it.

I stopped when I found a green silk dress.

It had a deep v-neck and no back with a slight train. It was the best thing I'd seen all day.

I quickly grabbed the dress, slipping into a change room, praying that it would fit.

I pulled it on and looked at myself in the mirror. "Oh wow."

"Let me see!"

I opened the curtain for Hermione and she gasped at me. "Oh Evie, it's beautiful, you're beautiful!"

"I have to get this."

I quickly changed back into my clothes and bought the dress.

Hermione and I walked into the three broomsticks and looked around for Harry and Ron. We spotted them in the corner, with two extra glasses of butterbeer.

"Aww, how nice of the two of you, thinking about me and Hermione like that."

Harry gave me a smile, "we're always thinking of you two."

I sat down and took a sip. I looked around, trying to see if Draco was anywhere nearby. I, unfortunately, hadn't run into him all day. I wanted to tell him about my dress and how much he'll want to ravish me when I'm in it.

"So did you find anything Hermione?"

"Yeah I did Ron. But I'm not showing either of you until the ball so you'll just have to wait."

"What about you, Evelyn?"

"She found the prettiest dress!"

I giggled, "thanks for answering for me."

"Sorry!"

"Is it really pretty?"

"Well it's green and silk and only the best dress I've ever owned. So yes."

"I can't wait to see it."

"You're gonna have to, though."

I heard the bell at the top of the entrance ring and I looked over towards the door. I spotted Draco walking in with some uber gross Slytherins. And by that I mean Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I really don't know how he stands being around them all the time."

Hermione followed my gaze and looked at them. "Neither do I."

"He's just as awful as they are, you know. Don't let him fool you."

I frowned slightly. I knew Harry had his reasons for believing that but I couldn't accept it so easily. He's been nothing but perfect with me.

"Yeah, Harry's right. He's scum."

Ow. That actually hurt.

Hermione must've noticed the look on my face at their comments, "He has been decent with Evelyn this year, though. Maybe he's getting better." She gave me a slight smile and I gratefully smiled back.

"People don't change."

I looked back over at him. He had ordered a butterbeer and was now entertaining his friends. I couldn't help but think that he looked really hot. Blue jeans and a grey tee. Utterly swoon worthy.

He looked up and caught me staring.

He smiled at me and excused himself from his friends.

As soon as he came to our table everyone stopped talking.

"Hello, Evelyn."

"Hey, Draco. How are you?"

"Really good. I wasn't having much fun before but there's some good scenery in this bar."

I tried to hide my blushing.

"Go away Malfoy."

I took a sip of my butterbeer and placed my mug on the table.

"Harry. Be nice." Oh goodness, I really owe Hermione big time. "Draco?"

"Yes, Granger?"

She took a deep breath, "would you like to sit with us?"

"What?"

"Ron! ... well, would you?"

He thought for a moment, "Sure."

He pulled up a chair and placed it beside me, sitting down.

He noticed mine and Hermione's bags. "What did you get?"

I smiled at him, "dresses for the ball."

"Are they nice?"

"Of course they're nice. It's me and Hermione you're talking about. How could they not be?"

He laughed a bit, "true."

I could feel Harry tense up next to me as soon as Draco laughed.

I looked at him for a moment, trying to give him a look of reassurance.

"However, we're not letting anyone see them until the ball. We want everyone to be amazed by our beauty."

Draco scanned my body and looked in my eyes, "I'm sure that won't be hard."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ron make a face at that comment.

Hermione elbowed him, uging him to cooperate.

"Uh, does anyone have a date?"

I looked around the table, attempting to avoid Harry's gaze. "It looks like we're all single."

"Well maybe we'll get lucky." I felt Draco place his fingers on my thigh.

I jumped slightly in my seat.

Harry turned to me, "you alright?"

"Um, yeah. I just got a chill."

I felt Draco squeeze my leg slightly.

"What about you Draco? Do you have a date?" I could tell Hermione was trying to investigate his feelings for me.

"No. I think I'm just gonna go alone and pick someone up on the way out."

I laughed, silently hoping that someone would be me.

We spoke awkwardly as a group for a few more minutes before Draco left and sat back with his friends.

"God I hate him."

"So do I, Ron. Have you seen the way he looks at Evelyn like she's some whore?"

I wanted to laugh at bit at that, remembering that just within days of the beginning of the school year, Draco and I had already slept together.

I stood up from my chair, "I'm gonna use the little girl's room. Excuse-moi."

I walked back Draco's table and into the women's washroom. I'd finished up and was just drying my hands as the door slowly opened.

I turned to walk out and was roughly pushed into one of the stalls with a hand covering my mouth.

I wanted to scream until I looked up and saw it was Draco.

He removed his hand from my mouth, "you have got to stop doing that! You'll give me a premature heart attack or something."

He laughed at me, "I hate your friends."

"You stole my line."

He kissed my lips.

"At least Hermione's trying!"

"She's alright."

He kissed my lips again.

"I liked you sitting with me for once."

"Same." He put his hands on the sides of my face and licked my lips. "Evelyn?"

"Yes?"

I could feel his hot breath on my face, "I'm gonna need you to shut up while I do this to you."

He pushed me hard against the door of the bathroom stall and began to suck on my neck.

He ran his hands all over my body and it didn't take long for me to heat up as he pulled my pants down.

I took my fingers and undid his belt and his pants, pushing them down along with his boxers.

He grabbed my thighs and placed my feet on the sides of the toilets so I was off the ground.

I spread my palms against the walls of the stall to held hold me up.

He wrapped his arms around my waste and thrust.

I was trying my hardest to stay quiet. The last thing I wanted was someone barging in here and noticing just who the two people have sex in the bathroom were.

I began kissing his lips, biting on the bottom.

"Faster, Draco. Please fuck me faster."

I took my fingers and grabbed his hair as he began to speed up.

One of my feet slipped off the side of the toilet, causing out position to shift, and Draco to finish.

He let me down as we caught our breath, pulling our clothes back on.

"Draco."

"Hmm?"

"You're the best fuck I've ever had."


	18. Chapter 18

**I was sitting on the couch in the common room before bed.**

Hermione had already gone upstairs but I wasn't quite ready yet.

I kept thinking back to the dress that I'd bought for the ball. I was already thinking of how I should do my hair and makeup.

I flipped through my magazine and heard the portrait swing open and someone walk in.

I looked back over the couch and saw Harry.

"Hey, Harry."

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?"

"It's a saturday night. I don't wanna waste being able to stay up late." I looked over at him and smiled.

He sat down on the couch next to me.

I heard him clear his throat. "Um, Evie?"

I was already starting to get nervous. "Yeah?" I put my magazine down on the floor and pulled my legs up to my chest.

He put his hand on my knee and leaned into me slightly.

"Harry."

He moved his hand from my knee and placed it on the side of my face.

He leaned further into me and placed his lips onto mine.

"Harry."

He manoeuvred himself on top of me so I was now laying beneath him on the couch.

He kissed my lips and moved his mouth down to my neck and began to suck on it.

I let out a slight moan despite myself and I was having a hard time pushing him away.

He ran his hand down my side and back up to my breast.

He kissed back up from my neck to my lips.

"Harry."

He was slightly out of breath, "yes, Evie?"

"I've gotta go now."

"What?"

I lightly pushed him up and off of me, choosing not to respond as I ran up the stairs to my room.

I quickly shut the door and climbed into bed.

I attempted to come up with a good solution to my problem, but I wasn't having any luck.

I decided to put off thinking about it for a while and just get some sleep.

I slowly got out of bed and walked into the washroom.

I turned on the tap and climbed into the shower.

I cleaned my hair and my body off before climbing out.

I applied some body lotion and quickly changed into some clothes.

I put on some light makeup and brushed my hair before drying and straightening it.

I walked back out into my room and started at the clock 8:00 a.m.

I went up to Hermione's bed and gently shook her awake.

"Come on, sugar, it's breakfast time."

I sat back down on my bed, thinking about last night while waiting for her to be ready to leave.

She walked back out and sat on her bed, putting on her shoes.

"Hey Herms, I have a bit of a problem and I'm not sure what I should do about it."

She looked concerned, "is it Draco?"

"No. It's actually Harry."

"What happened?"

"Well last night after you went to bed I decided to stay and read for a bit. A while later I heard him come into the room and he sat down beside me. And anyways, he leaned in and kissed me again."

"What'd you do?"

"I wasn't sure what to do. And then before I knew it he was on top of me and sucking on my neck. And I may have made the mistake of letting out a little moan of pleasure."

"Oh Evie."

"He touched my boob!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes! And then I told him I had to leave, pushed him off of me and ran up here, into bed."

"You didn't say anything about not wanting to be with him?"

"I might have chickened out."

"I'm not sure what to tell you. Because I know you obviously have to tell him sometime that you're not interested, but you're stuck because the four of us are all best friends and it could become completely awkward."

"I know, that's what I'm worried about."

"Well come on, we'll think on it while we want down to breakfast." She linked her arm with mine and pulled me along down the stairs.

We walked into the great hall and sat down at our table. Harry and Ron weren't there yet.

I let out a sigh as I poured myself some juice and loaded some fruit onto my plate.

"Part of me is hoping that they won't come."

"Are you kidding? Those two missing breakfast? I don't think so."

I let out a slight giggle, "too true. Unfortunately."

I looked back to the door as I saw them walk through and towards our table. Harry sat down beside me as Ron sat next to Hermione.

I instantly felt uncomfortable with him sitting next to me.

I wasn't sure how much more of this feeling I could take.

I hated that this was happening to me.

For once I wished I could've been ugly. Then this wouldn't have happened. Dammit.

"What do you guys wanna do today?"

I looked up at Ron, "I dunno. I'm pretty tired, to be honest. Maybe I'll just have a bath and a nap or something."

"Baths are nice."

I instantly wondered if he was picturing me naked in a bathtub. "Yeah, Harry, I like them."

I started to become self conscious of the clothes I was wearing. Maybe I should start to wear sweats. Afterall, he did comment on "those clothes..."

I attempted to change the topic, "so I'm super excited for the ball. Do you two have something nice to wear?"

"Yeah, I think so. Do you, Ron?"

"Yeah. It's alright."

"I'm excited to see your dress Evelyn."

I probably shouldn't have gotten a backless gown, come to think of it.

"I really do love it."

"Oh so do I, she looks completely amazing in it.'

"Thanks, Hermione."

"Well I'm sure you won't let us down then."

"I'll try not to Harry."

Harry, Ron and Hermione had all gone out to the quidditch pitch for practice while I decided to stay back.

I was now wandering the halls alone, trying my hardest to figure out an easy way to let Harry down and not have it totally hurt our friendship.

I decided to walk outside and lay on the grass.

I was looking up at the clouds when I saw a shadow over me.

"You're blocking my view."

"Aren't I better to look at?"

I giggled, "oh no, you're not appealing to me at all."

He moved out of the way and laid down next to me. "Do you often give amazing fucks to men you're not attracted to?"

"Oh, all the time. I'm a total whore. Ready and willing to give it to anyone."

He leaned in and placed his hand on my stomach, "Good. Because I'm reading and willing to take it from you."

He grabbed my hand and roughly pulled me up from the grass.

He began running back inside and down the halls. I almost stumbled a few times as I attempted to keep up with him.

We reached his common room as he quickly recited the password and pulled me inside.

We passed a few slytherins who were sitting around chatting on the couch as he ran up the stairs.

We ran into his room and he slammed the door.

He turned back to face me and pushed me onto his bed.

He climbed in on top of me and grabbed the bottom of my shirt, pulling it over my head and throwing it across the room.

He pulled down my pants and pushed them off my my feet.

He stood back up and took off his own shirt and pants before he climbed on top of me once again.

He began to kiss up from my collar bone to my lips.

I felt him rub his hips against mine.

"Oh, Draco."

He pulled my torso into him as he unclasped my bra, pulling it off of me, revealing my bare chest.

He ran his hands down my side and grabbed onto the sides of my thong. He quickly pushed it down my legs and off of my feet and began rubbing his hips against mine once more.

I let out a frustrated moan.

He looked me in the eyes, "say it."

I licked his lips, "fuck me Draco."

He pushed his boxers off of his feet and positioned himself on top of me.

I spread my legs wider apart for him and he hurridly thrust into me.

I gasped as he began to go faster.

He kissed my neck and put his hands on my arms, placing them above my head.

He held them up there as he began to thrust harder.

I could hear the headboard hitting the wall behind us.

He was thrusting into me so hard it almost began to hurt.

He was letting out moan after moan as he connected his lips with mine.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he continued to thrust into me.

I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take.

"Draco."

His breathing became more rapid as he finished and came inside of me.

He rest his head on my chest for a moment before climbing off of me and handing me my clothes.

We sat down on the edge of his bed and he turned to face me.

"That's never happened to me before."

"What hasn't?"

"I've never need to fuck someone so bad in my life."

I smiled at him, "anytime."


	19. Chapter 19

**I was sitting at the vanity, looking at myself.**

I had just spent a full hour applying my makeup perfectly.

I placed my curling iron down, making sure it was turned off and unplugged.

I had decided to do my hair in light waves. I left it down, placing one side of my hair behind my ear.

Hermione walked in with my dress in her hands, "Evie, you look absolutely gorgeous!"

I laughed a bit, "thanks so much, but I must say, we are the most attractive best friends in the whole school!"

"You're so vain, you know."

"Oh I know."

She giggled at my comment and handed me my dress.

I undid my housecoat and took it off, setting it on the back of the chair. I slipped my feet into it and gently pulled it up onto my shoulders. It fit like a glove. I was beyond ecstatic.

I slowly spun around, attempting to look at myself from all angles in the mirror.

After one last look to make sure I looked nothing less than perfection, I stepped out of the washroom and headed for my closet.

I pulled out a pair of white heels and placed them on my feet.

Hermione and I had previously given each other manicures and pedicures earlier in the day.

Believe me, looking this good takes much preparation.

I sat down on the edge of my bed, waiting for Hermione.

She walked out of the washroom and I felt so happy for her. She looked amazing. The dress she'd picked out was perfect for her.

"Hermione, if you don't drive Ron crazy by looking like that tonight then something is seriously wrong with the world."

"Thanks!"

"Ready to go down there?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

We linked arms and slowly descended the stairs. As we neared the bottom I pushed Hermione ahead of me. I had heard Ron and Harry talking and wanted Hermione to make her entrance without me. I just knew Ron would lose it once he saw her.

I waited for a moment and listened to the compliments she was getting before I finished walking down the stairs.

I looked and noticed both Ron and Hermione had slightly tinted cheeks. Aww. How adorable.

I walked over towards them, "hello everyone. Don't you both look dashing."

"Thanks, Evie."

I smiled at Ron and looked in Harry's direction. He wasn't saying anything, only staring at me.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

"Uh, yeah, I just..."

"I think he's trying to say you look beautiful."

"Thanks Ronnie. Thanks Harry."

I didn't want to stay here and feel uncomfortable so I quickly walked towards the door, "come on, let's get a move on!"

As we entered the great hall, I was thrown slightly aback by the sight of it all. Everything looked so pretty. The hall was completely decorated, enchanted ceiling and all. The music was loud and the light was dim.

I felt Harry step beside me. "You look wonderful, Evelyn."

"Thank you. I certainly tried."

He leaned in and kissed my cheek, "let me get you a drink."

I froze for a moment, "kay."

I walked further into the hall, spotting a lot of people that I knew.

I waved at Neville as he came towards me.

"Hey! You look great, Neville!"

He blushed a bit, "thanks! So do you! Wanna dance?"

"Sure!"

He grabbed my hand and we danced to two songs together. He certainly wasn't the best dancer but when someone is as nice as Neville is, it's hard not to like him and just be happy that he tried his best.

I walked over to the table where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting and sat next to Harry.

"Hey. Thanks for this," and I took a sip of the drink he'd gotten me.

"You're welcome."

I looked over at Ron. "You know Ron, Hermione is such a good dancer."

He gulped a bit, "yeah?"

"Yeah. And she totally loves this song. I bet she would love to dance with someone."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Right, Hermione?"

"Oh yes. Absolutely."

"Um, wanna dance?"

How cute.

I watched them walk onto the dance floor and awkwardly position their hands on one another before beginning to sway in place.

"I really love those two."

"Same here."

I looked back at Harry and smiled.

"Hey listen, I think there's something that I should probably tell you."

"What is it?"

I paused for a moment and took a very deep breath and tried to calm myself down. I was sure that this wasn't the best time or place to tell him but I wasn't sure I could keep it in any longer.

"Well it's about..."

"Hey Harry!"

"Oh, hey Cho."

"Would you like to dance with me?"

He looked at her, then me, then back to her.

"Well, um"

I sighed. "He'd love to."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, now get moving."

He gave me a bit of a frown before Cho grabbed his hands and dragged him onto the dance floor.

I sat there by myself, drinking the rest of my punch. At least I think it was punch. I semi hoped someone had already attempted to spike it.

Before I knew it, I had somehow been conned into slow dancing with Seamus.

Now it's not that I don't like him, but he certainly has two left feet. And a flirting problem.

I had been blocking out the conversation with him for most of the song when someone stepped in and stole me from him.

"It's you."

"That it is."

We danced for a minute before the song ended and he pulled me off to the side against the wall.

I scanned his body, "you look really nice Draco."

He looked me up and down and came towards me. He rested his hands on the wall on both sides of my head.

"You look stunning."

I tried hard to hide my pride. I'd worked diligently the whole day attempting to get the perfect hair and makeup for tonight. It was all for him.

"Thank you."

He looked me in the eyes, "spin around for me. Let me see you."

He stepped back from me as I slowly gave him a twirl.

As I finished my rotation he stopped me and placed his hands on my arms.

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"You really do look nice. Like, ridiculously nice."

It was completely true. Although, I'm sure it's extraordinarily hard for him not to look good. But still.

He laughed at my comment and leaned into me, almost placing his lips on mine. "And how do you expect me to resist you when you come here in that?"

"Maybe it was intentional."

"Then bravo, Summers."

I smiled at him as I connected my lips with his.

He leaned me against the wall and kissed me back.

I was instantly eager to take it further until I remembered where we were and that Harry was around here someone. I suppose him finding us kissing wouldn't exactly be the best way for him to find out what was really going on between us.

I placed my hands on his chest and gently pushed him back from me.

I slid my hand down his stomach and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Draco. Dance with me."

I pulled him towards the dance floor and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well when you look like that, I couldn't possibly say no to you."

I giggled, "So I can get you to do anything for me tonight?"

"On one condition."

"And what's that?"

He leaned in and whispered, "I get to do whatever I want to you later tonight, after this."

I breathed deeply and looked him in the eyes, "of course."


	20. Chapter 20

**I danced with Draco for a few more songs before I looked over at the table and saw Hermione sitting alone.**

I secretly gave Draco a kiss on the lips before letting go of him and walking over and sitting down.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Hey, Evie."

"Having fun?" She nodded. "Where's Ron?"

She smiled, "some very nervous second year asked him to dance."

I looked in Ron's direction and saw him trying his best to dance with the little lovestruck girl.

"That's so adorable!"

"So... how's Draco?"

"He's good. He's being all kinds of hot and I'd like to fuck him right now."

She laughed, "he does look good in that suit."

"Completely ravishing."

I looked around the hall and spotted him sitting at a table with Crabbe and Goyle. Oh goodness. The two of them are incapable of ever looking half decent.

As I kept looking I saw a hideous and terribly overdone Pansy approaching their table.

I saw her put her arms around Draco's neck and yell something in his ear.

I pointed over in their direction, "the poor thing. She's desperately trying to woo him and he's just not having it."

Hermione laughed, "she actually makes me feel sympathy for him."

I giggled and looked back towards them. I saw her roughly pull him out of his seat and drag him off to the dance floor. I smiled and looked back at Hermione.

I felt someone sit in the chair next to me. I looked to my right and saw Harry.

"Hey, Harry. How's Cho?"

"She's good. I'm exhausted now though. I've never been much of a dancer."

He took his left arm and laid it over the back of my chair, causing him to lean into me slightly.

My body instantly tensed up.

I looked back at Hermione and attempted to portray my need of a distraction,

"Harry!"

He jumped slightly in his seat. "Yeah?"

"Uh, um, do you want some punch?"

"Sure."

"Great! can you get some for all of us?"

"Uh, sure."

As he stood up, he bent down and kissed my cheek.

I attempted to keep a straight face as he looked me in the eyes before walking off.

I released the breath I hadn't noticed I'd been holding.

"What am I supposed to do when he continues to act like that towards me?"

"I don't know, Evie."

I thought for a moment. "I'm gonna go talk to Ron."

I stood up and walkd towards him and his second year dance partner. I gently tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me? May I cut in?"

She turned to face me and looked slightly disappointed before nodding and running off.

"Thank you!"

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck as he rested his hands around my hips.

"Ron, I have to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's about Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Have you given him the impression that I like him?"

"You mean other than you kissing him back?"

"Well I never actually kissed him back."

"He said you moaned!"

"I couldn't help it!"

"You liked it."

I rolled my eyes, "anyways! Well could you maybe hint that I'm not wanting to be more than friends with him?"

He stopped dancing and just stared at me, "what?"

"Well it's just I'm kind of not interested in him that way."

He signed and looked up at me.

"Okay. But only because I love you so much."

I sighed in relief, "I love you too, Ronnie. Thank you."

It was nearing the end of the ball and I'd luckily been able to avoid Harry for the rest of the night.

I'd secretly asked a few of the girls to dance with him, giving them some line about what a great dancer he was and how he wanted to dance with all of them.

I was currently heading back to my seat to take a little rest from the last dance I'd just shared with an attractive and nameless Ravenclaw boy when I was pulled into someone's body.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

He put his hands on the sides of my face and looked me in the eyes. He smiled slightly before kissing my lips.

He bent down and whispered, "let's get out of here."

My heart began to beat faster as he grabbed my hands and began to lead me out the door.

I looked back towards my table to make sure that Harry couldn't see me leaving with him. When I was satisfied that all was clear I turned back towards him.

He quickly pulled me forward and into the nearest classroom.

He closed the door and walked to the back of the room near the bookcases.

I leaned against them as he leaned forward to kiss my lips.

I instantly wrapped my hands around his neck to pull him closer into me.

He ran his hands down my body as he kissed from my lips to my neck.

He reached under my dress and pulled my thong out of the way before undoing his pants and pulling himself out.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him.

I desperately reached for a shelf and grabbed onto it to help hold me up.

He thrust into me and I gasped.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck as I wrapped my legs tighter around his hips.

He kissed my neck again and began to suck on it.

"Oh, Draco."

He began to thrust faster into me and I could feel my shoe start to slip off my foot.

He let out a loud moan as my shoe fell onto the floor.

I closed my eyes as my breathing became more rapid.

Draco instantly dropped my to the ground as the door swung open, letting enough light in to the room to shine on us.

"So I guess you weren't kidding about picking someone up tonight."

My eyes buldged as I realized it was Harry and Ron.

"Get out."

I tried so hard to quicky shelter my face from their eyes by hiding in his chest.

Harry walked over to his desk as Ron remained at the door. He picked up his book and walked back towards Ron.

"So, who is she?"

Draco looked down at me and then back towards them. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

They closed the door and leaned back against the shelves.

"Thank you."

"So I take it they don't know?"

"No. Please don't tell them. I'm working on it."

He kissed my lips, "alright. you owe me."


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh potions class. How sleepy you make me.**

I was currently struggling with keeping my eyes open as Snape was giving us our instructions for today's potion.

I felt Draco run his fingers along my back as I sat up.

I looked over towards him.

"It's potions time, love."

"Make it yourself."

He laughed at me, "no, now go and get the ingredients."

I gave him a frown and stepped off my stool, walking towards the newly formed group of people digging for the correct ingredients.

I looked over at Harry and yawned, "what do we need?"

He smiled at me, "weren't you even listening?"

"I was too busy attempting to nap at my table to listen."

He grabbed a few of the things from the shelves and handed them to me. "Is this it?"

He nodded his head.

"Thanks, Harry."

He put his hand on my arm, "you're welcome."

I walked back over to my table and placed everything down.

I looked at Draco and noticed that he was staring at me.

"Stop that."

"So you still haven't told him?"

I sighed and sat back down, glancing at my textbook. "No. I have no idea where to begin."

"You could always just tell him you're too busy fucking someone else."

"As much as I would love to say it to him that way, I'm gonna say no on that one."

We quickly measured and cut all the ingredients and put them in the pot.

I began to stir it slowly.

I drifted off into a daze and was quickly brought back by Snape's sudden presence at our table.

I stopped stirring and looked at him. "Yes, Professor?"

He looked down into our pot and made a noise. It was one of those noises that you sometimes hear doctors make. When you really have no idea if what they're thinking that you're gonna be alright or if you're about to die.

I became slightly dry in the mouth. He's always made me nervous.

He looked at me and then Draco, "good."

He then walked away to go torment some other students.

"I wish he weren't so serious. I never know what he's thinking."

Draco laughed and leaned forward onto the table.

"I'm not sure anyone ever does."

* Draco's POV *

I watched her as she looked around the class at the other students, trying to see how they'd done on their potion.

I found my gaze falling to her legs.

Her heels are always slightly higher than everyone else. Her skirt is always slightly higher than everyone else. She makes it hard to take your eyes off her.

It's hard to stop touching her.

I don't think I've ever been so horny in my life. I've been in a constant sex mode since this school year started. As much as I love it it's hard to take every day.

I looked over at the table next to us and caught Harry staring at her.

"He should know when he's not wanted," I thought.

I leaned in towards her and whispered in her ear, "you have an admirer."

She looked at me and then to her left where she spotted Harry.

She whipped her head back towards me and gave me a "you should know better" kind of look.

I laughed at her which caused her to lightly hit my thigh.

Her touch keeps driving me insane.

It's like I'm a 14 year old boy again and even someone just saying the word sex would make me hard.

I looked at her again and decided I needed to fuck her now. Badly.

Snape announced that class was over and I quickly grabbed my things and turned towards her. "I need you to come with me."

"She can't. We're gonna go study."

I hate Potter.

"What do you need, Draco?"

"Can't say. I just need you to come with me," I leaned in slightly, "right now."

Her mouth curved into a slight smile and I saw her glance over at Granger.

"You know what? Evie doesn't need to study now, we can always go over it later. I'm sure whatever Draco needs it really important. Right, Draco?"

"Excruciatingly."

Granger signalled for the three of them to leave as I grabbed Evelyn's hand and pulled her out the door, headed for my common room.

I uttered the password as I lead her up the stairs to my room.

I pushed her inside and onto the bed as I locked the door.

I quickly climbed onto the bed on top of her and bent down and kissed her lips roughly.

She moaned into my mouth as I felt my body heat up.

I ran my fingers through her hair as her hands fiddled with my belt.

She's completely right. I need to stop wearing these.

I moved her hands out of the way and quickly undid my belt, slipping it out of the loops and throwing it onto the floor.

I wrapped my hands around her waist and rolled over, pulling her on top of me.

I reached out and grabbed her breasts, lightly rubbing them.

I grabbed onto the collar of her shirt and began to unbutton it.

She started at the bottom of her shirt and we met in the middle as I ripped it off of her torso.

I reached my hands around her back and undid her bra clasp, slipping it off of her.

She leaned forward slightly as I sat up and enclosed my mouth on her nipple.

She gasped as I flicked my tongue across it back and forth.

I released it from my lips and ran my left hand up her chest to the back of her neck, pulling her face towards mine.

I kissed her lips roughly as I bit her botton lip.

She moved back from me slightly, "I need you now, Draco."

I grabbed her waist again, rolling over so she was beneath me.

I quickly pulled her thong down and pushed up her skirt.

I undid my pants and pulled them down along with my boxers and positioned myself on top of her.

I looked into her eyes and thrust.

She raised her hips into mine to meet each thrust, causing intense pleasure.

She placed her arms above her head, grabbing onto the headboard.

I thrust into her faster and harder. She moaned my name and I had to hold back so that I wouldn't finish right then and there.

She put her hands on my neck and pulled me down towards her to kiss my lips.

She whispered in my ear, "I wanna ride you, Draco."

I gladly obliged and allowed her to climb on top of me, slowly sitting down on me.

I leaned my head back onto the pillow and closed my eyes.

I felt her lean back and forth on my cock, starting out slow and increasing her speed.

I placed my hands on her hips and gently squeezed.

I raised one hand up to her lips and she took my fingers in her mouth and sucked.

I felt like I was in some sort of a trance. I couldn't get enough of her.

She began to rock even faster than before, causing me to finish and her to collapse on my chest.

She laid in my arms as I pulled the blanket up and over our bodies.

She looked up and into my eyes, "I don't think I've ever had so much sex in my life!"

I laughed at her and kissed her on the forehead. "Neither have I."

"I just can't seem to help myself with you. My legs automatically spread when I'm around you."

I smiled at her, "and you make me horny as fuck."

She giggled at my comment. "We should just stay here and have sex. No classes. Just steam up the windows. Maybe try it in someone else's bed."

I slid my hands down her body and slapped her ass. "I could fuck you all day."

She looked up at me, "I dare you."


	22. Chapter 22

**The rest of the week went by smoothly enough. I'd attempted to avoid Harry as much as possible and had been able to spend the night at Draco's a few times.**

I was in my room trying to decide what clothes to wear down to dinner. I opened my drawers and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a low cut green shirt and my grey cardigan. I had just pulled my pants up and taken off my blouse when I heard the bedroom door open.

"Evie?"

I turned around and instantly covered my chest with my arms. "Oh, God, Harry, what are you doing here?"

His eyes buldged and he turned his body away from mine and I attempted to reach for my shirt.

I saw him peak at me.

"Harry!"

I quickly slipped my shirt over my body.

He slowly turned back around to face me.

"Harry why didn't you knock?"

"I'm sorry! I just didn't really think about it."

I sighed, "it's alright. I guess."

"If it helps you have a nice bra."

"Harry. No."

He stepped closer to me, "come on. Let me see it again."

I stared at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "No."

He took another step forward so he was right in front of me. My breathing stopped as he took his fingers and pulled down on the top of my shirt.

"Please, Evelyn."

I was feeling so strange. I knew that Harry and I would be great together. But the feeling I needed just wasn't there.

"Harry, I..."

"Evie?"

I looked behind Harry and saw Hermione standing in the doorway.

I quickly walked over to my bed and picked up my cardigan, pulling it on. I slipped on a pair of socks and my brown boots and ran down the stairs towards the great hall.

I sat down at the table and saw that Ron was already there.

"Are you okay?"

"No, not really. Have you even tried to say anything to him?"

"I've said a few things, here and there."

"Can you maybe try harder? He just tried to kiss me again up my room. Not to mention he got a little peep show from me."

"What?"

"He walked in on me while I was changing."

"Nice."

I reached my arm across the table and slapped him on the head. "No. Not nice."

I sat back down and put some food on my plate.

I looked towards the door and saw Harry and Hermione walk through the door.

Once again I instantly got nervous and decided to stare at the foot on my plate.

I could feel his eyes on me the whole time we were eating dinner.

"Is something wrong, Evie?"

I looked up at him, "I'm fine Harry. I'm just feeling kinda funny tonight."

I pushed my plate from me and stood up.

"I think I'm gonna go lay down for a while."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry about it." I attempted to smile but I'm sure they knew I was faking it.

I glanced towards Draco's table as I left but I didn't see him there.

I sighed and walked out of the room.

Instead of going back to my room I decided I wanted to go outside by the lake.

As I sat down I could feel the breeze on my face.

I laid down and closed my eyes.

I took some deep breaths and attempted to calm myself down.

After a while I sat back up and looked around.

I'd spotted a group of people in slytherin quidditch uniforms.

I stood up and started to walk towards them.

As I got closer I could hear that they were discussing the drills they were to practice tonight.

I saw Draco. Oh goodness. I've always loved a man in uniform.

"Draco?"

He stopped talking to his teammates and looked at me.

He smiled, "Evelyn."

He walked towards me and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the group.

He placed his hands on the sides of my face and kissed my lips.

"Hey."

I giggled, "hey."

"Come on."

He took my hand and pulled me back towards the rest of his team.

One of the ones I didn't know looked at me, "come to watch me perform? They say it makes the ladies horny."

Disgusting.

"No. She'll only get off by watching me. Isn't that right, Evelyn?"

I looked up at him and laughed, "yes, Draco."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me along towards the pitch.

As they got ready for practice I climbed up and sat on the bleachers.

He was completely right. I did just about get off by watching him

As I walked back into the common room I saw Harry sitting alone on the couch by the fire.

I sat down next to him, "hey Harry."

He gave me a hug, "hey Evie."

"I thought you were laying down?"

"Well I was going to but I decided to go outside to get some air instead."

"Is something wrong?"

I decided that now was the time to tell him.

"Um, yes. But please just let me talk, okay?"

He nodded his head.

I pulled my legs up and sat cross legged on the couch.

"Okay so listen. I think that if, hypothetically, we were a couple, that we'd be great together. We get along so well and we're best friends and we never fight. It's just that right now, I'm not exactly feeling what I should be feeling."

He looked down at the cushion before looking back up at me.

"I just don't think we should be a couple."

I could see that he was feeling hurt and I didn't want to stick around to witness it anymore.

"Harry. I'm gonna go to bed now."

I stood up and started to walk away before I turned around and looked at him.

He was staring back at me.

I walked over to him, bent down and hugged him tight.

"Harry I love you."

He looked up at me, "I love you too."

I ran up to my room, stripped down to my undies and climbed into bed.

I looked over at Hermione who was reading some book.

I must've looked awful because she put the book down and laid on my bed with me.

"Oh, Evie. He'll understand. Did you tell him about Draco?"

"No, not yet."

She sighed with me. "Don't worry. You're so lovely it's hard to stay mad at you for long."

I laughed, "Thanks, Herms."

"Anything you need?"

"I could use a good animalistic fuck right now but it's passed curfew."

She let out a loud laugh at me comment, "Well I'll be sure to let Draco know tomorrow."

I smiled at her, "thanks."


	23. Chapter 23

**I was unbelieveably happy that it was saturday today.**

I'd let myself sleep in until 10:00.

A part of me didn't want to go down to breakfast, knowing that Harry would be there. I wasn't sure that I could face him after last night.

So I purposely didn't set my alarm the night before.

I slowly pulled the covers off of me and stepped into the washroom.

I locked the door and walked over to the tub, turning the tap.

I waited for a moment, making sure that the temperature was right before removing my underwear and stepping in.

I attempted to relax and not think about anything but unfortunately I couldn't help myself.

I felt so bad about the whole thing. I knew that it wasn't something that could be helped but still... it was Harry. I honestly do love him, it's just I can't see myself with him.

I thoroughly washed and conditioned my hair before pulling the plug and stepping out.

I grabbed a towel and ran it through my hair, wrapping it around my body.

I walked out of the washroom and over to my bedside table where my wand was sitting. I used a spell to dry my hair and back to the vanity.

I stared at myself for a moment before reaching over and grabbing some moisturizer for my face.

I applied my cat-eye eyeliner and then mascara.

After a thin layer of foundation I applied some red lipstick.

I quickly straightened my hair before deciding what to wear.

I chose a deep v tank dress and wrapped a belt around my waist.

I grabbed my brown boots, pulled them on and headed down for the great hall.

As much as I didn't want to see Harry I knew that I was hungry and needed something to eat.

I was relieved once I remembered that Harry and Ron have quidditch practice on saturdays.

I walked into the great hall and over to my table where I found Hermione.

"Hey."

"Hey Evie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, thanks."

I picked up a pre-made sandwich and began to eat it.

"You know, sometimes I wish I was a smoker."

She laughed at me, "what? Why?"

"Because I don't have anything to do to calm me down."

She looked towards the door and I followed her gaze. I saw Draco and Pansy walking through.

"Well you always have him."

I smiled, "I suppose you're right. I may not have nicotine but at least I have cock!"

She laughed loudly which caught Draco's attention.

I smiled and waved at him. He waved back at me before heading towards his table and sitting down.

"What are you and him doing exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well is it just sex or are there actual feelings there?"

I looked across the room at him and caught his eye. He smiled at me and I felt my stomach twinge.

"Actual feelings."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No, I haven't. I'm not sure how to bring it up to him."

"No?"

"To be honest, him and I haven't shared much of an actual conversation together other than here and there in class and before and after sex."

"I bet he'd like to make it official though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh come on, Evie. He's the hottest guy in school, well, Ron is if you ask me but not some other girls, and even if you won't admit it, you're definitely the number one girl on the boys' list of who they'd like to date AND sleep with."

I laughed, "sure."

"I'm serious and you know it. You're both knockouts and you'd be the most enviable couple of the school."

"Well maybe."

I finished my sandwich and stood up.

"Wanna go for a walk or something, Mione?"

"Sure."

I walked around the table and linked my arm with hers. We walked out of the room and down the halls.

We had some time and spoke about a lot of things: Harry, Ron, how Draco really is in bed and what his most used moves are, things like that.

We were sitting outside in the courtyard on a bench when we heard someone call my name."

"Summers!"

I looked at Hermione, "sounds like someone's mad."

I could see that it was Pansy. I truly hate her.

"What do you want, Pansy?"

She ran over until she was standing over me. She bent forward slightly, "stay away from Draco!"

"I don't really think it's my fault if he can't get enough of me,"

"If you don't stay away from him I'll hex you!"

"Oh give it a rest, Pansy," Hermione said. "You can't hex worth shit."

She glared hard at Hermione before looking back at me.

"Pansy why are you even threatening me? You know nothing's gonna come from it so you might as well just stop."

She slapped my cheek hard. "Maybe I'll just have to sick Goyle on you again!"

I stared up at her and saw that she was reaching her arm back to take another swing.

I lifted my hands up to block her but I didn't feel any impact.

When I looked up I saw that Pansy was laying on the ground and Draco was standing above her.

"Draco?"

"Evelyn," He walked over to me and pulled me up into his chest. He placed his right hand lightly on my cheek and looked into my eyes. He kissed my forward and looked back at me. "Are you alright?"

I stuttered slightly, surprised that he was showing so much affection in front of Hermione and Pansy. "I'm fine, Draco. Thank you."

"Drakie?"

He turned around to face her, "Pansy go back to the common room."

"But Drakie..."

"I said go back."

She stood up and started to walk towards us, "But I was just..."

"I said go! I'll talk to you about this later."

She gave him a pout and started to walk off.

Draco grabbed her arm and she spun back around.

"Yes?"

"If you ever do anything to hurt her again I swear to God I will make your life miserable."

She pulled her arm from Draco's grip and looked like she was going to cry as she ran off.

"Thank you, Draco."

He turned back to me and smiled, "you're welcome, Evelyn."

I felt Hermione grab my hand, "I must admit that was pretty studly of you Malfoy."

He laughed slightly, "thanks Granger."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a kiss.

He bit my bottom lip and I let out a slight moan.

"So I think I'm gonna leave now."

I giggled, "I'm sorry Mione."

"No, no, it's alright. I understand."

I smiled at her, "thanks."

"Just ask, okay?"

Draco looked confused, "what?"

"She knows what I mean."

She walked back into the school and I placed my hands on the back of his neck, kissing him.

"What was she talking about?"

"you'll find out soon enough. But first we have some business to take care of."

He leaned down and kissed my ear, "what kind of business?"

"Very adult business. Now come on." I grabbed hand as we walked back to the common room.

He pulled his hand from mine and slapped my ass. "Only the best kind."


	24. Chapter 24

**I was sitting at the table in the great hall drinking some juice. It was 8:30 on a sunday morning and again my stupid body woke me too early.**

I had just taken a sip and placed my glass down on the table when I saw a figure standing next to me.

"Evelyn?"

I looked up to see who it was. He looked semi familiar but I couldn't put a name to the face.

He sat down next to me.

"Hey."

"I'm William. From Ravenclaw. We had defense against the dark arts together last year. I sat two rows behind you, one to the left."

"Oh. Is that the one with the pencils and the spells and stuff?"

He laughed, "yeah, that's the one."

I tapped my index finger on my head, "like a steel trap."

He smiled at me, "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out sometime."

"Well, I, um..." I looked across the room at Draco and then back at William. "Well I'm kind of seeing somebody."

"Oh."

"I think, anyways. I'm not sure."

"Oh?"

I paused for a moment, "let me get back to you."

He gave me a little smirk and stood up. "Sure."

I smiled back at him and watched him walk away.

"Who was that?"

I turned my head to look at Hermione. "William. From Ravenclaw."

"He asked you out?"

"Yeah."

"What'd you say?"

"I said I wasn't sure. What with Draco and all."

"You never asked him?"

I smiled when I thought about last night, "never got the chance."

She rolled her eyes at me and I laughed.

"Well why don't you ask him today and then give William an answer afterwards."

"Yeah I guess. I'm kinda nervous though."

"Why? You really shouldn't be after what we talked about."

"I know it's just I've never been the one to initiate relationship talks. I've always had it where the guy's been the forward one."

"Well there's always a first time for everything."

I took another glance at Draco, "I suppose."

I was walking through the halls with Hermione, heading for the girls' washroom.

I stepped in front of the mirror and looked at myself.

"I hate when my hair doesn't listen."

"Oh shut up, you look fine."

I smiled at Hermione and looked back at myself.

I opened my purse and pulled out my lipgloss, applying some.

I stepped back from the mirror and took a deep breath, then released it.

"I'm gonna go find Draco."

Hermione walked over to me and gave me a light hug. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

On my walk towards the Slytherin common room I began to get nervous.

I attempted to think about how I should ask him. What should I say? How would he respond?

I decided that I should block out those thoughts for fear that they would cause me to chicken out.

I reached the portrait and looked at it.

"You're not gonna let me in this time, are you?"

"No."

I sighed and knocked on it.

I waited for a moment before the portrait slowly swung open.

I looked inside and saw a Slytherin that I didn't recognize.

"Yes?"

"Is Draco here?"

"Sure. Just a sec."

I walked away from the door and leaned against the wall and waited.

After a moment I saw Draco walk out.

"Hey, Malfoy."

He smirked at me, "Summers."

He walked over to me, putting his hands around my neck and kissed me.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

He pulled me inside and we went up to his room, sitting on his bed.

He looked at me, "well?"

"Well this morning I was sitting and eating breakfast when someone from Ravenclaw came over and asked me out on a date."

"What'd you say?"

"I said that I'd get back to him."

"You didn't say yes?"

"Well I didn't really know what to say to him. I mean, I know that we've been...well, doing this sex thing for a little while now but we've never exactly talked about what we are to each other. And I didn't really wanna go ahead and say yes or no without knowing if I'm already with someone or not."

He didn't say anything, only stared at me.

"And I mean, I'm okay with that. I mean if you only wanted to keep doing what we're doing and not put any kind of a label on it. That's okay too. It's just I'd like to know whether I'm free to date someone else. But it's okay if I'm not, too."

"Is it?"

"Well yeah. I mean, with everything that's happened with us there's a chance I might like you. In more than a "friends with benefits" kind of thing."

He leaned in slightly, "how much of a chance?"

My heart began to race. "A very large chance."

He leaned closer to me and kissed my lips gently.

"So I'm not free to date anyone else?"

"No. You're all mine."

Yummy.

After getting back to William about our potential date I decided to take a walk.

I walked outside into the courtyard. I looked around and saw a lot of people hanging around trying to get the last of the summer's heat.

I sat down on the bench and crossed my legs.

I saw Harry walking towards me.

"Harry. Hi."

"Hey, Evie."

"Harry I'm really sorry."

He raised his hand up to stop me.

"No, it's okay. I understand."

"Alright. Well how are you? I haven't seen you much these past few days."

"It's been better. But it'll pass."

"You mean a lot to me."

"You and I both know that you mean more to me than I do to you."

"Harry don't say that."

He sighed, "sorry. It's just been hard."

"I know."

"I miss what we were before I said anything. When you used to be completely comfortable around me."

"I miss that too, Harry. I'd like to be able to go back to that."

"Why do things have to change?"

"No one asks for their life to change. Not really. But it does."

He turned to look at me. "I'd rather have control over everything."

I laughed slightly and placed my hand on his. "Wouldn't we all?"

"It just sucks, is all."

"Only for a moment."

"Well I'd rather not have these moments then." He laughed.

I looked him in the eyes, "No one's ever ready for them. But the moments are gonna come. You can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are."


	25. Chapter 25

I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked through the door of the great hall.

For a moment I contemplated walking over to the Slytherin table and sitting with Draco. But of course, I turned that thought down as soon as I remembered that Ron and Harry were unaware of my certain lover situation.

I walked over towards my table and sat down next to Harry.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Better than yesterday."

I paused for a moment, "good."

I smiled at him slightly before putting some food onto my plate.

"So what is everyone doing tonight?"

"Me and Harry promised some guys from Hufflepuff to get together tonight."

"Oh. What about you Hermione?"

"I told Ginny I'd help her study. You?"

"I have no idea." I looked across the room at Draco, "but I'm sure I'll figure something out."

I glanced from Draco and let my eyes wander.

"Someone's looking at you Harry."

"What?"

I lifted my hand up and pointed towards the girl. "That one."

He took a look at her and then let his eyes linger on my face. "I'm not interested in her."

I looked down at my hands, "Alright."

I heard Ron let out an uncomfortable cough. "So, uh, we'd better get going, hey Harry?"

"Yeah. Sure."

When they stood up I attempted to avoid Harry's gaze.

Once they were gone I looked up at Hermione. "That certainly wasn't awkward, was it?"

"Don't worry about it. It'll get better. He's trying."

"I know. I just hate being uncomfortable with him and myself every minute."

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "It'll work out."

"Thanks."

"Anyways, I've gotta go meet Ginny now. Have fun tonight."

I raised my hand and waved goodbye to her. "See you, Herms."

She waved back and walked out through the door.

I looked across the room at Draco and smiled.

He raised his hand up, directing me to come over to him.

I stood up from my seat and walked towards him.

"You rang, master?"

He laughed, "you'd better watch it or I'm gonna get you to call me that in the bedroom."

I giggled and sat down next to him. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. What are you doing tonight?"

"I dunno. You?"

"Well I was kind of hoping to fuck my girlfriend tonight." He leaned into me, "that is if she's interested."

"Oh she's very interested."

"Good."

He grabbed my hand and lead me outside.

He pulled me along the grass towards the black lake.

"Draco, you know this isn't exactly a private place."

"No one ever comes here."

He stopped and looked at me. "Lay down."

"What?"

"Lay down."

I did as he told me and laid down on the grass.

He bent down and climbed on top of me. "Hey."

I giggled, "hey."

He bent forward and gently kissed my lips.

I moaned slightly, "I missed you Draco."

He laughed, "I just saw you this morning."

"I know. But that was already forever ago."

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?"

"I really can't."

He kissed me again and began to rub his hips against mine.

I took my hands and ran them through his hair.

I slid one hand down and placed it on his chest, pushing him back and off of me.

I sat up and pushed him onto his back and lifted one leg over so I was straddling him.

I leaned forward and kissed his neck, lightly sucking on it.

"Oh Evelyn."

"Yes, Draco?"

"You do things to me."

"Good. Because I wanna do bad things with you, Draco Malfoy."

He roughly grabbed my arms and flipped me onto my back so he was on top again.

He hurridly undid his pants and pulled them down slightly, pulling himself out.

He took his hands and lifted up my dress, moving my thong out of the way.

He thrust into me and pressed his forehead against mine.

I could feel my pulse begin to race as my breath became short.

"Draco."

He began to thrust faster as he lifted my arms above my head, against the ground.

He slid his hands up my arms and laced his fingers with mine.

I looked at his eyes for a moment before he leaned his head forward and kissed my neck.

He sucked on it lightly before biting me.

I gasped as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Faster, Draco."

He thrust faster until he had his release.

He leaned against me for a moment before climbing off and rolling onto the grass, laying on his back.

We both took a moment before either of us spoke.

"You're good, you know that, Summers?"

I laughed, "so are you, Malfoy."

I reached down and fixed my thong and my dress before rolling onto my side, looking at him.

"Have you told anyone?"

"No. Have you?"

"No. I'd like to. But that whole Harry and Ron hating you thing has kind of stopped me." I giggled slightly.

He smiled, "right. That little thing."

He extended his arm out and I shifted my body, resting my head on his chest.

"How's that Potter deal?"

"I don't know. I finally talked to him again the other day though. I felt awful about it."

"Don't. It's not your fault."

"I know it's not, it just sucks when it's one of your best friends."

I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"It lies in all of us."

"What?"

"Passion."

I turned my head and attempted to look up at him. "It rules us all."

He nodded his head.

"It stirs."

I lifted my hand up and placed it on his chest.

"It hurts sometimes more than we can bear."

I thought for a moment. I'd never expected Draco Malfoy to talk like this.

I shifted slightly and looked up at the sky that was now dark and filled with stars.

I opened my mouth to talk, "if we could live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow."

I felt him tighten his grip on me. I turned on my side and leaned on my arm, looking into his eyes. "Without passion, we'd be truly dead."


	26. Chapter 26

I am so happy it's Friday.

"Are you going to the party tonight?"

I sat down at the table in the great hall, "what party?"

"You didn't hear about it?"

I shook my head.

"It's for everyone in 7th year. It's one of those "let's throw a party just because we can" kinda things."

I smiled, "Okay. Where is it, Ron?"

"It's in the slytherin house."

I saw Harry give a slight frown, "why is it in there?"

"It's their turn."

I looked at Harry, "don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine."

I shifted my gaze to Hermione, "what are you gonna wear?"

"I dunno. Could I maybe borrow one of your dresses? I feel like wearing something different."

"Something sexy?"

She didn't answer, all she did was blush.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

She smiled at me.

I slammed my hand on the table in excitement, "oh! You have to let me do your makeup!"

She laughed, "alright."

I put some food onto my plate and began to eat dinner.

"What time does it start?"

"9:00."

I smiled, "can't wait!"

"How about this?" I held up a cute little green dress that I'd found the previous summer while in Cuba. "It's semi short, adorable, and low cut!"

She stared at me, "I really like it, but I dunno if it's me."

"I thought that was the whole point of you borrowing a dress from me."

I walked over to her and pushed the dress in her face, "come on! Try it on. Please. For me."

She grabbed it from my hands, "alright."

I smiled at her and walked back over to my drawer, searching for a dress of my own.

I decided on a strapless mini black dress that I'd been saving for something special. I slipped it on and went searching for the appropriate jewellery.

"Have you got it on, Mione?"

"Yeah."

"Well come on, let's see."

She stepped out of the washroom and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You look great. Don't be so modest."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely. I wouldn't lie to you."

I walked over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to my bed. "Now sit, I have to do your makeup."

I gave her a slightly smokey eye and pink cheeks with a gloss on her lips.

"Perfect! Go look in the mirror, I hope you like it."

She walked over into the washroom "Thanks so much!"

I smiled at her and did my own makeup for the night. I quickly did my cat-eye eyeliner and applied some red lipstick. Perfection.

I left my hair down and slightly wavy.

I slipped on my brown boots and walked towards the door. "Come on, Mione. Let's go meet the boys!"

We walked down the stairs and met with Ron and Harry.

I saw Ron take a long look at Hermione before saying anything.

"You look great, Hermione."

She blushed, "thanks."

Personally, I was surprised he was able to speak coherently.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey, Evie. Nice dress."

"Thanks!"

I felt Hermione link her arm with mine as we headed towards the Slytherin common room.

Once we arrived I could hear the music from inside.

The portrait was slightly open, thankfully, so we slowly walked in.

"Goodness. There are a lot of people here."

"Well it is our whole grade."

I waltzed right over to the table with the drinks and looked at the slytherin I didn't recognize who was standing in as bartender.

"So are any of these actually alcoholic?"

"They can be."

I giggled, "okay well give me one of those."

He quickly mixed my drink and handed it to me.

"Thank you, good sir." I gave him a little wink and walked back over to my friends.

"Nobody wants to dance?"

"It's not that," I turned to look at Ron, "it's that we don't know how."

"Oh, Ronnie," I laughed, "just move to the beat. It's easy."

"For you maybe! Girls just have to shake their hips and they're automatically good dancers. Guys always look ridiculous."

I smiled at him, "alright."

I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw William.

"Hey! How are you?"

He smiled at me, "really good thanks. Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

I put my drink down on a table as he placed his hand on my lower back and guided me onto the designated dance floor.

We danced for a few songs before I spotted Draco out of the corner of my eye.

He walked over to us, "excuse me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from William and over to a secluded corner.

He put his hand behind my neck and kissed me. "You look completely fuckable."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and licked his lips. "Do I?"

He nodded his head.

"Prove it to me."

His eyes widened slightly before he gave me a smirk.

He entwined his fingers with mine and began to pull me up the stairs.

I almost tripped up the stairs and he began to sprint to his room.

He opened the door and pushed me inside.

He didn't give me a chance to make it to the bed before he knocked me to the ground and began to kiss my lips.

"Oh, Draco."

My heart rate began to speed up and I became instantly hot.

He ran his hands down my body and grabbed my thighs, lifting them up as I wrapped them around him.

I reached my hands down his torsoe and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it off of him.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and pulled him into me, kissing him again.

He moaned into my mouth as he bit my bottom lip.

He grabbed my hands and placed them above my head, linking our fingers together against the cold floor.

"Evie?"

I looked towards the door. My whole body froze and I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Oh fuck."

I quickly pushed Draco off of me and ran down the stairs after Harry.

"Harry wait! Please!"

He suddenly stopped in place and turned around and grabbed me.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Harry, I..."

"Shut up! How could you do that to me? You know how I feel about him."

I suddenly became very aware of our surroundings and the fact that the music had seemed to disappear.

I saw Ron and Hermione out of the corner of my eye.

"Harry, stop. You have to calm down."

He completely ignored Hermione's comment and continued to stare hard at me.

I felt my eyes begin to water.

"How could you let him touch you like that? God, Evie, I love you!"

"Harry, I love..."

"Don't say it!"

With that he pushed me hard and I fell backwards, onto the floor.

"Ow." I rubbed my wrist as I sat up and looked at him.

He looked sympathetic for a moment before returning to his death glare.

He looked down at me, "whore."

He took a glance around the room before walking away and out the door.

Draco bent down to my level and wrapped his arms around my body, lightly kissing my forehead.

I was trying so hard not to cry. "Draco."

"Yes, love?"

"I'd like to go upstairs please. I don't think I wanna go back to my house tonight."

"Sure."

I stood up and turned to face Ron and Hermione. Ron gave me a dumbfounded look as Hermione gave me one of understanding.

She nodded slightly before I turned around and walked up the stairs.


	27. Chapter 27

I uttered the password to the common room and slowly stepped inside.

I saw that there were a few people in the common room as I walked forward. They immediately went silent when they saw me and stared.

I instantly felt completely uncomfortable and and quickly walked away and up the stairs.

I knocked on the door to my bedroom and opened it.

"Hermione?"

I didn't see her in the room so I tried the washroom.

"Oh, there you are."

She glanced at me and gave me a very sympathetic look. "How are you?"

I sighed, "been better." I paused for a moment, "how is he?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. He didn't come out of his room at all last night so I haven't really seen him."

"Has Ron talked to him?"

"I think so. But I'm not sure, I didn't really see him either after we got back."

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nice shirt."

"What?" I looked down at myself and saw the oversized shirt Draco had lent me that morning. "Thanks." I smiled at her before turning around and walking over to my dresser.

I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a deep v-neck.

I quickly changed my outfit and walked back into the washroom.

I applied my cat-eye eyeliner and applied a dark plum lipstick.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure."

She linked arms with me and we left the room, walking down the stairs.

As we reached the bottom I spotted Ron and Harry.

When I looked at Harry I wasn't sure how I was feeling. I felt angry, sad, embarrassed, hurt and frustrated all at the same time. I wasn't sure which emotion I was feeling the most.

I thought for a moment about saying "hi" to him but then I thought better of it. Instead, I decided on looking at anything and anyone other than Harry.

"Come on, Evie. Let's walk ahead."

I looked up at Ron, "okay."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and lead me out the door.

After a few minutes of walking in a slightly uncomfortable silence, Ron spoke up.

"Can I ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Why Malfoy?"

I thought for a moment, "I don't know. It just happened. I didn't think about him at all over the summer break and then it just suddenly changed."

"Did you have sex with him?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Did you?"

"Yes."

He sighed at me, "I tried talking to him last night but he wouldn't say much. He's really hurt, Evie."

"I know but what was I supposed to do? I tried not to lead him on and I'm sure he must've figured out that something was going on with me and someone else."

"He thought about it. So did I."

"I feel really awful about everything. I was planning on telling you both, I really was. I just know how you feel about him and I knew there wouldn't be any possible way that I could explain myself to make it okay."

"Just don't keep secrets from us, okay? We're best friends whether your screwing Malfoy or not."

I looked up and he smiled at me, "I'm really sorry, Ron."

"It's okay."

"Thanks."

We walked through the doors of the great hall and sat in our usual places.

As I saw Harry and Hermione walk through the doors I whispered to Ron, "he doesn't hate me, does he?"

"He doesn't hate you, Evie, he loves you."

I felt him slip onto the bench next to me.

"Hi, Harry." I bit my lip as he looked at me.

He stared at me but didn't say anything.

I looked away from him and tried to eat breakfast.

After taking a few bites I decided I wasn't hungry. I took a small sip of juice and placed my cup down on the table.

"Does that hurt?"

"What?"

"Your wrist."

I grabbed it with my other hand as the pain seemed to suddenly reach me.

"Yeah, it does. I think it's just sprained though."

I stayed seated for another moment before deciding I had to leave.

"Listen, I'm gonna go back to my room and wrap this up. I'll see you guys later."

I didn't stay to listen to their response. Instead I quickly stood up and headed towards the door.

I caught Draco's eye on my way out and I signalled him to come with me.

I waited for a moment before he caught up with me.

"Hey."

"Hey, Summers." He leaned down and kissed my lips.

I grabbed his hand, "come with me. I have some mending to do."

As we reached my room I opened the door and walked over to my chest.

I searched through my first aid supplies that I bring every year in case of emergencies where I don't need Madam Pomfrey and pulled out a tensor bandage.

I wrapped it around my hand and wrist, leaving my fingers free and secured it.

"Is that from last night?

"Yeah."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. But it'd be simpler if I could just hate him."

He smiled at me, "I'll hate him for the both of us."

I slightly hit his chest and giggled, "thanks."

I sat down next to him, "nothing's ever simple anymore. I'm constantly trying to work it out. Who to love or hate. Who to trust. It's just, like, the more I know, the more confused I get."

He put his arm around me, "I think that's called growing up."

I looked up into his eyes, "I'd like to stop then, okay?"

He laughed, "I know how you feel."

"Does it ever get easy?"

"What? You mean life?"

"Yeah. Does it get easy?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Lie to me."

He paused, "Yes. It's terribly simple. Everyone's either good or bad and they're easily distinguishable. Nobody will ever hate you and all your greatest desires will come true. Including finding your true love."

"Liar."


	28. Chapter 28

I wrapped my sweater around me tighter as I sat in the stands of the quidditch pitch.

I had decided to stay as far away from Harry for the day so I went with Draco to his practice.

I'd been sitting watching him play for about an hour and I was beginning to get cold.

I silently thanked the lord when I heard him announce that practice was over for the day.

I hurridly walked down the stairs and towards the change rooms.

The rest of the slytherin team walked passed me through the door while I waited for Draco to come.

I watched him fly around the pitch one last time before flying down towards me.

"Hey."

"Hey, lover. How was that?"

"Decent. You look cold."

I shivered slightly, "nope. I'm warm as can be."

He placed his broom down on the ground and stepped in front of me, wrapping his arms around me.

I closed the gap between us and kissed his lips.

I pulled back and smiled at him, "you know..." I stepped back from him and looked him up and down, "you look pretty good in that uniform."

He smirked at me, "do I?"

I nodded my head and turned around, walking towards the change room.

I stepped through the door and walked in.

I felt Draco place his hand on my lower back and guide me forward.

We turned down into a row of lockers and I sat down on a bench.

I watched as he pulled off his robe and placed it into his locker.

He slipped off his gloves and his boots and started on his sweater.

He placed it into his bag and looked at me.

"Need any help with your pants, Malfoy?"

"Sure."

I stood up and walked over to him.

I got down on my knees and undid his kneepads, removing them and placing them behind him in his locker.

I got up and placed my fingers on the top of his pants.

I slowly pulled them down to his knees, watching him slip them off of his feet.

He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the lockers.

He leaned into me and kissed my neck, "shower?"

I couldn't find the words to respond so I nodded my head.

He quickly grabbed two towels as I walked ahead of him to the shower stalls.

I glanced around, checking to make sure there weren't any remaining slytherins in the change room.

I removed my clothes and stepped into the shower.

I waited for a moment before Draco stepped in behind me.

I thought he was going to kiss me as he leaned into me but instead he reached behind me and turned on the tap.

I jumped at the shock of feeling the cold water on my body.

He laughed, "I'm sorry." He extended his arms out, beckoning me to hug him.

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his back and kissed his lips.

He ran his hands up and down my back as I felt the water warm up.

He grabbed my ass as I placed my hands on his check and deepened our kiss.

He tightened his grip on me and pushed me against the shower wall as the water began to hit our faces.

I lifted my arms up and around the back of his head, running my fingers through his hair.

I felt him getting hard against me as he started to rub his body against mine.

"Draco."

He bent down and kissed from my lips to my collarbone.

I placed my hands on the top of his head, begging him to go lower.

He licked my nipples with his tongue as he continued his way down my body.

He kissed a trail down to my thighs and looked up at me.

I bent my upper body forward and placed my hands on his shoulders, pulling him back up to meet me.

I grabbed his hand and placed it on my hip.

He kissed my mouth and bit my bottom lip hard.

I moaned as he lifted me up slightly, positioning himself.

He thrust into me and I gasped at the pleasure.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to keep my balance.

I felt the hot water sliding down my body as he began to thrust faster.

I closed my eyes as the pleasure began to intensify.

He kissed from my lips to my ear, "Evelyn."

I felt as if I came close when he said my name.

"Draco you make me feel so fucking good."

My comment caused him to thrust faster and harder until he finished and wrapped his arms around me.

We let the water rinse our bodies for a few minutes before washing off and stepping out, grabbing a towel.

I quickly dried myself off and put my clothes back on.

I turned to face him and smiled, "thank you.

"For what?"

"You made this day a lot better than it could've been."

"You know that fuck was good for me too." He smirked at me.

I laughed, "I know."

"If watching me in my uniform makes you wanna fuck me then I'll start wearing it more often."

"It is pretty hot. But you know I'll still fuck you anyways."

"How could you not? I'm the hottest guy in school. Completely irresistable."

I stepped in front of him and placed my hands on the sides of his face, "all true."

I kissed him one more time before turning around to leave for dinner.

I quickly looked back at him, "Draco!"

"Yeah?"

"Come to my room tonight."

"For another fuck?"

I smiled, "maybe."


	29. Chapter 29

Harry's POV

"Hey, are you coming?"

I looked over at Ron who was standing in the door, "yeah, sure."

I walked behind him as we descended down the stairs.

As I reached the bottom I could see Hermione and Evelyn sitting on the couch, talking.

I caught Evie's eye and she immediately looked down.

As mad as I am at her I still wish she would at least look at me.

I continued to follow Ron as he approached them.

"Hey, ladies!"

They both giggled, "hey, Ronnie." She paused slightly, "hi, Harry."

I thought about responding to her but I decided not to. Instead I walked passed them and waited by the door.

I stood there for a moment while the three of them caught up to me.

I noticed Hermione give me a look before she pulled on Evie's arm, dragging her in front of me.

I started to walk towards the great hall when Ron stepped beside me.

"Hey."

"Hey, Ron."

"How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Good."

He awkwardly placed his hands in his pockets and continued walking beside me.

"You do know she feels awful, right?"

I sighed, "I know."

"And that she seriously hates feeling awkward around you?"

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Maybe start answering her when she tries to talk to you."

I didn't say anything and sped up slightly.

I felt Ron grab my shoulder and pull me to a stop.

"Look, I know that you feel really shitty and embarrassed and hurt because of what happened but you have to know that just ignoring her isn't going to help you or anyone else."

"I know."

I released myself from his grip and sat down at the table, next to Evie.

She looked at me for a moment before averting her gaze down to her plate.

I felt Hermione kick my shin, hard.

I stared at her and she looked at Evelyn, then back at me, urging me to say something.

I took a deep breath, "Evie."

She looked up at me, surprised. "Yes?"

"Could I maybe talk to you after this?"

She nodded her head, "sure."

I looked back at Hermione and Ron and they both gave me an approving look.

I suddenly became very nervous for after dinner.

I was sitting down on the couch by the fire, waiting for Evelyn to come meet me.

I heard the portrait swing open and I looked back and saw her.

As much as I was jealous at her being with Draco, I couldn't help but eye her up as she walked towards me.

She lifted her hand and pushed one side of her hair back behind her ear.

"Hi, Harry."

"Hi."

I stood up and walked towards her.

I could see that she tensed up as I reached her.

"Did you wanna go up to my room? Everyone's out."

She shrugged, "okay."

I thought about grabbing her hand like I used to, but I didn't want her to feel even more awkward around me.

I let her walk in front of me up the stairs as I got a very nice view.

I wanted to stop looking at her like that but I couldn't help it.

She stopped in front of my door as I opened it for her.

I lifted my arm and motioned for her to enter first.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I watched her as she sat on my the side of my bed, placing her hands in her lap.

I sat across from her on Ron's bed and stayed silent as I tried to think of something to say to her.

I must've taken longer than I'd thought so instead she said the first words.

"Harry, I know that I should've told you..."

"Yeah. You should've."

I didn't realize that I'd said it in such a mean way until she looked down into her hands, obviously hurt.

"I'm sorry, Evie."

She looked back up into my eyes and I could see that she had started crying.

I instantly felt horrible about hurting her and I walked over from Ron's bed to mine, sitting next to her and wrapping my arms around her.

It felt amazing to have her hug me back.

I could feel her slightly nuzzle her head into my neck.

I found I was having a hard time keeping control of myself.

"I'm sorry too, Harry."

"It's okay."

"No it's not." She lifted her head up and looked at me, her face inches from mine. "You're one of my best friends and I know how you feel about him. I just want you to know that I never intended for anything to happen, I really didn't."

"So how did it?"

"I don't know. It just did."

A part of me wanted to know about everything that they had done together. But another part of me didn't.

"I hate the thought of you letting him touch you and be close to you in a way that I can't."

"Harry, I'm sorry."

"I love you."

"I love..."

I raised my hand up to stop her. "Please don't say that. I know you don't mean it like I do."

She looked away from me and I watched her focus her gaze on the other side of the room.

I placed my fingers on the side of her face and brought her eyes back to me.

I couldn't help but stare as her lips.

I took my other hand and moved her hair out of the way as I rested it on the back of her neck, pulling her towards me.

I felt her place her hands on my chest.

I stopped what I was doing and I pulled back.

"Harry."

I looked her in the eyes.

She grabbed my arms and gently pushed me away from her.

"I'd better go."

I sighed, "yeah."

I watched as she got up and walked out of the door.

I laid down on my bed and looked at the ceiling.

"I have to control this."

I closed my eyes and attempted to sleep.

I couldn't even get rid of her in my dreams.


	30. Chapter 30

I stared at Professor Sprout as she lectured us about today's plant.

I've always disliked this class. I've never quite understood the point of it. Plus the professor always gives me dirty looks. No one believed me for a long time until Ron finally caught her staring at the back of my head.

I let my eyes wander to the back of the greenhouse where I saw Draco sitting with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

I let my eyes linger on him as I watched him talk to his friends. I find it hard on a regular basis to stop myself from staring at him.

I noticed Pansy look at me and then whisper to Draco. I'm not sure what she said but it must've been bitchy since Draco gave her a look.

He then turned his eyes to me and smiled.

I smiled back and lifted my hand up and waved at him with my fingers.

I looked back towards Hermione and frowned.

I leaned forward and whispered, "please tell me there's hardly any time left."

She grabbed Ron's wrist and looked at his watch. "Nope. Half an hour."

"Well shit."

I leaned forward and placed my elbows on the table.

I started tapping my foot on the side of my stool, making a beat for myself.

I heard someone clear their throat to get my attention and I looked up.

Dammit.

"Sorry, Professor."

She glared at me before returning to her lecturing.

I felt something hit my head and I noticed a rolled up peace of paper fall onto the table in front of me.

I sat upright and opened it: "you're a bad girl"

I laughed slightly and looked towards Draco who was shaking his finger at me.

I smiled and mouthed, "Aren't I just?"

I placed my arms back on the table and rested my head down.

I closed my eyes and waited for class to finish.

I felt someone's hot breath on my neck as they kissed me.

I opened my eyes and saw Draco's face near mine.

"Hello, love."

"Hey."

I lifted my arms up and stretched them out.

I pushed my stool out and picked up my books and placed them into my bag.

I felt Draco place his arm around my shoulders as he lead me out of the greenhouse and back towards the school.

We reached the doors and he placed his hands on the sides of my face and pulled me into a kiss.

I moaned into him slightly and put my hands on the back of his head.

"Evie."

I pulled back and turned around and saw Ron.

"Oh, hey, Ronnie."

"Evie. Malfoy."

"Weasley."

He walked towards us and grabbed my hand. "Come with me and get ready for dinner."

I turned back to Draco, "see you."

I went with Ron down the hall and through the portrait.

"There you are!"

"Here I am!"

"I found her sucking face with Malfoy. Very unpleasant."

"I'm so sorry I had to put you through that, Ronnie."

I walked up to Hermione and grabbed her arm, "come on, let's get ready for dinner."

We walked up the stairs and through the door to our room.

I walked over to my dresser and stared at it's contents.

I finally decided on a translucent beige dress with a slip underneath.

I pulled on my brown boots and put my uniform away for the night.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

I started to walk towards the door, "hey, Evie."

"Yeah?"

"How'd your talk with Harry go yesterday?"

"It was alright. We didn't really accomplish anything though."

"No?"

"No. Just more about how I don't love him like how he loves me and that he's jealous but there's nothing I can do about it."

She frowned at me, "sorry. I'll try to work on him."

"I'd really appreciate it, Mione."

I walked back over to her and grabbed her arm, "now come on. I'm starving."

Throughout dinner I kept stealing glances at Draco.

I attempted to pay attention to the conversations the three of them were having with me but I was too distracted.

I was greatful when dinner was over as I had started to get very uncomfortable next to Harry.

I rushed out of the room and down the hall and into the washroom.

I walked up to the mirror and applied some lipgloss before stepping back out.

I felt someone run into me, hard.

"Shit."

I looked up and saw Pansy.

"Oh, it's you. Lovely."

"You know I'm surprised that you're still hanging out with Harry."

I crossed my arms, "are you now?"

"I saw everything that happened. He really must hate you now."

I shifted in place, "Pansy, stop."

She stepped closer towards me, "I must say, I do agree with him on one thing..."

I waited for her to finish.

"...that you're a whore."

I was about to hit her when I saw Draco approach us.

He stepped in between us, with his back towards Pansy, and kissed my lips.

"Hey."

I smiled and instantly felt calm again, "hey."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me away, completely ignoring Pansy.

He started dragging me down the halls towards his common room.

I giggled, "you're gonna make me fall, Draco."

He continued to rush until we reached the portrait and he uttered the password, pulling me inside.

He moved his hand from mine and onto my lower back, guiding me up the stairs towards his room.

He pushed me inside and closed the door, locking it.

He turned back to me and forced me onto the bed.

I felt him grab the bottom of my dress and slip and pushed them off of me, over my head.

He kissed my forehead, my nose, and then my lips.

I was about to lift my hands up and place them around his neck but he stopped me by roughly grabbing my arms and pushing them above my head.

I moaned slightly at his touch and he continued to kiss my lips.

He pulled back for a moment and got up, "stay down."

He hurridly took his clothes off and threw them down onto the floor.

He climbed back up on top of me and reached his arms around me, unclasping my bra.

He placed it at the end of the bed and moved his hands down my stomach towards my thong.

He slipped it off of me and climbed back on top.

"She was right about one thing."

"Hmm?"

"You are a whore. My whore."

I let out another moan as he thrust into me.

"Draco."

He slid his hands up my body and entwined his fingers with mine.

He started to thrust faster as I could feel my body temperature raising.

I was having a hard time breathing but it was all feeling so good.

I lifted my legs up and wrapped them around his waist.

He pushed himself up and off of me and grabbed my hips.

He leaned forward slightly and grabbed my breast with one of his hands.

"Faster, Draco."

He leaned back down on top of me and kissed my neck as he began to speed up.

"Oh, fuck, Evelyn."

He collapsed onto me as I felt him release.

He rested his head on my chest for a moment before rolling over, pulling me on top of him.

I snuggled into his chest as we both relaxed.

He shifted and grabbed the blanket, pulling it on top of us.

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Draco."

Oh goodness. Somebody's falling hard and fast.


	31. Chapter 31

I opened my eyes and leaned over to look at the clock. 1:30 a.m.

I slowly pulled the covers off of myself and picked up my clothes.

I carefully put them back on and opened Draco's door, walking down the stairs and out through the portrait.

I would've stayed the rest of the night with him, because believe me, waking up next to that boy is a serious pleasure, but I didn't want to make things worse with Harry.

I've always been a little creeped out of Hogwarts during the night so I was practically running down the halls back to my common room.

Once I reached it I was out of breath and had to take a moment before I could utter the password.

I slid through the door and walked towards the stairs.

I was about to step up until I looked towards the couch and noticed Harry, sleeping.

I didn't want him to know that I'd been out so I quietly went up to my room and changed into my nighty before coming back down.

I walked towards him and got on my knees in front of the couch.

I gently touched his arm, "Harry."

He stirred slightly and I shook him arm, "Harry, wake up."

He opened his eyes and looked at me, confused.

"What?"

"Harry it's almost 2 in the morning. Why are you out here?"

He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his palms. "I dunno. I guess I just fell asleep after everyone else left."

I looked up at him and smiled, "Well come on, let's go."

I stood up and grabbed his hand.

I was unsure of how he would respond, but I really wanted to move on from what happened and act like how we used to together.

I was surprised when he squeezed my hand back.

I turned around and pulled him towards the stairs, walking up them.

We stayed in silence until we reached the hallway in between our two dorms.

"Well... goodnight, Harry."

I was about to turn to go to my room when I felt him tug on my arm, pulling me back towards him.

He had a frown on his face and looked as if he was struggling with finding his words.

"Is something wrong?"

He didn't say anything. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

I was in slight shock at first so it took me a moment to respond to his gesture.

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I've missed you Harry."

I pulled myself away from him and and walked into my bedroom.

I climbed into bed without changing and closed my eyes, falling asleep easily.

"Wake up!"

My eyes shot open and I bolted upright and grabbed my chest.

"Oh, holy shit."

I heard Ron laughing from Hermione's bed where he and Harry were sitting.

My heart was still racing as I climbed out of bed.

I walked over to him and slapped him on his arm, "I hate you."

He kept laughing, "no you don't!"

I couldn't help but smile as I walked over to my dresser, pulling out my uniform.

"Where's Hermione?"

"She said something about helping Neville before class starts. You know, what with that test we have today."

"Right. Thanks, Harry."

He nodded his head.

I stepped into the washroom and closed the door as I pulled of my nighty and changed into my uniform.

I straightened my hair and applied my signature makeup before opening the door and walking back into my room.

I placed my nighty on the edge of my bed and turned to look at Ron and Harry.

"Okay, let's go now."

I left the room and walked down the stairs and waited for them to reach me before leaving the common room and heading towards the great hall.

"Nervous?"

I looked to my right and saw Draco sit down in his seat.

"For the test? Yeah, kinda. I didn't really study."

"tsk tsk."

I giggled, "did you?"

"No."

He smirked at me and leaned forward and kissed my lips.

For a moment he'd made me forget that we were currently in potions class with the rest of our classmates staring at us.

I felt him place one of his hands on the side of my face and he kissed me deeper before pulling back and looking me in the eyes.

"Hi."

He laughed at me, "hi."

"That's enough."

I looked over and saw Professor Snape.

"If you don't mind I'd like to begin."

"I'm sorry."

I looked away from his gaze as he started passing out the tests.

He placed one in front of me and I looked down at it.

Oh dear.

I had finished my test and placed it at the edge of my table for him to pick it up.

I rested my head on my arms and looked over to Draco.

I whispered, "shouldn't you be finished by now?"

He raised his eyebrows at me before placing his pencil down and shoving his test forward.

He leaned closer to me, "I am."

I smiled at him and placed my hand on his thigh.

We both waited patiently for class to be over before I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room and down the hall.

I dragged him all the way up to my room, shoving him onto the bed.

I climbed on top of him and kissed his lips.

"I missed you."

He laughed, "I've seen you all morning."

I smiled at him, "I meant your body."

He wrapped his arms around me and slid his hand under my shirt, touching my back.

He pushed me off of him and rolled on top of me.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me."


	32. Chapter 32

I ran my hand through my hair as I rested my arm on the table, reading my book.

I sighed as I finally finished the last chapter I needed to read for homework tonight.

I leaned back in my seat and raised my arms, stretching.

I noticed William walking towards me.

"Hey, what's up?

He smiled and sat down in the chair across from me.

"Nothing. Studying?"

"Homework. I just finished though."

"Nice," he nodded his head at me and I let out a little giggle.

"Hey, what time is it?"

He looked around the library for a clock and his eyes landed on mine.

"No fucking clue."

I smiled at him and pulled my cell phone out of my purse.

"Oh, it's 9:00 already."

"You couldn't have just looked at that in the first place?"

"No."

He laughed, "bitch."

I laughed and pushed my chair back and stood up, grabbing my book.

I was about to say goodbye to him when he jumped up after me, "wait up, I'll walk you."

"Sure, thanks."

He walked around the table and stood next to me.

He raised his hand up and gestured towards the door, "after you."

I smiled, "thanks."

We walked for a moment without either of us saying anything.

"So, how are you and Draco?"

"We're fine, thanks," I turned to face him, "really good, actually."

He looked at me and smiled slightly, "good."

"Well what about you? Any girls?"

He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "not at the moment. But I'm free and looking." He smirked at me.

He walked me back to my common room and leaned in to give me a hug.

I couldn't help but notice that he smelled really good as I hugged him back.

"I'll see you sometime."

"Bye, Evie."

I waved at him as he walked away.

I turned around to utter the password to the portrait when I felt someone slap my ass.

I jumped as I looked behind me, "where the hell did you come from?"

He smiled at me as he looked down and placed his hands on my waist. "The shadows."

He looked to his right down the hall and then back to me, "who was that?"

"William."

"Ah, the guy that asked you out. Right?"

"Right."

He placed his hands on the back of my head and leaned into me, "he'd better not be pursuing you still."

He ran his hands through my hair and kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him and grinned, "you don't have to worry about a damn thing."

I got up on my tip toes and kissed his lips.

"Wanna come up?"

"Sure."

He placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me through the door.

As we walked in I saw Harry and Hermione sitting on the couch with Ron sitting on the floor.

"Hey, guys."

They all turned to me and smiled, "hey."

It seemed to take them a moment before they noticed Draco behind me.

"Hello."

I turned around and was surprised that Draco had greeted my friends.

I smiled up at him as I placed my book down on the table and grabbed his hand.

I walked him over towards the fire and sat down in front of it.

"Please tell me it's Friday tomorrow."

Hermione giggled, "it is. I promise."

I laughed and turned to Ron, "how was your day?"

"Okay."

"What about you, Harry?"

He looked at Draco for a moment instead of me before responding. "It was fine. Thanks."

I shifted closer into Draco as I placed my hand on his thigh.

We all sat in an awkward silence as I was trying to figure out something to say.

"Quidditch."

Draco looked at me in a questioning way. "What?"

"Quidditch is something we all like, right? Something maybe we could talk about?"

I looked around at my friends and saw that they were all laughing at me.

"You guys, come on," I giggled, "I just would really like it if we could all maybe get along for once."

"It's kind of hard to suddenly try to be friends with someone that you've tried to avoid for the last six years."

"Ronald!"

I turned to look at Draco, "he's right. It is kinda weird."

I looked down at my feet when I heard Harry respond. "That doesn't mean we can't try though."

I looked up at him and and placed my free hand on my chest, "thank you."

We spent the next hour talking to each other about this and that. It was still weird, but I was so greatful that they were all trying to get along for me.

The five of us walked up the stairs together and stopped in between our dorms to say goodnight.

I watched Hermione give Harry and Ron a hug before I did the same.

As I was hugging Harry he whispered, "just be careful, okay? If nothing else."

I pulled back and looked at him, "okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Harry."

I turned around and grabbed Draco's hand that he had extended to me and pulled him into my room.

I quickly changed and washed off my makeup and came out of the washroom.

I climbed into my bed next to Draco and kissed his lips.

"All I ask is that you keep it down and please, dear God, do not have sex tonight."

I giggled, "sure, Hermione. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I felt Draco place his arm around me and pull me into him.

He kissed the top of my head, "goodnight, love."

I rested my hand on his chest, "goodnight."


	33. Chapter 33

*Draco's POV*

I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

I turned onto my side and noticed that Evelyn wasn't there. Neither was Hermione.

I heard the sound of a shower start running coming from the washroom.

I climbed out of bed and saw that the door was slightly ajar. I prayed to God that the person inside there was Evelyn and not Granger.

I slowly opened the door and saw Evelyn's nighty sitting on the toilet seat.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I closed the door behind me, locking it.

I made sure to keep quiet as I quickly undressed and walked closer to the shower.

I placed my fingers on the shower curtain and whipped it open.

She jumped back and grabbed her chest with her hands.

"Oh fuck!"

I laughed at her and stepped in, letting the water run over my body.

"Hello, love."

"Oh my God, you scared the shit out of me!" She hit my chest with her hand and I grabbed it, pulling her into me.

I kissed her forehead and then down to her lips when she kissed me back.

I pushed her off of me and turned around, grabbing the bodywash.

I turned back towards her, "now come on, time to clean off."

She smiled at me, "because we both know I'm such a dirty girl."

I raised my eyebrows up and smirked at her.

"You are."

I put the bodywash down on the side of the shower and wrapped my arms around her, causing her body to press against mine.

She moaned slightly into my lips as she kissed me.

I felt her bite down on the bottom of my lip, hard, much as I do to her.

She raised her hands and placed them on the back of my head, running her fingers through my hair.

She released my lips from hers, "oh, Draco."

She ran her hands down from my head to my neck, down my chest to my stomach.

She looked up at me sensually as she slowly turned around, pressing her ass into me.

I groaned and grabbed her hips, rubbing mine against her ass.

She leaned forward and placed her hands against the opposite wall of the shower.

I grabbed her hips tightly as I thrust into her.

The water was running down my face, causing my vision to blur but I didn't want to stop for anything.

I began to thrust into her faster as she let out another moan.

I reached forward and gathered her hair, grabbing it with my hand and pulling her head back.

She gasped and slightly struggled to keep her balance.

I was so turned on from her that I could barely contain myself as I finished.

She leaned up again as I wrapped my hands around her chest, grabbing her breasts.

She giggled as she placed her hands on mine.

"Good morning, Draco."

I kissed her neck, "good morning, Evelyn."

I was sitting on the toilet seat as I watched her put on her makeup.

"How do you do that?"

She paused and turned to look at me. "How do I do what?"

I stood up and walked over to her. "your eyeliner like that."

She shrugged, "it's easy."

I watched her as she expertly put the liner on her other eye.

I looked down at her vanity and saw a number of different pairs of earrings.

"You like jewellery, then?"

She looked at me and then down to her vanity, "you can always tell what a man thinks of you by the type of earrings he gives you." She picked up a pair of large, sparkly ones and stared at them, "I must say, the mind reels."

I laughed, "you'd better not still be accepting gifts from other men."

She smiled, "I told you not to worry about a damn thing, Draco."

I leaned forward and kissed her cheeks, don't I know.

I walked back over to the toilet seat and sat down.

I watched her as she picked up a perfume bottle and sprayed some on her.

I caught a wiff of it as she stood up and walked passed me to pick up her socks that had been discarded onto the floor. She has got to wear that more often.

"Hey," I reached my hand out and grabbed her arm.

She stopped moving and sat down on my legs and kissed my lips.

I raised my hand and placed it onto the back of her neck, begging her to kiss me deeper.

"Excuse me."

I pulled back and looked towards the door and saw Hermione.

"Come on you two, let's get a move on, everyone's waiting to leave for breakfast."

She laughed and got up off of me, pulling on her socks and then walking over to her heels, "I'm sorry, Mione. We're coming."

She walked back over to her vanity, picking up a tube of lipstcik. She slowly applied it and placed the tube down, turning around and looking at me.

"Come on."

I stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her hand with mine.

She pulled me down the stairs and out towards the great hall.

We stepped through the doors and she stopped walking and looked up at me.

"Well, I guess this is where we say our goodbyes." She frowned.

I smiled down at her, "Yes."

I leaned forward and kissed her lips as I placed my hands on the back of her neck, kissing her deeper.

She pulled away from me, "yum."

I laughed and turned around to walk towards my table as I felt her slap my ass.

"Evelyn!"

She giggled and smiled at me as she turned around and walked away.

I stared at her backside for a moment before heading towards my table and sitting down.

"You know she's a total bitch."

I turned my head to look at Pansy, "what?"

"Summers. She's a bitch."

I sighed, "give it up, Pansy."

"But Drakie, she's no good for you."

"I'd disagree."

"Same here."

I looked down the table at some fourth year that I didn't know.

"And what would you know about anything?"

I don't even know why I'm friends with Pansy anymore.

"I'm not blind. That's how I know."

She let out a frustrated sigh as she got up and walked out of the room.

I looked back down at the fourth year, "you have good taste."

"Don't I know it."

I laughed and looked across the room at Evelyn.

She was listening intently to something that Hermione was obviously excited about.

I got this feeling in my stomach that I haven't had in a long time. I've been getting that a lot, lately.

A part of me was worried that we were getting more serious than I'd initially wanted or intended.

But looking at her, I couldn't stop it.

I quickly stood up and walked towards the Gryffindor table.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, wondering what I was doing and why on earth I would be headed in that direction, especially with everyone watching.

I walked over to her and watched her as she turned around to look at me.

She looked taken aback slightly as she swung her legs over the bench and stood up, facing me.

She looked me in the eyes, "what are you doing?"

I didn't say anything and instead placed my hands on the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

I felt as she reached her hands around me and placed them on my shoulders.

I could feel my skin humming, my hands, every inch of me. I've never been this excited about anybody before.


	34. Chapter 34

I was sitting in the library, tapping my pencil onto my notebook. I had finished the essay that Snape had asked us to write and I was now waiting for Hermione and Ginny.

I let out a sigh and rested my head in my hand.

I stopped tapping my pencil when I saw them walking towards me.

"Hey!"

"Hey, how are you?"

"Really good, Ginny, thanks. You?"

"Ginny has a secret."

She stared at Hermione in disbelief.

"Ooh, do tell."

Hermione sat down in the seat next to me as Ginny took the chair across from me.

"Well I kind of like someone."

My eyes widened, "who is it?"

"Harry."

I smiled at her, "you two would be so cute together!"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"You wouldn't think it was weird?"

"What? You mean with what happened?"

She nodded her head.

"Oh, no, don't even worry about it. I think you two match."

She let out a breath she had been holding, "good. Thanks."

I turned to Hermione, "so are you excited for our next Hogsmeade trip?"

"Yes! I cannot wait to get out of here for a day."

"Yeah, it'll be nice to get outside."

I turned my gaze to Ginny, "maybe you should ask Harry to go with you."

"As a date?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I dunno..."

I reached across the table and placed my hand on top of her, "Oh come on, I'm sure he'd say yes."

She looked up at me and smiled, "okay. I'll ask him later."

"So how are you and Draco, Evie?"

I grinned, "really good. I never expected it to be like this."

"Like what?"

I looked to Hermione, "well, when it all started I thought it was just gonna be an all-sex-no-strings kinda thing. But it's turned into so much more than that.

"For both of you?"

"Yeah, Ginny, I think so."

"Do you love him?"

I paused for a moment, "I think I do."

I was applying my makeup when Hermione walked into the washroom.

"Hey, are you almost done?"

"Yeah. Just a sec."

I finished up and stood up from my stool, pushing it in.

I quickly looked at myself in the mirror, fixing my hair before walking into the bedroom.

"Oh, hey Ginny. Nervous?"

She fiddled with her fingers, "only slightly."

I walked up to her and placed my hands on her arms, "try to be confident. Everything will turn out just fine."

She smiled, "okay."

I locked my arms with her's and Hermione's as we left the bedroom and descended the stairs.

I must say, it is quite adorable to see two people be so shy with one another.

We all walked out of the door and down towards the carriages.

I saw Draco leaning against the wall, talking to some of his friends.

I stepped next to Ginny, "I swear to God, he gets hotter by the minute."

She laughed as I walked ahead of her and over to Draco.

I snuck up behind him and got on my tip toes and whispered, "are you looking for a good time?"

He stopped talking and turned around, looking at me.

I grabbed his hands in mine, "because you know, I could show you a good time."

He smiled and leaned forward, "don't I know it." He leaned closer into me and kissed my lips.

I kissed him back as I moaned into his mouth.

I was reluctant to pull back as I remembered that my friends were waiting for me.

I pulled him away from his friends and towards mine.

"Where are we going?"

I stopped pulling on him and turned around, looking into his eyes. "I want you to ride with me."

He raised his eyebrows and smirked, "I'll give you a good ride."

I laughed at him, "Draco, no. You know what I meant."

He smiled, "alright."

I tugged on his arm again and over towards everyone else.

"Okay, let's go. I'm ready."

I opened the carriage door, stepped in and slid down the seat.

I sat down on a bench, looking at everyone pass by.

I waited for Draco as he purchased the coffee that I was oh-so-desperately in need of.

He walked outside of the store and over towards me.

I held my hands out and grabbed it from him, "thank you so much!"

I eagerly took a sip and sighed in relief. "Yummy."

He laughed and sat down beside me, "you're welcome, love."

I leaned my body into him as I could smell his cologne.

"You smell heavenly."

He wrapped his arm around me, "thanks."

I felt a sudden chill and snuggled in closer to Draco.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

I sat back up and looked at him. "You're awfully handsome, you know."

He smirked at me, "Thank you."

He leaned into me and kissed my lips.

He pulled back and smiled, "because you're beautiful."

I wrapped my free hand around his neck.

I giggled, "and you know just how to get into a girls pants, Malfoy."


	35. Chapter 35

I walked through the door of the three broomsticks and waited for Draco to catch up with me.

He placed his hand on my waist and leaned into me, "go get us a table while I get us some drinks."

"Okay."

I watched him walk over to the bar as I spotted a free table near the back of the room.

I walked over to it and sat down, taking off my jacket and placing it on the seat next to me.

I looked around the room and saw William with some of his friends.

I waved at him and watched as he stood up from his table and walked towards me.

"Hey."

"Hey, Evelyn."

I was a little surprised when he leaned in and wrapped me up in a hug.

I gently hugged him back and let out an awkward cough.

"So, um, having fun?"

"Yeah. It's nice to get out once in a while." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, it is." I nodded my head and looked towards the bar where I watched Draco pay and turn around, looking at me.

He gave me a bit of a questioning look before coming towards the table and placing our drinks down. He slid into the seat next to me and put his arm around me, gently pulling me into him and kissing the top of my head.

I decided I'd try my hand at being polite.

"Draco, this is William. And so on..."

William extended his hand towards Draco as he shook it back.

We stayed in an awkward silence for a moment before William spoke.

"So, I'm gonna go back over there now," he looked down at me, "see you."

I watched him walk back over to his friends for a moment before turning my head to look at Draco.

He had a bit of a frown on his face.

"What? Are you jealous?" I smiled up at him.

"No."

I giggled, "Yeah, sure. Okay."

He placed his hand on my cheek and kissed my lips.

I rested my hand on his chest, "you shouldn't be jealous anyways. You know you own me."

His eyes widened, "I own you?"

I nodded my head.

"So I can do anything I want to you?"

I leaned my head closer, with my lips barely touching his. "Anything."

He placed his drink down and wrapped one hand around my neck and the other on the back of my head, kissing me.

I placed my hands on his chest and kissed him back, deeply.

He let out a slight moan as I bit his bottom lip.

"You know if we weren't in public, I'd fuck you right here."

I pulled back and laughed, "we could always sneek into the washroom again."

We both looked around the room. Oh good. Four different school staff.

I shook my finger at him, "nope. It's too risky."

I watched his face change as the bell at the top of the door rang, signalling new patrons.

I shifted my body around towards the door.

"Well, shit."

I turned back around and picked up my drink. "Any chance this butterbeer has actual beer in it?"

He laughed, "I'm afraid not."

I made no efforts to hide my distain as Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy sat down at the table with us.

I felt Draco lean into me and whisper, "you owe me."

Dammit, he's right. I suppose I could find it in me to attempt to be nice to them since he's been nice to my friends.

"Hey, Drakie!"

"Oh, God, kill me now,"

Draco laughed as Pansy gave me a serious death glare. Well, can't blame her for trying.

I took another sip of my drink and placed the glass down on the table.

I looked across the table at Goyle and he was obviously eyeing me up.

I turned my head back towards Draco and leaned into him, "he's making me uncomfortable."

"Goyle."

He turned his gaze towards Draco and instantly stopped looking at me.

"So, Draco, I was thinking you could come visit me in my room tonight."

"No."

"But I could show you a good time..."

"Pansy, I'm sitting right here."

"So?"

It took everything in me not to hit her.

I looked at Draco who quickly finished his drink and placed his glass down on the table.

He stood up and grabbed my hand and jacket, "come on."

"Drakie, where are you going?"

He didn't respond to her and kept pulling me along until we were out the door.

"I'm sorry, Drakie, but there's no way that I can be friends with _that._"

He laughed, "please don't call me that."

He guided me along passed the buildings and into a discrete corner.

He roughly grabbed my shoulders and pushed me up against the building.

I gasped as my body hit the brick and looked up at him.

I giggled, "what are you doing?"

He quickly leaned forward and began sucking on my neck.

I reached up and placed my hand on the back of his neck, urging him to suck harder.

"Draco."

I dropped my purse and jacket from my other hand and grabbed onto his arm.

He licked from my neck to my lips and kissed me repeatedly.

I had to pull back in order to get a breath as he lifted me up off the ground, rubbing himself into me.

I instantly became worried that someone would catch us and we'd get into serious shit.

"Draco, not here."

He kissed my lips again, "yes, here."

I giggled, "no."

He dropped me back down to my feet.

"Alright. But we have to leave. Now."

He grabbed my hand as I picked up my jacket and purse and he pulled me back towards the school.

I collapsed on top of him and closed my eyes.

Our bodies were glistened with sweat and our breathing heavy.

"I feel fantastic."

He laughed, "good."

I rolled off of him and stretched out onto my bed.

He leaned into me and kissed my lips.

I smiled at him and got out of bed and walked over to my dresser.

I pulled out my grey knit sweater and my black yoga pants.

I quickly dressed and pulled on my boots.

"Put your clothes on and come with me."

I watched him as he pulled his shirt over his head and stepped back into his boxers and pants, placing on his shoes.

He grabbed his jacket and grabbed my hand.

I lead him out of the common room and down the halls.

We reached the top of the clock tower and I sat down at the edge with my legs crossed.

"Please don't fall."

I smiled and looked at him, "don't worry about me."

He sat down next to me and leaned back on his elbows.

I looked back at him and decided to lay next to him.

I rested my head on his chest for a moment and listened to him breathing.

"I like spending time with you, Draco."

He put his arm around me and squeezed me into him.

I sat back up and swung my leg over his waist, straddling him.

He placed his hands on my thighs and looked up at me.

"Hello, love."

"Hi."

I leaned down and rested my head on his chest, snuggling into him.

We sat still for a moment without either of us speaking.

He placed his hands on my lower back.

"Evelyn."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I couldn't help but smile as I raised my head and looked at him, "can you please say that again?"

He smiled back at me, "I said I love you."

I leaned in and kissed his lips, "I love you too, Draco."


	36. Chapter 36

I opened my eyes and lifted my arms over my head, stretching deeply.

I yawned as I lifted the covers off of my body and swung my legs over the side of my bed.

I sat still for a moment before standing up and walking towards the washroom.

I closed the door behind me and turned on the tap, letting the water run into the bathtub as I opened the bath bubbles and poured some in.

I checked the temperature before grabbing a towel and removing my nighty.

I placed it on the floor and stepped into the bathtub.

I relaxed into the warmth and closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again, for fear of falling back asleep.

I let my body enjoy the water for a while before washing and conditioning my hair.

I quickly stepped out and dried myself off, reciting a spell to dry my hair.

I wrapped my towel around me as I sat down at the vanity and applied my makeup.

I grabbed my straightener and began running it through my hair when I heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

I watched as the door slowly creaked open to reveal Hermione.

"Hey, Herms."

"Hey, Evie. How was your night."

I grinned, "perfect."

She laughed, "how so?"

I paused for a moment to place my straightener down on the vanity and unplugging it before turning my gaze back towards Hermione.

"He loves me!"

She gasped, "he said it?"

I nodded my head.

"Oh my god, I didn't think he was capable."

I giggled, "well he is."

"Who said it first?"

"He did."

"Aww."

I took a deep breath and smiled, "I know."

I stood up and walked out of the washroom and over to my dresser, pulling out a pair of skinny jeans and a low cut v-neck along with a cardigan.

I quickly changed my clothes and walked back into the washroom to apply my lipstick.

I sat down on the toilet seat and waited for Hermione to finish her hair.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

We walked through the doors of the great hall and over to our table, where we sat down.

"Where are Harry and Ron?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno. I think Harry called a practice today or something."

"Oh."

I grabbed half a bagel and began to eat it.

"Do you have any idea how Ginny's date with Harry went yesterday?"

She smiled, "I think it went really well."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I'm glad. I'd really like him to be able to move on from everything."

"Me too. Plus, Ginny really does like him."

I picked up my drink and took a sip.

"So I had to spend time with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy yesterday."

She looked at me with a grimace, "seriously?"

"Yeah. I truly despise Parkinson."

She laughed, "doesn't everyone?"

"She basically asked him if he wanted to fuck right in front of me."

She shook her head, "no class."

"I know, right?"

I took another sip before placing my glass on the table.

"William."

"What?"

She pointed behind me and I turned around, seeing him come towards us.

I looked back at her, "he makes Draco jealous."

"Of course he does. He's super hot."

I giggled, "Herms, you're not helping."

She smiled, "aren't I horrible?"

I felt him sit down in the empty space next to me.

He placed his arm around me and pulled me in for a hug, "hey."

I lightly placed my hands on his arms, "hey."

"Oh shit!"

I looked at Hermione, "what is it?"

"I totally forget I told Neville I'd help him with his homework this morning. He's probably waiting for me. See you up there."

"See you."

I waved goodbye to her as I watched her stand up and walk out towards the door.

I turned my gaze back to William.

"How are you?"

"Decent."

I nodded my head, "cool."

There was a bit of an awkward pause before I decided to say something.

"You make Draco jealous, you know."

He laughed and scooted a bit closer to me.

"Do I?"

I gulped a bit, "yeah."

I got a whiff of his cologne and wished he didn't smell so good.

"Should he be?"

He leaned into me slightly and I attempted to move away from him.

I let out an uncomfortable giggle, "no."

I looked across the room, hoping to see Draco but he wasn't there. Shoot.

I stood up and looked down at him, "hey, um, I've gotta go but I'll see you later, okay?"

I didn't give him time to respond. Instead I turned around and quickly walked out of the hall.

I was busy walking down the hall, being bored as I turned the corner and spotted Harry and Ginny together.

I quickly moved back out of sight and attempted to listen in.

I couldn't quite make out anything that they were saying so I decided to peak my head around the corner.

I got excited as I saw that they were holding hands.

I smiled to myself as I turned back around.

I gasped as I saw a figure standing directly in front of me.

"Being a nosey little bitch?"

I slapped his chest, "no!"

He looked down at me and smiled, "you've got such a snoopy mind for such a small person."

I stood up on my tip toes and kissed his lips.

"It's Harry and Ginny."

He scrunched his eyebrows at me, "what?"

I pointed behind me, "there. I was spying on them."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into him, "wouldn't you rather spend your time with me?"

I felt him rub himself up against my body as I my heart began to race.

"Okay."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his common room.

He pulled me into his room and pushed me onto the bed, climbing on top of me.

He roughly kissed my lips as I moaned into his mouth.

I reached my hands up and started to pull on his shirt when I heard someone clear their throat.

He moved out of my view as I looked across the room and saw Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.

I groaned and looked at Draco, "seriously?"

He gave me a frustrated look as he rolled off of me.

We both sat up and stared at his friends.

I suddenly felt very uncomfortable and unsatisfied.

I leaned my head on his should and whispered, "please come to my room tonight. I don't know how long I can wait."


	37. Chapter 37

The week went by fast enough.

Unfortunately, I hadn't had much of a chance to spend time with Draco. He was busy with quidditch and I was busy with mounds of homework.

We attempted to get together for mini sex sessions throughout the week but we hadn't been too lucky in that department.

I was currently in my room, rummaging through my drawers, trying to figure out what to wear for dinner.

I decided on a pair of grey skinny jeans, my black ankle boots and a translucent white tee.

The weather had continuously gotten colder in the passed few days so I decided to wear a grey scarf and my black leather jacket, form fitting, of course.

I put my hair up high in a loose bun and reapplied my lipstick.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs where I saw Harry and Ginny.

"Hey guys," I gave them a little wave and smiled at them.

"Hey, Evelyn."

"Ready to go eat? I'm starving."

I stepped ahead of them as we walked through the doors and down the hall.

Harry went and caught up with Ron while I stayed behind to walk with Ginny.

I turned my gaze to her and smiled.

She laughed, "what?"

"How are you?"

"Good."

"How's Harry?"

She grinned, "he's good."

"I'm really glad."

There was a pause in the conversation as numerous first years bustled by us, screaming their heads off.

I laughed and turned my gaze towards her once again, "so... have you had passionate sex yet?"

Her eyes widened and she blushed, "no!"

I smiled, "alright. Well, what have you done?"

"We've kissed."

"Did you like it?"

She nodded her head, "it's quite nice. Kissing Harry, I mean."

I almost said that I agreed with her, but thankfully I caught myself.

"Well, I'm really happy for you Ginny."

"Thank you."

We walked through the doors and over to our table.

I sat down in my usual seat with Ginny across from me, next to Hermione.

I turned to my right, "how are you, Harry?"

"Pretty good," he smiled at me.

"Good."

I turned my attention back to the dinner as we all talked about our plans for the weekend.

"What are you gonna do, Evie?"

"Draco."

Hermione let out a laugh, "that's not what I meant but I'll accept your response."

I felt someone place their hands on my shoulders.

I turned around and saw William.

"Oh, hey."

"Hey, Evelyn."

Harry moved over as William sat down next to me.

I looked across the room at Draco. Oh dear. Someone's mad.

I smiled at him and gave him a little wave but he didn't respond. He just stared at me angrily.

"What's his problem?"

I frowned, "I don't know."

William offered to walk me back to my common room and I accepted.

He gave me a hug as he dropped me off at the portrait.

I walked inside and spotted everyone around the fire.

"Hey."

"Hey. Are you okay?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together, "I think so. I just don't know why he looked so pissed at me."

There was a pause in the conversation before Ron spoke, "I think I know."

I perked up, "what is it?"

"I'm sure he doesn't believe it.'

"Believe what, Ronnie?"

"Well, there's this rumour about you."

I felt my stomach lurch. "You're kidding. Right?"

He shook his head.

"Well what is it?"

"It's about you and William."

"Ron... please just tell me."

"It's that you and Will have been fucking this whole time."

I instantly became scared that Draco actually believed it.

Hermione gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sure he doesn't."

I frowned at her.

"Look, I'm sure Parkinson started it. I know he doesn't take anything she says seriously."

I sighed deeply, "okay.

I sat still for a moment before standing back up, "I'll be back."

Harry yelled after me, "where are you going?"

I turned back around, "to find Draco."

"What if you don't?"

"then I'm off to kill Pansy."

I approached the portrait and gave it a knock.

It swung open revealing a Slytherin that I didn't recognize.

"Is Draco in there?"

"Sure." He stepped to the side and let me pass.

I looked through the common room and didn't see him.

I quickly walked up the stairs and saw that his door was open.

I lightly knocked on the doorframe and peered inside. "Draco?"

He gave me a stern look, "what?"

It felt like I was around the old Draco ago.

I stepped into the room and walked towards him. "I'm getting the feeling you're mad at me."

He didn't respond and only stared at me.

"Can I ask why?"

"I'm sure you know."

"I'm not exactly sure what you've heard but it's not true."

"That's hard for me to believe."

"How could you say that after you know how I feel about you."

He walked up towards me and stopped, inches from my face. "Look, all I know is you're not exactly the most faithful girl out there."

I felt my eyes begin to water, "what?"

"Maybe Pansy really was right. You are a whore."

I wrapped my arms around myself, "why are you being so mean? You're just choosing not to trust me."

He walked passed me and out of his room, down the stairs.

I turned around and followed him into the common room.

"Don't just walk away from me Draco." I was completely aware of the eyes that were currently on us.

He spun around and gripped my arms tightly with his hands.

I pulled myself away from him and slapped him hard on his cheek.

"Fuck you, Draco Malfoy."

I started to walk away from him when he roughly grabbed my hand, pulling me back. "Evelyn."

I pulled myself away from him again, "don't touch me."

I quickly walked out of the room, not giving him time to respond to me.

I had a hard time sleeping that night.

Luckily everyone else was already in bed by the time I got back. I didn't want to have to deal with anyone right now.

I got up and completed my morning routine.

I was happy that everyone had plans this morning.

I went down and had a quick bite to eat before roaming the halls.

I found myself in an area that I hadn't been in before when I heard voices coming down the hall towards me.

"Evelyn!"

I turned around and saw William. Oh, of course.

"Hey."

He walked up to me and gave me a hug, "I heard about Draco."

I frowned, "news travels fast, I guess."

He shrugged and grabbed my hand, "come with me."

He took me into the Ravenclaw common room and up to his bedroom.

I sat down on his bed as he sat next to me.

He leaned into me slightly and I once again noticed that he smelled wonderful.

He stopped his face inches from mine, "look, I don't want to force myself on you, but..."

"Okay."

He looked shocked at my response as I leaned in and closed the gap between us.


	38. Chapter 38

He placed his hands on my shoulders and began to remove my jacket.

I licks his lips as he smiled into me.

I slipped my arms out of my jacket and dropped it on the floor, next to me.

I raised my hands and placed them on the back of his head.

He kissed me deeper and pushed me back so I was laying down on his bed.

He climbed on top of me and kissed from my lips to my neck.

He started to suck as I let out a moan.

He ran his left hand up my side and placed it on the side of my face.

I kissed the palm of his hand and closed my eyes as he kissed back up to my lips.

I was completely in the moment as he rested his right hand on my breast.

My eyes shot open as I suddenly realized that if I was going to have sex with William it shouldn't do it when I was feeling like this.

I lifted my hands up and placed them on his chest, pushing him away.

"Stop."

He lifted himself up and off of me, letting me sit back up.

I moved off of the bed and picked up my jacket.

He stared at me, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just shouldn't be here right now."

He looked disappointed and I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Look, I'll see you later. Okay? This can happen. Just not now. I shouldn't."

"Okay."

He walked over to me and opened the door, letting me step through.

"I'll see you."

I turned around to face him again, "yeah."

I quickly walked down the stairs and through the portrait.

I rushed back to my common room.

I spotted Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Hermione stood up and walked towards me, wrapping me up in a hug.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I tried to put on a smile, "I'll be just fine... I'm gonna go lay down though so I'll see you guys later."

"Okay."

I walked up the stairs and into my room. I took off my jacket and scarf and climbed into bed.

I opened my eyes and felt extremely rested.

I looked over at the clock and sat that it was 6:00.

I put my jacket back on, slipped on my shoes and walked down the stairs and through the doors.

I walked into the great hall and was stopped by someone grabbing my arm.

I got excited for a moment, thinking that maybe it was Draco but when I turned around I was disappointed.

"Oh, hey."

"Hey." He smiled down at me. "I was thinking maybe we could hang out tonight?"

I thought about it for a moment before responding, "I'm not sure."

"Oh."

I placed my hand on his arm, "soon. Just not now. Okay?"

"When?"

I laughed, "I'll come to you."

I let go of his arm and walked over to my table, sitting down.

I looked around and only saw Ginny and one of her friends that I don't really know.

"Hey, Evelyn."

"Hey Ginny."

"Are you alright?"

I looked across the room at Draco before returning my gaze to her. "I'll be fine."

I walked into the classroom and sat down at my table.

Believe me, I was not looking forward to potions today.

I felt him slide into the seat next to me.

What I wouldn't give for a change in the seating plan.

I tried my hardest not to look to my right and just pretend as if he weren't around.

For once I was actually thankful for Snapes entrance into the classroom where he immediately began lecturing us for the day.

I kept my gaze anywhere but on him.

I was feeling so angry yet so hurt.

I was struggling with myself trying to contol my emotions.

Focussing on what Snape was saying became difficult.

I looked up at him as he gave us our instructions for the potion we were to make.

I didn't say anything to Draco but I stood up and gathered the ingredients for us.

I walked back over to our table and placed them down.

I felt his eyes on me as I started reading the instructions.

I looked at him, "I'm not doing this alone."

He sighed slightly and stood up, moving next to me.

We followed the instructions silently as we completed our potion.

Snape came over to check on our progress. He stared at it for a moment before looking at both of us.

"Nicely done."

"Thank you."

After a few more minutes he released the class for the day.

I slowly packed up my things and was about to head out the door when Draco stepped in front of me.

"Have you seen him?"

"What?"

"You know what."

"Don't play games with me. I don't have time for it."

He was about to respond when I quickly raised my hand up to stop him.

"Just don't, Malfoy. Don't."

I closed my fingers into my palm and stepped around him, walking out the door.


	39. Chapter 39

For the next few days I tried my best to avoid everyone, but without much luck.

I just didn't feel like talking about what had happened anymore between Draco and I.

I was currently sitting in my usual seat in the great hall.

I wasn't paying much attention to what was being said by anyone.

I kept glancing across the room at Draco.

I wanted him to be as unhappy as I was.

Actually no, I just wanted him to be with me.

I turned my gaze back to my friends as I heard them calling my name.

"Hello?"

"What?"

"I called your name about ten times."

"Oh, I'm really sorry."

Harry looked across the room at Draco and then back to me. "Something on your mind, Evie?"

I smiled and leaned into him, "no. Nothing."

He smiled back, "liar."

"Well what about Will?"

"I dunno. Maybe. It's still pretty soon."

"Maybe you need to have a little fun!"

I laughed, "maybe, Ronnie."

Hermione gave me a serious look, "are you not wanting to go out with William because of what Malfoy said?"

I nodded my head. "That and if I see him then he'll think the rumours were true."

"Well just think about it. We'd all kind of like to see you be perky again."

I smiled, "thanks."

"Plus you've been a bit of a bitch, lately."

"Ronald!"

He shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands, "what? It's true. You've been ignoring all of us. It's not like we don't have any problems, either."

I smirked at him, "I'm sorry. I haven't meant to be a bitch. I've just been caught up in my own shit."

"It's alright." He grinned.

Harry shook his head and laughed, "you're such an idiot, Ron."

I tried my best to pay attention and not think about Draco for the rest of dinner.

I stayed longer than everyone else.

I just wanted to have a bit of time alone.

As I stood up to leave I took another glance across the room.

I felt disappointed as I noticed that he wasn't there anymore.

I walked passed the tables and through the door.

As I turned the corner I began to get a little nervous.

The school has always scared me a bit at night so I began to pick up my pace.

I felt my heart start to race as I attempted to keep my nerves at bay.

I suddenly felt someone grab my arm and pull me into the closest room.

I screamed as I was slammed into a table as the door closed shut.

I wasn't sure what to do as any remaining light in the room disappeared.

I couldn't see anything in front of my as I felt someone place their hands on the sides of my face.

I reached up and placed my hands on top of theirs, trying to pull them off of me.

"Please stop."

I felt hot breath on my face, "are you sure you want me to?"

My eyes widened as I realized who it was.

I pushed on his chest, hard.

"fuck you! You scared the shit out of me."

He began to laugh as I felt my way towards the door, turning on the light.

I turned back around and stared at him.

"Why did you do that to me?"

I couldn't help but notice how good he looked.

He continued to laugh as he stepped towards me.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist."

"You're an asshole, Malfoy."

He wiped the smile off of his face and stared at me, "for good reason, Summers."

I instantly became angry and resisted the urge to slap him.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"That's not what I heard."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "since when do you believe everything that Pansy tells you?"

"What?"

"I'm certain she's the one that made it up."

"But I didn't hear it from her."

"Well then who told you?"

"Crabbe."

"And where'd he hear it from?"

"I don't know."

I uncrossed my arms and took a step towards him.

I could see that he was opening his mouth to say something so I raised my hand and placed my fingers on his lips.

"Shh."

He raised his eyebrows as me.

"I'm not going to kiss you, if that's what your thinking."

I removed my hand from him, "I just need you to know that I never did anything to hurt you. I don't know who did it, but everything you've heard isn't true."

He attempted to answer but I raised my hand to stop him again, "I'm not finished."

I took a step closer to him so I was inches from his face, "but the fact that you didn't even give me a chance to explain was really mean of you, Draco."

He placed one of his hands on the side of my face, "Draco."

"Yes?"

"You hurt me. And you obviously don't trust me."

I slid his hand off with mine. "I'm not going to forgive you so easily... As much as I would love to give in. I can't."

I turned around and walked towards the door.

As I reached it I turned my head and looked down to my right, "goodnight, Malfoy."


	40. Chapter 40

I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment before turning my gaze back to my vanity.

I was having difficulty picking my lipstick for today. Silly, I know. But when you have so many it gets hard.

I decided on a dark plum colour.

I carefully traced my lips before filling them in.

I rubbed my lips together and made sure that it all stayed within the lines.

Once I was satisfied, I ran my fingers through my straightened hair and stood up from my seat.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes to wear for the day.

I chose my skinny white jeans and my dark grey v-neck tee.

I put on my yellow and black scarf and pulled on my black leather jacket.

By the looks of it outside, today isn't going to be the warmest day.

I slipped on my boots and headed through my bedroom door and down the stairs where I met up with everyone.

"Okay let's hurry up, I'm starving!"

Harry stepped in next to me, "you know you always say that yet you're the one that keeps us waiting."

"Shut up."

He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked.

A small part of me wondered how he was with everything that had happened between us.

We hadn't talked about it at all since him and Ginny got together.

I was hoping he was completely done with everything- mostly for Ginny's sake.

I hoped she didn't mind that he was still somewhat affectionate with me.

I always tried my best to keep it completely friendly.

As we stepped through the doors of the great hall, I noticed William waiting for me by my usual seat.

I slipped out of Harry's grasp and walked over to him.

He gave me a hug and I hugged back.

"Hey, you."

He laughed, "miss me?"

I shrugged, "maybe." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Good."

I suddenly felt somewhat awkward as the rest of my friends sat down in their seats, staring at us and intently listening to our conversation.

"So listen. I know that you said that you'd come to me when you were ready to, you know..." He looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him, "...um, ready to.. hang out? Anyways, I was wondering if you'd come somewhere with me today."

"Where?"

"Well see, I was kind of thinking you'd wanna come hang out with me and some of my friends. At the pitch."

I giggled, "okay. Sure. When?"

"Is one okay?"

"Yeah. That's fine."

He grinned, "good. I'll see you then."

"Yeah. See you."

I looked across the room and saw that Draco was staring at us.

I'd bet you anything that he'd pay good money to find out what was just said.

I attempted to give him my best "I swear to God nothing's happened but I'm still gonna hang out with him" kind of look. I'm not sure if he got that, though.

I gave him a little wave goodbye before sitting down next to Harry.

"So one o'clock, then?"

I smiled, "yes."

"Are you gonna have sex?"

My eyes widened, "Ginny! How could you ask such a thing. You're being completely crude."

She laughed, "well sorry! But we all know that that's what you do when you have the hots for someone."

I nodded my head and giggled, "thanks for making me sound like such a harlot.'

"I didn't mean it like that! You're not! You just.."

"No, no. It's fine. And I suppose you're right. It's been a long time since I haven't almost immediately put out for someone that I'm dating."

"You know that's not a bad thing, Evie."

I laughed, "I'm sure it's not from the boys' point of view, Ronnie."

He smiled, "it certainly isn't."

I kept stealing glances from Draco throughout lunch.

I tried to look as happy as possible.

I'm kind of hoping I succeeded at that, but I'm not so sure.

I got up and walked towards the door when Draco stepped in front of me, blocking my way.

I looked up at him, "Malfoy, move."

He didn't say anything and only looked down at me.

I sighed, "please? I need to freshen up."

"Where are you going?"

"Right now? To the washroom."

"I mean with him."

I looked surprised, "You heard that? Are you magic or something?" I almost started laughing at myself but I tried my hardest to keep it in.

I could see by the look on his face that he didn't appreciate my joke.

"To the pitch. Just to hang out with him and his friends."

He smiled, "good. I'll be there."

"You can't just barge in, you know."

"I won't be. I've got practice in a minute."

"Great."

I pushed passed him and walked into the nearest girls' washroom.

I checked myself out in the mirror and reapplied some of the lipstick that had been removed during lunch.

I walked back out and quickly ran up to my room to grab some gloves just in case.

I was thankful that I had grabbed them as soon as I stepped outside.

I zipped up my jacket slightly as I watched towards the pitch.

As I got closer I spotted William, sitting in a group of people.

I climbed my way up the stairs and walked over to him, "hey, Will."

"Evelyn!"

He stood up and walked towards me, giving me a hug as well as planting a kiss on my lips.

Unexpected, but not un-enjoyable.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his friends.

I sat down and looked at everyone around me, "um, hello."

They all introduced themselves.

I noticed one that was pretty cute. I think his name was Stefan. I'm really not sure though. It was hard to remember all of their names.

I became distracted as I saw the Slytherin quidditch team come onto the field.

I watched as Draco yelled out his planned drills to the team before mounting his broom and taking off.

He was so fantastic it was hard to take my eyes off of him.

We all sat and chatted for a while before William and most of his friends decided to go back inside.

He asked me if I wanted to come but I declined, telling him that I would see him later.

He kissed me once again before leaving.

I noticed that one of his friends decided to stay as well.

I gave him a smile as he scooted over towards me.

He held out his hand, "Wes."

I shook his hand, "hey."

"Will was right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"You're smokin!"

I giggled, "aren't you a charmer?"

He smiled and raised his hand, "guilty."

I laughed at him as I looked back out onto the field.

"So I'm hoping you won't take this as an invasion of your personal life or anything..."

I turned to look at him, "what?"

"But I feel like there's maybe something that I should fill you in on."

I became very curious, "what is it?"

He rubbed his hands together to warm them up, "it's about that rumour. About you and Will."

"What?"

"I might know who started it."

My eyes widened, "oh shit, please tell me!"

He shook his head, "you won't like it."

"Just please tell me anyways."

"It was him."

"Who, now?"

"William."


	41. Chapter 41

I was shocked by his response, "what?"

"I'm sorry."

I paused for a moment before saying anything, "um, do you know why?"

"He was jealous that you were with someone else instead of him."

"He ruined it."

He placed his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry."

I rested my head in my hands and sighed, "I am so going to kill him."

"As you should."

I stood up and looked down at Wesley, "hey, sorry to just run off like this, but I've really gotta go now." I leaned in, "but thank you for telling me. It means a lot."

I gave him a little smile as I started to descend the stairs, heading back towards the school.

I began to get so angry at the whole situation.

My heart began to race as I was thinking about what I was going to do once I saw him.

I picked up my pace, practically running back towards the school.

I was partially out of breath as I reached the school.

I looked around and spotted someone that I recognized as being from Ravenclaw.

I ran up to them and tugged on their arm.

He turned around and smiled at me, "hey pretty lady."

I held up my hand to stop him and shook my head, "seriously, now's really not the time."

He looked disappointed as I continued to talk.

"Do you know where William is? I don't remember his last name but he's in 7th and rumoured to be fucking me?"

He nodded his head, "right! Yeah, I just saw him in the hall."

I patted his arm, "thanks."

He started to talk to me but I just ignored him and walked off.

I took a deep breath as I reached the doors.

I pulled one of them open and stepped through it.

I looked around the room and spotted him.

As I walked towards the Ravenclaw table I noticed that a surprising amount of people were in here.

What the hell? Does everyone have some random weekend study hall?

I even saw most of my friends sitting at our table.

They waved at me and looked confused as I brushed them off and walked passed them and continued my way towards William.

One of his friends pointed to me as he saw that I was coming.

He quickly stood up and smiled at me.

He instantly wiped the smile off of his face as he noticed the look on mine.

"Evie?"

I pulled my hand back and slapped him, hard.

I felt my fingers tingle from the impact as I shook my hand out.

I stayed silent for a moment as I took in his reaction.

Well, his and our audiences reactions.

"What the fuck, Evie?"

I took a step closer to him, "how could you do that to me? I thought we were friends."

"What are you talking about?"

"How could you start those nasty rumours?"

"What rumours?"

I fought the urge to hit him again, "don't be stupid. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

I began to get even more frustrated with the stupid look on his face.

"The rumours that you and I have been fucking!"

As soon as that slipped out of my mouth I wished I hadn't said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

Although, with the quietness of everyone else at this moment, I'm sure I didn't need to yell for all of them to hear.

"What the hell? Who told you?"

"You think that's the issue here? Who told me you lied about us and caused Draco and I to break up? How could you be so cruel to me? I never did anything to you!"

He grabbed my arm tightly, causing me to let out a little moan. "Ow, Will, stop."

He tightened his grip and looked down at me.

"God, Evelyn. You drive me insane."

"What?"

"You flirt with every single guy in this school and walk around like you're completely perfect, what with all of your friends. Everything and every guy you'd ever want seems to flock towards you. And meanwhile, I'm stuck having to watch you and Malfoy together everywhere I go. Shit, I can barely contain myself around you."

He leaned in closer towards me "that night we almost slept together left me feeling crazy. I was so close but you walked away."

I tried to pull my arm away from him but he was holding me too tightly.

"Will, let go, it's hurting."

I saw Harry and Ron coming towards us.

Ron stepped next to me and looked at William. "Seriously, just calm down."

Will gave Ron a look that actually frightened me.

I have got to stop getting myself into these kind of situations.

I once again considered just wearing sweats all the time. Anything to be unappealing.

I looked towards the door as I saw Draco and the rest of his team walk in.

"Draco!"

He turned his head to look at us.

He quickly ran from his place and rushed towards me.

He looked down at me for a moment before looking towards Will.

"Man, let's just all calm down. Let go of her."

He didn't say anything. Instead he leaned in to kiss me.

Draco shot his hands out and pushed him away from me.

He took a step closer to him and looked him in the eyes, "if you ever touch her again, I'll rip you apart."

He gave me one last look before stepping around us and walking out the door.

Draco followed him with his gaze before turning around and looking at me.

He touched my arm and I winced.

"I'm sorry."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so sorry."

He placed one hand on the back of my neck and other on the side of my face as he pulled me in and gently kissed my lips.

I tugged on his sweater, trying to pull him closer to me.

He pulled back from me, "please forgive me."

I nodded my head in response. "Okay."


	42. Chapter 42

Everything felt so right again.

I looked up at him, "I really missed you."

He smiled down at me, "me too."

He ran his hand down my arm and linked in fingers with mine.

I turned around and pulled him over to my table.

He sat down to my left and I leaned into him.

Ron let out a sigh, "well, we certainly don't lack for drama when you're around, Evie."

I laughed, "no, I guess not."

Ginny let her eyes fall on Draco as she opened her mouth to speak, "I'm glad you came in here."

He looked back at her and then to me, "same."

I placed my hand on his thigh and leaned in to kiss him.

He licked my lips and I let out a laugh.

"Excuse me."

I turned to look at Ron, "yes?"

He shook his finger at us, "there will be none of that."

I smiled, "okay. Sorry, Ronnie."

I looked around the room and saw that everyone was still staring at us.

I let out a groan and rested my head on Draco's shoulder.

He placed his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Hey, Evie."

"Yeah, Herms?"

"How'd you find out who started the whole thing?"

"Oh," I perked back up, "some friend of Will's. Wesley."

"Oh, I know him. He's pretty cute."

I saw Ron give her a look of jealousy.

How adorable.

I heard the door swing open as I saw Draco's friends walk in.

As they approached us I could see a look of hatred on Pansy's face.

"Draco."

He let out a sigh, "yes?"

"Don't sit there. Come sit with us."

He looked up at her, "I'm fine sitting here."

"But she's a cheater and a whore."

I raised my hands in frustration, "seriously, Pansy? Why do you always do that when I'm sitting right here?"

She crossed her arms and sneered at me.

"Pansy, I'm not in the mood to take your shit so just get the fuck out."

She looked semi shocked at my response to her.

She gave me a death glare before turning around and walking off, commanding Crabbe and Goyle to join her.

I turned to Draco, "you really need better taste in friends."

He laughed, "Oh, I know."

I suddenly got hit with a wave of sexual tension between Draco and I.

I quickly stood up and pulled him along with me, "we have to go now."

"What? Why?"

"Just because." I looked at him seriously, "I need you to come. Accent on the come."

His eyebrows raised as he understood what I was saying, "alright."

I turned around and waved to my friends before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room with me.

I dragged him through the portrait and up the stairs to my room.

I pushed him onto my bed and went back towards the door, closing and locking it.

I slipped off my jacket and scarf, discarding them onto the floor.

I could see him getting excited as he slowly removed his shirt.

"You're going to have to move faster than that for me, Draco."

His eyes widened in excitement as he quickly undid his pants and pushed them to the floor."

I slipped off my own pants and underwear and walked towards him.

I placed my hands on the top of his boxers, "let me help you with that."

I slowly slid them down to his feet and pulled them off of him.

He readjusted his position on my bed as I climbed in on top of him.

I leaned down and kissed his lips.

He wrapped his arms around me and rolled over so I was now underneath him.

I let out a moan as I could feel him against my thigh.

He pulled back from kissing me, "oh fuck, I've missed you."

I let out a giggle as he started to suck my neck.

"I've missed you too, Draco."

He started to rub his hips against mine and the anticipation was almost too much to take.

"Draco, please."

He let go of my neck and rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you, Evelyn."

I smiled up at him, "I love you."

He smiled into me as he kissed my lips once more.

"Now fuck me."


	43. Chapter 43

I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment while contemplating how I wanted to do my makeup for the day.

I decided to do something a little different than usual.

I picked up a dark brown eyeshadow and applied it to my lids, smudging it with my fingers.

I quickly applied my mascara and carefully lined my bottom lids with my eyeshadow.

Once I was satisfied I pinned back half of my hair, leaving the rest down.

I scrunched my newly curled hair with my hands before running my fingers through it, gently separating the curls.

I got up from my seat and walked through the bathroom door towards my bed.

I slowly crawled onto my bed and and placed my right hand on the side of Draco's face.

"Draco."

He moved slightly but kept his eyes closed.

I leaned in a kissed his lips, "wake up."

His eyes fluttered open as he stretched out his arms, "hey."

I smiled, "hey."

I smacked his chest, "now get up. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

I tried my best at giving him a dirty look but I couldn't hold it.

I patiently waited for him as he got dressed and fixed his hair for the day before we descended the stairs and walked towards the great hall.

I kissed his lips one last time before stepping away from him and over to my table.

"Hey, Ginny."

"Oh hey, Evelyn."

"Where is everyone?"

"I dunno. Last minute homework or studying, probably."

I felt myself get slightly nervous.

Ever since what happened with William I feel better when I'm surrounded by my friends.

I looked around the room to see whether or not he was there and unfortunately I spotted him.

I noticed him look up in my direction so I quickly looked down and hoped that he hadn't noticed.

I ate my breakfast in a hurry as I suddenly felt an urge to get up and leave.

I looked back at Ginny, "wanna walk around a bit before class?"

"Sure."

I stood up and waited for her to finish before signalling her to come with me.

As we walked through the doors she turned to me, "what's your rush?"

I sighed, "sorry, I just don't like being anywhere near him right now."

"That's fine."

There was a pause in our conversation for a moment before I spoke up.

"It's just too bad."

"What is?"

"That he ended up being so creepy."

She laughed, "yeah, I bet."

"Really, because he's a hottie, too."

"Oh right, because the worst part is that you can no longer spend time with another hot guy."

I giggled, "exactly."

I walked Ginny to her class before turning around and walking towards herbology.

I had almost reached it when I turned the corner and saw the one person that I'd been trying so hard to avoid.

I looked down and picked up my pace.

"Where are you going so fast?"

I stopped and looked up.

"Please move, I have class."

He lightly touched my cheek with his fingers, "you look nice today."

I tried to walk around him but he grabbed onto my arm, pulling me back.

"William, please."

I looked down the hall and saw Harry and Ron approaching.

I looked back up at him and pulled my arm away, "just leave me alone. Please."

He looked to his right and saw who I had previously been looking at.

I brushed passed him and quickly walked through the doors and outside towards the greenhouse.

I placed my things down and sighed to myself.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey you two."

Ron lifted his hand and pointed his thumb towards the door, "was he bothering you?"

"No. It's fine."

He raised his eyebrows at me as if questioning my answer.

"Really, Ronnie. It's fine. I'm fine."

I tapped my pencil on my paper as I watched more students walk through the doors.

"Hey, Herms."

"Hey. You look nice today."

I smiled at her, "thanks."

My gaze shifted back towards the door as I saw Draco walk in right before Professor Sprout.

I followed him with my eyes as he walked passed me and sat in his seat.

He looked at me as he sat down. I raised my hand and waved my finger at him, "tsk, tsk, Malfoy. You were almost late."

He smiled, "whatever. The professor loves me."

"Doesn't everyone?"

I heard someone clear their throat loudly.

I turned to face the front of the room as I saw her staring at me with a very disapproving look.

"Um, sorry."

She continued to stare for a moment before beginning her lesson.

I felt a piece of paper hit my hand and bounce onto the table.

I reached and picked it up, unfolding it.

"She hates you though."

I was walking down the halls towards the great hall by myself, attempting to hurry for dinner.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I turned the corner.

I let out a groan as I ran into someone.

I looked up, "oh, shit, Wes, I'm sorry."

He laughed at me, "it's okay."

I was about to ask him how he was doing before he placed his finger on his lips, urging me to stop.

He pulled me into a secluded area as I heard people coming down the hall.

I peaked out slightly and saw William and a few of his friends walk passed us.

I let out a little sigh of relief as I stepped back into the hall.

"Thank you."

He smiled, "don't worry about it. He may be my friend but he's a little psycho about you."

We walked down the halls for a moment before he spoke again.

"So, is Hermione dating Ron?"

"What?"

"Are they going out?"

A smile crept onto my lips, "why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious."

"They're not dating."

He shrugged, "cool."

We talked a bit before before separating and going to our own tables.

I sat down and looked across the table at Hermione.

"I have an interesting proposal for you."

"What is it?"

I smiled, "I'll tell you later when we're alone."

"Why not now?"

I looked at Ron and then back at her, "I just can't. But I'm sure you'll like it."

I walked back towards the common room before I changed my mind and decided that I wanted to go see Draco.

I quickly walked towards the Slytherin house and knocked on the portrait.

I waited for a moment before Pansy opened it.

"Oh great. It's you."

"Yes, it's me. Is Draco here?"

She scoffed at me before turning around and walking back into the room.

I rolled my eyes at her before walking in after her.

I spotted him sitting with someone people around the fire.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

He leaned into me and kissed my lips.

I moved my mouth to his ear, "let's go upstairs."

He placed his hands on the sides of my face and licked my lips, "I'll make you scream."

Yummy.


	44. Chapter 44

I was having a horrible time keeping my eyes open.

My head was resting on Hermione's legs as she was forming braids in my hair while we watched Ron and Harry play wizard's chess.

After another game where Ron tromped Harry, he began to play a game with Neville, instead.

He could see that I would likely lose my battle with sleep soon and smiled at me.

I smiled back, "do you play, Neville?"

"No. Not often."

"The whole world is in chess. Any move can be the death of you."

Hermione laughed, "as we all should know by now."

I giggled, "do anything except remain where you started and you can't be sure of your end."

There was a silence in the room as they finished setting up their pieces.

I sat up slowly and got up from the couch.

"Alright, as much as I'd love to see Ron win another round, I'm fucking exhausted. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"I'll come with."

"Goodnight, sexy ladies."

I giggled, "goodnight, Ronnie."

As we reached our room I walked over to my dresser, pulling out a tank top and pyjama bottoms.

I quickly slipped them on as Hermione went into the washroom to brush her teeth.

Once I was finished I followed after her.

"So what were you talking about earlier?"

"What?"

I picked up my toothbrush and and began to brush my teeth.

"At dinner. You said that you had a proposal for me. That I would like it."

"Oh!"

I quickly spit out the remaining toothpaste and rinsed out my mouth.

"It's about Wesley."

"What about him?"

"Well, I saw him today and I'm certain that he hearts you."

"Really? He said that?"

"Not exactly."

She gave me a confused look.

"Well, he didn't say "I heart Hermione" per say, but he asked if you and Ron were going out. So I told him that you weren't and his response was "cool."" I raised my fingers up to show that I was quoting him.

"And yes, I know that you're not so secretly waiting for Ron to smarten up and figure out that all you really desire is some loving from him, but so far he hasn't. So I was thinking that while you're waiting for him, maybe you'd like to spend some quality time with Wesley."

I gave her a grin and waited for her response.

She sighed and then smiled slightly, "okay."

"Good! I'll let him know the next time I see him."

I turned around and walked out of the washroom, brushing my hair as I climbed into bed. Oh, God, I love a comfortable bed.

"Goodnight Herms, you ol' heartbreaker, you."

She laughed, "you're such a bitch. Goodnight anyways, though."

"So apparently we have some sort of break from classes today."

I looked up at Harry, "why?"

"I dunno. Apparently there's some kind of assembly thing. I think someone's coming to talk to us."

"Since when does Hogwarts have guest speakers?"

"I dunno. But that's what I heard."

"Well, when is it?"

"This afternoon, sometime."

"Cool."

I looked across the room and smiled at Draco before letting my gaze fall onto the door.

I saw William and Wesley walk through as they walked towards their table and sat down.

"Hold on a sec, I'll be right back."

"Kay."

As I walked towards their table I attempted to calm my nerves.

As I reached them I raised my hand and placed it on Wesley's shoulder.

He turned around and smiled, "hey, Evelyn."

"Hey."

I instantly stopped smiling as I watched William gaze up at me.

"Hello, Evie."

"Um, hi."

I placed my hand on Wes' arm, "could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure."

He stood up and took a few steps away from the table.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that if you ever wanted to ask Hermione out that she would say yes."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. So maybe you should consider doing that, sometime."

I patted his arm and smiled up at him before walking back over to my table.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, Harry. Don't worry about it."

I leaned my body into Draco and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Tired?"

"Oh, yes. Very."

I let my eyes drift shut for a moment until I noticed that Snape had stopped lecturing.

I opened my eyes and saw him staring at us.

"I do not tolerate sleeping or displays of affection in my class, Ms. Summers."

"I'm sorry, professor."

"Don't let it happen again."

"Okay."

I looked down for a moment while I waited for him to continue.

I bent forward and grabbed a piece of paper, scribbling a note on it. I slit it down the table towards Draco.

He looked at it for a moment before leaning in and whisper, "Same. I think we need a break from school already."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Someone who works in muggle studies."

He made a grossed out face.

I lightly slapped him on his arm, "hush. Don't be mean. Muggles are perfectly fine."

I walked out of the hall and slid my hand into Draco's.

"Okay. You were somewhat right. That was a total waste of time."

"I told you!"

I laughed and entwined my fingers with his.

"At least we didn't have to spend the afternoon in class."

"True."

I had thought that we would go back to his dormitory but instead he started pulling me in a different direction.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere new. Where we can be alone."

He pulled me down the halls and into a rarely travelled hallway.

He opened a door and sat down on the floor.

I closed the door behind me, not bothering to turn the light on as some light was sleeping through the windows and shown throughout the room.

"What are we doing here?"

"I don't know. I just felt like talking, I guess."

"Okay. What about?"

"Anything."

I laughed, "how very vague of you."

"Sorry.'

There was a pause as I could see that he was thinking about something.

"What about life. And death."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What? I can have serious conversations with my girlfriend, can't I?"

I smiled at him, "well, what about them?"

"How do you feel about them?"

"Life, I'm all for. Death, I'd rather not think about. I'm terrified of it."

"That surprises me."

"Why?"

"Because you've always been around when there's been trouble with Potter and you never seem afraid."

"I guess I'm a good actress, then."

"I'm afraid too. It's not the being dead part than scares me, it's the dying."

"None of us know our end, really. Or what hand will guide us there."

He looked me in the eyes, "do you believe in God?"

"I don't know. Most of me doesn't. I'm really not a religious person. But it'd be nice to know that once I'm dead I'm not really gone."

"I think I do. At least I want to. To be honest, a part of me just wants to find a way to make up for the sins my family's committed."

"We're all sinners, Draco."

"You know what I mean."

I felt bad for him. With the way that he carries himself and the confidence that he has it's easy to forget that his dad is such an asshole. Not to mention his aunt.

I leaned forward and kissed his lips, "poor Draco."

He gave me a slightly defeated smile. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I like talking to you like this."

There was a pause in our conversation as he leaned back and laid on the floor.

I'd suddenly remembered something that I'd heard once.

"Draco."

He looked up at me, "yes, love?"

I leaned into him and spoke softly, "Howsoever you are played or by whom, your soul is in your keeping alone. Even if those who presume to play you be men of power."

I reached out and placed my had on the side of his face.

"When you stand before God you cannot say, "but I was told by other to do thus." Or that "virtue was not convenient at the time." This will not suffice. Remember that."

He nodded his head, "I will."

I laid down next to him and snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you."

I looked up at him and smiled, "you're welcome."


	45. Chapter 45

"So I saw another flier for that costume party thing that's coming up. Do you know what you're gonna go as?"

"I'm not really sure yet. What about you?"

"I dunno, Herms. I'd kinda like to go as something pretty this time, though. I don't wanna be skanky again."

"What? Why not? I liked you ask a sexy nurse last year and as a surprisingly do-able kitty the year before."

I laughed, "you always add such intelligent comments to our conversations, Seamus."

He grinned, "that's what I'm here for!"

I turned my gaze back to Hermione, "do you know what Wesley's going as?"

"No. But whatever it is, I'm sure he'll look damn good."

I smiled, "so it's going well, then?"

"Yeah. I'm trying just to be happy with him. He's great and I like him a lot. It's just, after liking Ron for such a long time and dreaming of being with him, it's hard to not feel like I'm settling."

"I understand. But this could be good for you. We both know that."

"I know. That's why I'm trying."

I took a bite out of an apple before adding more to the conversation.

"Well, I wonder what Harry and Ron are gonna go as."

"Anything would be better then them not even dressing up again."

I nodded my head, "agreed. We should go shopping for outfits today. If we can sneak away."

"Sure. I'll ask Ginny if she'd wanna come."

I picked up my drink and took a sip.

"So I had a serious conversation with Draco the other day."

"About babies?"

I laughed, "no! Not babies. We're too young for that. Anyways, it was about God and death."

"Really?"

I nodded my head.

"I didn't even know he thought about those things."

"I never really considered it either."

"So? What did he say?"

"That he wants to believe in God because he's got a family full of sinners."

"True."

She sighed.

"You know, all those years he was such an asshole to us, I tried to think that it wasn't really that he hated us but that he was unhappy."

I didn't say anything but looked across the room at him.

"You know, Evie, even though I don't really know him, it's obvious that you make him happy."

I smiled at her, "I hope so."

I sat down on the couch next to Harry with Ginny and Hermione following close behind.

"Where were you three all day?"

"We went on a little trip."

"What'd you get?"

"Costumes."

"Can I see?"

"Absolutely not, Ronnie."

"What? Why?"

"Because we want it to be a surprise."

I stood up from the couch, "come on ladies, let's go to bed."

They laughed and said goodnight to their respective crushes before coming up the stairs after me.

I walked over to my bed and placed my bag down on it. I reached in and pulled out the dress that I had so recently purchased.

It was a long gold dress that flowed down my body and past my feet, falling onto the floor in a slight train.

I'd bought an arm band and some rings to accompany it.

The three of us had decided to have a group costume. And since all of us wanted to look pretty we decided to go as Grecian goddesses.

I'd helped Ginny pick out her dress- it was green. I told her that it would like nice against her red hair.

Hermione chose a dress that had a hint of light blue in it.

Ginny sat down on my bed, "we're all gonna look so good, it's crazy."

I smiled at her, "of course we will."

I walked into the washroom and stared at myself in the mirror.

I'd recently grown tired of my blonde hair and was really wanting a change.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Come in here for a second."

She stood up from the edge of her bed and came towards me, "what?"

"Is there some kind of spell that can change a person's hair colour? Like, in a nice way?"

"Sure."

"Can it make my hair brown?"

She walked over to her dresser and picked up her wand. "What kind of brown?"

"A deep brown."

I closed my eyes as she recited a spell. I slowly opened one eye in an attempt to delay the possible shock.

Ginny came in from the room, "you look amazing."

"Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded. "She's right. It really suits you."

I ran my fingers through my hair, "I hope Draco likes it."

I slowly and very carefully applied my chosen eyeshadow for the night. It was a dark brown colour and I made sure that my eyes were covered evenly.

I made sure to smudge some on my lower eyelids before applying mascara.

I looked over at Hermione and Ginny who were both getting into their dresses.

"Are you almost ready, Evie?"

"Almost."

I dusted on some bronzer and hurridly applied a nude lipstick.

I scrunched my hair that was once again in lose curls before running my fingers through it, breaking some of them up.

I stood up and walked over to my trunk, pulling out a pair of brown gladiator sandals and slipped them on.

I reached over onto my bed where I'd left my arm band and put it on.

"Okay, I'm ready."

I walked out of the common room and down the halls with our arms linked together. We'd wanted to surprise everyone at the same time.

As we walked through the doors the music was blasting.

The lighting was slightly dimmed but everyone could still be seen.

"Goodness. Some horrible costumes."

I looked at Hermione, "I concur. Now come on, let's go find our men!"

We ran into Harry and Ron first. Of course all they were doing was sitting down at a table and having some drinks, looking like they were sulking.

I noticed them perk up as they saw Hermione and Ginny.

Harry stood up and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek, "you look fantastic."

She smiled and looked at the ground as she thanked him.

I attempted to urge Ron to compliment only Hermione. Apparently he doesn't quite understand my stares.

"You all look amazing."

"Thanks, Ronnie."

"Holy shit."

"What?"

"You're hair."

"Oh, right." I'd been cooped up in my room all day doing some serious studying before spending the rest of my time getting ready for tonight. "Hermione did it for me."

"It looks really good."

"Thanks!"

I looked around the room and then back towards my friends, "has anyone seen Draco."

"I think he's closer to the front."

"Okay. I'll see you all later." I gave them a little wave before walking off to go find him.

I finally found him. Of course he had to be talking to _her_.

"Draco."

He turned from her and looked at me.

I was unsure of what he was thinking for he just stared at me for what felt like a whole minute before saying anything.

"You look stunning."

I smiled and bit my lip, "thank you. So do you. We match."

I gazed down his body. Caesar. Someone must have told him. I bet it was Hermione. She knows I like when couples coordinate costumes.

"Yes we do."

I looked beyond him and into the very angry eyes of Pansy.

"Hello."

I looked up and down her. "Well.. don't you look..nice?"

She was dressed as the little mermaid. I assumed this was her attempt at looking desirable but it seriously wasn't working.

She placed her hand on Draco's arm and leaned into him.

"If you want to have some real fun, come meet me later." She walked off.

I stared at the back of her head for a moment before looking at Draco. "I hate her more than anything in the world."

He laughed and placed his hands on the sides of my face, leaning down to kiss my lips.

"I know you do."

"You know she looks awful."

He laughed again, "but you don't."

He held my hand up and I spun around for him.

"You like?"

"I love."

He raised his hand and ran it through my hair. "I like this, too."

I smiled, "good. I was worried you wouldn't."

"How could I not?"

He leaned in to kiss me again, this time pushing me up against the wall and putting his arms on either side of me.

I kissed him fervently and ran my fingers through his hair.

He moved back from me to catch his breath.

He smirked at me, "I'll get us something to drink."

"Okay."

I watched him walk away until I couldn't see him anymore amongst the crowd.

"You look beautiful."

I turned to see who it was and instantly became very frightened.

He took a step closer to me and I tried to see if it was possible to physically move into the wall.

"Thank you."

He ran his finger up my arm slowly as my breathing became heavier.

When he reached my neck he grabbed it with his whole hand and tried to pull me towards him.

I pushed hard on his chest which caused him to release his grasp on me.

"Please stop."

"I was waiting for him to leave you so I could come talk to you."

"I just want you to leave me alone."

He took another step closer, "don't you ever think about that night when you almost gave yourself to me?"

"It disgusts me."

His expression changed to one of anger.

He pushed me back and I hit my head slightly on the wall behind me.

"Ow," I reached up and rubbed the back of my head.

He suddenly grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards the door.

I tried to stop him from pulling me along but my shoes had no grip and he easily overpowered me.

I wanted to scream for someone but the music was too loud.

I became more and more terrified as we got closer to the door.

He pulled out into the empty hallway and pushed me up against the wall, with his hands grabbing my face.

He turned my head to the side and started to kiss my neck.

I was on the verge of tears and I had seemed to lose the ability to speak.

I lifted my leg and kneed him as hard as I could.

He momentarily released his grip on me so I pushed him off me as he fell onto the floor.

I hurridly turned and ran back into the hall, desperately trying to find Draco. I ran back towards the front of the hall and I finally found him.

I lunged at him and wrapped my arms around his neck as it took everything in me not to just burst out crying.

I didn't even have to explain to him what was wrong. He already knew.

He cupped my face with his hands and kissed my lips. "You're fine. I'm here."

"Don't go away again tonight, okay?"

He kissed my forehead, "I won't."


	46. Chapter 46

He climbed on top of me and grabbed my hands, moving them above my head as he entwined our fingers together.

I let out a little moan as he leaned his body into mine and kissed my lips.

He sat back up, pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the floor, next to my previously discarded dress.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me upwards.

I shifted onto my knees and wrapped my arms around him.

He grabbed my face and pulled me closer, connecting his lips with mine.

I tried to kiss him back but he kept pulling away from me.

"Draco, don't tease me."

He gave me a smirk before pushing me back onto the bed.

"Turn over."

I manoeuvred myself onto my stomach.

"On your knees."

I obliged and held myself onto my knees with my hands.

He ran his hands up my back and gathered my hair.

He pulled on it as he thrust into me.

He let out a loud moan as our bodies connected.

I could feel my heart pounding against my chest the faster he went.

He pulled harder on my hair as a sound escaped from my lips.

I started to feel as if I were lightheaded as I felt him finish.

He let go of my hair and placed his hands around me, pulling me up into him.

He moved my hair out of his way as he gently kissed my neck.

We stayed like that for a few moments before I pulled away from him and reached down for my clothes.

"Will you walk me back?"

"Sure."

He stepped out of the bed and went over to his dresser. "If you don't mind, I don't want to wear my Caesar outfit while I walk you to your room."

I smiled, "that's okay."

I waited for him as he got dressed before grabbing his hand and leaving his common room.

As we walked down the halls I turned to him, "you know, normally I would just walk back on my own."

"I know."

We walked in silence for a while. It was hard for me to stop thinking about what had happened with William.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

He stopped walking and forced me to stop next to him.

"Look. I don't want to seem like one of those guys who thinks that girls can't take care of themselves, but it's been really hard for me to not think about how I should be protecting you better."

"Draco, nothing that's happened has been your fault."

"I know but if I keep leaving you alone then I can't always be there."

I reached my hands up and placed them on his chest, "I'll be fine."

I got on my tip toes and kissed his lips. "I promise."

I opened my eyes and stretched my arms above my head.

I climbed out of bed and pulled my nighty off of me and tossed it into my hamper.

I turned around and let out a little scream.

"Oh my god!"

I tried my best to quickly grab my blanket and cover myself.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea you were here when I came in last night!"

I stood still for a moment, "could you turn around please?"

"Right, sorry."

I watched him as he turned around, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I quickly grabbed my clothes and pulled them on.

"You can turn around now."

I could see him blushing as he turned back to face me.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to see you like that."

I let out a little uncomfortable cough, "it's okay. It's not like you're the first guy to see me in my underwear."

He laughed, "still. I'm sorry."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "where's Hermione?"

"Showering."

"I hope nothing happened that I would've approve of."

A smile crept onto his face, "don't worry. We only shared a bed."

"Good. Because she only deserves the best."

"I know."

I sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Can I ask you something?"

He sat down on my bed next to me. "Sure."

"So your friend has actually started to scare me."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night when Draco left for a minute he came up to me and tried to drag me away."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah."

"Were you hurt?"

"Well, no, I managed to get back inside."

He sighed and looked down at the floor before looking back at me, "I'll talk to him."

I smiled, "thank you. It's just that I get nervous every time I see him but I was never really scared until last night."

"Maybe you should tell McGonagall."

"I've been thinking about it."

"I think you should. I've never really seen him like this before."

"No?"

"No."

Oh goody.


	47. Chapter 47

My eyes shot open and I gasped for air.

I rubbed my temples with my fingers before running my hands through my hair.

I took a deep breath and removed the covers from my body, stepping out of bed.

I made sure to walk into the washroom before removing my nightgown.

I walked towards the shower and turned on the tap, waiting for the water to heat up.

I stepped in and let the water run down my body.

I'd woken up with a slight headache after a not so decent sleep.

I'd recently begun having nightmares about William.

I'd made sure that if I left the common room that I was never alone.

Wesley had been spending more nights with us, sharing his bed with Hermione.

It was actually really nice to have him around.

He'd constantly assure me that he was talking to William and that everything would be fine. That there was nothing to worry about.

I didn't really believe him. But it was nice to have that reassurance.

The weeks had been going by without anything bad happening.

I had started to let my guard down slightly, even walking to a few places by myself.

I always had the thought of my previous encounter with him in the back of my mind.

As much as I'd like to believe that I can always take care of myself, I knew that if I was ever caught without my wand, I'd be in major shit.

I turned off the tap and wrapped a towel around my hair, lightly drying it off before stepping out.

I dried my body off and wrapped the towel around me and walked over to my vanity.

After using a spell to dry my hair, I parted it in the centre and styled it curly.

I grabbed two bobby pins and placesd half of my hair back, leaving some falling in the front.

I hadn't noticed how long my hair had grown since the beginning of the year.

I leaned forward and carefully applied some dark brown eyeshadow, smudging some on my lower eyelids.

I applied two coats of mascara before stepping out of the washroom and walking over to my dresser.

I pulled open a drawer and rummaged through it, pulling out my uniform.

As I pulled on my socks, Crookshanks jumped on my bed and sat next to me.

I leaned in and petted her head, "I know. Hermione's bed is too full now, right? Shame on Wesley."

"What does that mean?"

I looked over and watched as Hermione stepped out of bed and into the washroom, most likely going for a quick shower.

I laughed, "you're taking up Crookshanks' room on Mione's bed."

He laughed slightly, throwing the covers off of him and walking over to Hermione's trunk to grab his uniform.

I turned around and petted Crookshank's while he changed into his uniform.

We spoke about little things for a moment while we waited for Hermione to emerge from the washroom.

I looked towards the door as she stepped out, already dressed in her uniform.

I waited with Hermione while Wesley freshened up before going down to the great hall.

After watching them smooch before parting ways, we walked over to our usual seats at our table.

I looked across the table at Ginny, "Harry and Ron sleep in again?"

"Yeah. I went in to say good morning to Harry but him and Ron looked like they were passed out."

I let out a laugh as I poured myself a drink, "they never cease to amaze me."

I looked down the table at Luna, who was sitting with a someone that I didn't recognize.

I scooted down the bench until I was beside her.

"Hey, Luna."

I smiled at her before looking the other girl in the eyes, "hey. I'm Evelyn."

She gave me a shy smile before responding, "hey. I'm Lauren."

I looked down at their hands, "what are you doing?"

"Henna. Want me to do it for you next?"

I smiled, "yeah, sure."

I sat and watched them for a minute before she finished with Luna's hand and turned towards me.

"Okay, give me your hand."

I obliged and watched her carefully.

"So can I ask you a question?"

I looked up, "sure. What is it?"

"What's it like to be with Draco Malfoy?"

I giggled, "why do you ask?"

"Well between you and me, most of my friends in my year, even though we know that Slytherin's are bad, we all think he's really hot."

"What year are you in?"

"Fifth."

I smiled, "well, to answer your question, it's amazing."

She grinned, "really?"

"Yes. He might be a bad boy but he can be really sweet and loving."

She sighed, "I'm so jealous of you."

"Well I'm sure there are some other guy's closer to your age that are just as good as him."

"I dunno. I'm kinda into older boys."

I laughed and started to calm down from my abrupt wake up call this morning.

It was really nice to talk to someone new. Someone who had no idea about all of the drama that had been plaguing me recently.

When she was finished I looked down at my hand, "thank you so much, Lauren. I love it."

I leaned in and gave her a hug before she said "goodbye" and rushed off to class.

I went back over to my friends and adjusted the many rings on my fingers.

Ginny looked at my hand, "pretty."

I smiled, "thanks."

I took a look at the time and stood up from the table, "time to go."

We walked together before dropping Ginny off at her class before turning around and heading towards potions.

"So... how's Wesley?"

She looked at me and smiled, "he's very good."

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Were you thinking of doing a certain something something with him?"

She laughed, "come on, Evie, you of all people shouldn't be uncomfortable using that word."

I giggled, "I know. It's just strange to put you and that together in the same sentence."

"Why?"

I sighed, "because you've waited for such a long time to do anything because you've been wanting to be with Ron. So I guess in my head I've always just assumed that the first time you do have sex, that it would be with him."

She looked down at the ground as we continued to walk.

I touched her arm with my hand, "but please don't get me wrong. Wesley is a fantastic person and I feel lucky to have him around. It's just that I care about you so much and I don't want you to regret anything. And I just want you to be one hundred percent sure before anything happens."

She gave me a little smile, "I know. Thanks."

We walked into potions together and headed towards our respective tables.

I stepped behind Draco and leaned in and whispered, "I could show you a good time."

He jumped slightly at my presence and I laughed as he turned around and glared at me.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

He smirked, "it's okay."

He sat down on my bed with his legs out in front of him.

I climbed in after him and sat down in his lap, facing him.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and leaned into him, kissing his lips.

I leaned back pulled of my cardigan, discarding it to the other side of the bed.

"Getting undressed for me already? I didn't even have to do anything."

I laughed, "don't you wish."

I leaned into him and snuggled into his chest while he wrapped his arms around my body, holding me tight.

"You know, a lot of girls have asked me about you."

"fuckable girls?"

My eyes widened and I sat back up. I lightly ran the back of my fingers along his slightly unshaven face. I pulled it back and slapped him. "you need to behave."

He smiled at me, "but I thought you liked it when I don't."

I felt my body temperature raise slightly at his response.

"I've had a lot of people asking me what it's like to be with the amazing Draco Malfoy."

"And what do you say?"

"I say it's horrible. That all of those rumours about your amazing sex prowess are untrue."

He made a shocked expression. "How could you? I have a reputation to uphold."

I smiled, "you don't have to act with me, Draco. You don't have to say anything and you don't have to do anything. Not a thing."

I placed my hand on the back of his neck, "Oh, maybe just whistle. You know how to whistle, don't you Draco?"

I leaned in closer to him, causing our lips to almost touch, "just put your lips together and...blow."


	48. Chapter 48

Christmas was coming up.

I had already sent a letter home to my family with some money in it, asking if they would be so kind as to buy my presents for me. It's kind of hard to be secretive at Hogsmeade while you're surrounded by all of your friends.

I'd even decided to by Wesley a gift. He'd been so nice to me the past while that I felt as if I needed to repay him.

I wasn't 100% sure what to give Draco, though. Should I just get him something that I know that he'll like or should I get him something semi-sentimental?

We were all leaving for home in about a week and I was thinking about how nice it would be during that two week break.

I'd already made plans to stay at Ron's house the day after Christmas. Everyone's so nice there, you always feel so welcome and like you belong.

I was, however, looking forward to the few days that that I would have to spend some time with my family.

Almost four months always felt like a long time. Even this year when I've had so much to preoccupy myself with.

I hadn't told any of them anything about William.

I didn't want to give them a reason to feel worried about me.

I looked out the glass of the greenhouse and saw that it was snowing. Dammit. I really didn't wear appropriate shoes for a day like this.

I turned my gaze back to Professor Sprout and pretended to concentrate.

I was trying my hardest not to do anything wrong.

I felt Christmas spirit and I wasn't going to let anything ruin that.

I grabbed Seamus' wrist and pushed his cloak out of the way, revealing his watch. I checked the time and let go of him.

Thank God. Only five minutes left.

I placed my elbows on the table and looked down at Draco who was giving me a questioning look.

I tapped my wrist with my fingers, signalling "time."

I looked back to the front of the room and the next five minutes felt as if they went by in twenty.

When she finally let us go I was so relieved that my day was over.

As I stepped outside I wrapped my cloak around me tightly.

As I looked up I found myself being partially blinded by the sun bouncing off of the snow that had fallen earlier.

I squinted as I continued to walk back towards the school.

As I walked inside I was about to head towards my room to change when I was grabbed from behind.

My books fell to the floor and I groaned.

I felt my neck being kissed as I smiled and turned around.

"You have to pick those up for me."

He gave me an innocent look as I stepped back from him and pointed towards my books, "come on."

He smirked at me and bent down, gathering my books and handing them to me.

"I'll see you at dinner."

I closed the gap between us and kissed his lips, slightly biting the bottom.

As I moved away he tried to grab me and pull me into him but I slipped out of his grasp.

"You'll have to wait until after dinner!"

I wrapped a scarf around my neck and fixed my leather jacket before heading down the stairs and out towards the great hall.

I crossed my arms and attempted to keep up a fast pace as I walked.

I was almost at my destination when I saw William and Wesley walking together.

They noticed my presence and I gave Wesley a panicked look.

I could see William smiling at me as I tried my best to ignore him.

I took a deep breath, "hey, Wesley."

"Hey, Evie."

I tried my best to give him a smile as if attempting to tell him that I was okay with this.

I tried to walk in between them but William blocked my path.

I looked up at him, "please move."

He smiled down at me and placed his hand on my arm.

I instantly became frozen.

I tried to open my mouth to say something but nothing would come out.

"Hey..."

I looked over to Wesley has he placed his hands on me and nudged me away from William.

He turned his back to him and looked me in the eyes, "maybe you should get in there. Be with your friends."

I nodded my head and stepped around them, quickly walking through the doors of the great hall.

I walked towards my table and bent down to Hermione, "hey Herms. I'll come back and sit in a minute, I just really need to see Draco right now."

She gave me a concerned look, "are you alright?"

"Thanks to your lover."

I turned around and started walking towards the Slytherin table.

I could see their eyes on me as I walked closer towards Draco.

I tapped him on the shoulder, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah. Sure."

He stood up and stepped away from the table, grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him.

He pulled me through the doors and I momentarily looked around to make sure that they were no longer there.

"What's up?"

I took a breath, "okay. So I've ben wanting to ask you something for a few weeks because I think if you were to say yes that we could have an amazing time together..."

He smiled down at me, "what is it?"

"Would you maybe like to come to my house for Christmas?"

He didn't respond for a moment and just looked at me.

"And I know that I should've asked you sooner and it's totally on short notice now, and I'm sorry for that, but I just really don't want to spend two weeks without you."

"Sure."

I grinned, "really?"

He laughed, "yes, really. It'll be nice to stay away from my house for once."

I kept my smile plastered on my face as I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

He hugged me back before running his hands up my sides and grabbing the sides of my face. He leaned down and kissed my lips as I smiled into him.

"You taste yummy, Draco."

He laughed, "do I?"

I smiled and nodded my head.

I walked ahead of him and back into the great hall before giving him one last kiss and headed towards my usual place.

Hermione looked at me, "what was that about?"

"I'll tell you later."

"I know, I'm so excited!"

I smiled, "oh me too. I really like it when we're all at your house together."

"My mom's gonna go crazy. She keeps asking about you two."

"Your mom is adorable, Ronnie. I love her to bits."

A few people had already left the hall after dinner but almost everyone was still there, finishing up their meals.

I noticed Ginny's happy expression change to one that I couldn't read.

"What's wrong?"

She motioned behind me as I turned around.

Stay calm. "What do you want?"

He looked down at me, "I just want to talk to you."

I glanced at my friends for a moment before turning my gaze back on him. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please. I'll be good. I swear it."

I sighed, "alright. Talk."

"No, not here. Outside."

Away from witnesses?

I suddenly saw Draco next to me. I hadn't even seen him approach us.

"You need to leave."

He barely even gave any notice to Draco. "I just need to talk to Evelyn."

"She's unavailable right now. She can't talk to you. Ever."

I could feel my heart begin to race and I was praying that everything would just work itself out.

I got up from my seat and stood next to Draco.

"Draco, let's go."

He firmly grabbed his shoulder and stared at him, "remember, if you ever come near her I will rip you apart."

He began to walk in stride with me before turning back to him once more, "don't forget that."


	49. Chapter 49

I walked into the washroom and peered into the mirror.

I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled out the curls slightly before walking back over to my bed.

I picked up my jacket and slipped it on.

"Ready to go?"

Hermione quickly pulled on her shoes, "sure. Let's go."

I linked my arm with hers as we descended down the stairs and met up with our friends.

"I am so fucking happy we get to go home today."

Ginny walked over towards me and rested her head on my shoulder, "me too but I'm super sleepy."

I laughed and patted her head with my hand, "you can sleep on the train, sugar."

We walked out of the common room and headed towards the doors on our way to the carriages.

I climbed in and scooted down the seat with Hermione and Ginny following after me.

Harry and Ron sat on the seat across from us with Seamus climbing in last.

Hermioned leaned in to me, "excited about some quality alone time with Draco?"

I smiled, "of course I am. Are you planning on seeing Wesley?"

"He's gonna come for a day or two. My parents really wanna meet him."

I looked across at Ron's face. I felt slightly bad for him at the moment. I've always known how he's felt about Hermione but I wanted her to be happy. And to be honest, I still always felt that her and Wesley wouldn't work out anyways and that they'd be together at some point.

I turned my gaze back to Hermione and smiled, "I'm sure they'll love him."

As we reached the station I jumped out of the carriage and walked towards the train.

I eagerly waited for my friends to catch up with me before stepping on and finding an empty compartment.

I opened the door and motioned for everyone to step inside.

I leaned on the doorframe, "I'm gonna go find Draco. I'll be back in a bit."

I smiled at them before turning and walking down the hall.

I peaked into each of the compartments as I went by, each time disappointed that I couldn't find him.

I had almost reached the end of the train when I finally spotted him.

I slid open the door and crossed my arms, "here you are."

I looked at who he was sitting with and smiled, "since when did you two become friends?"

"Since your stalker became even more obsessive."

I walked over and sat next to Draco, giving him a kiss on the lips. I looked across the compartment at Wesley, "so you've formed some kind of "let's keep Evelyn safe" kind of organization?"

Draco slipped his arm around me and kissed my forehead, "no. I just want to make sure that we don't have to worry about him."

"Well that's very sweet of both of you. Thank you."

I looked back at Wesley, "so are you excited to meet Hermione's parents?"

He shifted slightly in his seat, 'I'm kinda nervous, actually. I've only met one of my girlfriend's parents before and it didn't go well."

I giggled, "don't worry about it. Her parents are really nice, I'm sure they'll love you."

I stayed for a while longer before leaving and heading back to my friends.

We talked about everything that we were planning on doing separately through the holidays before we approached the station.

I felt like jumping out of my seat, I was so excited to be almost home.

As the train pulled in, we filed out of our compartment and down the hall.

I waited very impatiently for my bags before finding Draco.

I held onto his hand as we ran through the brick wall and into the regular station.

I'd always wondered how we never got caught, especially on a day like today when hundreds of students are running through.

I frantically looked around the station for my family.

"Evie!"

I turned around and saw my younger sisters running towards me.

I was engulfed in a hug that left me breathless.

I smiled, "I've missed you two so much!"

I let go of them as Draco walked towards us.

I grabbed his hand with mine, "Holly, Madeline- this is Draco."

He smiled and gave them a little wave as Holly whispered in my ear, "he's so hot!"

I giggled and gave him a kiss on the lips before turning back to them, "where's mom and dad?"

Madeline looked up at me, "they stayed home to finish getting your room ready for both of you."

"And Sarah?"

"She's waiting at the car."

I picked up my bags and followed them outside where I saw my older sister leaning against the car with her arms crossed.

"You know you look like a bitch when you do that."

She stared at me and gave me a disapproving look before walking up to me and giving me a hug, "you're the bitch."

I laughed before opening the trunk and putting both mine and Draco's bags inside.

"So, Draco..." I watched as Sarah looked him up and down. "Not bad."

She laughed and stuck her hand out, shaking his. "It's nice to me you."

He gave her a nervous laugh in return, "same."

She chucked the keys at me, "can you drive, please? I'm exhausted."

"Sure."

I climbed into the front seat while Draco sat on the passenger side.

The ride home was full of a lot of mouths talking all at once.

I definitely planned on paying Draco back for being so understanding of my sisters and how much we all talk together.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I turned the corner towards our house.

I always get so excited to come home during christmas.

As corny as it sounds, a lot of my favourite memories are when I'm at home with my family.

I parked the car and turned it off, pulling the keys out of the ignition.

I climbed out and walked back towards the trunk as I unlocked it, removing mine and Draco's bags.

I watched as my sisters walked ahead of us and into the house.

"Oh of course. Don't help us."

I laughed as Draco walked up beside me and helped me with our luggage.

"So I'm nervous."

I looked up at him and smiled, "please don't be. They'll love you."

He leaned down and rested his forehead against mine, "oh, I know. I'm sure of that. It's just the introductions that scare me."

I smirked at him, "you're such an ass."


	50. Chapter 50

I nudged the front door of my house open further with my foot.

I dropped my bags down behind the door and allowed Draco's to put his down as well before turning around and closing the door, locking it behind me.

I grabbed his hand as we walked down the hall that was neatly decorated for Christmas.

I turned to the right and pulled him into the kitchen where I found my family, standing around the island.

I saw my parents' eyes lit up as I walked into the room.

"Evelyn!"

I was immediately grabbed and pulled into a hug by my mom first, who reluctantly let me go and allowed my dad to hug me.

I giggled as I looked back at Draco who looked semi awkward as my mom proceeded to give him a hug.

She stepped back from him and I saw his gaze shift to my dad.

"Don't worry, I'm not the hugging type."

He let out a little laugh as my dad held out his hand for him to shake.

I walked over in between them and smiled up a Draco. "Draco, this is my dad, Liam, and my mom, Joyce."

He gave them a little wave, "hi."

My dad rested his hand on my shoulder, "I'll help you upstairs."

The three of us left the kitchen, walking back over to the front door to pick up our bags.

I walked up the stairs and down the hall, into my room.

I placed my bags down by my vanity and sat down on the edge of my bed.

I looked over at my dad and smiled.

He gave me a quick hug and smiled back, "I've missed you, hun."

"I've missed you too daddy."

He turned around and walked towards the door, "I'll let you get comfortable."

He stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him.

"So..."

I laughed, "so, what?"

I watched Draco look around my room. His eyes fell on my dresser as he walked over to it.

He pulled open the drawers and lifted out a bra of mine, "I like this."

I smiled at him, "you put that back."

He smirked at me and closed the drawers.

"Come here."

He came and sat down next to me on my bed.

I raised my hand up and rubbed the side of his face with my fingers. I leaned in and gave him a light kiss on his lips.

I stopped and moved back from him, only to have him grab the back of my neck, "I need more."

I giggled into his mouth and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him deeper.

He ran his hands down my back and pulled me in tighter.

I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away, "come with me."

I stood up from the bed and grabbed his hand.

I pulled him down the stairs left him by the door while I walked back into the kitchen.

I gave everyone a little wave, "I'm gonna go out for a bit. I wanna show him around."

My mom looked up at me and smiled, "he's a good looking young man."

I laughed, "I know."

I turned around and walked back down the hall towards the front door.

As I walked passed him and out the door I slapped his ass. "I wanna show you around."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather take me back up to your room?"

I leaned into him, "I promise I'll show you everything you want in my room. But later."

"Can't later be now?"

I smiled up at him, "patience is a virtue, Mr. Malfoy."

"Not to me it isn't."

I picked up my plate along with Draco's and walked into the kitchen, putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

I saw my mom come into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about those."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

"Besides, I know you'd rather spend some alone time with Draco. Lord knows he deserves some quiet after the day he's had here."

I giggled and walked back towards Draco, grabbing his hand and pulling him up out of his chair.

"Let's go upstairs."

He raised his eyebrows at me, "to your room?"

I didn't respond to his question. Instead I dragged him along behind me and up the stairs and into my room.

I pushed him onto my bed as I locked the door behind me.

I walked across my room to the other side of my bed and turned on the radio.

"Music?"

I climbed onto my bed and straddled him, "to drown out the noise."

He ran his hands up my thighs and rested them on my lower back as I leaned into him and kissed his lips.

He tugged on the bottom of my shirt, urging me to remove it.

I sat upright and quickly pulled my shirt over my head, throwing it to the floor.

He rolled over, forcing me beneath him.

He undid my pants and slid them down my body, pulling them off with my panties.

"You're not wasting any time."

He smirked at me and wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me up.

He unclasped my bra and tore it off of me.

I grabbed the sides of his face, pulling him back on top of me as I licked his lips.

I wrapped my legs around him as he began to rub his body against mine.

I slid my hands down and grabbed his belt.

"We talked about this. You're not to wear these anymore."

He shot back and removed his pants and underwear in a motion so fast I barely took notice.

He climbed back on top of me and repositioned himself before thrusting into me.

I was happy I'd turned the radio on as I found it hard to contain myself.

It was slow and it was insatiable.

A part of me wanted him to go faster but another part didn't want to be any closer to letting go. I just wanted to be so close to him and have it last as long as it can.

"Evelyn."

I felt a greater wave of pleasure at his moan.

I wasn't sure how much longer I could take it.

"Draco, please."

He picked up his pace until I could feel him finish and rest his body on mine.

I breathed deeply for a few moments while I attempted to catch my breath.

He rolled off of me and onto his back, closing his eyes.

I turned onto my side and rested my head in my hand.

"I'm really glad you came."

He turned his head towards me and opened his eyes, "me too."


	51. Chapter 51

I opened my eyes and looked around the room, momentarily forgetting where I was.

I lifted my arms above my head and experienced a fantastic stretch.

"Hello, love."

I turned my head to my right and saw a naked Draco.

My eyes widened slightly as I gazed from his feet to his face.

"Are you just about done?"

I smiled at him, "you're just a piece of meat to me."

His placed his hand over his heart, "you hurt me."

I laughed and threw the covers off of me, exposing myself to him as I slowly stepped out of my bed.

I walked over to my suitcase and unzipped it.

I chose a pair of grey skinny jeans with a plain white v-neck tee.

"Don't get dressed yet."

I felt him move my hair out of the way as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

He slid his hands down my front and grabbed my breasts.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck, "good morning."

"Mmm, good morning."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He ran his hands through my hair and continued down my back and grabbed just below my ass.

I struggled to hold on as he lifted me up and sat me on my dresser, knocking over some of my things.

I let out a moan as he kissed my neck.

He grabbed my hips and pulled them forward so I was at a better angle.

I leaned back and rested on my elbows as he thrust into me.

"Evelyn."

My breathing became staggered and rough as he began to pick up his pace.

I became conscious of the sound the dresser was making each time he thrust.

"Draco."

Without a word he lifted me up one more and quickly threw me onto my bed.

He roughly held my hands above my head as he rubbed our bodies together.

After already experiencing the feeling I couldn't wait for him to enter me again.

"Please."

He smirked at me and forced me onto my stomach before giving me what I needed.

I felt him run his hands up my back as he gathered my hair and gently tugged on it.

I had to bite my lip to keep myself from screaming.

He silently finished and pulled away from me, laying on the bed beside me.

"I hope no one heard anything."

I smiled, "me too."

I stepped outside and closed the door behind me.

I walked along the front sidewalk towards to get the mail.

I opened the mailbox and peaked inside before pulling out various Christmas cards.

None of them were from people I particularly liked.

As I shuffled through them a gust of wind came, causing me to shiver.

"Cold?"

I looked up and saw a familiar face.

A smile crept onto my lips, "Cameron!"

I opened my arms, signalling for a hug.

He gladly obliged and wrapped his arms around me, engulfing me in his scent.

He looked down at me and smiled back, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"How's..Hogwarts, is it?"

I laughed, "don't pretend like you can't remember. How many times have I had the same conversation with you?"

"Only about a hundred."

There was a bit of a pause in our conversation before either of us spoke up.

"So..." he looked me up and down, "you look really good."

"Thanks. So do you."

"I like your hair."

I smiled again, "thank you."

I looked back towards my house before returning my gaze to him, "wanna come inside? There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Sure."

I turned around and walked back up the path and through the front door, holding it open so Cameron could enter.

I grabbed his hand and guided him into the living room where Draco was looking at the pictures on the wall.

"Draco."

He seemed a bit startled at the sight of Cameron standing behind me.

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his arm, "I want you to meet Cameron."

"Hey." He held his hand out as they shook hands.

"He lives just up the street. We've known each other for a really long time."

I couldn't quite tell but it seemed as if there was an instant dislike for one another.

"Hey..."

I looked back at Cameron as he pointed down the hall, "You know what? I just remembered I still have shopping to do. But I'll see you tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"They didn't tell you?"

I shook my head.

"Your parents are having a party. Me and mine were invited."

"Oh, okay. Sure. I'll see you later."

He gave a wave, "it was nice to meet you, Draco."

"Same."

As he walked out the front door back towards his house I turned to Draco, "what was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"Do you not like him? You don't even know each other."

"How close are you?"

I paused, "what?"

"How close have you been with him?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I just wanna know."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Fine. We've slept together."

"When?"

"When I was sixteen. It was only a couple of times and we were never actually together."

"So he was your first?"

"Yes."

"How old is he?"

"Draco, why are you asking so many questions?"

He didn't say anything. Instead he just glared at me.

"He's nineteen."

He continued to just stare at me, causing me to feel very self conscious.

"What's your problem? It's not like you haven't slept with anyone else."

"I'm in a bad mood."

"Clearly."

I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed.

"I'm going upstairs."

I didn't give him a chance to respond as I ran up the stairs and into my room.

I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes as I rubbed my head with my hands.

I heard the door creak open and the bed sinking slightly.

"I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything.

I heard him sigh as he leaned back onto my bed next to me.

"You know I'm a jealous person."

I scoffed, "that I do know."

"I'm sorry."

"Okay. Just don't be a dick."

He let out a laugh, "I'll try my best."

I looked into his eyes as he leaned into me and kissed my lips.

"You're lucky you're good at that."

He let a laugh escape his lips before kissing me once again, "I know."


	52. Chapter 52

I watched Draco as he looked through his suitcase, trying to decide what shirt to wear.

He sifted through his things for a moment before deciding on a plain black long-sleeved shirt with a white tee to go underneath.

I turned my gaze back to Holly as I grabbed some hair and straightened it for her. Once my family had gotten home earlier that day she had come running into my room, begging me to do her hair for her.

I ran my hand through her hair and quickly moved my straightener over it once more before turning it off and placing it down.

"Alright. I'm done."

She got up from the floor and walked over to my vanity, looking at herself in the mirror.

She let a smile creep onto her face and turned around, "thanks!"

I smiled back, "you're welcome."

"I wanted it to look nice because Josh is coming."

"Josh?"

"I told you. He's in grade nine and I invited him. He's so hot."

"...but I thought you liked Xavier?"

She sighed and stared at me, "that was last month."

I laughed, "oh, I'm so sorry. I guess I just can't keep track."

She gave me one more look before heading out the door towards her room.

"How many different guys has she liked this year?"

"Oh God, I don't know. I swear though, she likes a new one every time I talk to her."

I stood up from my bed and walked over to my open suitcase, rummaging through its contents.

I paused for a moment, trying to decide what to wear for the party.

I decided on a dress that was sleeveless and it dipped low in the front. It was an off white colour on the top with a black fitted bottom.

I pulled out a pair of lace stockings and placed them on my bed.

I walked over to bedroom door and closed it, locking it.

I walked back over to my bed and quickly undressed, slipping on my stockings.

"You should just go to the party like that."

I laughed, "no."

I reached for my dress and pulled it on over my bed before walking over to my vanity and sitting down.

I applied light foundation to my face before slowly applying my eyeliner.

I kept catching glimpses of Draco getting changed in my mirror and found it hard to concentrate.

I looked through my lipsticks before deciding on a dark red.

I applied it to my lips and smacked them together, making sure it was even before getting up and walking over to my suitcase, pulling out my necklace and placing it on.

"Ready to go down now?"

I looked up and nodded, "yeah."

I walked over towards the door and unlocked it, pulling it open.

I turned back around to face him, "you look really nice."

He smirked at me and leaned in, "so do you."

I closed the gap between us and gave him a light kiss before walking down the hall and down the stairs.

I waited for a moment at the bottom of the steps for Draco to catch up to me.

He grabbed my hand as I lead him into our living room.

I was surprised at the amount of people that were there already.

"You're not gonna introduce me to all of these people, are you?"

I smiled and placed my hand on his chest, "no. Don't worry. I'm always shy at these things."

I walked over to the table with the large alcohol display and poured a drink for myself and Draco.

"Your parents let you drink at home?"

"My dad's let me since I was 15. As long as it's in moderation, they don't have a problem with it."

"You see, I like them already."

I giggled, "Good. I'm glad you do."

I heard the doorbell ring and walked towards it.

I looked through the peephole to see who it was.

"Holly!"

I looked up the stairs and saw her standing at the top.

"I think it's Josh."

"Well open it! I have to finish my makeup!"

I watched as she ran back into her room in a hurry.

I sighed as I turned back towards the door and slowly opened it.

He stood with his hands behind his back and nodded at me, "hey."

I smiled, "are you Josh? Holly's just upstairs. Her rooms up and to the left."

I watched as he entered our house and ran up the stairs.

I was about to close the door when I saw Cameron out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey!"

He moved towards me and outstretched his arms for a hug.

I happily obliged and wrapped my arms around his torso.

He held me for a moment before stepping back and letting go.

He looked passed me and at Draco.

"Hey."

I turned my head and looked at Draco and mouthed, "be nice."

He nodded his head in response, "hey. It's nice to see you again."

Cameron stepped in beside me as his parents appeared on my front step.

"Evelyn, honey!"

I was quickly wrapped up into another tight embrace by his mother.

She let go of me and grabbed my arms with her hands, "don't you look beautiful!"

I let a little laugh escape my lips as she released her grip and stepped passed me.

I looked back outside at a face that I'd known since I was a little girl.

"Hi, Mr. Dawson."

He stepped forward and pulled me into a hug.

I'd never been in the need for another father. I loved mine and he was wonderful but I'd always felt like Mr. Dawson just understood me. I was told once that he'd always wanted a daughter but he never had the opportunity. I felt somewhat sorry for him in that case, even though I've always known that I shouldn't.

He smiled down at me as I stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind him.

"Oh my, who is this?"

"What?"

I spun around and saw that she was gesturing towards Draco.

I giggled, "oh." I walked towards him and linked my arm with his, "this is Draco Malfoy. My boyfriend. We go to Hogwarts together."

She smiled at us, "you two look lovely together."

I heard Draco mutter a "thanks" before the two of them left us and walked into the living room.

"Sorry about that."

I turned my gaze to Cameron, "it's fine. I've always liked them."

We stood in a bit of an awkward silence for a moment before I decided to say something.

"Did you want a drink, Cam?"

"Sure."

I grabbed Draco's hand and lead them both towards the bar.

"White Russian?"

"Sure." He crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm surprise you remembered."

I avoided looking in Draco's direction as I was certain he had a slightly angered expression on his face.

I finished mixing the drink and handed it to him.

As he grabbed it from me I almost shot my hand back as I felt our fingers touch.

I felt completely at ease with him being nothing more than a friend to me, even though this was the boy I'd lost my virginity to. But because of Draco's jealously I knew I'd have to be very wary of any potential intimate (albeit completely platonic) moments with Cameron.

I turned back around and refilled my own drink before taking a sip.

I spotted Madeline across the room and placed my drink down, "un moment, s'il vous plait."

I walked across the room towards her and picked her up, something that has become increasingly difficult for me over the passed few years despite her smaller-than-usual frame.

I pointed across the room at Cameron and saw her eyes light up.

As I walked back towards him I saw him place his own drink down and reach his arms out for her.

I handed her over to him as she proceeded to spout off a million things as she looked at him adoringly.

I've always thought it was really sweet how they had such a brother-sister relationship. Even thought they live so close together they rarely see each other while I'm away at Hogwarts so I knew she'd keep him preoccupied for a long time.

I quickly grabbed Draco arm and pulled him up towards my room.

I pushed him inside and closed the door behind me, locking it.

"What are you doing?"

I held my fingers up to my lips and shushed him.

"I just want to say something first. I feel like I've been perfectly reasonable for the passed few months at school when it comes to you and other girls that you've slept with. Almost every night you go back to your common room and I know that Pansy is there waiting for you."

He opened up his mouth to speak but I held up my hand to stop him. "Hold on. Be patient"

He gave me a smirk and bent down and sat against the bed on the floor.

"And you and I both know that you've slept with more than just Pansy in your house. And most likely all the houses..."

"Hey!"

I laughed, "well?"

He reluctantly shook his head, "kay."

"But regardless of that, I do my best to trust that you only sleep with me now. And I hope that you feel the same way about me. Especially considering that I've only slept with a few other men while I'm sure I couldn't even count on both hands the amount of girls you've slept with."

I took the few steps towards him and leaned down, straddling him.

I reached out and ran my fingers through his hair. "I love you. Please stop being a jealous idiot."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, "I can't help it. You know I've never been in a relationship like this."

"Like what? A monogamous one?"

He laughed, "you know what I mean."

I placed my hands on the sides of his face, "I know. But I just need you to know that no matter what anyone else thinks or says, you're the only man I wanna fuck."

"Anytime?"

"Anytime."

He pushed me off of him as I fell against the floor.

He lunged on top of me and feverishly kissed my lips.

He pushed my head to the side and began attacking my neck.

"Oh goodness. This is the best Christmas party ever."


	53. Chapter 53

I pulled into the parking lot and chose a spot that was close enough to the entrance.

I switched the gear to park and pulled the keys from the ignition.

I turned my head and looked at Draco as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"I cannot believe you're making me see them over Christmas break."

He smirked at me, "don't worry. I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Early Christmas present?"

I gave him my best "I'm so cute" smile in an attempt to persuade him.

He let a laugh escape from his lips, "I'll think about it."

I opened the car door and stepped out, slamming it shut.

I walked towards the mall entrance and pressed my key chain to automatically lock the doors.

I waited for a moment as Draco caught up with me and grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers together.

"You know it's kind of strange, being at a regular mall with you. No weird wizards, witches, goblins, crazy giants around. Only regular people here."

"Yeah?"

I giggled, "yes! I'm used to parading you around school but now I get a chance to show you off to the muggles!"

"Oh good."

He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead as the door slid open for us.

We walked for a moment before I stopped and reached into my purse, searching for my cell phone.

I peered at the numbers on the front, "you're supposed to meet them now."

He grabbed ahold of my hand and pulled me through the mall towards the food court where we were supposed to meet his friends.

I was dreading seeing them again. Especially Goyle. As safe as I felt with Draco, especially in a magic-free zone, Goyle still made me nervous whenever he looked at me.

I could see the three of them sitting around a table together.

"Oh God. I didn't know _she'd_ be here."

He placed his hand on the small of my back as he guided me towards them.

"Draco!"

Pansy came rushing up out of her seat and lunged at me, knocking me aside and almost causing me to fall over.

I rolled my eyes she attempted to hold onto him for dear life.

This wasn't really the way I planned on spending Christmas Eve day.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I waited for her to release him.

He finally managed to manoeuvre himself out of her grasp as he took a step back from her.

I reached my hand out to him and he grabbed it with what I assumed was great relief after being caught in that stranglehold.

I leaned into him, "this is your fault you know. Your the one that agreed to see them."

After spending half an hour watching Pansy model numerous dresses for Draco, I'd decided that I'd finally had enough.

I spotted him sitting in a chair looking utterly bored at what was happening in front of him.

I walked up behind him and bent down and whispered, "wouldn't you rather be alone with me?"

He yanked his head around and looked at me with pleading eyes, "oh God, yes."

I waited for Pansy to re-enter her dressing room before grabbing his hand and pulling him into an empty one.

I locked it from the inside and pushed him again the stall.

I grabbed his face with my hands and smashed my lips against his.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, slipping his fingers beneath my shirt.

I ran my hands down his chest and stopped at his pants.

I pulled back from him and looked down. I smiled, "you finally listened to me!"

He smirked at me as I undid his belt-free pants and pulled him out.

He moved his hands from beneath my shirt and proceeded to undo my own pants, pulling them down to the floor along with my thong.

He placed his hands under my arms and lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around him.

We fell against the back wall of the stall as he positioned himself before thrusting into me.

I tried my hardest to not let a gasp escape as I felt him inside of me.

Our breathing became heavy and I couldn't help but notice that our breaths became in sync with one another.

I raised my arms up and pressed my hands against the sides of the change room as I tried to hold myself up for him.

Everything was feeling so good and I felt so exhilarated at what was happening.

I could literally feel the heat rising around us as he came to a climax and dropped my feet to the floor.

I rested my head against the back wall for a moment while I waited for my breathing to return to normal.

I bent down and pulled up my pants and undid them before I let Draco open the change room door.

"There you are!"

I know that it shouldn't keep surprising me, but every time I hear her little shriek being aimed at Draco, I'm never expecting it to be so fucking annoying. I honestly don't understand how he puts up with it.

"Where'd you go for so long? I've been looking all over for you."

I fixed myself up quickly before emerging out of the change room behind him.

It took her a second before she realized what had just happened between us.

She gave Draco a surprised look before redirecting her gaze at me, only she gave me a stare full of hatred.

"You're more of a whore than I thought."

For a moment I thought that Draco was going to hit her.

I decided I'd had more than enough of this day and grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him out of the store with me.

"Please don't make me do that ever again."

He stopped moving and turned to me, "the hanging out with them or the sex?"

I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "the hanging out with them."

He laughed, "I was worried you'd say the sex."

I shook my head, "no, never. I just love dick to much."

I ran my hand down his arm and entwined my fingers once again with his. "We're going home now. You owe me one massive early Christmas present."


	54. Chapter 54

"Okay, I really hope that you like it."

I reached behind me on my bed and grabbed hold of the present that I had attempted to wrap so neatly the night before while Draco was in the shower.

We'd gotten up a bit earlier than everyone else so there were no lights on in the house, not even in my room.

I didn't want to open our gifts to one another in front of everyone.

I've always been shy about giving people gifts so I didn't want to give Draco his while everyone was watching, God forbid, especially if he hated it.

There was a dim light shining through the drapes hanging above the widow as I watched him open it slowly.

I pretended as if I was very calm on the inside but in reality, I just wanted him to like it.

He finally finished unwrapping it and I let out a massive sigh of relief as he grinned.

I'd gotten him new quidditch gloves that he was in desperate need of and a shirt that I knew he'd been eyeing for a long time.

"Thank you!"

I smiled, "I have one more thing."

I reached behind me again and unveiled another wrapped gift.

"I wanted to give you something girlfriend-ly but I wasn't sure if you'd like it, hence the first gift."

I handed it to him and he opened it much faster than the first.

He stared at it as he reached his arm out, signalling me to move in for a snuggle.

"I love it."

I breathed another sigh of relief that I hadn't known I was holding.

"When was it taken?"

"I'm not sure. I ran into Colin a few weeks ago and he told me he'd taken it of us on one of our Hogsmeade trips. He said he couldn't remember which one. But I may have made a copy for myself and I may be planning on displaying it next to my bed at school."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead, "you're an amazing girlfriend."

I laughed, "I try."

I switched positions as I straddled his legs and snuggled into his chest.

"Reach into my pocket."

I leaned back from him and did as I was told.

I pulled out a little box and held it in my hands for a moment.

"It's for you."

I unwrapped it quickly and tossed the paper onto the floor. I paused for a few seconds as I tried to guess what was inside.

He laughed, "just open it."

I slowly opened it and saw a seriously fantastic silver ring.

"I asked Hermione to help me pick it out. I hope you like it."

I pulled it out of its secure place and slid it onto my finger.

"Because I know how much you like rings."

He was right – I currently had four rings on my fingers.

I looked at him and smiled before I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's beautiful. I love it."

I kissed his neck and snuggled back into his chest.

We only had a few moments before I noticed a light flicker on in the hall.

"Well come on! I know a couple of younger sisters who'll be quite mad if we delay Christmas."

After a much needed, albeit, short nap after dinner I decided to go back up to my room and re-pack my things in order to be ready to go to Ron's house the next day.

I was so excited to see my friends but half of me was sad that I was going to leave my family again for the next few months.

And one more part of me was sad that I wasn't going to see Draco for a whole week.

When I thought about it, the longest I'd been separated from him since school started was only about two days due to homework.

I'd spent some of the previous night talking to Sarah about how much the two of us had changed one another. Not in terms of who we are as people, but how neither of us would've ever thought that we would ever be together.

I mentioned something about how I had, however, thought about just having casual sex with him, which is what I'd initially thought was happening between us. All she did was laugh at me, though. How un-supportive.

We spent the rest of the night just talking with my family in the living room. Mostly about nothing, but it was still a lot of fun and I enjoyed every minute of it.

I arched my back and pressed my body into him as I felt him shake as he finished.

I looked down at him and smiled.

I moved my hand and slid it across his forehead, removing the hair from his face.

A small amount of early morning light was shining though my window and I could see his skin glistening after the hour we'd just spent together.

I moved off of him and fell back with my head against my pillow.

He rolled onto his side and propt himself up on his elbow.

I pushed my hair back from my face and realized it was slightly damp.

"I've never actually lasted that long before."

I giggled, "neither have I."

I raised my arm and rubbed the back of my hand against his cheek, "I know it's only for a week but I'm gonna miss you."

He placed his hand on my chest and gently rubbed my breasts.

"Well I'm gonna miss these."

I smiled, "I'm being serious. You know I could've just told you that I'd miss you dick inside of me. But I chose being sentimental over being crude."

He gave me a smirk, "I know. I'll miss you too."

He squeezed by right breast with his hand, "but in all seriousness, these will be greatly missed."

I laughed and sat up and looked across the room at the clock. We still had half an hour before I needed to get up and ready to leave.

I turned my head and looked at him.

"Care for one last round?"


	55. Chapter 55

I've never liked using floo powder. It's not that I'm bad at it, it's just that for whatever reason, it's always made me feel kind of nauseous.

I stood still for a moment and attempted to gather myself before walking out into the alley and towards the tavern where I'd promised to meet everyone.

I heard the bell ring as I opened the door and stepped inside.

I hadn't had any time to look around before I was almost knocked over by Ginny as she smothered me as a hug.

I let out a loud laugh as I hugged her back and and tried to catch my breath.

She let go of me and stepped aside as I saw everyone seated around a table at the back of the room.

I gave them a wave as Harry stood up and pulled out a chair from me.

I gave him a smile as I sat down, "thanks."

"No problem."

"So how was your Christmas?"

I grinned, "so amazing, Hermione,"

"Your parents actually liked Malfoy?"

I turned my gaze to Ron, "yeah, they did. My mom said he's a nice looking young man."

I turned back towards Hermione, "what about you? How'd Wesley do?"

She tried to keep her smile under control as I quickly glanced at Ron while I listened to her response, "my parents thought he was really great."

I smiled at her, "that's awesome."

I paused for a moment before I remembered something, "did he like his present from me?"

She nodded her head, "he loved it. He said he'll have to be extra protective of you now."

I let out a giggled, "how nice of him."

We spent an hour or so in the tavern before deciding to walk around and do some shopping.

I wasn't sure what I was in the mood for but I knew that I wanted some new clothes.

I found the closest thing to a Victoria's Secret that the wizarding world has and walked inside.

The boys were polite enough to come inside and sit on some chairs at the back of the store and oggle some magazines.

I was looking through a rack of bras and a found a few that I really liked.

I found matching bottoms before looking around some more.

I was thinking of buying something sexy for Draco for when we got back to school but I was having some trouble finding anything.

I finally decided that I'd have to come back one more time- I wasn't having any luck.

I went up to the till and purchased my things before I waited for Hermione and Ginny to be finished.

I turned my eyes to the window and looked into the street, watching people walk passed.

My eyes widened as I saw William walk by with another Ravenclaw.

I quickly stepped away from the window and looked to the back of the room.

I was afraid to move for fear that he'd look inside and see me.

I'd almost forgotten about him over the past week or so and seeing him again gave me a shock.

"Are you alright?"

I looked to my right and saw Harry coming towards me.

"Oh, Harry, I'm fine."

He looked passed me and out the window. I watched as he looked intently in both directions.

He turned around and faced me, "he's gone."

I felt a sigh of relief, "thanks, Harry."

He walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around me.

It felt nice to be this close to him again.

Even with everything between him and Ginny, which I was so happy about, I'd never really felt like we'd been able to get back to the relationship that we'd had before.

As he let me go I gave him a small smile and walked out the door.

I moved over to a bench across the street and sat down on it while I waited for everyone else.

I reached into my purse and pulled out a watermelon lipgloss and slowly applied it to my lips.

I put the cap back and and threw it back into my bag, zipping it up.

I felt someone's hands on my shoulders as I jumped slightly and turned around.

"Oh thank God. I thought you might be someone else."

He laughed and sat down next to me, "nope. Just handsome Wesley."

I giggled and patted his knee with my hand, "good Christmas?"

"Yeah, it was fine. I felt nervous for a lot of it though."

"She said her family loved you. I told you there wasn't anything to worry about."

He raised his hands up in the air, "I couldn't help it!"

I smiled up at him, "so I heard you liked my present."

"Yes! Thank you so much!"

He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in for a hug.

"You're so very welcome. I know that we don't really know each other super well but I feel like you've been looking out for me and I just wanted to give you something for that."

As we let go of one another I saw Pansy staring intently at us.

She gave me a snarl before walking off and into some random store.

I got an awful feeling in my stomach, "shit."

Wesley gave me a questioning look, "what?"

"I dunno. Pansy just really hates me. She'll do anything to make me and Draco stop seeing one another."

He laughed, "get ready for some serious Hogwarts drama."

I rolled my eyes, "lucky me."


	56. Chapter 56

I leaned back and laid on the floor of Ginny's room where I was currently staying with her and Hermione.

I let a yawn escape my lips, "I'm pretty tired."

"Same here, Evie."

I turned my gaze towards Ginny, "I bet you wish you were sharing a room with Harry."

I winked at her and watched as she blushed.

"Maybe."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Have you had sex yet, Gin?"

Her eyes widened and she let her mouth drop open for a moment. "Evelyn!"

I shrugged, "what? It's a fair question. We're all seriously hormonal teenagers."

Hermione looked at me and laughed, "some more than others, right Evie?"

I smiled, "right."

I closed my eyes and raised my arms above my head and stretched.

"Evelyn!"

My eyes shot open and I leaned up on my elbows and looked towards the door, "Georgey!"

He ran towards me and bent down and straddled me, pushing me back onto the ground.

I let out a laugh as he hurridly ran his hands up and down my sides.

"Oh goodness, George, not in front of your sister!"

He paused and looked towards Ginny, "shut your eyes, little one."

He stopped touching me and sat up, looking down at me.

I giggled, "have you missed me that much, George?"

"I'm not sure if it's you I miss or if it's your body!"

I giggled, "it's probably my body."

He held out his hands and mimicked grabbing my breasts before I slapped his hands away from me.

"That's inappropriate!"

"Oh come on, we've never done it in public before."

"Where's Fred?"

"What do you mean, "where's Fred?" I'm sitting on you right now, ready and willing, and you ask where my brother is."

I grinned and lifted up my arm, placing my hand on his, "I'm ever so sorry. Please forgive me."

I heard a sigh from the door.

I looked up and saw Mr. Weasley standing there. He crossed his arms, "George. Would you mind getting off of poor Evelyn?"

He crawled off of me and sat on the floor next to Ginny's bed.

I stood up off the ground and sat on the spare bed next to Hermione and crossed my legs.

"Thanks for the warm welcoming, George."

He looked at me and smiled, "you're welcome."

"I've seriously missed you and your brother."

I leaned over and rested my head on Hermione's shoulder while I let out a yawn.

She patted my head with her hand as I closed my eyes once again.

"I think someone needs to go to sleep soon."

We sat in silent for a minute or so before Harry and Ron joined us.

They sat in the middle of the floor and the six of us chatted for a while; mostly about nothing.

I curled up on the bed and fell asleep as I could hear people talking in the background.

"I cannot believe that our two weeks are up."

I frowned, "neither can I."

I was currently walking down the halls of Hogwarts with Hermione.

I wasn't quite sure how I really felt about being back.

On the one hand there's William. And him and I don't seem to mix well. But on the other hand, there's a chance to see Draco every day.

Speaking of him, I'd tried to see him on the train but for whatever reason, and I'm sure it's easy enough to figure out, Pansy wouldn't let me near him. I'd finally given up and just retreated back to my compartment.

I was itching to get to the great hall. I was dying to see him again.

After months of very regular and amazingly hot and sweaty sex, going a week with out it had felt like torture.

I'd tried not to let on about it but I was sure that everyone noticed that I was beginning to get a little restless.

As we walked through the doors I instantly glanced to my left.

I was highly disappointed when I didn't see him.

I felt Hermione pull on my arm as she guided me towards our usual seats.

"You know, it almost feels like we never left."

I looked down the table at Luna, "I know what you mean. Did you have a nice Christmas?"

She nodded her head and didn't say anything else.

I let out a tiny giggle before turning back to my friends.

"I'm seriously hungry."

"Aren't you always, Ron?"

"Possibly."

I smiled at him and looked back towards the doors.

I swear to God, my heart skipped a beat when I got sight of him.

I grinned and looked across the table at Hermione, "I'll be right back, Herms."

I stood up and walked around the table towards him.

I saw him stop in the aisle as he waited for me to reach him.

I was trying hard not to smile like a fool but it was hard to stop myself.

"Happy?"

I bit my bottom lip, "very happy."

He lifted up his hands and placed them on the back of my neck, pulling me towards him.

I let out a moan as our lips touched.

He pulled back and laughed, "relax. We haven't even done anything yet and you're already excited."

I placed my hands on his chest and leaned in, "I just can't seem to help myself with you."

He slid one hand down from my neck to my lower back.

Our lips had almost connected when I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked behind Draco and saw a scowling Professor Snape.

I looked down at the ground, "sorry, Professor."

"Either return to your seats or take it somewhere else."

I looked back up and stared at Draco.

I watched as he patted Snapes arm.

"Good suggestion, Professor."

He looked down at me and grabbed my hand with his, "come on. Let's skip dinner."

"Okay."

We made it up to his room in record time.

He roughly pushed me onto the bed as he hurridly locked the door behind us.

I watched in amazement as he ripped off his shirt and threw it too the floor.

He smirked at me as he slid down his pants and boxers and discarded them off his feet.

He came towards me and climbed in on top.

He leaned in and kissed my mouth before biting down on my bottom lip, hard.

My breathing became heaver as he kissed from my mouth along my jaw.

I was caught off guard as he grabbed around my waist and rolled us over.

He pushed me up and demanded that I remove my shirt and bra.

I did as I was told climbed off of him for a moment and took off the rest of my clothing.

He stretched out his arms and beckoned for me to come back.

I smiled and climbed back on top of him and leaned in and kissed his neck.

He let out a moan and ran his fingers down my back, causing me to shiver.

He grabbed my hips and pressed his body into mine.

I positioned myself and slowly came down on him.

I watched as he rolled his eyes back as I lifted my hips and moved back down.

As hard as it was for me I tried to keep a slow pace.

I could feel his heart pounding under my hand as we started to glisten from the sweat between us.

I began to move faster as he touched my breasts.

Everything was feeling so good as he wrapped his arms around me and flipped me over.

He pushed my legs apart and thrust into me.

I gasped and reached up, grabbing the bedpost with my hands, holding on tight as he continued to go faster.

He closed the gap between us and kissed my lips as he finished.

He pressed his forehead against mine, "fuck I've missed you."

I giggled, "I've missed you too."


	57. Chapter 57

I awoke suddenly from a sound sleep with a pounding headache.

I scrunched up my eyebrows as I grabbed my head with my hands.

I turned to look at the clock. 6:00 a.m.

I let out a groan and removed the covers from my body.

I was in desperate need of painkillers and needed to return to my own room to get some.

I slowly climbed out of Draco's bed and slipped my clothing back on.

I walked towards the door and tried my hardest to quietly open it.

By the time I'd made it back to my room i felt as if the world was spinning.

I walked into the washroom and blindly searched through the drawers of my vanity until I found what I was looking for.

I put two tylenols on my tongue and swallowed before I crawled into my bed and fell back asleep.

"Wake up, Evie, it's time for breakfast."

My eyes slowly flickered open and I instantly felt my head pounding with as much force as it had before.

Every inch of me was wanting to stay in bed and skip breakfast, but I couldn't ignore my need for food as my hunger rose and my stomach growled.

As I pulled on my uniform I momentarily contemplated wearing my sunglasses in an attempt to avoid harsh light.

However, I decided against looking ridiculous.

I stepped into the washroom and silently applied my makeup and parted my hair in the middle before running my straightener through it.

I took one more tylenol before I stepped into my shoes and exited my bedroom, headed for the great hall.

I kept my eyes down on the table as I ate and chose not to add my input into the conversation that was transpiring around me.

I looked up as I felt harry place his hand gently on my back.

"Are you alright?"

I smiled at him, "I'm alright. But it feels like my head is being hit against a wall and the light is burning my eyes."

He frowned at me and pulled me towards him and proceeded to give me a sideways hug.

"Thanks, Harry."

I looked across the room for the first time and caught a glimpse of Pansy whispering to a small group of people at the Slytherin table.

There was no way for me to hear what she was saying but there was no question that it was something about me.

I'm not sure how I did it but I managed to make my way through the day and I found myself heading up to my room after dinner.

I'd left earlier than everyone else seeing as my headache had yet to let up.

I turned the corner and felt my body come in contact with someone elses.

I moaned as I was thrown aback and fell against the wall.

I closed my eyes for a moment to steady myself.

After a few moments I opened my eyes and saw a hand extended out towards me.

"I'm really sorry, Evelyn."

"That's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going."

I took his hand and he helped me to my feet.

He stared at me for a moment, "you don't look very good."

I let a little laugh escape from my lips.

"Well that's funny, Wes, because I feel fucking fantastic."

As I took a step forward a sudden wave of nausea swept over me and I proceeded to lose my balance.

I felt his hands slip around me as he held on and kept me up.

I placed my hands on his arms and used his body to help me regain my composure.

I heard the shuffling of bodies down the hall and as I looked to the right I couldn't quite make out who I'd seen.

He laughed slightly and kept an arm around my waist, "maybe I should walk you back to your room."

I nodded my head, "I'm thinking that's a good idea."

I stumbled a few times too many and I wasn't sure whether or not I could actually make it back to my room.

I thought about going to the hospital wing but I've always felt so uncomfortable there.

I felt as if I was getting worse by the minute and really didn't feel like walking all the way to my dorm.

Wesley obviously noticed my predicament and suggested that we make a pit stop to his house.

I wasn't 100% sure about it but I decided I didn't have much of a choice.

He lead me up to his room and closed the door behind us.

I sat on his bed and rested my head in my hands for what seemed like ten minutes.

I could hear him rummaging through his things before he returned and handed me more painkillers.

I stared at the bottle for a moment, finding it hard to focus on the directions.

He grabbed it from me and laughed, "take two. They'll knock you right out."

I gave him a weary smile. "Thanks. Could I borrow your owl first?"

"Sure."

He handed me a pen and paper and I hurridly scribbled a note to Draco, letting him know where I was and not to worry about me or anything bad happening.

He graciously let me borrow his bed while he slept on his usually absent roommates.

I fell asleep as soon as my head his the pillow.

When I awoke I felt completely refreshed.

My headache was gone and I had the most amazing head to toe stretch.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:00. Oh good, I'd missed a class and a half.

I sat up in the bed and looked across the room.

I got up out of bed and walked over to Wesley.

I shook his arm, "Wesley."

He let out a groan when I shook him again.

"Wes, get up. We've missed morning classes. It's almost time for lunch."

He lifted his head up off his pillow and I noticed that his hair was seriously dishevelled.

I laughed, "you might want to fix that."

"What?"

I motioned towards his hair and he laughed.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "yeah. Did you need the shower?"

"Is it alright?"

"Sure, go ahead."

I spent a little longer than I intended in the shower and by the time I stepped out it was already 11:30.

I dried myself off quickly and pulled on my clothes from the day before.

I heard another voice coming from the bedroom as I went to ask Wesley if he was ready to go down to eat.

"Hey Wes, are you...?

I instantly shut up as I saw the look on Hermione's face.

I looked from her to Wesley and I suddenly became very nervous.

I knew that nothing had happened but I also knew how suspicious the whole situation looked.

"Is this where you were last night?"

I wanted to say something but words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

She looked at Wesley with such an angry face that I didn't recognize.

"I can't believe you spent the night with her."

He wanted to say something but instead she lifted her hand up to stop him and stared back at me.

"Fuck you."

I felt my heart lurch as she stormed out of the room.


	58. Chapter 58

My mouth fell open in disbelief.

I stared at Wesley for a moment before my brain kicked back into gear and I went running down the stairs after Hermione.

When I reached the common room I saw the portrait swing closed and I dashed towards it.

When I ran out into the hall my view was blocked due to a massive crowd of students.

I felt Wesley catch up to me as I gave him a desperate look. "Fuck!"

I placed one hand on my forehead as I tried to figure out what to do.

I looked back at Wesley and saw that he had a pained expression on his face.

"Where do you think she went"

He strunched up his eyebrows, "I don't know."

He looked up at the wall and peered at the clock, "but lunch is still going. Before you came out into the room she'd asked me to come eat with her. Maybe she went back there."

I sighed and paused for a moment, "alright, let's go."

I was dying to run towards the great hall but it was impossible due to the crowd. Instead I tried my best to follow behind Wesley as we struggled to pass through the sea of people.

As I pushed open the door to the hall it felt I was so exhausted that it felt like a ton of bricks.

I looked frantically down our table as I spotted her sitting with Harry, Ron and Ginny as she looked down at the table.

I turned to face Wesley and tugged on his arm.

As I approached the table i saw them look up towards us.

"Hermione, please, listen to me,"

She looked at me with such loathing that I took a step back.

I raised my hands in defense as she stood up and glared at me for a moment before turning to Wesley.

"How could you do this to me?"

"Babe, I didn't."

"I can't believe you're lying to me right now."

She crossed her arms and kept her strong stance.

"I'd heard rumours but I never thought they'd be true."

"What are you talking about?"

"That you two fucked."

My eyes widened, "what? You can't be serious, not again."

"Don't play dumb, Evelyn."

I had no idea what to say. I'd seen her this angry before but it had never been directed towards me up until this point.

I watched as he tried to place his hands on her arm but she took a step back, "don't touch me."

"Hermione, please, it's really not what you think."

"Actually..."

I looked to my left and towards the Slytherin table at Pansy.

"I saw them out in the hall last night and he had his arm around her."

Bitch.

I looked further down the table and saw Draco. I was relieved to see that he didn't look angry with me at all.

He stepped up out of his seat and came towards us as I focussed my gaze back on Hermione.

"Is that true? Did you have your arm around her last night?"

"No!"

She stared at him.

"Well, yes."

She let out a laugh and pointed at him, "I've always known you were attracted to her. Fuck, everyone is. But I thought that you liked me better than that."

"I do!"

"Then how could you do that to me?"

"He didn't."

I'm not sure it's possible but when she met my eyes she looked even more angry than before.

"I swear to you, nothing happened. I was feeling so fucked up yesterday that I couldn't hold myself up. What Pansy saw was Wes helping me up."

"Then why did you spend the night in his room?"

"Because I couldn't make it back to mine."

For a second her gaze softened but it quickly returned back to anger.

She took a step forward and stared me down.

"I've always stood up for you ever since we've met. You've been my best friend and the sister I've never had. I've never believed you were anything less than a good person even when other people would say that you're not. But I guess I was wrong."

She walked passed me and slammed her shoulder into mine in the process.

I looked up at Draco and was absolutely stunned.

I couldn't believe what had just happened.

I felt Draco wrap his arms around me and kiss my forehead, "it's gonna be okay, love."

It took everything in me not to burst out crying in front of everyone.

I heard laughter coming from across the room and I knew who it was in an instant.

My heart began to pound against my chest as I pushed Draco away from me and walked towards her.

She was still laughing as she stood up out of her seat to meet me.

She smiled and held up her hands and attempted her best "I'm innocent" face.

"What did I do wrong?"

I couldn't take it anymore.

I'd tried to hold my hatred for her inside for such a long time that I wouldn't contain myself.

My knuckles collided with her face with such a force that I didn't think possible.

She was knocked back onto the ground as she covered her face, expecting more to come.

I bent down next to her and whispered, "if you come near me or my friends again, I will hex you so hard it will take months to fix you."

I stood back up and looked down at her, "stay the fuck out of my life."

I stepped over her and walked down the length of the Slytherin table before turning around and looking towards my friends who each had a look of bewilderment on their face.

I lifted my arm up and motioned towards the door, "Draco, I need you to come with me. Now."

He jogged towards me as I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

I thought it would be best to leave Hermione alone for a while.

Besides, I needed one hell of a lot of angry sex right now.


	59. Chapter 59

Needless to say, I didn't have the best sleep that night.

I slept for only about four hours.

I kept waking up only to find it increasingly difficult to fall back asleep.

At about 6:30 I finally decided to give up and climbed out of Draco's bed.

I walked into the washroom and turned on the shower tap.

I felt the water with my hands until I decided that it was hot enough.

I lifted a loose tank top over my head and dropped it to the floor before stepping in.

After everything that happened the previous day, the hot water on my body felt like much needed relaxation.

I stood still for a moment just letting the water pour over me before I cleaned myself off.

Draco, bless him, had spent the remainder of the day and night keeping me distracted in the best way he knew how.

As much as I loved him for it, and as much as I just wanted to stand there and do nothing, I knew I couldn't let my hygiene suffer.

Once I was finished I stepped out and used a spell to dry and style my hair.

I searched through Draco's drawers and found a few makeup items I'd left behind and applied them to my face.

I wrote a quick note, letting him know that I'd see him at breakfast before I went down the stairs and left the Slytherin house.

I slowly grabbed the handle of my bedroom door and pushed it open.

"Evelyn."

I hadn't expected anyone to be up yet so I was startled by the sight of Ginny.

I gave her a weak smile, "hey."

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed some clean uniform pieces before sitting down on my bed.

"Where's Hermione?"

"She went down earlier to go to the library. She said she thought you might come back this morning and that she didn't want to see you."

"Oh..."

I stood up and went into the washroom to change before walking back out to grab a new pair of shoes.

I sighed and looked at her, "there's no chance you believe me, is there?"

She walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, "of course I believe you."

"Really?"

"Of course I do. I spent all of last night trying to convince her that there's no way you would've slept with Wes."

"I appreciate that, Gin."

I walked over to my things and pulled out a cardigan and slipped it on.

"How'd you make out? Can I assume that she still believes it's true since she didn't wanna see me this morning?"

"Well, she's calmed down a bit and I pointed out all of the reasons why it doesn't make any sense. She listened, but I don't know if she believed."

I crossed my fingers, "here's hoping."

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I entered the classroom.

As I looked to the front I saw Professor Snape talking with Professor McGonagall.

When they noticed me walk towards my seat they called me over.

I placed my books down on the table next to Draco and proceeded to walk over to them.

"Yes?"

"We'd like to discuss what occured yesterday."

"A lot of things occured yesterday, Professor."

Snape gave me a more-stern-than-usual face, "more specifically, your actions against Miss Parkinson."

"Oh."

McGonagall looked at me, "while I don't doubt that you of all people, Miss Summers, had every reason to do what you did, your actions were inexcusable."

"I'm sorry, Professor."

"However, due to the public embarassment of the situation, I've decided to take it easy on you."

I gave her a questioning look.

"Detention."

"For how long?"

"One week."

I breathed a small sigh of relief and nodded my head.

"You may take your seat now, Miss Summers."

As I turned around I kept my eyes on the floor.

I'd had enough of everyone's staring eyes.

Throughout class I was at a bit of a crossroads with myself.

I didn't know whether or not to talk to Hermione or if it'd be better just to leave her alone.

She didn't acknowledge my existance at all.

She'd even turned around once to talk to Draco but didn't look at me sitting right next to him.

When it came time for dinner I didn't much feel like eating.

I also didn't think I wanted to deal with the inevitable situation right now.

Instead, I decided to go up to my room and have a bath.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked down the hall towards the common room.

"Evelyn."

I looked up and saw William.

I raised my hand and help my palm open towards him, "look, I'm really not in the mood to deal with your psyschoness right now so just leave me alone, okay?"

As I went to step passed him he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"Seriously, William, just let go of me."

He ignored my comment and dragged me into a closet and locked the door.

There was hardly any light seeing through the door as I frantically reached around, trying to find something to protect myself with.

I felt his hands touch my arms and slide their way up to my neck.

I could feel his hot breath on my face as he placed his lips on my cheek.

I wanted so badly to scream but I couldn't find my voice.

I placed my hands on his chest in an effort to keep him away from me but he seemed to take it as a sign that I was giving in.

I decided to play along in the hope that if I couldn't stop him that he wouldn't hurt me.

I rested my hands on his hips and felt the tip of his wand sticking out of his pocket.

My heart skipped a beat as I tried to remember a spell that would help me.

I waited until he distracted himself with the buttons on my blouse to grab it from his hands.

I quickly pointed it at him and muttered a simple defense spell, causing his body to hit hard against the door of the closet.

I managed to climb over him and force the lock open, pushing on the dor, revealing the many students returning to their dorms after dinner.

I stumbled into the hall and fell onto my knees.

I could feel him trying to grab my legs but somehow I was able to kick him away.

I got up as fast as I could and ran down the hallway.

I ran into so many people along the way.

But I didn't care. I just needed to get away.


	60. Chapter 60

I emerged from the shower and wrapped a towel around my body.

I walked across the room and stared at myself in the mirror.

My hair was dripping wet and I felt a few droplets slide down my back before coming into contact with the fabric of my towel.

I stood above the sink and gathered my hair into my hands.

I tightly held onto it and squeezed the excess water down the drain.

I kept staring at myself for I'm not sure how long before I opened the door and walked into my room.

I pulled out a simple white mini dress and a pair of lace tights before slipping on my black ankle boots.

I reached for my wand and recited a spell to dry my hair before exiting my room and heading down for detention.

"You don't have to do much, just help out here in the library for a few hours every night."

I slowly nodded my head at her and surveyed the room. I noticed numerous books, lying around, obviously left by uncaring students.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye a cart being pushed in front of me.

"Maybe just put these away along with the others on the tables."

I turned my gaze towards McGonagall and nodded my head once more.

"Are you alright, Miss Summers?"

It took a moment for what she said to register with my brain. "Yes."

She paused and placed her hand on my arm, "are you certain?"

I attempted her give her a smile. She didn't appear to be satisfied, however, and I was in no mood to discuss what had happened less than two hours before.

I grabbed the cart of books in front of me and hurridly pushed them down the aisle.

I glanced at the titles and quickly realized that putting the books away would be dreadfully easy. I'd been to the library hundreds of times before and basically knew where most things should go.

"Hello, Evelyn."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Luna sitting with Lauren at a nearby table.

"Hey, you two."

I placed my last book on the shelf and walked over to them, pulled out a chair and sat down.

I looked at Lauren, "long time no see."

She smiled, "Yeah."

"What are you doing here, Evelyn?"

I looked across the table at Luna, who was fidgeting with her fingers.

"Detention."

"You didn't do what Hermione says, did you?"

I sighed, "no."

"We didn't think so."

I laughed, "you've been talking about me?"

I noticed Lauren look suddenly nervous so I raised my hand and placed it on her shoulder, "it's alright. Don't freak out. No worries."

I leaned back in my seat, "although, I did spend the night at his place. That part's true. And I did sleep in his bed. But he slept across the room from me. He was nothing but a good guy."

We sat in silence as I raised my arms up and rested my head in my hands.

"You have to tell McGonagall."

I looked up at Luna, "what?"

"About that William boy."

My eyes widened as I leaned into the table, "how do you know about him? I didn't tell anybody."

She shook her head, "I see things. But I don't think other people know."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head slowly as I turned to Lauren. I felt relieved as I could tell by the look on her face that she had know idea what we were talking about. If she hadn't spoken to her than she must not have told anyone else.

I looked back at Luna as she pointed at her neck, "you have a small bruise. Right here."

I lightly touched my neck and felt a slight pain go down it.

"I hadn't even noticed."

She pushed her chair back and lifted her feet onto the chair next to her, "You're my friend. I think you should tell her."

"Okay."

I stood up out of my seat and pushed my chair back into the table, "I just need some time."

I pushed open the door slowly as it gave a light creak.

I slipped through the space and gently closed it behind me.

I could barely see anything in the dark as I crept along the floor.

I made my way to the other side of his bed and stripped before I climbed into bed.

I managed to straddle him before I noticed his eyes flutter open.

He put his hand on his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair, "what are you doing here?"

I leaned down and kissed his cheek, "I want you to fuck me."

He lifted his arms out from under the covers and placed them on my lower back.

"Oh, you've done most of the work for me."

I touched the sides of his face as I kissed his lips, "but I saved the most important part for you."

I moved to his side as he lifted the covers over me.

He slid his hand down my side and wrapped my leg around him.

I closed my eyes as he began to rub his hips against mine.

I let a moan escape my lips as he leaned into me and kissed my chest.

I pushed him down further and moved his mouth to my breasts.

I lifted my arms up above my head and giggled as he tickled my sides.

"Draco."

He slid back up my body as he positioned himself on top of me.

I wrapped my legs around him and slid my hands around to his back.

I gasped as he thrust into me as I felt the temperature in the room instantly raise.

I found it hard to keep my breathing steady as he moved at an almost painfully slow pace.

"Draco, please. I need it now."

He placed his hands on either side of my head and sat up slightly while he continued to pick up speed.

I moved my hands onto my breasts to stop them from moving.

"Evelyn."

He collapsed on top of me as he finished and I wrapped my arms back around him.

He rolled off of me and laid down on the pillow next to me.

I placed my hand on his chest, "you're quite useful, you know."

"Hey."

I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder as I placed another book onto the shelf.

Two detentions down- five to go.

I turned and frowned, "what are you doing here? I don't want Hermione to see us together."

He sighed, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to somebody."

"You can talk to Draco. Hell you could talk to William, even."

"Evelyn, please. We're just talking. This can't possibly be taken in the wrong way."

"Fine. Just give me a minute. I have to finish this."

I pushed the cart up the aisle and towards the librarian. She looked up at me and smiled, "see you tomorrow, darling."

I gave her a little wave and turned back towards the long aisle of books.

After searching for a moment I found Wesley sitting by himself at a table with his hands in his lap.

As he saw me approach he stood up out of his chair and pointed to the seat across from him.

I gingerly sat down and crossed my arms.

He looked so timid sitting across from me that I felt sorry for him.

I unlocked my arms and leaned forward, resting them on the table in front of me.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I don't want you to think that I'm mad at you or something. I just think we have to be careful."

"There's nothing to be careful about. You and I both know that nothing happened."

"I know. But she still apparently thinks so. I haven't even been able to sleep in my own room recently. She doesn't want to see me."

"Shit. Well at least one of us is making some headway here."

"What do you mean?"

He reached into his pocket and tossed a folded up letter onto the table:

"_After much thought I've decided that I want to see you. Come to my room tonight- I've made sure we'll be alone. Don't worry, it's not all doom and gloom. - H."_

I folded the letter back up and slid it across the table, "it sounds like she's going to seduce you."

He laughed, "it wouldn't take much."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is what she said true?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "is what true?"

I paused for a moment, wondering if I really wanted the answer.

"Are you attracted to me?"

He looked down at the ground and interlocked his fingers.

I waited as he seemed to take a breath and look back up at me.

"Do you wanna know the truth?"

"Yes."

"Okay. When I first met you, I thought you were stunning. I still do- so yes, I'm attracted to you. But I didn't want to make a move because I knew that William liked you. And I'd noticed Hermione before and I'd always thought she was cute, so I thought I'd ask her out instead."

"I hope you don't view her as settling or something."

He smiled, "no, not at all. I might have at first but now it's completely different. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"Good. You should tell her that tonight."

"I was planning on it."

I stood up and walked around the table.

"I'm going to give you a hug. So please look around first to make sure no one's watching."

He laughed, "the coast is clear."

"Good."

I opened my arms and let him walk into me.

I squeezed him tightly for a moment before releasing him.

"Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

He gave me a smirk, "so do absolutely every position possible."

I reached out and smacked his arm, "so mean."


	61. Chapter 61

I sighed as I reached the top of the stairs to my room.

The door was shut but I could see light peering through underneath.

I approached the door and lightly knocked on it.

I was hoping to God that neither Wesley or Hermione were indecently dressed.

A small gust of wind pushed my hair back as the door flew open, revealing a very shirtless and surprisingly fit Wesley.

He smiled at me, "hey, Evie."

"Hey. So last night went well, I assume, since you're still here and alive."

"Yeah."

He stepped aside and let me pass through the doorway.

I had attempted to stay away from my room for as long as humanly possible but I'd reached a point where I desperately needed some clean clothes for the weekend.

I walked over to my dresser and opened the drawers. I sifted through it's contents for a moment before I pulled out a pair of jeans and a lose, low cut tank.

Once I turned around I noticed that Wesley had returned to Hermione's bed where he was laying down.

The covers were thrown in every direction and I saw his shirt and Hermione's nightgown thrown into a heap on the floor.

I smirked at him, "so what really happened last night? Because it kind of looks like somebody got laid."

I pointed to the pile of clothes as he gazed towards me.

He laughed, "that's from this morning."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "so you got laid this morning?"

He grinned, "no! Not everyone puts out as easily as you do, Evie."

I crossed my arms over my chest and tried not to laugh, "you are so mean."

I crawled onto my bed and laid on my side. "She's in the shower?"

He looked towards me and nodded his head, "yes."

"Should I maybe leave and change in someone else's room or do you think she's okay with seeing me now?"

He paused for a moment and stared at me, "I think she's okay with it. We actually had a seriously long and very tiring conversation about the whole thing."

"What'd you say?"

"I told her that both you and I were hurt that she would jump to a conclusion like that without even giving us a chance to explain the situation."

I sat up on my bed and crossed my legs, "what else?"

"I may have said some very nice boyfriend things."

I smiled, "good. I bet she loved it."

"I think she did. And anyways, after a while she apologized and decided that you and I actually doing something, whether there's an attraction or not, is completely ridiculous. Especially since we're both with someone."

I heard the lock on the washroom door click open and I looked towards it.

I noticed some steam seep through into the bedroom as Hermione walked out.

She walked towards Wesley and smiled before she spotted me.

She stood in place for a minute, obviously unsure of how to act towards me after the few days of not talking to one another.

"Hey, Evelyn."

"Hey."

She opened her mouth to explain everything but I raised my hand and stopped her.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it."

"But I feel really awful. I shouldn't have thought you'd do something like that. It's not in you."

"Thanks."

I straightened out my legs and stepped from my bed and walked towards her.

I opened my arms and pulled her into a hug, "I've missed you, Herms."

"I've missed you too."

"Just don't be a bitch anymore, okay?"

I barely had time to move before she tossed a pillow at my face.

I took another sip of my juice before I stood up and walked towards the Slytherin table.

I went up to Draco and leaned in as I wrapped my arms around his front, "hey."

He turned his head so that he could see my as I kissed his lips, "hey."

He scooted down the bench so that I would have room to sit down.

I leaned into him and kissed his neck as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I looked down the table a noticed Pansy staring at Draco.

I wasn't sure how to feel about her anymore.

On the one hand I felt bad for her- she obviously is in serious lust with Draco and no matter how hard she tries he just blows her off and sometimes treats her like shit.

But then again, she's a complete bitch and really deserved to get punched in the face.

As I looked closer I could see that she had a bruise on her nose. Okay, I did feel a little bad.

"Pansy."

She jumped at the sound of her name and gave me a death glare so hard that I was certain if they really worked, I'd be a dead woman.

"What do you want, Summers?"

"Nevermind."

Maybe I won't apologize. Not if she's going to continue being like that.

I shifted my eyes from Pansy and onto Crabbe.

He was currently in the process of either stuffing himself like a complete pig or doing a seriously good impression of one.

Disgusting.

I felt Draco place his hand on my thigh and he began to slowly raise it.

I turned into him, "Draco."

"What?"

"Not here."

He smirked at me and continued to inch his hands upward.

I was trying my hardest not to enjoy it, "seriously. You need to stop."

He stopped touching my leg and placed his hands on the sides of my arms, turning me towards him.

I smiled, "what are you doing?"

He leaned into me until our lips were almost touching, "nothing."

He slid his hands up my arms to the back of my neck where he pulled me closer until our mouths connected.

I slowly kissed him back as I was fully aware of the eyes that were on us.

I moved one leg to the outside of the bench so that I was straddling it.

I placed my hands on his chest and tried to push him away from me.

I felt my lips hum as he laughed into me and pulled away.

"I would very much like to steal you away."

"Why? Do you have any specific plans for us?"

He smirked at me and stood up, grabbing me from my seat as he lead us back to his room.


	62. Chapter 62

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded my head and picked up my overnight bag from the floor.

I followed Draco down the stairs and said a quick goodbye to my friends before my long weekend.

The week before Draco told me that his parents had invited him and I to come out for their anniversary weekend.

It was a serious task to get permission from the teachers whose classes I would be missing but I managed to get it and I was looking forward to getting a longer weekend than everyone else.

We left Hogwarts and headed to the train station where I found an empty compartment for Draco and I.

The trip was mostly uneventful. I hadn't been able to get much sleep the previous night due to certain people named Ginny and Hermione who'd decided that we needed a serious girls night before I left.

I slept for most of the ride while Draco appeared to be sitting and looking out the window- desperately nervous at the prospect of me meeting his parents.

When we stepped out onto the platform I was pleasantly surprised that we'd been supplied with a driver.

He ever so nicely offered to carry my bag for me and of course I obliged.

As we sat down in the car I began to sense a nervousness in my stomach that I had previously been immune to.

When I finally thought about it I realized that I'd never actually had to meet a boyfriend's parents before.

All the other boys I'd dated had all been during the school months and none of those relationships had been serious enough for them to develop a desire to take me home. Well, except for Cameron. But at that point we'd known each other for such a long time that I'd met his parents a hundred times before.

As we pulled into the driveway of his house I was surprised. For whatever reason I'd always envisioned the Malfoys living in an outlandishly big and over the top mansion so when I looked at the house that was modestly large my nervousness slightly subsided.

I advised the driver that I was perfectly able to carry my own bag up to the room but he smiled and declined at the same time he shooed me into the house.

I stumbled slightly as I walked through the door but I managed to gather my composure before Draco called out to his parents.

I felt him grab my hand with his own and he proceeded to pull me down the hallway towards the living room.

I saw a woman whom I presumed to be Draco's mother sitting on a chaise lounge chair.

She was much prettier than I'd expected. Although, come to think of it, I'd seen pictures of his father and I didn't much agree with the opinion that he'd inherited his looks from him.

I watched as she looked at Draco and she let a smile form on her face.

Draco let go of my hand and walked towards her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Darling, I've missed you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, mother."

He stepped back to the side and outstretched his arm towards me, "Evie, come here."

I stepped towards him and allowed him to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Evelyn, this is my mother, Narcissa. Mom, this is my girlfriend, Evelyn."

I was about to reach out my hand for a shake but I missed my chance before she pulled me into a hug.

I tried my best at not appearing awkward as she stepped back from me and gave me the once-over.

"Well, aren't you lovely."

I let out a little laugh, "thank you. So are you."

She smiled and turned to Draco, "I think I'm going to like this one."

I waited in Draco's room while he used the washroom to have a quick shower.

I preoccupied myself with snooping through his things- I had originally decided not to but I decided to put that thought out of my mind once I remembered he'd done the same to me this past Christmas.

I found a few adorable photos of him from before he began at Hogwarts- so cute.

I also found a few others from around the time that we would've met.

It seemed strange that this little 11 year old who hated me so much would be the same Draco that I was currently in love with. It's just weird how things turn out sometimes.

I put the photo down and stepped out of his room and slipped back down the hallway towards the guest room where I was staying.

Draco had warned me before we left that even though she was fully aware of it, his mother didn't like the idea of Draco having sex in the house. So, to my disappointment, I had to sleep somewhere else because sharing a bed was out of the question.

I walked over to my purse and pulled out a few things of makeup from my bag.

I reapplied my lipgloss and turned my gaze towards the door where I saw Lucius standing in the doorway.

"You must be Evelyn."

I stood up from my seat and nodded, "hello, Mr. Malfoy."

I reached my arm out and opened my hand for him to shake.

He placed his hand in mine and gripped tighter than I had expected.

I noticed his eyes look me up and down and I pretended not to notice.

"My wife was right. you are lovely."

I gave him a weak smile as he let go of my hand.

"And you can call me Lucius."

I nodded my head as he extended his arm out.

I wasn't exactly sure what he was wanting me to do so I took a step toward him and he guided me back down the stairs towards the living room.

I spotted Draco sitting on the couch and I silently cursed him for leaving me to endure my awkward situation with his father.

I sat next to him as he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my lips.

He handed me a glass of something that he'd been drinking. He offered me a sip and I wrapped my fingers around the glass and took a sip.

"Thanks."

He kissed my forehead and took the glass back from me, placing it on the coffee table.

I looked across the room and noticed three other people that I hadn't seen before.

Narcissa stood up and walked over to them.

"Evelyn, hun, these are friends of the family." She lifted her arm and pointed towards them, "this is Liz and George Cooper and their daughter Maggie."

I thought for a moment about whether or not I should stand up and walk over to them to shake their hands. But when they just gave me a wave I decided just to give one back.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"You too, Evelyn."

I looked towards Mr. Cooper and I could see that he must've been very attractive twenty or so years ago, and his wife was equally attractive.

When I looked at Maggie I could see that she was staring intently at Draco.

I didn't have to ask but I could sense that something had probably gone on between them before.

She instantly looked away from him and began to give me a death glare as soon as she caught on to me looking at her.

I leaned slightly more into Draco as he wrapped his arm tighter around me.

I silently prayed that their guests wouldn't be staying for dinner.

I thought that by leaving Hogwarts I wouldn't have to deal with other girls trying to take Draco away from me but unfortunately it seemed as if I wouldn't be so lucky.


	63. Chapter 63

Dinner was absolutely painful.

Don't get me wrong- most of the conversation was fine and the food was fantastic, but I had to contend with Maggie sitting next to Draco the whole time.

I ended up having to sit next to her father due to her racing into the dining room ahead of me to ensure her position next to him.

Mr. Cooper was actually quite a nice man and I had a good time talking to him and getting to know him.

Unfortunately, at times I had trouble paying attention due to a certain someone throwing themself all over Draco.

I wasn't sure if either the parents at the table didn't notice or if that kind of behaviour was expected from her.

Either way, I was not a fan and had I been anywhere else and weren't worried about being rude, I would have said something.

I saw an arm place a small plate of dessert in front of me.

I thanked them but in all honesty I'd been full since half way through dinner.

It was hard enough for me to make my way through that- I wasn't sure if I could manage any more.

I looked up and across the table and looked at Maggie.

I made a comment to myself about how I was amazed that she was skinny what with the way she was packing it in there.

After a few bites I'd decided that I just couldn't eat anymore and to my relief, Lucius suggested that we all go back to the living room.

As we stood up from the table I could see Maggie attempt to grab Draco's hand.

I was seriously preparing myself for a jealous fit but I calmed down when he just ignored her and walked over to me.

He placed his hands on the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Hello, love."

I smiled, "hey."

"Isn't that sweet."

I looked to my right and saw Mrs. Cooper talking to her husband.

I didn't have time to be embarrassed before Draco pulled me out of the room and towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

We stopped in our tracks as Lucius called out to us.

"We're just going upstairs, father."

He sneered and slowly nodded his head at Draco before turning to me.

"Have a nice night, Evelyn."

I couldn't help but feel uneasy around him but I tried to brush it off and responded, "thank you. I've had a nice time tonight."

He gave me the closest thing to a smile that I think he could muster before I was roughly pulled up the stairs and into Draco's room.

He closed the door behind us as I walked over to his bed and sat on it.

"Come here, Draco."

He moved towards me and knelt on the ground in front of me.

He extended his arms out and wrapped them around my waist while resting his head on my chest.

I kissed the top of his head and sighed.

"You know your dad really creeps me out."

He laughed and looked up at me, "he creeps everyone out."

"I like your mom, though."

"Good- she likes you too."

"And Mr. And Ms. Cooper."

"Same."

There was a short pause while I decided whether or not I wanted to talk about what had happened at dinner.

"Maggie's a bitch."

He smiled, "I'm sorry. She's always been like that with me."

"Well I'd like it if she could stop now, okay? As wonderful as her father is I had been hoping to spend the night with you, not him."

"I promise that you and I can have some alone time tomorrow."

"Good. Or you're going to be in trouble, Mr. Malfoy."

I leaned into him and bit his bottom lip.

"If that's a hint for what kind of trouble I'll be in then I'm all for it."

I opened my eyes and saw the clock flashing 1:15 a.m.

I yawned and looked underneath the door where I could see that all of the lights were off. I presumed the darkness meant everyone was already asleep.

I climbed out of bed and quietly opened the door and made my way into the washroom.

Once I was finished I snuck back down the hall towards the guest room when I noticed a small streak of light coming from Draco's room.

I thought for a moment before I decided to take a peak into his room.

I could see that the door wasn't completely closed so I reached up and placed my hands on the door.

I pushed it open only a touch but I had a clear line of sight towards his bed.

I noticed that the light was coming from a small lamp on his bedside table.

My eyes widened as I could make out movement coming from in between the sheets and I heard a moan escape from his lips.

I almost let myself gasp at the sight but I tried my hardest to stop myself.

I heard a small voice whisper the name "Draco" and I had to pinch myself to stop from sobbing.

I slowly turned around and made my way back to my room before quietly shutting the door behind me.

I could feel my heart pounding through my chest as I reached over to the desk and turned on the light.

I looked around the room and desperately attempted to gather all of my things as fast as I could.

I took a spare piece of paper and pen and jotted down a note to his parents, thanking them for inviting me and apologizing for my sudden departure.

I made the bed and placed the note on top of the pillow, making sure that it would be noticed the following morning.

I knew that it was rude to leave but after what I'd seen I couldn't even think about staying in the same house as him and pretending that everything was alright.

I took one last sweep of the room before I picked up my bag and purse and walked over to the fireplace that was nestled in the corner.

I grabbed a handful of floo powder that was resting on the mantle and whispered, "Hogwarts." before throwing it down onto the ground.

I wasn't sure whether it was my trip back by floo powder that was making me nauseous or if it was how awful what just happened was making me feel.

Regardless I dragged myself up the stairs to my room and thanked God that it was empty.

I didn't want to deal with explaining my being back to anyone right now.

I just needed to sleep.

And maybe to forget.

Badly.


	64. Chapter 64

Draco's POV

I felt an arm fall onto my chest as I began to wake.

I looked to my left and was partially blinded as the sun seeped in through the curtains.

I squinted and made out the features of my bed partner.

A feeling of disgust washed over me as I tried to decide what to do.

I knew that I probably wouldn't be forgiven if Evelyn found out but I knew it'd be worse if she were to find out later from someone else.

I practicaly jumped out of bed and reached for my clothes.

When I turned around I saw Maggie's eyes looking up at me.

"Good morning, Draco."

I chose not to respond and continued to dress myself.

I walked over to her and pulled her out of the bed.

She giggled as she stumbled across the floor and landed on her knees.

"What's the matter, Draco?"

"You need to get out."

She formed a pout with her lips and crawled to my feet.

"Why so soon?"

She touched my leg with her hand and began to slide it upwards.

"Usually you're up for round two in the mornings."

I pushed her off of me, "not anymore."

She scowled and picked up her clothes before quickly putting them on.

I followed her down the stairs and made sure she was truly gone before I locked the front door.

I turnd around and leaned my body against the door as I looked up the stairs.

I approached them and slowly began to walk up towards the hall.

The light from the window in my room had spread into the hallway and was shining on the doorframe to Evelyn's room.

I walked back into mine and ripped the sheets off of my bed. I grabbed clean ones and laid them out.

I noticed a faint smell of sex and decided to let some air into the room.

I struggled slightly with the window but I managed to get it open as I let the breeze hit my face.

I was a complete mix of emotions- I couldn't quite make out what I was feeling.

The only feeling that I could make out was regret and utter resentment towards myself.

I took a few deep breaths before I left my place by the window and moved out into the hall.

The distance from my room to the entrance of Evelyn's was only ten feet at best but at that moment it felt an eternity.

I placed my right hand on the doornob and turned, pushing it open.

It creaked slightly as I made my way into the room and closed it behind me.

Unlike mine, her room was complete darkness.

"Evelyn?"

I walked over towards the desk without any hesitation as I could envisage the layout of the room in my mind.

I turned on the lamp and looked around the room.

I instantly felt my breathing become heavy and my temperature seemed to drop.

All other sounds from outside the guestroom appeared to cease.

All of her things were gone. She was gone.

I noticed a small piece of paper on her pillow and reached for it:

_"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_Please forgive me but something came up during the night. I'm sorry that I had to leave so suddenly and without any other explanation, but it's a private matter that has to be dealt with. Thank you so much for your hospitality and your generosity for inviting me into your home. Happy anniversary!_

_Evelyn Summers"_

I put her note down on the pillow and looked towards the fireplace.

I could make out small remnants of floo powder on the floor surrounding it.

I walked over to it and bent down, brushing it into a pile with my hands.

I scooped it up and placed the remaining powder back into the bowl.

I stared at the phone sitting on the nightstand for a momet before making my way over to call her.

I dialed the numbers to her cell and let it ring the four times before it went over to her voicemail.

I decided against leaving a message and thought maybe she was still in bed.

I paced around the room before I couldn't take it anymore and dialed her number again.

It only ran twice before it put me straight to her voicemail.

She'd ignored me.

I heard the beep prompting me to leave a message.

"Hey, love. It's me. I don't have to ask you to know why you left. I don't really know what to say. There's no excuse. I'm sure you don't feel like seeing me now so I suppose I'll stay here until Sunday as planned... look, I'm guessing you don't want to hear this right now but I love you. Please call me."

I put the phone down on the receiver and rested my head in my hands.

I tried to think of some sort of an excuse to tell me parents to fit with the note she'd left.

Nothing came to mind and I decided just to wait to see if they'd even ask.

I wanted to badly to find her and tell her that it was a mistake.

When I tried to think of the night before I couldn't even figure out how it had happened.

only remembered Maggie surprising me in my room and then waking up many hours later.

Everything in between seemed like such a blur. A big fucking mess.

I left the guest room and walked back into mine before collapsing on my bed.

All I could think about was how shitty the remainder of my weekend would be.

Fuck was I right.


	65. Chapter 65

I heard my phone vibrate violently as I reached across my bed and picked it up from the nightstand.

I checked my caller ID and hit "ignore" for what felt like the hundreth time

"Was that him again?"

I looked at Ginny and nodded my head.

She leaned against the bedpost and crossed her legs, "are you planning on ignoring him during classes too?"

"I wish I could. I'm not really sure what I'm gonna do. All I'm trying to do now is just prolong the inevitable."

"Well, you've got until tomorrow night when he gets back."

Hermione emerged from the washroom and joined Ginny and I on my bed.

"Gin's right, Evie. He'll probably come here tomorrow night and ask for you."

"If he does I don't want to see him. I wouldn't even know where to begin talking to him about it."

"You could just call him a fucking asshole and punch him in the face like you did Pansy."

I laughed, "Thanks, Ginny, I'll be sure to keep that in mine."

I heard a knock on the door and turned towards it.

I watched Hermione get up from the bed and pull it open revealing two very loaded down people named Ron and Harry.

"We brought food!"

I smiled, "how sweet of you both."

They carried the trays over to my bed and placed them down in the centre.

"Thanks so much."

I reached out to them and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"I really appreciate all of you being so nice to me today. I feel like I've been a whiny bitch."

Ron held out his hand and made a small space between his thumb and index finger, "only a little."

I let a giggle escape my lips as I took a sip from one of the glasses of juice.

I watched Harry clear his throat, "but honestly, you're completely entitled to act like one right now. What he did to you was horrible."

"I know. What I really wish is for him to feel like shit because I certainly do."

I took another look at my nightstand and saw a framed picture of Draco and I from Hogsmeade; the duplicate of the one currently sitting on Draco's bedside table in the Slytherin house.

I extended my arm out and turned the picture face down.

I rested my back against the headboard and sighed, "fuck Draco Malfoy."

I took another bite out of my dinner and placed my fork down.

As hard as I tried, I just hadn't been hungry the past two days.

My stomach was already doing flips at the thought of seeing Draco again.

Unfortunately, I wasn't given much time to prepare myself before I became breathless as I saw a streak of blonde hair walk through the doorway.

I sensed my friends grow silent with his sudden presence and I felt Harry rest his hand on my thigh.

I turned to him and attempted to give him a little smile before I stepped out of my seat.

Before I'd even realized, Draco was standing right next to me.

"I need to talk to you."

"I can't. I have to go."

"Please."

"No."

I brushed passed him and practically ran towards the door, using all of my might to push it open.

He caught up to me faster than I'd expected and grabbed hold of my arm, pulling me towards him.

I held up my arms and pushed on his chest, "stop."

"Evelyn, please talk to me."

I didn't say anything to him and continued to struggle until he released me.

I took a few steps back and leaned against the wall.

It felt like ice against my hands so I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

He slowly approached me and all I could feel was the rapid beating of my heart- much as I had two nights previous.

He stopped in front of me and raised his arm up, pushing a few stray hairs back behind my ear.

"Evelyn."

I felt so badly a desire to kiss him and I almost gave in until an image of what I'd seen late Friday night flashed before my eyes.

"I can't."

He placed his arms around me with his hands resting on the wall, "can't what?"

I looked up at him and had to bite down hard on my bottom lip to keep from crying.

"I can't be around you right now."

I stepped away from the wall and pushed passed him.

"Evelyn wait."

I turned around to face him and lifted my hand up, advising him that I didn't want to be followed.

"Draco, no. I'm not ready to talk about it. Please just leave me alone."

It to everything in me not to give in as I didn't give him a chance to respond before turning my back to him and walking away.


	66. Chapter 66

I could feel his eyes on me the whole time that I was sitting through herbology.

It seemed like it would go on for ages as I silently tapped a beat on the bottom of my stool with my foot.

I was anxiously awaiting for her to release us for the day so that I could rush back up to my room in an attempt to not have to speak with Draco.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard the words I was waiting for and quickly picked up my books and ran out of the door.

The last few days had been excruciating.

I kept imagining what I'd seen and heard and what I felt in that moment.

I was trying to come to grips with how I was feeling and to think of what was best for me in handling the whole situation.

I'd been finding that moot, however, as I'd yet to figure anything out.

The most troubling thing for me was that I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe I'd done something wrong.

I knew that it was ridiculous and the only people to blame were Maggie and Draco but I just couldn't wash the feeling away.

As I reached my room I was breathless and both physically and mentally exhausted.

I'd barely been sleeping and as my mind would go a mile a minute I found it harder and harder to to get a good night's rest.

Being in classes was getting to be a grind and I'd found myself having to exert twice as must energy just to get the same result.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a black lace dress and slipped it on before I stepped into the washroom and fixed my hair.

I sprayed my hair with volumizing spray and lightly scrunched it before spraying some perfume and walking down the stairs towards the great hall.

As I turned the corner I instantly rushed back around as I caught a glimpse of Draco talking to Crabbe, Goyle, and a few other Slytherins that I knew I'd seen before but I couldn't put a name to the face.

I felt my heart start beating faster as I tried to calm myself down.

I took a moment to straighten myself out before I took a deep breath and did what I assumed was a very good impression of a confident and sexy ex girlfriend as I walked down the corridor.

I looked to the opposite side of the hall as I got closer and I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was turning towards me.

I sped up and speed walked passed him and roughly pushed open the doors of the great hall and didn't stop until I was in my seat.

"Is something wrong?"

I looked across the table at Ginny, "no. Not really."

I watched as she looked towards the door and sighed as she spotted Draco.

"You know that you can't keep running away from him."

"Can't I? I'm forced to sit near him during classes so I figure I can run away from him the rest of the time. I deserve a little space."

"You can't just let what happened take over the remainder of your last year here, Evie."

I felt Harry place his hand on my thigh under the table, "exactly. Why should he be able to ruin what should be one of the best years of your life?"

I crossed my arms and placed them onto the table and thought for a moment.

"Je ne sais pas."

I reached out and took a sip of the juice that was displayed in front of me, "but I'm sure you're both right."

I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment and grabbed a piece of tissue paper from the counter.

I ran it across my lips and removed my lipgloss that I had applied.

I licked my lips and tossed the tissue paper into the trash can before walking out of the washroom and back down the hall towards the Gryffindor house.

"Evelyn."

I turned back around and saw him.

I moved my hands behind my back and clasped them together as I slowly walked towards him.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanna talk to you."

My arm lightly connected with his as I went passed him and sat on the window ledge.

"I'm giving you only a minute. So talk fast and talk wisely."

He let out a breath and came towards me and sat down beside me.

I wanted to move out of the way as our knees touched but I didn't want him to see how much I was affected by his presence.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you? How funny."

He sighed, "can you not be like that, please?"

I laughed, "like what, Draco? Mad at you?"

"You know what I mean. I just want to have a normal conversation."

"How am I supposed to do that with you now? You brought me home to meet your family and I wasn't even there for fucking twenty-four hours before I find you in bed with someone else. How do you think that made me feel?"

He didn't say anything and looked down at his hands in his lap.

I reached my hand out and placed it on the bottom of his chin and forced him to look me in the eyes.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is? You're supposed to love me."

"I do love you."

"It's hard to believe that I could misjudge you so much."

"You didn't. I swear it."

I stood up from my seat and took a few steps away from him.

"Walk around me, Draco."

He gave me a questioning look and walked in front of me.

"Go on. Walk around me. All the way."

He walked ever so slowly around my body until he returned to his place in front of me.

"Well?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "well what?"

"Find anything?"

He raised his eyebrows and it was obvious that he wasn't understanding my meaning.

"There are no strings attached to me, Draco... No dark secrets and no painful actions. I don't play games with people."

He placed his hand on my arm and I shook him off of me.

"You'd better watch out for your strings, Mr. Malfoy, or you'll trip and break your neck."


	67. Chapter 67

I felt a few flakes of snow land on my nose as I sat on the bleachers with Hermione while we watched Ron, Harry and Ginny have another quidditch practice before their next game against Slytherin the following week.

I shivered slightly as a cold breeze pushed my hair out of my face.

I grabbed my purse from my feet and pulled out a pair of thick mittins before sliding my hands into them.

I watched as Hermione gave a loud cheer after Ron made an unexpected save.

I laughed, "I swear, Herms, you have the loudest screams I've ever heard."

She smiled at me and sat back down in her seat, "I'm just trying to be supportive of our friends."

I grinned, "oh please. You and I both know that the main reason you're out here in this cold is to support, and might I add lure at a certain young man named Ronald Weasley."

She attempted to give me a bitchy look but failed and allowed the corners of her mouth to turn up.

"Maybe."

"Of course."

We sat and watched our Gryffindor team practice for another half an hour as my body gradually seemed to lose all of it's warmth.

I was delighted when Harry called out to let us know that he was ending practice for the day and they'd meet us back in the common room.

I kicked the remaining snow off my shoes as we entered the school and began to walk towards our house.

"Can you stop in here for a moment?"

I looked up and saw Hermione pointing in the direction of the washroom.

"Sure."

As Hermione went into the stall I walked over to the counter and hopped up.

I heard a flush and noticed another stall door open as Pansy stepped out.

Ever since our little incident I was unaware of how to even approach being in the same vicinity as her.

She stared at me for a moment before walking over to the sink two places down from me and turning on the tap.

"Hey, Pansy."

She shook the water off her hands and reached for a paper towel.

"Hi."

There was an intensely awkward silence between us as she dried her hands and threw the paper towel into the trash.

I heard another flush and saw Hermione step out of her stall before looking between Pansy and I.

I jumped off the counter and headed towards the door when I felt a hand on my arm.

I braced myself for a moment, thinking that maybe she was going to get me back for what I'd done but I loosened up as I saw her face soften.

"I'm sorry."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, "what for?"

She paused for a moment before removing her hand and taking a step back, "I know what it's like to think you can trust him only to find that he was fooling you the whole time."

I was unsure of how to respond so I only nodded my head, "yeah."

"He just makes it so easy."

I smiled slightly, "too easy."

Hermioned walked towards me and grabbed my hand wth hers, pulling me out into the hall.

"Well that was strange."

"I know."

I looked back towards the washroom as I saw Pansy emerge.

I gave her a little wave before looking back to Hermione, "very unexpected."

I laid down on my bed as I watched Hermione fix her lipgloss.

"So Wesley's coming up tonight."

I smiled, "want me to get lost?

"Actually, I was kind of wondering if you'd be interested in staying up here with us."

"Threesome?"

"Evelyn!"

I laughed, "I'm sorry, I was just kidding. Why do you want me to stay?"

"Did you ever meet his friend Stefan?"

I thought back from a few months before when I was still friends with William. I vaguely remembered him within his group of friends.

"Yeah. Kind of."

"Well he's coming up too. Wes said he thought you two would get along."

I raised my eyebrows and sat up on my bed, swinging my legs over the edge.

"Hermione Granger, are you trying to set me up?"

She shrugged and raised her arms up, "only if you want to be."

I sighed and took a moment before responding, "I guess so."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, it hasn't been long at all but it'd be nice to have someone else to take my mind off of him."

She smiled, "good. So get ready. They'll be here in a minute."

I stepped off of my bed and into the washroom and fixed my hair for a moment as I heard a knock on the door.

I leaned on the doorframe and crossed my legs as Wesley and Stefan entered our room.

I watched as Hermione gave Wesley a quick hug and a kiss before Stefan was pushed towards me.

"Hi."

I smiled and reached my hand out to shake his, "Hi. I remember you."

"Same here."

I stared at him for a moment as I realized that he was far more attractive than I recalled.

I let myself go for a moment and thought that maybe getting into another relationship could be good for me before an image of Draco flashed threw my mind.

I tried my hardest to shake it off. He'd ruined what we had and I realized that Harry and Ginny were right. Why should I let him ruin my final year at Hogwarts?

I reached my hand out and touched his arm, "maybe we'll have some fun tonight."

He smiled and took a step closer to me, "can't wait."


	68. Chapter 68

I shifted in my seat at the Ravenclaw table while eating lunch with Hermione, Wesley and Stefan.

It had been about a two weeks since everything with Draco and I had gone to shit and I'd been trying my hardest to get into my newfound relationship with Stefan but I was finding the experience to be rather difficult.

It wasn't even that I wasn't sexually attracted to him, believe me, he made that part easy for me.

He was the kind of guy that I would usually go for. He had dark hair that was long enough for him to tuck behind his ears. His skin was slightly darker than mine and he had adorable light brown eyes. He even came fully equipped with a decent body and he stood at a very appropriate six feet.

He was a fantastic kisser and a small part of me had been wondering if he was just as fantastic at everything else.

Unlike with Draco, I'd yet to do anything with him other than the obviously passionate makeout sessions.

It seemed like I was holding myself back with him and of course I knew the reason why.

As much as I tried Draco was still the main topic on my mind.

With my other failed relationships I'd always gotten over them in no time. This whole actually being in pain thing was terribly new to me and I hated it.

"Ready to get going?"

I looked across the table at Stefan, "sure."

I stood up and out of my seat and walked around the table towards him.

I reached my hand out and grabbed his.

He pulled me along until we were out the doors and headed towards the quidditch pitch.

I laughed as he placed his hands on my ass to hurry me up the steps.

I found a place on the Gryffindor side for the four of us and took a seat as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and lightly kissed my lips.

I smiled at him and looked out towards the field.

I waiting for only a few moments before I saw the two teams fly out.

Despite my best efforts I couldn't help but notice Draco.

I've always been quite impressed with how amazing he is at flying.

Don't get me wrong, I'm hot as hell on a broomstick but I'm nothing compared to him.

As soon as the game started I felt torn between which team to cheer for.

As Slytherin scored their first goal I almost leapt up and screamed before remembering that I shouldn't be so enthusiatic about the team that my ex cheating lover was on.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

I looked to my right at Stefan as I reached my hand out and stroked his cheek.

"You're quite handsome, you know."

He let out a little laugh and looked at the ground, "thanks."

I waited a moment before I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Would you maybe like to get out of here?"

He looked out at the game and back to me, "are you sure?"

I nodded my head and stood up and waited a moment for him to collect himself.

He grabbed onto me and pulled me through the hoard of people and out into the open.

He looked around for a moment before he continued towards the area where the teams await their entrance.

I stepped over to the side and leaned against the wall as he approached me and smiled.

He leaned into me and placed his hands on the back of my neck and kissed me.

With everything that had been going on in my life I felt all jumbled on the inside. The only thing that I was positive about was that Stefan was worth my time.

I felt him lick my lips with his tongue before he moved back for air.

He grinned at me as he pushed my body back up against the wall.

I let out a small scream as he lifted me up off the ground and wrapped my legs around him.

He began to rub his hips against mine and I felt my temperature rise.

A small part of me felt guilty for enjoying it as much as I was but those feelings were soon drowned out by my intense sexual frustration.

Through our clothing I could feel how hard he was getting and I let a moan escape through my lips.

He suddenly dropped me to the ground as we heard an extraordinarily loud and collective scream coming from the stands.

He grabbed my hands once more and pulled me back towards the field.

The teams were crowded around the centre of the field as there was an intense hush through the crowd.

Harry turned around and noticed me as he called my name.

"Evelyn!"

Fear took over my body as I ripped my hand away from Stefan's and ran out towards them.

The crowd dispersed around me and let me by.

I saw Draco laying on the ground and he appeared to be knocked out.

My eyes wideneded with shock as I ran over to him and fell to my knees.

I watched as they moved him over to a stretcher and I followed with my body as they raised him up and off the ground.

I reached my hand out and rubbed his for a moment before they slowly began to take him off of the field.

I felt as if I were in a daze as I followed behind them towards the hospital wing.

I could see people's mouths moving as they said things to me but I couldn't hear any of it.

Despite my mix of emotions for the past two weeks I could clearly make out a blinding feeling of worry.

I desperately needed Draco Malfoy to be alright.


	69. Chapter 69

I sat with my feet up on the bed and leaned up against the headboard.

I picked up my recently delivered Cosmo magazine that I had received in the mail from my parents the morning before.

I skimmed through the titles in the index until I flipped to the page with the most interesting one and began to read.

I'd spent the past six hours alone in the room sitting on the bed next to him, waiting for him to wake up.

I felt bad for Stefan, but I just couldn't be anywhere else at the moment.

Draco had barely moved since they'd brought him in but I was less worried as Madam Pomfrey had assured me that he was going to be just fine.

I took a deep breath and let the air out as my stomach growled once again.

It was a little past eight and due to everything that had happened I'd unfortunately missed dinner.

"Evie."

I looked to my right and saw Draco look up at me from his bed.

"Hey, sleepy head."

He let out a slight laugh which turned into a very painful looking cough.

He looked up at the clock before turning his gaze back to me, "how long was I out?"

"About six hours."

"Who won?"

"Gryffindor. By default."

He rolled his eyes and I let a giggle escape through my lips.

"Were you here this whole time?"

I nodded my head and placed my hand on my magazine, "but I had company."

There was a pause in our conversation before I heard him clear his throat, "so how's Stefan?"

I suddenly developed a strong interest in looking down at my shoes as I kept my eyes to the floor.

"He's just fine."

"Good."

"Yeah... it's going alright."

"That's good."

I contemplated getting up and leaving due to the fact that I seriously didn't want to discuss my new boyfriend with Draco.

"Are you really gonna ask me about him?"

He gave me a hard look that I couldn't quite read before he opened his mouth once more, "have you slept with him?"

I shook my head, "no. No one since you."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

I stood up from my seat and walked over to his bed and sat down beside him.

"I just need you to know that you're a fucking dick for what you did to me. We were perfect and you let one person ruin everything. I thought I could trust you...And the worst part is that most of me still wants to be with you. You're seriously hard to stop thinking about, you know, and I absolutely hate you for that."

I felt his light breath on my ear as he laughed slightly and leaned back against the headboard.

"But still, I really want to hate you but it seems like that's completely futile of me. I was still worried as shit when I saw you laying there."

"I know you don't wanna hear it but I love you."

"I know you do, Draco."

I'd been resisting the urge to kiss him the whole time we'd been talking and I was about to give in as Madam Pomfrey came to check on him.

"Evelyn, darling, it's time to go. Draco needs his rest."

"Actually, aren't I okay enough to just go back to my room?"

She looked at him, "I'm not sure that's the best idea, darling. There's no one to escort you back."

He looked down at me with pleading eyes and I instantly gave in.

"I'll take him."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright. Just be cautious. You might feel a little uneasy but that will wear off."

I stood up and waited for him to climb out of bed, still in his quidditch clothes.

"Well don't you look nice."

He looked down at himself and smiled, "I forgot you love these."

He placed his arm around my shoulder as we made our way out of the hospital wing and towards the Slytherin house.

It took a while but we eventually made it up to his room and he laid down underneath the covers.

I was suddenly reminded of how many times I'd been in his room before. All the times when I'd come to spend the night with him or skip classes so that we could be alone together. It hurt to think of what he'd done to me but I wasn't sure if that was enough for me to really be finished with him. I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to find that same feeling with someone else.

"Okay. So I'm gonna go now, alright?"

He grabbed my wrist, "stay."

I sighed, "Draco, I'm with someone else now."

"I know, but I need you to stay with me."

"You're making this more difficult than it has to be."

"Please, love."

I felt increasing temptation to stay with him like he wanted but I didn't want to be as bad a girlfriend to Stefan as Draco had been a boyfriend.

"I don't know."

"Just lay here with me. I promise I won't try to kiss you."

I tried my hardest to think rationally but it was no use. I couldn't help myself when I was around him.

"Fine."

He moved slightly to let me under the blankets with him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You know I've missed you."

I sighed, "I know, Draco. I've missed you too."


	70. Chapter 70

I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them into me.

I leaned back onto the bottom of the couch as Luna began playing with my hair.

"So I'm having an issue."

I looked at Hermione who had her legs crossed as she sat near the fireplace.

"What is it?"

"I know that Wesley really wants to have sex but i don't."

"So? A lot of couples our age have that issue."

"Well, you see, it's not that I don't want to have sex, it's just that the more I think about it, the less I want my first time to be with him."

Luna stopped running her fingers through my hair as she responded, "is something wrong with him?"

I smiled as Hermione laughed at her question.

"No, he's absolutely perfect, which is what I don't understand. We fit well together and I should want this to happen between us, shouldn't I?"

"I think it's obvious."

She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders, "what is?"

"You want things to work out with him because you're so compatible with one another but you're problem is that something is missing. When you're with the right person you should feel like everything's complete. I commend you for trying with Wes because lord knows that he's great and completely worth it. But if it's not there, then it's not there. You can't help that."

She sighed and looked down at her hands, "that actually sounded smart of you."

"Hey! I can say smart things when I want to. And besides, we all know that you're in love with someone else."

I gave her a wink right before she threw a pillow at me.

"Be nice, Miss Granger. I'm only speaking the truth."

She paused for a moment, "what should I do?"

"First tell Wesley. Not the part about you loving a certain ginger named Ronald, but that you can't be with him anymore. Then find Ron and passionately show him how you feel!"

She laughed, "is sex all you think about?"

"Of course not! It's just so fun to tease you, Mione."

I had just climbed into bed and turned off the lights when I heard a light tapping on the window.

I heard Hermione yawn, "what is that?"

I looked over to the window and saw Draco's owl sitting on the window ledge.

I walked over to it and struggled to open the window.

I watched as he flew inside and landed on my bed, dropping the note from it's mouth.

I picked it up and began to read.

"What's it say?"

I looked up from my place on the page and over to Hermione, "it's from Draco."

"And?"

"And he's asking if I'll come over tonight."

"Are you thinking of it?"

"I don't know. Because then I'll just be doing to Stefan exactly what he did to me. I don't want to do that to him."

"Evie, you and Draco were in love and you'd been together for months before he slept with someone else on a whim. This isn't the same thing, so don't feel badly. I can understand how hard it is to let go of someone."

"Okay."

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a change of clothes before pulling them on.

"Wish me luck."

I gave her a hug before I exited my room and went out into the halls as I ran towards the Slytherin house.

I caught a break as the portrait hadn't been fully closed.

I quietly walked through the common room and snuck up the stairs to his room.

I lightly pushed his door open and closed it behind me.

It seemed incredibly dark outside as it let no light seep through the windows.

"Draco?"

I heard a quick movement before I could make out Draco standing in front of me.

"Evelyn."

I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself as soon as I could make out the features of his face.

He stood still in front of me as I took a few steps forward and placed my hands on the sides of his face.

I rubbed my thumb over his lips and felt my breathing pick up its pace.

I felt him slide his hands around my body and rest them on my lower back as he pulled me into him.

He closed the gap between us and I felt as if I could melt.

He slid his hands down further and lifted me up and dropped me onto his bed.

He leaned over me and pulled down my yoga pants and panties before quickly undressing himself.

I sat back up as I lifted my shirt over my bed and laid back down.

He climbed in on top of me and bit my bottom lip.

I let a moan escape through my lips as he placed his hands on my chest and unclasped my bra, revealing my breasts

"Oh I've missed these."

I laughed and wrapped my legs around him as he positioned himself.

"Is that all you missed?"

I moved my head and licked his lips as he began to rub his hips against mine.

"I missed everything."

I gasped as he thrust into me and I felt as if I'd finally received the drug that I'd been dying for.

Our bodies began to glisten with light beads of sweat as he slowly moved back and forth.

I arched my back as I finished, causing him to go over the edge.

I breathed heavily as he rolled off of me and laid next to me on his bed.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed silent but I felt as if nothing needed to be said between us at the time.

I climbed under the covers and laid on top of him and closed my eyes, content for the first time in a while.


	71. Chapter 71

**I picked up the spoon and began to stir the ingredients together inside the pot.**

"How's it coming?"

I paused my movements and peaked in, scrunching my eyebrows together, "it looks like nothing."

He stood up from his seat and walked over to me, looking for himself.

"You're right. It looks like nothing."

I formed my mouth into a smile and let out a short laugh.

He turned his head towards me, "something funny?"

I bit my lip to stop, "no."

I found myself resisting the urge to kiss him. I managed to shake it off as Snape walked towards us to check out our finished product.

He stared at it for a moment before turning his gaze towards me and glared.

"Nicely done, Miss Summers. Draco."

I nodded my head and let out a sigh of relief.

"I know I've said this every year, but I really think he hates me."

He smiled, "he hates everyone that's not in Slytherin."

I looked across the room and saw both Harry and Ron shooting daggers at Draco.

"They're still hating on you, you know."

He turned his head and followed my gaze and laughed, "I can see that."

He moved his stool closer to mine and leaned into me, "are you still with Stefan?"

"I haven't had a chance to tell him yet."

"Will you come over again tonight?"

As I turned to look him in the eyes I had to catch myself from automatically saying "yes."

"I don't know, Draco."

"Come on."

I smiled, "you make it seem like I'm really easy. But seriously, I'd feel better if I could see Stefan first."

He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, "come after. I'd love to see you tonight."

Oh goodness.

I flipped through another page in my book and leaned back into my seat.

I felt a yawn coming on and I placed my hand over my mouth to cover it.

"tired?"

I looked up and saw Stefan staring down at me.

I felt a nervousness grow in my stomach and I marked my page and put it down.

"Hey, how are you?"

He sat down in the seat next to me, "decent."

I rested my hand on his thigh, "good. I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Is this gonna be a bad or a good conversation?"

I smiled, "well it depends on how you view our relationship."

He looked at me hard as if he were trying to read my thoughts.

"Come here a minute."

"What?"

He reached his arm out and pulled me towards him, "come here."

He touched my lips with his own and kissed me deeply.

I couldn't help but moan into it as he pulled away from me.

"So what did you want to say?"

I licked my bottom lip, "you're too good, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Trying to use kisses to make me forget what I wanted to talk to you about."

He lifted his hand up, "you caught me."

I rested my hands in my lap and crossed my legs, "okay. So, I'm not very good at these types of things. Because I don't really know what the other person wants to hear. But either way, I was just kind of thinking that maybe we should just be friends."

He sat still for a moment before leaning forward in his seat, "can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Is it Draco?"

"Would you like to me answer honestly?"

"Yes."

"Then okay. It is because of him."

He nodded his head, "alright. It sucks but I can get it."

"I really would like to continue hanging out though. I really do like you a lot. Plus you are super attractive."

He laughed, "oh thanks."

I stretched out on the couch and laid my head on the armrest.

I heard a knock on the portrait and looked around to see if there was anyone else who was expecting anyone.

I got up off of the couch and walked towards the door and swung it open.

I smiled, "I thought I was gonna come to yours tonight."

He crossed the threshold and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck, "I just couldn't wait."

He walked us back towards the couch as he continued to kiss me.

"Draco, you're making it hard to move."

I let a giggle escape as he moved his hands to the back of my head.

I felt my body hit the back of the couch which forced us to stop.

"Please tell me you've talked to him."

"To Stefan?"

He nodded his head, "please."

I moved my hands to his chest and began to pull on the top of his shirt, "I talked to him tonight."

"And?"

"And it's done. I'm a single girl again."

He pulled me into a hug before stepping back and looking towards the stairs.

"Is Hermione here?"

"No, she's out with everyone else."

"Good."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my room, "because I really need to have you right now."


	72. Chapter 72

**I looked around the couch and looked towards the door as I saw Ron and Harry walk through the portrait.**

I gave them a wave and turned back towards Hermione.

I leaned into her and whispered, "you know, now would be a good time to tell him. It is almost Valentine's Day."

I noticed her cheeks flush as the two of them sat across the room from us.

I looked at Ron for a moment and smiled before turning my gaze to Harry.

"Harry."

"Hey, Evie."

"Um, I need you to come with me. To your room. Right now."

He smirked, "Evelyn Summers, you know that I'm a taken man. You've missed your chance with this one."

I laughed and stood up from my seat, pulling him with me.

"You're coming with me, Mr. Potter, whether you want to or not."

As we approached the stairs I gave Hermione a nod before walking upwards.

I stopped halfway up, causing Harry to run into me as I grabbed onto the rail.

He laughed loudly, "what the fuck, Evelyn?"

I reached my hand and grabbed his chin, "shush, I've been trying to convince Hermione to tel Ron how she feels about him."

His eyes buldged, "are you serious? But I thought she was with Wesley."

I rolled my eyes, "she broke up with him like, three days ago. Where the fuck have you been?"

His mouth dropped open and he pretended to be hurt, "you're such a bitch."

I smiled and sat down on the step, patting the seat next to me.

"Come sit. I wanna see if I can listen in."

He sat beside me and leaned forward.

I could hear mumblings but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

"Harry, see if you can peak dow and see what's happening."

He moved and slowly made his way down the stairs.

He quickly turned around and mouthed "they're kissing."

I felt my heart jump and lunged forward, peaking back into the common room.

I grinned and looked at Harry before pulling him up the stairs and into his room.

I collapsed onto his bed as he climbed in beside me.

"I almost feel like I just had my first kiss or something."

He laughed at me, "fucking finally."

"Tell me about it. She's been dying to say something for such a long time. But with Lavender and then with Wesley... I'm just happy for them."

I turned my head as I heard the door open and saw a very amused Ginny step inside.

"There you two are."

She walked towards the edge of the bed and sat on it, "I'm assuming you know about my brother and Hermione sucking face down there?"

I giggled, "still? I'm sure they need a breath by now."

"Oh thank God class is over."

I heard Ron laugh from behind me, "come on, Evie, you were practically asleep the whole time. I'm surprised you didn't get in trouble."

I turned around and smiled, "you can get away with anything when you look like this, Mr. Weasley."

As I turned around I felt my stomach lurch.

He smirked at me and stepped closer.

"I feel like it's been such a long time since we've seen one another, Evelyn."

I gulped, "William."

I felt Ron step next to me as he grabbed ahold of my hand and pulled me passed him.

"I'll see you soon, Evie."

I felt a coldness run over my body as I seemed to freeze from his words.

"Evelyn."

I looked up and saw Ron staring down at me.

"Are you alright?"

I slowly nodded my head, "I'm fine."

"You know usually you can easily hold your own with anybody but I've never seen you get so tense so fast. Have you told McGonagall about him yet?"

"No. To be honest I hadn't thought about him for a while. "

"He freaks me out. You really need to deal with it."

"I know."

I pulled out a dress from my closet and slipped it on before stepping into my brown boots.

I grabbed a yellow scarf and wrapped it around my neck before fixing my hair.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs towards the great hall.

I didn't say much during dinner as I still didn't quite feel like myself yet.

I looked across the room and spotted Draco and smiled.

He stepped out of his seat and walked towards my table as I shifted down and made room for him.

He sat next to me and placed his hands on the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Hello, love."

Yummy. "Hi."

He looked around the room and saw multiple Valentine's Day decorations before looking back at me.

"So it's safe to assume that you've realized what's coming up."

I nodded my head, "of course I have! You know I've never really had a serious boyfriend on Valentine's before."

He raised his eyebrows, "really? That's surprising."

I raised my hand, "no lies."

He leaned into me so our lips were almost touching, "maybe I'll have to give you a night that you'll never forget."

Oh goodness. "Yes please."


	73. Chapter 73

**I put my pencil down and sighed.**

I'd just finished another one of Professor Trelawney's exams and felt mentally exhausted.

Not only was she strange in person but she had a tendency to not make any sense on paper, either.

I looked across the room and saw Harry and Ron who both appeared to have stress-filled expressions plastered to their faces.

I laughed to myself before I stood up from my seat and walked through the door.

The one thing I didn't mind about her tests was that she allowed us to leave class as soon as we were finished.

As I walked down the stairs from the tower an uneasy feeling came over me and I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I tried my best to shove it aside and continued along my journey back towards my room to change.

I removed a pair of jeans and a tee from my dresser before I slipped out of my uniform for the last time that week.

I tossed them into a laundry bin and pulled on my new outfit.

I reached across my bed and grabbed a cardigan that had been resting on my pillow.

I stepped into a pair of shoes and added another ring to my already busy fingers before reapplying my lipgloss in the washroom.

I scrunched my hair in my hands and walked out of the washroom, leaving the Gryffindor house.

As I walked through the halls I crossed my arms over my chest.

I stood in place as I reached my chosen destination, thinking for a moment before I decided that I had to face the truth of what was happening.

I raised my fist and tapped my knuckles on the doorframe.

"Excuse me."

She looked up from her desk and placed her pen down.

"Yes, Miss Summers?"

I allowed my foot to pass the threshold as I made my way towards her.

I took a deep breath and found myself being thankful that her hat had caused a shadow to fall over her eyes.

I could barely see them and that's how I wanted it; the whole situation was both embarassing and frightening.

I gazed down at the chair beside me and sat upon it, crossing my legs.

"I need to talk to you about something...it's important."

I tried to keep up my pace following McGonagall down towards the great hall.

I spent much longer talking to her than I had expected.

By the time I was finished I had already missed the first half an hour of dinner and I knew that my friends would be wondering where I was.

As she opened the door for me I felt everyone's eyes fall on me.

I let out an uncomfortable cough as I walked in front of her and sat down at my usual place at my table.

I watched as she slowly walked by the Ravenclaw table.

She jerked her head towards William and whispered something into his ear.

I stopped myself from continuing to stare as his gaze shifted from her and over to me.

I looked down at my plate for a moment before I decided I was terribly hungry and couldn't ignore the food that had been placed before my eyes.

I raised my eyes and looked across the table at Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

Ginny nodded her head as Hermione reached across the table and grabbed my hand.

I noticed Ron raise his eyebrows as he gave me a questioning look, "what's going on?"

I laughed slightly, "I just had a very intense and uncomfortable meeting with McGonagall about a certain Ravenclaw boy."

He nodded his head, "oh. How'd it go?"

"I guess as good to be expected."

I felt Harry shift in place beside me, "what'd she say?"

"She just said that she'd talk to him about it and that she'd try to make sure that he stays away from me."

"She can't just kick him out or something?"

I smiled at Harry, "I don't know. I think she said that she understood my concerns and that obviously he's of a danger to me but that she needed to discuss everything with him first before making any kind of a decision like that."

I watched him as he turned around and looked over at William. "I'd rather he just leave now."

"You and me both, Harry."

I heard a tap on my window and looked out into the night.

I saw Draco's owl once again sitting on my windowsill as I smiled and walked over towards it.

I pushed the window open and grabbed the note from his beak.

I thought for a moment about whether or not I should accept his invitation for spending the night with him.

A part of me was still nervous about being caught out in the halls beyond curfew but another part of me knew that I'd done it so many times before and nothing had yet happened.

I decided to take my chances as I pulled a sweater out from my dresser and scribbled down a note accepting it before sending his owl on it's way.

I chose to be a good roommate and wrote one more note for Hermione, letting her know where I'd be; although what with her and Ron's newly formed romance I was pretty certain that even she wouldn't return to our room tonight. Hopefully Ginny was alright with having Harry spend the night in hers. Who am I kidding? I knew she would be.

As I reached the halls of Hogwarts a nervousness washed over me.

I still hadn't been able to shake the fear of the school during the night hours that had bothered me for almost seven years.

I picked up my pace as I reached about half way towards the Slytherin house.

As I heard a noise coming from the other end of the hall I felt my heart stop.

I instantly became frozen in place but knew that I needed to find some place to hide.

I forced myself to move and looked around for a place tonight.

"Oh please, feet don't fail me now."

I found refuge in a nearby classroom as I stepped inside and neglected to turn on the light.

I heard the footsteps grow closer as my breathing once again became heavy.

I waited until I could no longer hear anyone out in the halls before slowly coming out from my hiding place and continued on my journey.

I'd finally managed to calm down my nerves as I could see the Slytherin portrait off in the distance.

"I thought you might be here."

I stopped in place and looked to my right where I saw William come out from the shadows.

I had decided after my talk with McGonagall that I would try to be more brave when I was with him.

I crossed my arms and took a step towards him, "you know I love a man who creeps around at night."

He let the corners of his mouth turn up as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Someone's been naughty."

I sighed, "if you're talking about my conversation I had with a certain professor today then you're right. I've been very naughty. How dare I tell on someone who's been scaring the shit out of me for months? How could I have been so utterly stupid?"

He took another step towards me and reached his arm out as he tried to grab onto my hand.

I took a step back and pulled back from him. "Don't touch me."

He laughed as he looked down at me and took one more step forward.

"You drive me crazy, Evelyn."

I don't know what came over me but I let a laugh escape through my lips, "you think you being completely crazy is my fault? I don't think so. I haven't done anything to you."

"You don't get it, do you?"

"No. I don't. And don't even try to explain it to me because I don't fucking care. Just leave me the hell alone."

I turned my body and started to speed-walk towards the portrait.

As hard as I tried I couldn't help the feeling of fear that had washed over me.

I felt his fingers wrap around my body as he pulled me into him.

I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him hard, "let go of me."

He leaned his head down and attempted to kiss me as I turned my head, "stop moving. You'll like this, I swear."

I tried to grab my wand from the back of my pants but his hands were wrapped too tightly around me.

"No, even being in the same room as you sickens me."

I heard a slightly squeaking noise before a blast of light through passed me and knocked William back into the wall.

I looked towards the Slytherin portrait and saw Pansy standing there with her wand in hand.

She ran towards me and grabbed onto my hand before pulling me through the door.

I was out of breath as she sat me down on the couch.

I was having a hard time comprehending what had happened, not to mention the fact of who my saviour had been.

I saw Draco emerge from the staircase as I looked over at him.

I must've looked more terrified that I knew because he instantly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a kiss.

When he backed his head away from mine I turned my face to look at Pansy.

I stood up from my seat on the couch and walked over to her and did something that I never thought I would ever do in my entire life- I pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you so much."

She seemed shocked at my actions at first before she gently hugged me back, "it's alright."

I felt Draco place his hand on the small of my back before he asked her what had happened.

Once she was finished I could see the anger in his eyes, "I told him to stay away from you. I told him I'd kill him."

"Draco, please. I've had enough of this. Just stay with me tonight, okay? You can come with me and I'll talk to McGonagall again tomorrow. Please."

I could see him fight with himself as he attempted to calm down.

"Alright. But if I see him tomorrow I'm not sure if I'll be able to control myself."

"Thank you."

He looked towards the stairs at Pansy as she left to go up to her room, "hey, wait."

She stopped in her place and turned around, "what?"

He pulled her in for a hug and I could see that she valued every moment of it.

I screamed out as I came to my climax and collapsed onto his chest.

My breathing was ragged and our bodies were covered in sweat.

He reached his hands up and placed them on the sides of my face as he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

"You're so dreamy."

He laughed as I rolled off of him and laid beside him, "thanks, love. You're just a knockout."

I smiled up at him, "thanks, darling!"

He held his arm out as I shifted my body into him and rested my head on his chest.

"I'm really glad you told her today."

I sighed, "I guess I am too."

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean that as terrifying as it has been, it's just something that's been really hard to me to talk about so a lot of me just wanted to me able to just ignore everything and hope that it would all go away at some point."

"It's better this way."

"I know it is."

"Can I ask you something that has nothing to do with what we're talking about right now?"

I giggled, "sure."

"Why'd you come back to me?"

I thought for a moment before I decided on the right words to say.

"Because we're not just _friends_. We'll never be _friends_. We'll be in love 'til it kills us both. We'll fight, we'll fuck, we'll hate each other 'til it makes us quiver but we'll never be _friends_."

"Did you think of that just now?"

"No. I thought of it right after we spent that night together while I was still with Stefan."

There was a pause in our conversation before I continued, "love isn't brains. It's blood- blood screaming inside you to work it's will."


	74. Chapter 74

**I picked up my pencil and grabbed Draco's into my other hand.**

"I kicked and screamed for help but nothing could save me!"

I hit the pencils together and pretended that they were fighting while I heard laughter come from my friends who were currently surrounding mine and Draco's table.

"So then Pansy, my superwoman, walks out and fires a shot right at him..."

I directed one pencil and pretended to shoot it with the other, "die, William, die!"

I felt Draco put his arm around my shoulders, "is that really how it happened?"

"That's exactly how it happened."

Harry looked at me, "riveting. I was a little unclear on the themes though."

"The theme is that William is bat-shit crazy."

I felt Draco laugh into my ear as he pulled me closer, "hopefully we can all start to move past it."

"Ohmygod!"

I looked across my table at Ginny who's mouth was agape, "did you forget something?"

She smiled, "yeah. I forgot that it's Valentine's Day."

"Have you had your eyes closed all week? There have been little reminders all over the place- posters on the walls, little hearts decorating the classrooms- doesn't ring any bells?"

She giggled and looked back at me, "you're such a bitch, Evie."

Draco leaned in and kissed my lips, "don't worry. I'll punish her tonight."

Oh yummy. Don't I love Valentine's.

I turned the corner on my way back to my room to change after dinner before meeting up with Draco for the night.

He hadn't told me what he had planned but either way I was looking forward to it. I didn't really care what we did- I just loved spending time with him.

He could drag me anywhere he wanted to and I was guaranteed to like it.

I slowly walked up the stairs to my room, trying to think of what to wear.

I stared for a long time at my clothes before I decided to wear a form fitting black dress that had a bit of a deep neck and came down to a few inches above my knees. I was happy that it had three quarter sleeves due to the fact that I was slightly cold all day.

I walked into the washroom and applied some dark brown eyeshadow over my lids before reapplying some mascara.

I rolled some lipgloss onto my lips before I scrunched up my hair and and walked out of the door.

I stared at a few hearts on the walls as I made my way towards my meeting place with Draco.

I rolled my eyes at the sight of William a few feet away from me.

"Could you please stop popping out wherever I go? This whole creepy stalker-thing really isn't a good look for you. It screams psycho."

He smiled at me, "I'm under strict orders not to touch you."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "I'm hoping you're going to obey those rules."

"If I don't she'll make sure I'm never allowed back here."

I stood in place for a moment before I leaned against the wall, "so you won't touch me on account of your teetering placement at Hogwarts."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not making any promises."

"You know you could go either way."

He looked at me skeptically, "what do you mean?"

"I mean that you can become an even more useless rodent than you already are, or you can become someone. A person. Someone to be counted." I walked passed him and tried my best to stay as farthest away from him as I possibly could, "or you could just continue on your current course. I can't say I like it, though. And by the way, neither does anyone else."

As I opened the door I could see Draco sitting by the window and looking outward.

"Hello, Dearie."

He glanced over towards me and smiled, "hey, love. Happy Valentine's Day."

I did my best shimmy over towards him and opened my arms, beckoning him to give me a hug.

"Come here."

He stood up from his seat and wrapped his arms around me, "how are you?"

"So good now."

He let go of me and moved me over to a blanket that he'd spread out across the floor.

"I know I said this before, but I've never really had a Valentine's with my boyfriend before."

"I know. That's why I wanna make this a really good one."

I smirked, "you'd better."

I leaned back onto the floor and rested my body onto my arms before he leaned into me and kissed my lips.

"I like that."

He smiled into my mouth, "do you?"

"Mhm."

He pulled back from me and moved his body into an identical position as mine.

We laid there in comfortable silence before I thought of something.

"You know, I think it's weird that we're going to be leaving here in just a few months. It seems crazy that our seven years are almost up."

"Yeah. I can't believe I wasted most of my time hating you when I could've been getting you to put out for me."

I giggled, "how sentimental of you."

"So many things have happened. A lot of big things."

I turned my head to face him, "this is a good big thing, though."

He leaned in a kissed my forehead, "a very good big thing."

I sighed with contentment and leaned all the way down onto my back.

"A lot has changed."

He looked down at me, "sometimes I'd rather everything stay the same as it is right now."

I reached my arm out and touched his cheek before I sat completely upright.

"There are moments in your life that make you, that set the course of who you're gonna be. Sometimes they're little, subtle moments..."

I turned my body to face him and crossed my legs in front of me, "sometimes they're not."

"So, Miss Summers, what about the big moments?"

I turned the corners of my mouth up and pretended to think hard, "don't mock me."

He bit his bottom lip, "sorry. Feed me your wisdom, please."

"If you'd be ever so kind as to listen politely, I'd be glad to share something that I told Harry once."

"Shoot."

"The bottom line is, even if you see them coming, those big moments are gonna happen. No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does."

"So what are we- helpless? puppets?"

"No. The big moments are gonna come, you can't help that. It's what you to afterwards that counts- that's when you find out who you really are."

He sat up and rested his elbow onto his knee, "you're impressive, you know that?"

"I didn't know that, no."

He lifted his hand up and ran it through my hair, "this relationship is so different than any other one I've ever had."

"I think so too."

He stood up from his place on the floor and walked over to the corner and searched through his bag.

"Come here a minute."

I looked at him for a moment before I got up to my feet and walked towards him, "what is it?"

He turned around and faced me, "close your eyes and hold out your hands."

I complied instantly and grew very impatient very fast.

"Hurry up."

No sooner had I said it that I felt something drop into my hands.

As I opened them I tried my hardest not to make any adorable sounds.

"It's a rose."

"I know it's not much but it's hard to actually get anything here. I had to ask my mom to send it to me."

"No, you're wrong, Draco, this is very sweet of you to get this for me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips, "you're only the best boyfriend I've ever had."

He licked my bottom lip and looked out the window, "good."

I spent the next few hours in complete bliss before I dozed off to sleep.

When I woke up I saw Draco sitting on the windowsill.

It was still dark out as I reached for my cellphone and opened it to look at the time.

"it's about 3:00."

I looked up at him, "thanks."

I leaned forward as the blanket dropped off my bare chest. I tried to catch it before it fell to the floor but I didn't move in time.

I heard laughter come from his chest, "you know you don't have to hide from me. I've seen all of you."

I shrugged, "I know. Just reflexes I guess."

I lifted my arms up over my head and scretched them out as I let out a yawn.

"Evelyn."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna say something and I'm usually not at all corny so it's strange for me so please don't interrupt."

I smiled, "okay. I'll try my hardest."

I noticed him take a slightly deep breath before he began to speak, "You mean so much more to me than I would've thought possible at the beginning of this school year. When we first started fooling around I couldn't of even dreamed that it would turn out like this...despite what a lot of people have said I know that you don't get near as much credit as you deserve for being you."

I'd spent a lot of my life thinking about the nice things that I've ever wanted a boy to say to me and at this particular moment I felt as if I'd been stunned. I didn't know what to say or do, whether or not I should respond.

He opened his mouth to continue, "when I say "I love you" it's not because I just want you or because I can just have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what do you, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman."


	75. Chapter 75

**I let my eyes drift open as I was awoken by my cellphone violently vibrating against the surface of my nighttable.**

I let out a groan as I grabbed it and stared at the clock - 6:00 a.m.

"Disgusting."

I sat up slightly and attempted to focus my gaze on the sender of the message.

I laughed slightly at the small picture of Fredgiving a thumbs up that had appeared on my screen.

I pressed "ok" to view the message:

_"Guess who I got together with last night"_

I quickly typed in my response of "yourself" and hit the send button.

I laid back down and only had to wait a moment before I received a message back.

_"oh haha. you're so not funny. and no. it's someone you know."_

I sighed, and once again sent my reply.

I tried my best to fall back asleep but I found that I was completely unable to.

I was frustrated due to my lack of sleep on a weekend but I attempted to brush it off by walking into the washroom and stepping into the shower.

I stood still for what felt like five minutes just letting the water run down my body as I tried my hardest to wake the fuck up.

I'd successfully accomplished my goal as I finished washing my hair and lathering it with conditioner.

I quickly rinsed off before I stepped out and dried myself off.

I wrapped a towel around my body and walked back into the bedroom to see Ron and Hermione snuggling on her bed.

I'd completely forgotten that he'd spent the night and was thankful that I hadn't decided to step out of the washroom completely nude as I had done a few times before.

I walked over to my dresser and opened the drawers, searching for something to wear.

I heard my phone vibrate once more and I climbed over my bed to reach it.

As I flipped it open and viewed the message I was somewhat shocked:

_"your sister."_

My eyes widened slightly at his statement and I thought for a moment. I had no idea that Sarah had even liked him. I mean, they were friends when they both went to Hogwarts but neither of them had ever expressed any interest towards one another.

I quickly texted him a message back:

_"Are you shitting me or are you serious?"_

_"I'm totally serious."_

I thought for a moment before I responded:

_"Okay. Is this a one time thing or are you actually gonna be together now?"_

_"Hold on I gotta ask her"_

I laughed at him as I waited for him to pose his question towards her.

I grabbed a dress out of my dresser and slipped it on over my undergarments before pulling out a pair of black, lace tights.

As I pulled them up my legs I heard my phone vibrate once more.

_"together."_

_"I'm so telling Ronnie."_

As I finished sending my text back to Fred I saw Ron and Hermione stir as they both opened their eyes.

"Good morning, dearies. How was your sleep?"

Ron let out an amazingly loud yawn before answering, "good."

"I have some gossip for you, Ron."

He sat up in the bed before peaking under the covers to make sure he had underpants on before he stepped out and walked into the washroom.

"What is it?"

I heard him turn on the tap as I followed him inside.

"Your brother and my sister are apparently dating,"

He looked at me, "which brother."

"Fred."

"Fred?"

"Fred."

"Weird."

I let alaugh escape from my lips, "I know, right? I had no idea they were even interested in each other."

I walked back into my room and laid down on my bed as I waited for the two of them to get ready to go down to breakfast.

"You know, Ronnie, if this works out between them you and I will be like brother and sister if they marry."

I took a deep breath as I sat down on the couch.

"Why are you so tired?"

I looked to my right and stared a Harry,"I just spent the passed hour exercising. I feel like I'm gonnadie."

He laughed, "why do it if you feel that way?"

I ran my hands down my body, "because I've gotta work hard in order to keep this body of mine,Mr. Potter."

He smiled at me, "sure."

I hit him lightly on the arm before I leaned and rested my head on his shoulder.

"What are you all doing?"

I heard Ginny respond from her place on the floor near the fire, "absolutely nothing."  
>"How boring of all of you."<p>

I sat upright and leaned forward, "Ginny what time is it?"

"About five."

I groaned and stood up from my seat before walking up the stairs to change for dinner.

I ripped my workout clothes off beforereplacing them with my dressand tights once again.

I dug through my things before finding a pair of black ankle boots and slipped them on.

I lifted a long gold necklace over my head andplaced myrings back onto my fingers before made sure that my hair and makeup still looked fine.

I very slowlymade myway back down the stairs towards my friends.

"Okay, let's go. Evelyn's hungry."

I heard a few laughs as theystood up and came towards me.

Hermione linked her arm with mine before pulling me out the door and down towards the great hall.

As we reached the door I pulled her back hard.

She stumbled but managed to regain her balance before shifting her gaze to me, "what the hell, Evie?"

I pointed to about twenty feet in front of us to William.

I knew that I most likely didn't have as much to worry about since I'd spoken to McGonagall but I couldn't help but freeze at the sight of him.

She hurridly pulled me forward and through the doors towards our table and sat down.

I tried my hardest not to look in his direction until I wassure he had already taken his seat.

"You've got to move past this, Evie."

"I know. I'm trying but it's just been difficult."

I looked across the room and Draco and instantly felt my nerves calm down.

I smiled at him and gave him a little wave before Iturned my head towards thestaff table.

I felteven more content with the situation as I noticed McGonagall's eyes fixated on the Ravenclaw table.

Good. She had noticed him come in too. She's actually watching out for me.

I laid back on the grass and looked upward.

I sighed as I quick removed thesweater that I had been wearing.

I had recently been very happy with the abormally hot weather that we'd been experiencinglately.

I became lost in my own thoughts as I heard someone call out to me.

I sat up and looked behind me to see a certain Mr. Malfoy walking towards me.

"Hey, you."

"Hey."

As he reached me he sat down andkissed my lips.

"You taste nice."

He laughed, "thanks. Spearmint."

I looked out at the lake and suddenly realized how dark it had gotten.

I grinned, "I have an idea."

I stood up from my place on the ground and began to pull my dress over my head.

"What are you doing?"

I lifted my eyebrows at him, "what does it look like I'm doing?"

He took quick glances all around us before appearing to go along with my plan as he began to remove his shoes.

I stripped down to my undergarments and ran towards the lake.

I leapt up and as I dove into the water a shock ran over me as I hadn't realized how cold it would be.

As I reached the surface I shivered, "oh holy shit, Draco."

I heard him laugh as he slowly made his way towards me.

"Aren't you cold?"

He caught up to me and wrapped his arms around me, "it's hot as fuck here, love."

I leaned forward and kissedhis shoulders, "I know something we haven't tried yet."

I tried my hardest tostop thinking about what had just transpired between Draco and I but I couldn't help myself.

After our rendezvous I was dead tiredbut I was having a hard time falling asleep.

Once I'd decided that my effort was moot Ireached for my phone and opened it.

Ichose to send a text to my sister, asking her what the fuck was up with her recent boyfriend.

_"Why didn't you tell me you like Fred? I could've helped set you up ages ago."_

I placed the phone down ontothe covers beside me and waited for a response.

I quickly picked it up as it began to vibrate and flipped it open.

_"what makes you think I need your help landing a man?"_

I laughed,_"I thought you only wanted to be friends...?"_

_"I've always thought both him and George are hilarious and I like hilarious men."_

_"Well why not George, then? Why not him instead of your current bf"_

_"I've always thought my boyfriend was the more attractive of the two."_

I laughed out loud before closing my phone and placing it into my purse.

I reached for my pill and took it with a sip of water before resting my head back against my pillow and slowly drifted to sleep.


	76. Chapter 76

**I rested my head in my hands as I gazed up towards the front of the classroom.**

Snape was in the process of giving us some lecture about God know's what but it had been going on for quite some time. I was quickly getting more bored by the second as I impatiently stared at the clock, begging the hands to move forward and to please let class be over soon.

I sighed as I felt my stomach growl for the umpteenth time that afternoon as I had stupidly gone back to bed during my spare period and subsequently missed lunch time.

I hurridly tapped my pencil onto the table for a moment before Draco signalled me to stop.

He laughed and leaned into me, whispering, "don't be so fucking annoying, Evie."

I scowled at him, "you're the annoying one."

"Apparently I'm also the more mature of us two."

I couldn't help but smile as I once again averted my eyes towards the clock on the wall.

A thought came to mind as I suddenly wondered how many times in seven years had I looked up at that same clock asking it to hurry up time.

To my immense relief the hands finally moved onto the right time and I leapt up from my seat and rushed out the door.

I turned around as I entered the hallway and blew Draco a kiss, "I'll see you in a bit."

As I speed walked through the halls my book slipped through my grasp and hit hard on the floor. "Shit."

"Need some help with that?"

I looked a few feet in front of me and saw Stefan who was smiling back at me.

"I've got it, thanks, though."

We stood in silence for a moment before he decided to ask me what was new in my life.

"It's my birthday soon."

"Really? How soon?"

"In only a few days. I'll be the big 1-8."

"So old."

I giggled, "I know, right? It feels like just yesterday I was 15 and naive."

"I hear eighteen's a pretty decent year. It'll be good."

"Here's hoping."

"Are you having a party or something?"

"I don't know yet. I was thinking about it."

"I'll come for sure if you have one."

"Only if you bring me a present."

"I'll make it a good one, I promise."

We spoke for a few minutes before my stomach growled once more, revealing just how hungry I was.

I practically jogged the rest of the way and I didn't let up until I had reached my bedroom.

I stripped off my uniform and frantically searched for something else to wear until I found a form fitting mini and grabbed a pair of boots to go along with it.

When I was finished changing I took a step into the washroom and fiddled with my hair until I decided that it was once again acceptable before heading down to eat.

"That was perfection."

I placed my fork down onto my plate and pushed it away from me as I crossed my legs beneath the table.

"Perfection?"

"Yes, Harry. Perfection."

I heard him laugh beside me as Ron returned to the table from his trip to the washroom.

"Evelyn, we have to talk."

I looked at him with sad eyes, "are you dumping me, Ronnie?"

He smiled, "no, it's about your birthday."

"What about it?"

"We need to have a party. A massive one."

"Why a massive one?"

"Because you're gonna be eighteen and it's a big birthday. Big birthday means you should have a big party."

"I'm cool with that."

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that because I already posted signs in our common room and handed some out to the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs."

"You do know that Draco is in Slytherin."

He frowned, "yes, I know he'll be coming, I just didn't want anyone else from there too."

I giggled, "so judgemental."

"Anyways, I thought it could be this Friday at 8:00."

"Sounds good."

"Are you guys excited about the game on Friday?"

I turned my head towards Ginny, "I completely forgot about it. Of course I'm excited! Are you nervous?"

"I'm always nervous before we play. But it's just Ravenclaw so how bad can it be?"

********************************************************************************

I zipped up my jacket and quickly reapplied my lipstick before I walked down into the common room.

Hermione and I had decided to leave slightly earlier so that we could get better seats than the previous game. I very much did not enjoy the disgusting pigs that we had to sit beside the whole time.

I reached my arm out and linked mine with hers as we strode down the halls and stepped out the door towards the pitch.

"I'm surprised more people aren't out here already. Usually there are tons."

She looked around the stands and nodded her head at me,"Yeah, I know."

As I sat down in my chosen seat I looked out into the field and saw a few figures standing in the centre.

"Who is that?"

I pointed out and watched as Hermione squinted her eyes, trying to make them out.

"Oh my god."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, "what?"

"I think it's Oliver wood."

I felt my heart jump and smash into the front of my ribcage. "Are you positive?"

She leaned forward more and continued to squint, "totally. He's out there talking to Harry."

My mine reeled with all of the thoughts and feelings I used to have for him when I first started at Hogwarts. I remember being so surprised when he started actually talking to me like a real person and not like some dumb little kid.

I watched Harry point towards us before he made his way back to the lockeroom.

I watched ever so intently as Oliver left the group and started to climb up the stairs towards us.

"Hello, girls."

He gave a broad smile as he sat down next to me and pulled me in for a hug before doing the same to Hermione.

"How have you been?"

I found it difficult to form any words. I'd forgotten how sexy I'd always found his accent. I felt very much like some stupid little fan girl luring at a hunky actor.

"I'm fine. Thanks. How are you?"

I breathed a small sigh of relief as I had managed to blurt out something comphrehensible.

"Great, thanks. Both of you look so different than the last time I saw you."

I felt Hermione lean into me as she looked at him, "is that good or bad?"

He stared at her for a moment before looking back at me, "no, no, it's very good."

I couldn't help but smile at his answer as I lifted my feet up and rested them on the stand below us.

"So I've heard you're having a party tonight?"

I drew a blank by staring at him and had to think hard for a moment before I remembered what he was talking about.

"Right. For my birthday. I'm eighteen today."

He reached his hand out and patted my thigh, "happy birthday! You're a woman now."

"Oh believe me, she's been a woman for a long time, Oliver."

I whipped my head back at Hermione as she put her hand over her mouth.

For the first time we became friends I actually wanted to strangle her.

I heard Oliver laughing as I looked back at him and blushed slightly.

"I didn't know that."

"It's really no biggie."

He let the corners of his mouth turn up slightly, "sure. No biggie."

"Her party's at 8:00 if you'd like to come. And hey, what are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm actually here for Evelyn. And for this." He looked out towards the field andnodded. "I haven't been here in a while and I heard there was a game today so I thought I'd come out for that too."

"You came here for me?"

"For you, for your party. I'm a fan of parties. Good things happen."

Had I not been so attached and committed to Draco Malfoy I would have jumped him right there.

I cheered as Ron caught the quaffle in his hands and tossed it back out towards Ginny.

"So he's improved a lot since I last saw him."

I looked up to my left and smiled, "he really has."

I found it hard to pull mygaze from him as I looked back out onto the field.

I watched with delight as the quaffle was thrown through the top ring on the Ravenclaw side.

Gryffindor was currently slaughtering them. It was to be expected given the very poorand exceedingly pathetic season they'd had, but Istill felt a tinge bad for them.

I suddenly was pulled back as I fell on my ass and narrowly escaped hitting my head on the stand behind us.

"What the fuck just happened?"

As I looked up I saw that Hermione was laying next to me with Oliver on top of us.

"Is this your way of asking if we want to have a threesome?"

He erupted with laughter as he got up and grabbed our hands. "you two almost got hit by a very mean bludger."

I looked behind us and saw Luna had a concerned look on her face, "are you okay?"

I brushed myself off, "sure. Thanks."

I turned and looked at him, "and thanks to you too."

I shifted my body away from him and turned to Hermione.

As she saw the expression on my face she began to laugh at me, "pull yourself together."

I leaned into her and whispered, "he is just too hot for words. If I were single I'd be getting some Oliver tonight."

Her eyes buldged, "some of Oliver's wood!"

I stared blankly at her and tried my hardest not to laugh, "you're so not funny."

Oh goodness I couldn't wait for my party.


	77. Chapter 77

**"You know, I used to have such a massive crush on you."**

**I leaned forward and placed my glass down on the table in front of me before I repositioned myself on the couch.**

**I heard him laugh as he shifted in his seat, "I know you did."**

**I frowned at him, "and you mean when you were 18 you didn't want to date some 14 year old girl who fawned over you? You don't think that sounds appealing?"**

**He lifted his hands up with his palms facing towards me, "I must say it was hard to resist."**

**I smiled, "I doubt it."**

**"To be honest I always thought you were cute. It was just that at the time the age difference between us seemed so huge so it was never even an option."**

**I nodded my head, "that part is true."**

**"I will admit that you're much more than cute now."**

**I couldn't contain my blushing as I attempted to look away from him as to hide my reaction to his comment.**

**"Thanks. I'm really glad you could come. Especially since we haven't seen one another in such a long time."**

**I heard the portrait swing open as it sounded as if ten people had just entered the room.**

**As I turned around to see who it was I become incredibly excited.**

**"You're here! I didn't know you were coming!"**

**I jumped up out of my seat and ran towards Fred, George, and my sister. I gave each of them a big hug before stepping back and noticing the contents in their hands.**

**"What's all this?"**

**Fred reached his hand out and placed it onto my arm, "I couldn't let my little sister have a birthday party without sneaking in booze."**

**"Your sister?"**

**"Naturally I assume Sarah's going to fall so in love with me that she'll beg me to marry her. At which point I'll say yes and you'll be my sister. Forever."**

**I laughed, "what a nice thought."**

**I looked at Sarah who shrugged, "it can't be helped."**

**I giggled before I grabbed some drinks from George's grasp and carried them over to the table.**

**"What time is it?"**

**"6:00."**

**"I've gotta get ready. Would you four mind setting things up? Please? I'll love you forever."**

**"You know, Evie, that really doesn't work on me considering we're related."**

**"Fuck you."**

**"You're such a mean sister. I'm not sure why you'd want to have that in your family, Freddie."**

**I smiled before I turned around and headed up the stairs to my room.**

***************************************************************************************

**I ran my red and black zebra decorated straightener through my hair one last time before turning it off and placing it onto the table.**

**I parted my hair in the middle and applied a bit of bronzer to my face before stepping out into my room.**

**As I walked over to my bed to pick up my dress that I had previously laid out I heard a knock on the door.**

**"Come in!"**

**I lifted my head up and looked towards it as it opened, revealing a very dashing Draco Malfoy.**

**"Oh my. Don't you look good enough to eat."**

**He made a face and laughed at me before he walked towards my bed. "Are you just about ready? A shitload of people are down there now."**

**I smiled, "how many would you classify as a shitload?"**

**He shrugged, "enough to fill a common room to the brim."**

**"Goodness."**

**I removed my housecoat and let it fall to the floor.**

**I watched his eyes scan my body and I suddenly became very happy that this morning I had decided to wear matching bra and panties.**

**"Like what you see?"**

**"You have such a nice ass."**

**"Thanks! I work very hard to keep it that way."**

**I picked up my dress and stepped into it, pulling the zipper up at the front.**

**"You look nice."**

**"I know."**

**He laughed, "of course you do."**

**I took a few steps forward and gazed at myself in the mirror, very pleased with what I was staring at.**

**"You look darker."**

**I grinned, "I know. I cheated a little with this new stuff I bought. I'm so very happy with it."**

**"Reminds me of when we first fooled around, after your Cuban-filled summer."**

**"Mission accomplished, then."**

**I reached down and slipped on a pair of ankle boots before grabbing his hand.**

**"Come along, Mr. Malfoy. We have a very special party to get to."**

***************************************************************************************

**As I reached the bottom of the stairs I was shocked at how loud the music was. Draco certainly wasn't lying about how packed it was, either.**

**I extended my arm back and waited for him to grab onto my hand before pulling him along through the crowd to find my friends.**

**It took a while to find them but I was very pleased that they had all crowded around the couch and were huddled together.**

**"Happy birthday!"**

**I was greeted with hugs from everyone before I took a seat.**

**"Who the hell are all of these people? Do they even know who I am?"**

**"Of course they do! Everyone knows who you are, Evelyn."**

**I smiled, "thanks, Gin."**

**"You're pretty hard to miss."**

**I looked to my left and stared at Oliver. I tried my hardest not to let my eyes linger on my former heart's desire as I was very aware that Draco was sitting right beside me.**

**"Thanks."**

**We sat and talked- well, yelled at one another for a while before I decided to get myself a drink.**

**"Let me come with you."**

**I ran my hand along Draco's face for a moment as I stood up from my seat and waited for Oliver.**

**He placed his hand on my lower back as he guided me to where the drinks were set up.**

**I laughed, "the amount of people in here has got to be breaking some kind of code somewhere, I just know it."**

**He let the corners of his mouth turn up as he handed picked up two plastic cups.**

**"So, Miss Summers, what are you drinking?"**

**"Whatever you want is what I'll have."**

**"How do you know I won't slip anything into it?"**

**He gave me a sidewards glance as smirked at me.**

**"Why would you ever do such a thing, Mr. Wood. Are you trying to get me into bed?"**

**"That wouldn't be such a bad thing- would it?"**

**I'm positive that every single girl can understand me when I say that this was a seriously tempting thought. Ever since I was eleven years old I'd dreamed of being able to spend at least one night in the company of him. Having him finally feel the same way (possibly) was a very pleasant idea that a large part of me wished I could explore.**

**I attempted to keep my composure as I gave him my response, "you're right. I think it would be something amazing."**

**He finishing mixing my drink for me and handed me my cup.**

**"Try it."**

**I lifted the rim to my lips and took a sip.**

**"This is the shit."**

**He laughed, "thanks. I'm glad you like it."**

**I looked behind him as I saw the portrait swing open.**

**I tried my best to see who had just entered the room but it was extraordinarily difficult what with the crowd blocking my view.**

**I waited for a moment before my eyes widened and I suddenly forgot about what a good time I was having.**

**"Oh no."**

**Oliver saw the look on my face and touched my shoulder, "what is it?"**

**I pointed towards the door and he turned around, "who is that?"**

**"Pick up your drink and come with me now. Please."**

**I grabbed his hand and hurridly pulled him back towards our friends.**

**"So I normally wouldn't ask this of any of you because I like to be able to be independent but there's someone here that really needs to be kicked out.**

**"Did someone throw up on the carpet or something?"**

**As much as I would've laughed at George's comment I couldn't bring myself to do it.**

**"No. It's nothing like that."**

**I looked over at Stefan and Wesley who must have joined in on the conversation while I was away getting a drink.**

**"Can you two please ask him to leave? I can't be around him right now."**

**I felt Draco place his hand on my hip as he looked up at me from my seat.**

**He reached his arms out, "come here, love."**

**I handed him my drink and sat down beside him, cuddling into his arm.**

**He placed his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in close.**

**"Nice party."**

**I turned my head so that he couldn't see my face as I nestled into Draco's neck.**

**Fred must've seen the look on everyone else's face as he posed a very obvious question, "what the hell is going on?"**

**Sarah turned her gaze from Fred and looked at me. "Is this him?"**

**I nodded my head ever so slightly as I watched her hand her drink to Fred as she stood up.**

**"Hold this for me, Freddie."**

**She took a few steps forward as she crossed her arms over her chest.**

**"You must be William."**

**He held his hand out towards her, "nice to meet you."**

**She stared down at his hand with disgust as I looked at Fred stand up behind her. "Oooh. This is that creepy guy that she's been writing to you about lately?"**

**"The one and only."**

**"Look, I just wanted to wish her a happy birthday. No hard feelings."**

**The look that appeared on my sister's face was a kind of expression that I had never seen before. If I had been on the receiving end of it I would've been completely terrified.**

**She uncrossed her arms and reached back before slapping him in the face.**

**"No hard feelings? Are you fucking kidding me?"**

**Fred placed her drink down onto the table and grabbed onto her arm, pulling her back. "Calm down, Sarah."**

**"Absolutely not. This fucking little kid has been terrorizing my little sister for months and you expect me to just calm down? I don't think so."**

**He placed his hands onto the sides of her face and touched his forehead to hers. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it, okay?"**

**She took a few deep breaths before she lightly nodded at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay."**

**As I looked around the room I noticed that the crowd had formed into a semi circle around the scene of the argument.**

**Well, my friends and I are certainly not short on drama, that's for certain.**

**I watched and was utterly grateful as Fred signalled to George to get up.**

**I felt Draco shift beside me as he attempted to go with them but I pulled him back down.**

**"No, don't go with them, please. I want you to stay with me."**

**I could tell that he wanted to argue with me and seemed to be in desperate need to join in. "Evie..."**

**"But it's my birthday."**

**He sighed and snuggled back into me, "okay. Only because it's your birthday."**

**I leaned into him and kissed his lips before turning my gaze back to Fred and George.**

**George roughly picked William up off the floor where he had landed after being hit as Fred grabbed onto him.**

**"So, William. We finally meet."**

**"Fred and I have something we'd really like to show you. But it's outside."**

**"So you'd better come with us. We'd really rather you not miss it."**

**For the first time since I'd met him I finally saw a look of fear on Williams face and I wasn't at all ashamed to say I immensely enjoyed it.**

**After a few minutes the crowd began to settle down once again before Oliver turned to me, "what the fuck was that about?"**

**I let out a small giggled before I explained everything that had happened between William and I since the beginning of the school year.**

**"Jesus Christ, Evie."**

**"I know. It's been hell."**

**He let out a breath, "I can only imagine. I'm sorry. I wish I could've helped."  
>"Thanks, but it's finally getting better. Hopefully."<strong>

**We waited for a few more minutes before Fred and George came back inside looking very pleased with themselves.**

**Oliver looked over at them, "how was the experience?"**

**"Very enjoyable."**

**Fred nodded, "I enjoyed that a lot more than I would've imagined."**

**I leaned forward, "I wouldn't usually condone beating someone up but in this case I really feel like he deserves it."**

**Fred shrugged his shoulders, "what are older brothers for?"**

**I leaned back into my seat before standing up. "I just had a seriously fantastic idea. But you all have to come with me."**

**Harry looked up at me, "what about your party?"**

**"It's wonderful but I really think you should all still come with me. So hurry your asses up."**

***************************************************************************************

**I gasped as I reached the top of the tower. There were absolutely no clouds in the sky and it looked as if there were millions of stars.**

**I turned around and lifted up my hands, "see? This is way better. Plus I can actually hear everyone now."**

**I walked over close to the edge and sat down with my legs straight in front of me.**

**I waited for everyone to sit down and look out at the view.**

**"I adore it up here."**

**"I don't think any of us ever actually came up here while we went to school here."**

**I turned towards Sarah, "seriously?"**

**"Seriously. I'm sure I would've remembered this."**

**George suddenly began to laugh as I looked over at him.**

**"Oliver, I'm thinking you and I should get together tonight."**

**He laughed, "what did you just say?"**

**"I just noticed everyone else here is paired off except us two. So I was just thinking if maybe you'd like to get together with me sometime?"**

**He reached out and smacked him across the back of his head, "hell no."**

**I wasn't sure if it was because I was exhausted or because of all of the drama we'd recently all endured but I couldn't stop myself from laughing for what felt like minutes.**

**"I'm so glad you all could come. I really am."**

**"It is your birthday after all and mom and dad knew about this party so I'd be dead if I didn't."**

**I scoffed, "oh thanks."**

**"Kidding. Seriously, how could we miss it? It's your eighteenth and that's kind of a big deal."**

**"Well thanks anyways. It means a lot."**

**"I know. Anyways, wanna head back? I promised some 6th year I'd dance with him tonight. I don't want him to think I bailed."**

**Fred's mouth fell open, "you what?"**

**She raised her hands in defense, "hey now, Mr. Ican'tdance, it's not my fault other men are interested in me."**

**"Listen, woman, I'm the only dance partner you'll get tonight."**

**"So you'll finally dance with me?"**

**"Yes."**

**She smiled, "good. I was only kidding about the 6th year."**

**"You tricked me!"**

**I laughed before standing up to head back to the common room, "you're both too cute." **


	78. Chapter 78

**As we re-entered the common room I had expected for some of the crowd to have dispersed on their own but to my surprise the room was just as packed, if not more packed, than when we had left.**

**I pushed my way through the crowd of people until I finally found my way back to the fireplace. I found new people had occupied the sofas so I sat down on the ledge of the fireplace instead.**

**I waited for my friends to catch up with meas I surveyed out a place for everyone.**

**Draco smiled at me before sitting down on the ledge and putting his arm around me.**

**"Freddie."**

**He looked over at me from his position on the floor, "what?"**

**"I thought you were supposed to be dancing with my sister right about now."**

**He shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."**

**I giggled as Sarah yanked on his arm and pulled him up to his feet before pulling him out towards the dance floor where I lost sight of them.**

**"Now we just have to find someone for you and Oliver, Georgie."**

**"I'm into older girls now."**

**"Oh, are you?"**

**"Strictly older and voluptuous."**

**I pointed towards a girl that was standing alone in a corner, looking very much like she could use some Weasley company. "Oh come on. Look at that one over there, I'm sure she'd like to hang out with you... maybe do a little something else as well."**

**He raised his eyebrows in thought before he stood up and left our group without another word.**

**I shifted my gaze to Oliver, "and what about you?"**

**He smiled slightly, "I don't know. None of these other girls are very appealing to me."**

**"And why not?"**

**"Because I have my sights set on someone else who unfortunately isn't the cheating type."**

**I bit my bottom lip with my teeth and quickly looked towards Draco and I was grateful that he seemed to not be paying any attention to our conversation.**

**I looked back towards Oliver and put my finger to my lips, "you shush, now. Don't be causing any trouble on my birthday."**

**He leaned back and rested his weight on his hands, "I wouldn't dream of it."**

**From above everyone's heads I could see that the portrait door had been opened once again.**

**I wanted to see who it was and decided that I'd get another drink for myself along the way.**

**I left everyone else to talk amongst themselves while I made my way over to the drinks table.**

**I heard a few voices of protest at the person who had entered and when I finally reached the table I could see the reason why.**

**My eyes widened with surprise, "oh, hey. I didn't expect you to come here."**

**She shrugged her shoulders in an uncomfortable motion, "I wasn't sure whether I should or not. Hence the waiting until hours after your party already started."**

**I felt Neville crash into me, "no Slytherins. Except Malfoy."**

**I reached up and placed my hand onto his chest and gently pushed him back, "it's alright. She can stay, I don't mind."**

**He looked at me skeptically before he sauntered away and back towards his group of friends.**

**I pointed with my thumb towards the drinks, "do you want something, Pansy?"**

**"Sure."**

**"What can I get you?"**

**"Whatever's good."**

**I let out a slight laugh,"that's very vague of you. I'll make you my favourite."**

**As I mixed her drink I felt a body run into the back of me before they grabbed my hips and began to grind into me.**

**At first I assumed it was Draco before I saw the look on Pansy's face, signalling that it was a different person entirely.**

**I jerked my body around and slapped his cheek, "Seamus!"**

**"I'm drunk!"**

**I waved my hands in front of my face, "I can smell that, yes. Please stop it though, you're seriously invading my space."**

**"But I thought we had something. Ever since we first became friends."**

**I laughed and placed my hand on his shoulder as he quickly covered mine with his. I pulled my hand back and pushed on his chest with my fingertips, "we're just friends. Whether you're drunk or not."**

**He made a pouty face at me and I shook my head, "that doesn't work on me, now scat."**

**I shooed him away with my hand and handed Pansy a mixed drink.**

**She took a sip,"what is it?"**

**"Vodka slime. Do you like it?"**

**She nodded her head, "yeah, it's pretty decent."**

**There was a lull in our conversation for a moment as I tried to figure out what to say to her. Upon recollection I could only think of a handful of times we'd talked in a civil manner towards one another so trying to start up a conversation with her suddenly seemed very difficult.**

**We both opened our mouths at the same time and began to talk before I held up my hand and laughed, "you go."**

**"I've always been jealous of you."**

**I paused for a moment, "what?"**

**"I've always been so jealous of you. Even when you and Draco hated each other I could sometimes sense that something was there. At the very least I knew that he thought you were attractive even if he was yelling in your face all the fucking time."**

**"Pansy..."**

**"No, let me finish please."**

**I was a bit taken aback at her abruptness but I slowly nodded and let her continue.**

**"I hated you so much. You seemed to have everything that I didn't have. I always tried to get Draco's attention during school hours or afterwards and even though we were technically together for a long time I always knew that he wasn't totally committed to me and that he was only using me. And then at the start of this year when you and him started to fool around I hated you even more. I hated that he could go from thinking that he hated you and then completely change his mind and decide that he wanted you to be with him."**

**"Pansy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of that."**

**"I know you didn't, and then when I realized how much time I wasted on him I decided that it wasn't even fair of me to hate you. You hated him that whole time too and the fact that everything changed wasn't either of your faults. It just kind of killed me to think that I'd spent forever trying to convince him that he'd be happy with me for him to just go off and only have to spend one night with you to feel like that with somebody else. But to be honest my mind didn't really change until after Christmas when your whole fiasco happened. I finally saw that everything wasn't perfect for you either and you could just as easily be manipulated by him as I could."**

**"I'm not sure what to say."**

**"It's fine, I don't really need you to say anything. I just wanted to explain why I've been even more a bitch to you this year than usual."**

**I didn't mean to but I let a small laugh escape my lips and I tried to figure out what to say to her.**

**"Anyways, I didn't mean to say quite so much but I just wanted to let you know that I'm working on trying not to hate you quite so much."**

**"Thanks. I'm sorry for punching you."**

**We talked for a few moments more before I left her talking to a few Hufflepuffs as I returned to my place by the fire.**

**"What took you so long?"**

**I looked to my right at Draco, "Pansy."**

**"She's here? I thought other Slytherins couldn't come...?"**

**"That's what my sign says!"**

**I looked over at Ron and smiled, "I know that's what your sign says Ronnie, but it's my birthday and I decided to make an exception. I'm trying to be nice."**

**I saw out of the corner of my eye a very exhausted Fred return to our group.**

**I raised my eyebrows, "are you alright there, Freddie?"**

**"Your bitch of a sister wore me out!"**

**She slapped his back from behind, "excuse me?"**

**"Uhm, I mean, your wonderful and deeply beautiful sister insisted on dancing to about twenty fucking- no, wonderful songs in a row and to that extent, as much as I enjoyed it,I have become so very tired."**

**He practically collapsed onto the floor as Sarah sat down next to him and put her arms around him.**

**I smiled to myself as I was somewhat surprised that they seemed just as close as a couple as Draco and I did. Although, after I thought about it it made a lot of sense considering they were friends while they both attended Hogwarts so why wouldn't they have remained friends this whole time?**

**We all hung around and drank and laughed our asses off until about 2:00 a.m. before the last of the party guests left and we all dragged ourselves to bed.**

*****************************************************************************

**I lifted my sweater over my head before pulling on a pair of loose sweats and my slippers as I headed down the stairs to the common room.**

**I was shocked at the mess that had been left from the night before as I found some garbage bags and began to pick up the leftover cups and other trash.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**I placed my hand on my chest as I gasped and looked towards the stairs, "holy shit you scared me."  
>Oliver came towards me and picked up another garbage bag, "let me help you. After all, this was for your birthday, I don't really think it's fair for you to be the only one to clean it up."<strong>

**"Thanks. I appreciate it."**

**"Your hair is an absolute mess."**

**I reached up and touched the high bun that I had pulled it into after I got out of bed before I returned to my work, "don't be so mean to me. It's early and I'm ever so sleepy."**

**"Ever so?"**

**I nodded, "ever so."**

**I got on my knees and reached forward to grab an empty crushed cup before I threw it into the bag.**

**"Almost done."**

**I stopped cleaning once I noticed that he had positioned himself right next to me.**

**I looked into his eyes and before I could stop myself I told him how attractive I thought he was.**

**I sat back on my knees and blushed, embarrassed that I'd said anything and thinking that I should know much better and be smarter than to do anything that could lessen my relationship with Draco.**

**I stood up from my place on the floor and tied the bag shut before walking over to the trash can, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that - I have no business saying anything, anyways since I'm with someone else."**

**He tied his own bag and walked in front of me and stared at me as he dropped the bag into the can. "It's alright. I regret not coming back sooner. It could've been different."**

**Oh Lord, give me strength. I hate hot boys. **


	79. Chapter 79

**I leaned forward and cuddled into his chest as I felt him finish inside of me. **

"Oh God."

I let a giggle escape through my lips as I slightly turned my head and kissed the nook of his neck.

"See? I told you you wouldn't regret this."

I sighed, "you're like a Scottish God."

He laughed through his chest as I sat myself back up and rolled off of him.

He moved his arm and pulled me into him once more as he kissed a trail down from my forehead to my lips.

"Just remember that this is a secret, okay? I don't want Malfoy coming after me."

I placed my hand on his chest, "don't you worry. I won't tell a soul."

I closed my eyes and breathed inward, taking in his scent.

"Evelyn."

"Hmm?"

"Evelyn."

"What?"

"Evelyn!"

My eyes shot open as I saw Hermione standing at the foot of my bed.

I raised my hand to my cheek and realized that I must look flushed.

"What on Earth were you dreaming about?"

I giggled, "oh my God, Hermione. I'm a naughty girl in my sleep."

She raised her hands up, "what?"

I swung my feet over the edge of my bed and removed the covers from my body before walking towards the washroom.

"I cheated on Draco!"

As I closed the door behind me I could hear her burst out laughing.

I began to remove my shirt but quickly pulled it back down as I heard the door re-open.

"Was it with the oh so handsome Mr. Wood?"

I nodded, "my dream tells me it would be wonderful."

"Well I'm glad you don't listen to what your dreams tell you."

I smiled, "of course I don't. I would never do that to him." I thought for a moment, "although if I were a bitch I'd just call it 'revenge-cheating'."

"You could but the timing would be all wrong. That was already over a month ago. You've got a few weeks, tops for the 'revenge-cheating' to occur."

I laughed, "I had no idea you knew so much about this."

"I know everything."

I walked towards her and pushed her towards the door, "now out. I need to shower after all my deam sex."

I was in and out in about 15 minutes before I dried myself off and dried my hair using the very much convenient spell that Hermione had taught me earlier in the year.

I picked up my straightener and ran it through the strands before styling it and applying my makeup.

I made sure that my towel was wrapped tightly around me before I left the washroom.

As I opened the door back into the room I felt a wave of coolness rush over me as the humidity from the shower ceased to be.

I found Hermione sitting on her bed with Ron leaning back onto the headboard.

"Hey, Ronnie."

"Hey, Evie. Don't you look nice."

I grinned, "thank you! I tried today."

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a plain grey v-neck tee.

I found a pair of matching underwear before I walked back into the washroom to change.

"Hermione."

She smiled at Ron before shifting her gaze towards me, "what?"

"Do you have a pair of socks I can borrow? I seem to have misplaced mine."

"All of them?"

"Well I don't know. They're just...not here."

She lifted her arm up and pointed towards her top drawer.

I quickly found a matching pair and slipped them onto my feet before pulling on my boots.

I reached onto my nighttable and grabbed a long necklace that had been laying there before I slipped my rings on once more.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8:30 on a Sunday morning.

I felt my stomach growl before I decided that I seriously needed to go downstairs to eat.

Once I reached the common room I noticed that it felt somewhat empty after the departure of Fred, George, my sister and Oliver. I was semi upset when they had to leave the night before but I made them promise that they'd at least try to come visit once again- sooner rather than later. Especially concerning the sexy Mr. Oliver Wood.

I ignored the thought as I continued along my way out the portrait and down the halls.

Once I reached my destination I saw that there weren't many people there.

I either assumed that most people had already eaten or the rest just decided to sleep in considering it was still the weekend.

When I sat down at my place I poured myself a drink and took a sip before I grabbed something to eat.

"Hey, Evelyn."

I looked up from my plate and found Ginny, "Hey! How's it going?"

"Pretty good."

I watched her as she sat down onto the bench across from me and grabbed a bagel.

"So... my brother and your sister."

I laughed, "yes? What about them?"

"I don't know. I thought it might be kind of weird considering I always figured she'd end up with some guy totally different than Fred."

"What's wrong with Fred?"

She chuckled, "nothing, really. I just mean it was unexpected."

I nodded my head in agreement, "I know, but it appears to be working. Plus, and as I said to Ron, if it works out we can actually be related to one another."

"Oh yeah! I like that part."

"Then we can all be one big happy family. Because Sarah will marry Fred and Hermione will marry Ron and you will marry Harry and..."

"Me marry Harry?"

I shrugged, "why the hell wouldn't you marry Harry?"

"Don't you think I'm a little young to be talking about marriage?"

"Oh Ginny, calm down." I laughed and placed my hand on her arm, "he's not gonna ask you tomorrow, don't fret. I'm just talking about my ideal after-Hogwarts situation for all of us."

"Alright. Then here's a question for you: does your ideal after-Hogwarts situation involve you marrying a certain Mr. Draco Malfoy?"

I paused and thought to myself for a moment, "it seems weird to think about."

"Oh come on, if I can think about marrying Harry than you can think about marrying Draco."

I bit my bottom lip, "to be honest I think I can see that happening."

"Which part? Me and Harry or you and Draco?"

"All of it."

"Really?"

I lifted my arms up and rested my elbows in a very unpolite manner, "yeah. I think so. I know that I only just turned 18 and that I'm still in "high school," but I already feel like I wouldn't find in anyone else what I've found in Draco."

"Which is what?"

"A serious amount of sexiness plus a fantastic sex drive."

She burst out laughing befor taking another sip of her drink, "be serious."

I breathed in, "alright. I'll be serious."

"I really wanna know what it is about him. I mean, I can see that he's changed in terms of actually being nice to us and loosening his death grip on his hatred for muggles and muggle-borns, but I don't quite understand why you were with him in the first place."

"You mean besides his good looks?"

She smiled, "yes, besides his good looks. That much is obvious, even tome."

"To be honest at the beginning it was basically all about hormones. He came on to me quite strongly and it wasn't unexpected but I surprised myself by wanting to obey with any sexual impulse he had towards me. Then, though, I just mostly thought it was because I was a 17 year old girl who wanted to have sex with some hot guy, whether he was an asshole or not."

"When did it change?"

I tried to recall everything that I'd thought during the beginning weeks of our relationship, "I don't know exactly when it changed but I can tell you that it didn't take a long time. I'm not sure if it was the excitement of it all being secret from basically everyone in the school, obviously other than a select few, or if it was that I was genuinely now wanting him at the very least in a physical sense on a quite frequent basis."

She looked at me in a manner that signalled she wanted me to say more.

I sighed slightly and continued, "I don't know if I just got caught up in the whole thing or what it was but I noticed that it suddenly shifted from some silly fling to something bigger."

"You still haven't gotten to the part about what you couldn't ever find in anyone else."

I glared at her and laughed, "be patient Ginny." I took a sip of my juice before continuing, "anyways, as I was about to say...and don't think this is just my sex drive talking, but a lot of it has to do with the sex that we have. Before with other guys they were always lacking in some kind of way and there always seemed to be something missing. I kept wanting them to maybe do something else which just lead me to wanting to be with other people. But with Draco it's different because he's leaves me completely satisfied sexually. And I don't care what anyone else says, good sex is very important for a successful relationship to continue and to grow."

She nodded, "okay, well what about the non-sexual side."

"To be completely truthful, I think that at first a lot of my feelings came out of me being so surprised by him. He was suddenly so nice to me and his attitude towards me completed shifted. He didn't yell at me anymore and didn't insult me anymore and I got to see this whole other side of him; the actually very pleasant, charming, smart, funny and so many other sides that I can't even list right now. He just has this like, indefinable way of making me feel so comfortable. It's hard to describe."

We continued to talk as we both finished eating before gathering up our things and leaving the great hall.

As we excited the room the hall was bustling with students trying to get around for their last day of freedom before the weekend was over.

I had to pause for a moment after someone very bitchy slammed into my shoulder and then proceeded to walk away without any sort of apology.

"Omg ow."

"Are you okay, Evie?"

I grabbed my shoulder with my hand and began to rub it, "I'm fine, Ginny. Thanks."

"What a bitch."

I rolled my eyes as we continued to walk down the halls and headed towards the common room.

When we reached the portrait I saw just the person I was hoping to see.

"Draco."

He turned around and looked at me before he smiled and walked up to us.

"Evelyn." He placed his hands on the sides of my face and pulled me in for a kiss.

I got slightly more into than I meant to as I heard Ginny scoff beside us.

"Can't you too keep it together until you're in the privacy of your own bedrooms?"

I giggled, "Gin, I'm sorry." I lifted my hand up and pointed at Draco with my thumb, "it's all his fault."

"She's right. I'm too irresistable."

I shrugged, "see? it's unstoppable."

She laughed before she gently shoved me back and entered the common room.

I felt a slight pang in my shoulder as I quickly reached my hand out to touch it.

"Are you alright?"

I let go and moved my shoulder around in circles. "It's fine."

He gently placed his hand onto my shoulder and began to massage it.

I'm not quite sure what came over me but I suddenly had a very intense need to have Draco alone.

I grabbed Draco's hands with mine and entwined our fingers.

"Come with me."

He hesitated at first before he allowed his feet to follow the trail of mine. "Where are we going?"

I reached for the doorknob on the first closet I found and pulled him in with me.

The closet was smaller than I had imagined as I hit the shelves stacked at the back before Draco's body connected with mine.

"Wanting to do some spring cleaning?"

I laughed and reached my hands up, placing them onto his chest before I slowly ran them down his stomach and stopped on his belt buckle.

"And you were doing so well too, not wearing one for a while."

He leaned into meas he licked my lips before I tilted my head, begging him to kiss my neck.

I could feel his breath on my ear before he whispered, "remind me again why I shouldn't."


	80. Chapter 80

**I crossed my legs and leaned back into my seat. As polite as I was attempting to be I was hoping that my body language signalled just how much I really didn't want to be there, discussing this.**

**"Has he given you any trouble recently?"**

**I sighed and thought for a moment, "not since my birthday."**

**McGonagall leaned forward and placed her arms onto her desk, "what happened on your birthday?"**

**I shrugged, "nothing major. He just stopped by during my party and said that he just wanted to wish me a happy birthday."**

**"And what happened?"**

**"Well it's not like my friends were just gonna let him come in and taunt me after everything that's happened. Especially on my birthday."**

**She nodded her head and stared down at me, "what happened?"**

**"Like I said, nothing really. He just came in and said that and then Fred and George took him outside."**

**She pursed her lips, "Fred and George Weasley?"**

**"Who else?"**

**"I hadn't realized they were here."**

**"They left the next day."**

**"And you haven't seen him since then?"**

**"No, I don't think so. Maybe once or twice during classes but other than that no big run-ins."**

**"Good."**

**She stood up from her seat and walked around the desk towards me. I looked up at her from my chair and tried to smile.**

**"Let me know if he gives you any more trouble, Miss Summers."**

**I stood up and walked towards the door before turning back to face her. "Thanks. I appreciate you looking out for me."**

**She raised her hand in protest, "it's no trouble."**

**As I left her office I suddenly became disinterested in the thought of going back to my common room. So instead I decided to head towards the Slytherin house.**

**Our meeting, once again, had lasted longer than I had previously anticipated and due to it being scheduled after dinner, it was now getting slightly late and also slightly dark within the halls.**

**I looked down at the shadow that was appearing underneath me as I walked passed the candles on the walls. As romantic as candles can sometimes be I found myself being quite put-off by them in the hallways.**

**As I turned the last corner I could see that the portrait was being held open by Crabbe and Goyle who were very much looking like two hideous bodyguards.**

**"Excuse me but could you move please?"**

**I watched as Crabbe crossed his arms in some sort of semi-macho stance while Goyle just glared at me.**

**"What do you want?"**

**"Nothing with you. I just came to see if Draco was around."**

**Crabbe took a step towards me and breathed in my face, "why should we tell you?"**

**I waved my hand in front of my nose, "oh god. Please learn about personal hygiene."**

**I noticed Goyle cross his arms over his chest before he posed in an identical stance to his counterpart.**

**"We don't like you."**

**I laughed, "are you serious? Because by the way you've always acted towards me I would've thought otherwise."**

**I attempted to step forward and brush passed them, "in reality though, I'd really like for you two to get out of my way please."**

**Neither of them moved and both had appeared so suddenly become mute.**

**I sighed, "you both know that you're going to wind up not finding anybody to love you and you're going to be lonely for the rest of your lives until you find out that what you really want in life is just to be together as the perfection of gayness that would be the two of you."**

**I thought for a moment that Goyle was going to pounce on me before I spotted someone in the common room in front of me.**

**"What are you two doing?"**

**They stepped away from me and I could see that it was Pansy who had just stood up from the couch where Blaise Zabini was sitting.**

**"I'm really getting sick of you two. Stop bothering Evelyn and just fucking letting her in already. God, I cannot wait until I no longer have to see you every day."**

**I smirked at them as I walked passed them and into the Slytherin common room.**

**"Thanks for that."**

**She shrugged, "sure. Draco's upstairs."**

**"Thanks."**

**I looked at her as she sat back down on the couch and snuggled into Blaise.**

**I mouthed, "you and Blaise?"**

**She gave me a small grin before shooing me away from the room and up the stairs to Draco's.**

**I jogged up to the top of the stairs and walked a few doors down and knocked on the door.**

**I waited at the door for a minute or so before I slowly pushed it open.**

**"Draco?"**

**I found the room to be dark as I walked over to his bedside table and turned on a lamp.**

**I heard the sound of water running coming from the washroom as I grabbed the door handle and slowly turned it to the right, pushing it open.**

**I could see the steam rising from the shower as I made out his form behind the translucent shower curtain.**

**I thought for a moment about joining him until I decided that I really wasn't in the mood to get wet so instead I silently walked over to the toilet, pushed the lid down and sat on it.**

**I hummed a little to myself until I heard him turn the tap off and pull open the curtain.**

**I burst out laughing as I saw the look on his face as he became startled by my presence.**

**"Can't you knock?"**

**"I did! You just didn't hear me."**

**He smirked at me as he stepped out and made absolutely no attempts to cover himself.**

**"Aren't you going to dry off and get dressed?"**

**"No."**

**"Why not?"**

**He lunged over at me and pulled me up from the seat, pulling me towards him.**

**I squirmed in his grasp and pushed onto his chest, "Draco, no, you're getting me all wet."**

**He ignored the innocence of my comment and grinned.**

**"Draco,you have such a dirty mind. You know that's not what I meant."**

**"I know what you meant. Now come on."**

**He dragged me towards the shower as he turned the water back on.**

**"Draco, no, I don't want to."**

**He started to laugh as he grabbed the bottom of my shirt and forced it off of me.**

**I couldn't help but giggle as he ran his hands along my stomach, "no seriously, stop it."**

**He pushed down my pants with such a force that my knees buckled as I grabbed onto his shoulders for stability.**

**He used this opportunity to lift me up and pushed me into the shower.**

**I screamed as the water hit my body as it was hotter than I had expected.**

**"You're such an asshole!"**

**He laughed as he came in after me leaving the curtain open and grabbed onto the sides of my face and kissed my lips.**

**"I'm a what?"**

**I tried to speak as he replaced his lips onto mine causing all that came out to be jumbled.**

**The water felt hard as it hit my face and drenched my hair.**

**I gasped as he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his torso.**

**We lost our balance slightly as my back connected with the shower wall and I let a moan escape through my lips.**

**The breath became knocked out of me as I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck.**

**"Draco."**

**He placed his hands against the shower wall on either side of me as he rubbed his hips against mine.**

**I started to become lost in the moment as any thoughts of protest seemed to disappear.**

**"Evie, I..."**

**My eyes bulged as I tried to hide my body as the door to the washroom flew open.**

**"Jesus, Draco!"**

**He snapped his head back as he dropped me to my feet and I tried to collapse myself into him.**

**"What the hell are you doing? Get the fuck out!"**

**I could feel my cheeks become very flushed as I reached behind him and tried to pull the curtain closed as a very stunned Blaise and Pansy left the washroom.**

**He turned his head back to me and kissed my forehead, "sorry, love."**

**I sighed, "we should really remember to lock the door."**

**He laughed slightly as he rubbed my cheek with his fingers before hopping out of the shower and walking towards the door, locking it.**

**"Now where were we?" **


	81. Chapter 81

**I looked away from the front of the greenhouse and away from Professor Sprouts terrifying gaze and down the table at Draco.**

I waved a little in an attempt to have him notice me which became immediately successful.

I mouthed, "what's the date today?"

He made an expression as if he were trying to think for a moment before he mouthed back, "the 27th. Why?"

"Just wondering."

I sat upright once again and looked down at my page where I'd written the date in the top right hand corner and proceeded to not take down any notes.

Her lecture on this particular day was absolutely and positively boring as fuck.

It seemed as if she had taken a liking to repeating things over and over again causing me to pray that the next few months of school would go by even faster.

I sighed and looked across the table at Hermione where she frowned at me.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded my head, "yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

I fiddled with one of the rings on my fingers, "I'm sure. Don't worry about it."

She gave me an all-knowing look before focusing her attention back on Professor Sprout.

I spent the next twenty-five minutes in complete boredom before she finally let us go for the day.

I jumped off of my stool and picked up my things before I began to walk towards the door.

"Wait up!"

I looked behind me and saw Draco jogging towards me, "oh sorry. I wasn't really thinking straight. I meant to wait for you."

He laughed and placed his arm around my shoulder as he leaned in and kissed my forehead, "it's alright."

We walked back to the school in silence as I tried not to think about my possible situation.

As we separated in the halls to go back to our respective common rooms I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before promising to meet him sometime after dinner.

I pushed open the door to my room and threw my things onto my bed before walking over to my dresser.

I immediately stripped my uniform off of me before I decided on wearing a pair of lace black tights with a long red plaid shirt. I wrapped a belt around my waist before I pulled my hair into a bun at the top of my head.

I placed my feet into a pair of brown ankle boots before I grabbed a grey cardigan and a large locket, slipping it around my neck.

"I am seriously hungry."

I smiled at Ron who was now sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed, waiting for her to emerge from the washroom.

"You and I are alike in that way, Ronnie."

I placed my knee onto my bed as I reached over and grabbed my previous tossed books up into my arms.

I walked over to my shelf and placed my books down before I grabbed a perfume bottle and sprayed twice.

"That smells nice."

"Thanks. You know Hermione likes it too. Maybe you should buy her some."

He looked thoughtful as he walked towards me and grabbed the bottle out of my hands.

"What is Chanel No.5?"

I giggled, "Oh God, you have so much to learn about women, Ronald Weasley."

I snatched the bottle out of his hands and placed it back upon my nightstand just as Hermione opened the door to the washroom.

"About time!"

I watched as she tried to keep her smile at bay as she walked over to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, Ronald. I had to freshen up."

"You never used to freshen up before."

I patted him on his shoulder, "she never had a reason to."

I brushed passed them and walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall.

Once I finally reached my destination I found myself feeling somewhat tired.

That feeling wasn't unusual for me by any means but I'd suddenly grown very aware of it and wondered if maybe I wasn't even more tired than normal.

I sat down in my seat and reached for a drink of juice.

"Hey Ginny, Harry."

Harry nodded his head at me as Ginny smiled.

"How have you two been today?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "alright. You?"

"Kinda sluggish."

"Are you getting sick or something?"

I bit my bottom lip, "I dunno. I hope not, anyways. I really can't afford that."

I bounced my foot up and down underneath the table, an action caused by my sudden feeling of nervousness and uncertainty.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that both Ron and Hermione had sat down at the table with us and began dishing themselves food.

In an attempt to not look like anything was bothering me I looked at my group of friends, "any plans for tonight?"

I noticed both couples give each other some sort of a smirk before given me very vague answers.

"Are both of you respective couples planning on having sex or something?"

"Evie!"

I smiled and held my hands up, "oh come on Ginny, you can't look at him in some sly manner and then expect me not to think anything of it."

Ron reached over and slapped my hand.

"Ow!"

"I do not want to think about my sister having sex with anybody."

I laughed, "Sorry, Ronnie. It's not my fault if she's maturing and if she's in an adult-type relationship. I didn't make her grow up. It's only natural."

He furrowed his brows, "still. This stops here, missy."

I giggled, "okay. Sorry."

Hermione stood up from her place and looked down at me, "Evelyn."

"Yes?"

"Can you come with me please?"

"Um, okay."

I stood up from my place at the table and looked over to the Slytherin table at

Draco who gave me a questioning look.

I shrugged my shoulders at him and continued to follow Hermione out the door.

I closed the door behind me and walked over to the windowsill, sitting beside her.

"Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've just been a little strange the past couple of days is all. I know something's wrong."

I ignored her question and looked out into the dark.

"Evie, come on."

"Hermione I might be in some serious trouble."

She touched her hand to my arm, "what is it?"

"Well I'm not sure if it's something I should be worried about or not."

"Oh God."

I looked down into my lap as I fiddled with my fingers, "I'm not sure yet."

"That's why you asked the date?"

I nodded my head.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I tried my best to contain them.

"Hermione please don't tell anyone until I know."

"Draco has no idea?"

"No. I haven't said anything to him. I don't want him to be worried over nothing."

"Evie you have to tell him sometime. It's important."

I grabbed her hand with mine, "no, please. Let's just wait okay? We could be worried over absolutely nothing. We don't know for certain."

She reluctantly agreed as the door to the great hall swung open, revealing Pansy and Blaise.

I tried to hide my face as I made sure that my face was free of tears.

"Hey guys."

I raised my hand and waved, "Hi Pansy. Hi Blaise."

She looked at him for a moment before ushering him down the hall.

"Are you okay?"

I tried to stop myself from crying as I nodded my head. "Perfectly fine."

She looked as if she didn't believe me as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She stared hard at me to an extent that I began to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"So, I'm not really sure what's going on but I'm going to just tell you that you need to hurry up and figure it out because not knowing is sometimes worse than the truth."

I let a short laugh escape through my lips, "yeah. Thanks."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll work out."

I looked back over at Hermione as she placed her arms around me and hugged me close, "you were careful every time, right?"

"We were careful."

She stood up from the windowsill and pointed back towards the great hall,

"I'm gonna go get Ginny."

Pansy and I stayed in silence for a minute as I watched the door re-open with Ginny and Hermione walk through.

They pulled me up from my seat and dragged me down the halls, "come on, Evie. You too, Pansy."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to find out. Now hurry up."


	82. Chapter 82

**"How are we even supposed to test for that? It's not like a brought a bunch of testing kits to school this year."**

I heard Pansy laugh behind me as we continued to make our way back towards the common room.

"I'm pretty sure that they keep some in the hospital wing."

"What? I'm not just gonna waltz over to Madam Pomphrey and ask her for a fucking pregnancy test."

"Don't worry about it- we'll distract her for you."

"Fine."

I continued to be pulled along the corridor as we made our way down to the hospital wing.

I peaked around the corner and saw Madam Pomphrey pouring some water for a student that was laying down on one of the beds.

I signaled for the three of them to go inside ahead of me.

I waited for a moment until I could see that they managed to move her away from her medical storage before making my way inside.

I tried my best to move quietly as I reached above my head and slowly pulled open the cabinet.

I took a quick look through most of the cabinets and to my dismay I couldn't find any sort of pregnancy test.

I put my hand to my cheek and thought for a moment as I looked up and saw the student in the bed staring at me.

I put my finger to my lips and made a "shh" look at him as I took one last look around.

I found a small cupboard off to the side and pulled it open where I finally found one hidden behind boxes of bandages.

I snuck back around and did my best to signal to them that we were free to leave.

I practically crawled back out of the room and waited for them in the hallway.

"Took you long enough!"

I raised my arms up, "I'm sorry! You have no idea how much shit she keeps in that place- it wasn't my fault the damn thing was practically buried!"

"Well come on, let's get this over with. For all of our sakes."

"Wait!"

They all turned to look at me.

"What is it?"

"Could we maybe go do this somewhere else? I know some people are still eating but I know for a fact that they'll all be finished in a minute and I don't want to risk people we know finding out about this right now."

Hermione sighed and rested her hand on her hip, "well where else are we supposed to go?"

"You can come to my house."

I turned to look at Pansy, "are you sure? We wouldn't cause some kind of "no Gryffindors allowed" riot?"

"It'll be fine. I promise- don't worry about it."

I frowned, "okay but if anyone wants to hurt us I'm fully expecting you to save me like you did that one time."

She smiled, "duly noted."

As we walked down the hallways I lost my happy thoughts as they turned once again into very nervous ones.

I felt pains in the pit of my stomach as I grew more and more nervous about what I was to find out.

I moved up to the front of the group and continued to lead us down the hallways towards the Slytherin house.

I tried my best to conceal my newly found testing kit as we walked passed a few people down the halls.

When we reached the portrait Pansy quickly recited the password before it swung open and we stepped through.

I noticed Crabbe and Goyle sitting on the couch, murmuring to one another.

As we walked by they began to yell at us to "get the fuck out" but I was in absolutely no mood to deal with them.

I turned back around and gave them both the finger before shouting that they could go to hell for all I cared and stormed up the stairs.

Ginny began to laugh, "that was so immature of you."

I pouted, "I'm not in the best mood and I just don't want to be around them. "

We all entered Pansy's room and continued on our way to the washroom where we went inside and locked the door.

Hermione snatched the box out of my hands and pulled out the instructions, handing me the infamous "pee stick."

I stared down at it and suddenly questioned its ability to give me a positive "yes" or "no."

"Are you certain this thing works?"

Pansy looked at me, "of course it works. That's why it's called a pregnancy test."

I sighed and looked at Hermione, "how long do we have to wait?"

"The thing says five minutes."

"Okay. Ladies, either turn around or shoo. Evelyn needs to piddle."

They all laughed as me as they stepped out of the room before I closed it behind them.

I took a deep breath as I walked back over to the toilet and did my required business before I placed it onto the counter and began to wash my hands.

I heard a knock on the door before it began to slowly creak open.

"You can come in. I'm finished."

I watched as the three of them made their way into the washroom and left the door open.

Pansy and Hermione chose to sit on the edge of the bathtub while Ginny put down the toilet seat and sat down.

I, on the other hand, was beginning to turn into quite the nervous wreck as I began to pace around the room.

"How long has it been?"

Ginny looked down at her watched, "only two minutes."

"What? Oh God this is going to take forever."

I heard the door to Pansy's room being forcefully pushed open as Blaise walked inside.

The look on Pansy's face was almost comical as she jumped up from the bathtub and ran towards him. She hugged him so suddenly and with so much force that he was pushed back a few feet and almost stumbled to the ground.

"Excited to see me?"

"Um, yes."

"What are they doing here?"

He nodded towards us as I reached for my test and hid it behind my back.

"Hello, Blaise. We were just, um..."

Hermione crossed her arms, "studying."

He raised his brows, "in the bathroom?"

Ginny opened her mouth to help, "well, it's on muggles."

"You're studying about muggles and bathrooms?"

I coughed, "yes. We're studying about muggles' bathrooms. Well, um, every-day muggle habits. Showers included. So we're in here."

He gave me a severely questioning look. "You must be amazing in bed for Draco to look passed your freakiness."

Pansy slapped his arm, "Blaise! Be nice. And shouldn't you get going now? We have important things to study here and you'll just distract me."

"Bathroom things?"

She nodded, "you're distracting. Now go."

He bent down and kissed her on the lips before he gave us one last disapproving look.

I waved at him before I asked Pansy to follow behind him and lock the door.

"I'm not sure I like your new boytoy, Pansy."

"Sorry about that."

Ginny began to laugh as I looked at her, "what?"

"Well you sure like her old one."

I let a laugh pass through my lips as I once again asked her what time it was.

"You can check now."

I moved the test back from behind my and stared down at it.

"Mione, what means yes and what means no?"

"two lines means yes and one line means no."

"What about if there's for sure one line and only a possibility of a second one?"

"What? Let me see that."

She walked over to me and peered down. "Well, um. I don't think that's an option."

"But it has to be. It's saying it right now."

She picked up the box and looked down at it, "this doesn't say anything."

I frowned and threw the stick into the garbage.

"I need another test."

"You wanna go back and try to find another?"

I thought for a moment, "I'd rather just wait until tomorrow. I'm too exhausted from all of this."

She gave me a sympathetic look. "Well come on then."

She grabbed my hand and began to lead me out of the room, "Thanks for the use of your bathroom, Pansy. We'll find you tomorrow and we can do this all over again."

For the second time in my life I gave her a hug before I left her room and walked down the stairs with Hermione and Ginny.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked over towards the couch and saw Draco standing there, "oh, hi."

"What are you two doing here?"

"Studying."

I began to laugh as Blaise gave him a weird look.

Hermione giggled before she waved at Draco, "Ginny and I were just leaving. Goodnight you two."

I smiled at her as I watched them leave before Draco approached me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

I moaned into him at the pleasure.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I've missed you."

He kissed my forehead, "I've missed you too. Now come to bed. I have plenty of things I want to do to you."

As he pulled me up towards his room I thought it was slightly ironic that I was going to go have sex with my boyfriend while I was still unsure as to whether or not I was pregnant. But I decided to push that thought out of my mind as I realized that being with Draco was exactly what I needed. I didn't need to think about that right now .

I'd think about it tomorrow.


	83. Chapter 83

**I lifted my arms up above my head and placed my hands on my forehead.**

I sighed deeply as I heard Draco lightly snoring beside me.

I looked towards the clock and saw that it was almost time to wake up anyways so I climbed out of bed and sauntered towards the washroom.

I rinsed my face off before I grabbed a ponytail and put my hair up into a high bun.

I used some makeup that I permanently left in his dorm to fix my face before I slipped on my uniform from the day before and looked down at him in the bed.

I slowly pulled the covers off of him, revealing his naked physique.

I lost myself in staring for a few moments before I came to and placed my hand on his face.

"Draco, I'm going downstairs for breakfast. Get up and I'll see you down there."

As I left the room I flicked on the light and heard him groan.

I laughed to myself as I descended down the stairs and walked through the portrait and down the hall.

I soon found myself eating alone and quite enjoying my own company.

I'd been so confused and downright anxious in the days previous that it felt nice to have some time to myself- no matter how little.

I looked up across from me and smiled.

"Hey, Summers."

"Hey, Pansy. I'm surprised to see you here."

She leaned in slightly and whispered, "I managed to steal another test for you."

"Really? How'd you get it?"

She laughed, "after you guys left I remembered that this girl a couple rooms down is a complete whore so I naturally assumed, and assumed correctly, that she would have some pregnancy tests."

I giggled, "so after all of the trouble we went to we could've just stolen one from her in the first place?"

She nodded. "Did you say anything to Draco?"

I frowned, "no. I don't even know where to start."

She shrugged, "I wouldn't either."

I took one last bite from my bagel and stood up from my seat.

"Hey, do you wanna walk to class together? I'd kind of like to avoid him until I figure this out."

"Sure."

Avoiding someone is a much easier task when you don't have a seating plan in which you are required to sit next to said person.

I jumped slightly as he placed his hand on mine.

"Sorry," I laugh. "I've been on edge lately."

He leaned into me and kissed my neck, "are you okay?"

I nodded my head, "I'm fine."

He eyed me with suspicion but I dd my best to ignore it as I took notes and for once gave Snape my undivided attention during one of his lectures.

As soon as he released us I kissed Draco on the cheek and rushed out the door to the rest of my classes.

I thought maybe I heard him call out to me as I was leaving but I was so lost in my thoughts that I couldn't be sure.

"You have to tell him. Whether it becomes a "yes" or a "no" he has to know."

I closed my dresser drawer after pulling out a mini and some lace tights and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I know, Mione."

I quickly pulled off my uniform and threw it to the floor before I slipped into my newly chosen outfit.

I put my shoes on as I looked up, "I'll tell him tonight after dinner once I know."

She sghed and crossed her arms, "fine."

I reached out and put my arm around her shoulders, "now come on. You and I both know that you're just dying for some Hogwarts food."

I pushed my plate in front of me and grimaced, "oh God, I ate too much."

"Well you should eat more if you're pregnant."

My eyes widened with shock as I looked across the table at Ron, "what did you say?"

He looked at me with utter confusion, "well that's what you do when you have babies, right? Eat a lot? That whole "eating for two" thing?"

"I'm sorry but I had to tell him."

I looked at Hermione and tried to smile, "it's okay. I would've told him and Harry anyways."

"That's good because I sort of also told Harry last night."

Ginny nodded at me as I leaned intot he table, "but just to clarify, Ronnie, I don't actually know yet."

I felt Harry placed his hand on my leg, "when are you gonna tell him?"

"Tonight. Everybody please stop worrying. I'm not gonna keep this a secret from him, I promise."

He gave me a disapproving look before I raised my hand, "tonight, I swear."

I looked towards the door as it was suddenly pushed open before Draco and Blaise came storming in.

I gulped, "or maybe he already knows."

I stood up out of my seat as he approached me.

"What the fuck is this?"

I looked in his hand as he held my pregnancy test in his palm.

"You're having a baby?"

He sighed deeply and looked at me with anger, "Evelyn be serious, please. Why did you take this?"

"Are you sure I did? Because you know, there are a lot of different kinds of pregnancy tests and they're all so similar- maybe it's someone elses. Maybe it's Hermione's!"

She raised her hand, "hey! No!"

He ignored my comment completely and grabbed my arm, "Evelyn, I need you to answer the fucking question. Why did you take this?"

I felt tears start to sting my eyes as I realized just how embarassed I was and how nice it must be for the student body of Hogwarts to have their very own live soap opera that is my life.

"I used it yesterday."

"And?"

I stepped back from him, "I don't know."

"You don't know? What the fuck does that mean? I thought this was supposed to tell you!"

He lifted his hand out and exposed my test once again before I reached out and grabbed it from him, hiding it behind my back.

"Could you please not display this to everyone?"

He moved towards me and instantly grabbed the sides of my face.

"Yes or no?"

"Draco."

He dropped his hands from my face before he turned his back to me and paced.

He stopped walking before he turned around to look at me.

"I'm not ready for that."

I scoffed, "oh what, and you think I am?"

"You should've been more careful."

I heard Hermione and Ginny gasp beside me before I took a few steps towards him.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you should've been more careful. How could you let this happen?"

"What the fuck, Draco. You think this is something that only I have control over?"

"You're the girl."

"So what does that mean?"

"You're supposed to deal with all that stuff."

I laughed, "oh my God. I cannot believe you right now. You are so fucking immature and I cannot believe you'd even think that, much less speak it."

He threw his arms up in frustration as I began to walk passed him.

"Evelyn, stop. We have to talk about this."

I pulled myself away from him, "let go of me. I've talked about this all I want to right now."

As I moved passed Blaise I could've sworn that I heard him call me a whore but I just couldn't handly him right at that moment.

"Evelyn where are you going?"

I turned around as I reached the doorway, "to take another fucking test."

The door to Pansy's room creaked open before I heard Draco talking to Ginny, Hermione and Pansy.

The was a small knock on the doorframe of the washroom before I turned around and saw that it was him.

"What are you doing here, Draco? I don't wanna fight right now."

He crossed the threshold of the washroom as he approached me once more and pulled me into him.

I let myself go as I felt a few tears of frustration and relief fall down my face.

"Love, I'm sorry I'm an asshole."

"It's fine."

He placed his hands on my shoulders, "it's really not. You didn't deserve any of that. It's my fault as much as it is yours."

"It would've just been an accident on both our parts, Draco. Neither of our faults."

"Would've?"

I held up my most recent test, "no baby."

The immense relief was very visible on his face as he took in my answer.

"Oh fuck me."

I laughed, "I know. I was so scared. I don't know what I would do."

I reached my arms out and beckoned him for a hug.

I snuggled into him, "it's not that I don't want babies. Just not now. Seriously not now."

He smiled at me before he kissed my lips, "agreed."


	84. Chapter 84

**"So I have something to ask you."**

I looked up from my book as I leaned back against my headboard, "what is it, Mione?"

She stood in place for a moment before she took a few steps towards my bed and sat on the end, crossing her legs.

"Okay..."

I laughed, "okay, what? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, "no, no. Nothing's wrong."

"Okay. So what's your question?"

"Do you think we're ready?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together, "ready for what? The Apolcalypse?"

She giggled, "no, that's not what I meant."

"Do you mean you and me personally or you and Ron or something?"

"I mean me and Ron."

"So are you and Ron ready for...?"

"...sex."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Well, because I think that I'm ready for it but i don't know if he's ready for it."

"I'm sure he'd love to sleep with you, if that's what you're asking me."

"I just mean do you think he's mature enough for the consequences?"

I placed my book down on the bedside table, "and what made you think of this?"

Her interest in her nailpolish seemed to grow as she looked intently at her finger nails, "well you know, what with the whole you and Draco drama from the other day, I couldn't help but think about what I would do if Ron and I were ever put into that situation."

"I'm sure you wouldn't be."

"Yeah, but what if?"

I leaned forward and placed my hand on her knee, "you'd be fine."

"Mione, I am positive that you would be able to handle it. You were practically born mature. And I'm sure that Ron would be too. The main thing is whether or not you think that the two of you are ready as a couple to handle any situation that could come up."

"Were you and Draco?"

I thought for a moment, "well obviously he was mad at first but he apologized and got over it. Well, as much as a senior at Hogwarts could get over it. But he came around and was there for me and that's what matters. So I guess now we are. But I'm certain we weren't when we were sleeping together."

"So why did you sleep together?"

I smiled, "because I'm very skanky. I just can't seem to help myself."

"So you really think that we'd be fine?"

"In the end it doesn't matter what I think. It just matters how you feel. Really think about it. Do you feel like you and Ron have a good enough relationship that you could handly anything that could come yoru way."

She looked back down at her hands for a few moments before she returned her gaze to me, "I think so."

I shrugged, "then there you have it."

She laid down and looked up at the ceiling, "thanks."

"Thanks, but what are you still doing here?"

"What?"

"Go have passionate sex with Ronald Weasley!"

She laughed, "Evie, I'm not just gonna go jump him like that. I'm not you!"

"Hey! Draco enjoys that and I'm sure Ron would enjoy it if you did that, too."

She grinned, "maybe. But that's not my style."

"Oh, please hooker, you don't even have a style."

She stared at me and giggled, "yeah sure. Whatever."

"You know it."

I gently shoved her down the last few steps coming from our room and into the common room where Harry and Ron were sitting on the sofa.

She snapped her head back at me and mouthed, "no!"

"Yes!"

Ron looked up from his magazine, "yes, what?"

"Yes, Hermione would like to talk to you."

I ignored her glare as I walked passed her and sat down on the floor and rested my head on Harry's legs.

"What did you wanna talk about?"

She stood still and trid to think of what to say, "well, I um..."

"Maybe you should have this conversation in private?"

She nodded, "right. Ronald would you come to my room please?"

Before she even waited for his response she quickly turned around and ran back up the stairs.

"What does she want with me?"

I smiled, "It's so good. I promise you."

He gave me a confused look before he stood up from his place and walked up the stairs.

"What does she want with him?"

I moved from the floor to the couch as I looked at Harry, "she wants to have sex with him."

He laughed, "she's just gonna make him have sex with her right now or something?"

I shrugged, "well I don't know about right now but she just wanted to have the couples' sex talk i guess."

"I didn't know she wanted that."

"Oh come on, Harry. She'd like him for years and has always wanted to be with him, of course she's ready. Plus, it's Hermione Granger- she's ready for anything."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

I lifted my legs up and held them to my chest as I sighed, "so what are you doing?"

He held up the Daily Prophet, "just ready. Wanna join?"

"Sure."

I leaned into him and looked down at the page for a few moments before I shifte d my gaze towards him, "are you done with this page?"

He nodded, "go ahead."

I moved my arm as I leaned into him in order to reach the page to turn it over.

"Sorry if I'm crowding you."

"No, it's okay."

I continued to read as I became aware that he wasn't looking down at the page as I was.

"Why aren't you reading anything?"

I slowly moved my sight from the paper to his face as he closed the gap between us.

I suddenly became overcome with shock as I tried to sort myself.

I lifted my hands and pressed them against my chest, pushing him away from me.

"What are you doing?"

I shifted my position on the couch further away from him as he tried to collect himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean... I shouldn't have done that."

"Harry in case you've forgotten, you're with Ginny."

"I know I am, it's just..."

"It's just what?"

"This feels unfinished."

"What feels unfinished? Because I was under the impression of things being finished."

"I never got a chance."

"Harry I need to go upstairs now."

"Evelyn, stop."

He grabbed onto my arm as I tried to get up from the couch. "Please don't tell anybody."

I sighed, "fine. But i really just need to leave right now. That was a mistake."

He released my arm as I quickly moved away from there and ran back up the stairs towards my room.

I stopped sort as I could hear Hermione and Ron talking inside.

"Damnit."

I turned around and walked back down the stairs as Harry stood up from the sofa.

I held my hand up, "my room is currently somewhat occupied. I'm just leaving."

I hate boys.


	85. Chapter 85

**As I exited the common room I forced the portrait closed behind me and rested back against it as I took a deep breath inward.**

The whole thing just didn't make any sense to me.

Everything with harry and I had been over for months so where the hell did he get off trying to tell me that it felt unfinished. It was very finished and I had wrongly assumed he knew that.

I didn't want everything to be uncomfortable with us again. It took long enough the first time, who knows how long it would take a second time?

And on top of it now he's dating Ginny. I knew that she likes him so much, how could he just do that to her? I thought they were great together, I don't want anything to come between them.

Especially not me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to decide where I should go from here.

I stood back up and stepped away from the portrait as I began to walk down the halls.

I thought about going to see Draco for a moment but i changed my mind as I knew that as soon as I were to see him I'd spill my guts about the whole thing. I wouldn't be able to keep it from him.

As mad as I was at Harry I knew he didn't want me to tell anyone. The least I could do for him is give him some time to think and hopefully tell Ginny what happened.

I decided just to wander and see where I would end up.

It took me a while to realize that I appeared to be heading towards the Ravenclaw common room.

It seemed strange to me. It had felt like a long time since I had been there and I suddenly came to the realization that I missed certain people that lived in that house.

I knocked on the portrait and stepped back as I waited for someone to come and let me in.

The door swung open faster than I realized as I was almost hit by it.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were standing so close."

I looked up and saw some girl that I didn't recognize at at all.

"It's alright. Would you happen to know Wesley or Stefan?"

She perked up, "Oh sure I know them. They're upstairs in their room."

"Great, thanks."

I walked passed her as she closed the portrait behind us.

"You're Evelyn Summers, right?"

"Yeah, I am. And you?"

"My name's Aimee. If you don't mind I'm gonna join you. I was headed up there anyways."

I shrugged my shoulders, "sure. No biggie."

I walked up the stairs with her following behind me as I easily remembered which door belonged to them.

I knocked on it for a moment and waited for it to be answered.

"Evie!"

I was pulled into a hug so fast I wasn't sure which boy I was being hugged by.

When he pulled back from me I smiled, "hey, Wes. I've missed you."

"Same here. It's been a seriously long time. Don't do that to me again?"

I laughed, "okay. Is Stefan here?"

He lifted his hand up and pointed behind him.

I walked into the room and found Stefan sitting on the end of his bed.

"Hey."

He looked up and grinned, "hey."

He stood up from his place on his bed and opened his arms, beckoning me to hug him.

I gladly obliged and when I pulled back I turned around and saw Wesley engaging in a seriously deep kiss with the girl I had just met.

"Oh, sorry. This is Aimee."

I took another look at the girl who had almost smashed her common room door into me moments earlier. Long brown hair, green eyes and pretty slim- could definitely give most girls a run for their money - except me, of course.

"Right. I already know that."

"You did?"

"Sure. We're besties."

He scrunched his eyebrows, "you're what?"

I walked towards them and put my arm around her shoulders, realizing that she was just my height. "We already know each other. Like peas in a pod."

She giggled, "it's true. Where have you been?"

He shrugged, "I have no fucking idea."

I laughed, "we're kidding. We met like, five minutes ago. She let me in there."

Stefan grabbed onto my arm, "Aimee, I told you not to let her in here. She's bad news."

I smiled, "be kind to me, Stefan. Please."

I moved away from him and sat down on his bed, crossing my legs.

I watched as Wes and Aimee sat across from me on his bed as Stefan sat beside me.

"So how's Draco?"

"He's alright, Wes. Thanks."

I looked over at Aimee as she began talking to me.

"We couldn't help but notice all the drama from a few days ago in the great hall."

I frowned, "oh god. I know. The whole time it was happening I kept thinking about how drama-filled my seventh has been."

"Would you mind if I ask you something?"

I already knew what it was going to be. "Sure."

"You obviously don't have to answer "yes" or "no" but we have sort of been wondering since then if..."

"You wanna ask if I'm pregnant or not?"

She nodded. "Sorry."

I smiled, "no, no. It's fine. And I'm not. Thank the lord."

Wes nodded, "good. We were worried about you."

"Thanks."

"So why'd you come up here?"

I sighed, "you mean you don't just think it's because I missed you so much I just couldn't help myself?"

Stefan laughed beside me, "no."

"Something happened in my common room."

"What is it?"

"I can't really say. Too much inter-friend drama involved. I'll let you know later."

"Alright."

I leaned back onto the bed and rested my head on his pillow as I placed my legs across Stefan's.

He laughed, "comfy?"

"Very!"

I closed my eyes for a moment until I heard a voice yelling at Wesley from the hall."

My eyes widened as I realized who it was.

Of course I would be stupid enough to forget about the crazy boy who lives in this dorm."

"Where the hell have you been, man? I've ben looking all over for you. I thought we were gonna meet in the library?"

"Oh shit, sorry. I totally forgot."

He stopped talking as he entered the room and looked down at me.

"Hey, Evelyn."

I sat up and moved closer to Stefan, "William."

"Why so hostile?"

I let out a short laugh, "like you don't know."

He placed his hands behind his back and took a step towards me.

I sighed, "maybe I should just be going."

I went to stand up but I was forced back down my his hands on me.

"Or maybe I'll stay."

There was a silence that overtook the room as he began to pace in between the two beds.

I looked across at Aimee and Wesley who were both giving me "it'll be okay" kind of looks. I very much wanted to believe them but my line of judgment when it comes to William is undoubtedly a little sketchy.

I looked back at Will who seemed to be fighting with himself.

Stefan shifted next to me, "are you okay, Will?"

He held his hands in front of him and shook them, "I'm fine!"

I was a little shocked at how abrupt he was with his friend but I tried not to show it.

Wesley stood up from his place on his bed and placed his arm on his shoulder, "can you come outside with me?"

He looked at me for longer than I really would've preferred before he agreed as Wes closed the door behind them.

"I've never seen him like that before."

I tried to smile at her, "no? That's all I can get from him anymore. Apparently I'm very good at literally driving boys crazy."

I finally stood up and walked towards the door. I gently put my hands on the wood and tried to see if I could hear them through it.

I frowned as all I could hear was some mumbling. "Damnit."

Aimee came over next to me, "you can't really go out there now. I doubt he's gonna leave."

"You can borrow my broom."

"So what, you want me to just hop out the window and fly away?"

He laughed, "it's not the worst idea."

"Okay."

I waited for him to reach under his bed and grab his broom for me.

"I promise I'll get this back to you tomorrow. When's good for you?"

"I'll text you or something."

"Alright. Thanks so much. I really appreciate this."

I walked over to the window and forced it open.

I shivered as the cold air hit my skin as I climbed onto the ledge and swung my feet out.

"It was nice to meet you, Aimee."

I placed the broom out in front of me and accidently let it slip towards the ground.

"Oh shit."

Without thinking I lundged from the windowsill and thankfully quickly caught up to it in freefall.

I hung on for dear life as I steadied myself.

"Evelyn?"

I looked up at the window and saw a very serious looking Stefan peering out at me.

"Don't do that again!"

I giggled, "I'm sorry!"

I waved at him before I tried to figure out which way it was to my dorm.

I finally sorted myself out as I glided through the air and towards my destination.

As much as I love flying it was fucking cold and I desperately wanted to be back inside.

As I got closer I could see Ron and Hermione sitting on her bed through the window.

I reached out and knocked on it, hard.

The look on Hermione's face was absolutely priceless as she realized it was me and raced towards the window, pushing it open.

"What the hell are you doing? Get in here!"

It took a moment but I managed to get both myself and the broom back inside.

"Sorry. I got caught in a place I didn't wanna be. That was my only escape. I swear."

She sighed, "next time just call one of us. We can always come help you."

I smirked, "yes, mother."

Ron let out a laugh as Hermione spun her head around and glared at him.

He gulped, "sorry."

Hermione turned back to me, "what's wrong with Harry?"

"What?"

"He was acting all weird earlier but he wouldn't tell us why. Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Maybe."

"What's the matter with him?"

"I really can't say."

"What? Why the hell not?"

"Mione, please. I'll tell you. I just can't right now. I promise him that I wouldn't. Just trust me on this one, okay?"

I was grateful that she seemd to drop it enough for me to climb under the covers and warm up. I closed my eyes and tried hard to have a nap. After my full day I desperately needed a cat-nap before dinner.


	86. Chapter 86

**"Evie, wait up please!"**

I rolled my eyes and stopped walking before I turned around and came face to face with the one person I was so trying to avoid throughout the past day and a half.

"What do you want, Harry?"

"You wouldn't even look up at me back there."

He lifted his hand up and pointed his thumb back towards the great hall.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't bring myself to. Ginny was eying you up the whole damn time and she was being so fucking nice and loving and she has absolutely no idea that you kissed me yesterday."

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "and what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Are you serious? You're asking me what to do about your cheating? Don't be ridiculous."

I tried to turn around and walk away from him but he grabbed my arm and pushed me up against the wall.

"Let go of me."

"You frustrate the shit out of me."

"I frustrate you? You frustrate me. You just couldn't let everything go between us, could you? We were both in perfectly happy relationships before you let your silly libido reign supreme over your head."

"What's going on here?"

We both looked about twenty feet down the hall and saw Hermione staring at us.

Harry instantly released me as I relaxed and grabbed onto my arm, gently rubbing it.

He stared at me hard before he said "nothing" and stormed off and out of sight.

"Are you alright, Evie?"

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"What was that all about?"

I sighed, "the reason why he's been so pissy the past couple of days."

"What is it?"

"Look, Herms, if I tell you it's going to put you into an awkward position not only because we're all friends but because you're dating Ron."

"This has something to do with him?"

"Ron? No. Well, in a round-about kind of way."

"How so?"

"Well it affects Ginny."

"In what way?"

"It's all negative, Hermione."

She paused for a moment, "is this something I should know?"

"I believe so. The only issue is that I don't know how long it will take Harry to tell Ginny. And I really shouldn't be the person to tell her."

Her eyes widened slightly, "did he cheat on her?"

I nodded my head.

"Oh God, are you serious?"

"I wouldn't lie to you about this."

"Who with?"

"With me."

Without what appeared to be her even thinking she reached up and hit my arm, hard.

"Hey!"

"How could you do that?"

"It wasn't my fault! He kissed me before I pushed him away."

The look on her face turned from one of anger to that of sympathy.

"I'm sorry I hit you."

"It's fine. Harry already hurt my arm so what's another slap?" I smiled sarcastically at her but she obviously didn't appreciate my joke.

"And you haven't told anyone?"

"Not a soul."

"You realize that now I'm going to have to tell Ron. I can't keep this from him. It wouldn't be fair and he'd just wind up being mad at me even though I wasn't involved in anything."

"Oh I know. I haven't even told Draco yet. But my issue is do I give Harry the time that he needs to tell Ginny or do I let my own relationship suffer? I know the longer I go without telling Draco the longer he'll think we actually have a problem in our relationship. And we've really been through enough together, I think."

"You know I've never seen you and him fight like that."

I became sad at the thought, "well I've ever been this mad before. I hate it."

"I think you should tell Draco. It's Harry's fault if his relationship is ruined but you shouldn't let his actions control the destiny of yours, too."

"Thanks."

My body tensed as soon as I stepped into the Slytherin common room. I took a quick look around before I shifted my direction and headed up the stairs towards his room.

I felt slightly sick to my stomach. I was worried that Ginny and Harry would hate me and that nothing would ever feel the same again. Harry and I had been best friends for such a long time that just the thought of that even diminishing one tiny bit was extraordinarily upsetting.

Not to mention that if Draco were to be mad at me, and I could understand why, I'd be furious if someone else kissed him, I knew that I wouldn't be able to bare him breaking up with me. Even the possibility of it was excruciating to think about.

I formed my hand into a fist as I knocked on his doorframe.

I couldn't help but smile as he looked up at me and grinned, "hello, lover."

"Hi."

"Where have you been all day?"

I walked through the door and closed it behind me before I moved towards him and sat on his bed.

"Here and there."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck, "you shouldn've been _here_, with me."

I moaned a little at the touch of his lips to my skin, "I couldn't agree more."

He placed his books on the bedside table before he laid back and placed his hands behind his head.

I swung my legs over his hips and straddled him.

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Before I could respond he lifted his hips into me causing me to lose balance for a moment.

I giggled, "Draco, stop. I really need to tell you something."

He moved one hand out from behind his head and placed it under my chin, "what?"

"Harry kissed me."

He quickly shifted his position so that he was resting on his arms, "Potter what?"

"He kissed me."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"And why didn't you say anything then?"

"I wanted to give him some time to tell Ginny. But I'm telling you now anyways because I don't want you to be mad at me for keeping it a secret."

"So it meant nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Did he touch you?"

"No, Draco. He didn't."

"But he put his lips to yours."

"Well that is a kiss, isn't it?"

The look in his eyes displayed fire inside of him as he pushed me off and onto the bed.

"Draco, stop. Stay here with me."

I tried to hold him back but he ran out of the room too quickly for me.

I flung myself down the stairs and out of the portrait hole as I frantically tried to catch up to him.

I could see him down at the end of the hall ahead of me but I knew I wouldn't make it in time.

I was grateful he didn't fully close the portrait as I knew I couldn't waste time trying to tell the fat lady to let me in.

I spotted him fast approaching my friends who were all around the couch and fire, Hermione staring daggers at Harry.

I stopped half way into the room, "Draco!"

The group stopped talking as they realized we were there but it was too late for Harry.

Draco gave him such a punch that I heard his nose crack.

Ginny shrieked and ran over to him as he lay on the ground, clutching his nose.

Ron pulled on Draco's arm, "what the hell?"

Ginny stared up at Draco with a face I'd never seen before, "why the fuck did you punch him?"

He ignored their comments and pointed down at Harry, "don't touch her again."

Ginny rose to her knees and stared, "what?"

"Your boyfriend kissed my girlfriend."

"He what?" She looked terribly upset as she looked at Harry before she turned her gaze to me. My heart broke as I did my best to keep eye contact with her, "is that true?"

I tried to speak but no words would come out. I gently nodded my head.

I could see that Ron was torn between standing up for his friend or protecting his sister. "You still didn't have to punch him! It's not like you ever punched William."

"That's different! Will is fucking insane, we all know that. We protect her from him. But Harry is with her all the time. They're so close. He sees her when she wakes up in the morning and hell, he could even see her when she sleeps at night. I shouldn't have to protect her from her best friend. She trusts him. That's what makes this different."

As sorry as I felt for everyone, it wasn't hard to see that he was right.

I walked closer to them, "Ginny."

She looked at me and tried her best to smile but I knew that she didn't want to be around me right now.

She slowly stood up before she silently walked up the stairs towards her room.

"I'll go talk to her."

I watched as Hermione ran up the stairs after her.

I got lost in the scene. It was as if everyone and everything had been put on pause inside my head and I wasn't focussed on anything other than staring down at Harry who looked both physically and emotionally hurt.

Draco pulled me away from himself and held onto my neck.

"You're coming with me."


	87. Chapter 87

**He exhaled upon his release and pulled me into him once more.**

Our bodies glistened with beads of sweat covering us after our most intense love making session we'd ever experienced.

I kept my gaze on him as he turned over and laid onto his back, closing his eyes.

I knew part of the reason for his agressiveness during sex was because he half wanted to exert some sort of control over me as if I were his possession while at the same time begging me to want to stay with him and him alone. I felt bad. Even though I knew that I hadn't done anything wrong I felt awful for being so naive about it. When I looked back at mine and Harry's relationship I should've known better. I should've realized that he was acting the same way towards me that he had been at the beginning of the year. Why I didn't notice, I don't know.

But then a thought came to mind: maybe I did notice. Maybe I was just too caught up in the fact that I had my best friend back that I didn't let myself see what was truly happening.

I pushed the covers down my body towards my hips. I hadn't noticed during the act but I now realized that it was too damn hot in this room.

I know for a fact that was an inevitability from having sex but I still sometimes get annoyed by it.

I slid my legs out from under the sheet and sat upright before I stood up out of bed.

I made sure that the door was locked once more before I made my way over to the windowsill.

I gazed out at the darkness and breathed inward as I looked up at the sky.

Sometimes I forget just how many stars there are.

I heard Draco sigh from the bed as I looked back at him and smiled, "is it alright if I open this?"

He nodded his head. "Sure. I could use some fresh air in here. It smells very much like fucking."

I giggled as I ran my fingers along the edges and pushed it open.

A cool breeze swam across my chest as a sudden chill took over me.

I crossed my arms as I became used to the sudden drop in temperature.

"Are you angry with me?"

I looked back towards him, "what?"

"Are you?"

I thought for a moment before I responded.

"I don't think so. I understand why you did what you did."

"You do know that regardless of the fact that Potter and I have never been friends, and most likely will never be like brothers, that it was still wrong of him to kiss you, right?"

"Of course I understand. Maybe you punching him and cracking his nose wasn't the best solution to the problem but it's not like it was uncalled for. I get it Draco, I really do."

"You promise you didn't kiss him back?"

I frowned at him, "of course I didn't."

"So you're completely satisfied with me?"

"How could I not be? You're the most amazing person I've ever been with."

I shut the window 95% of the way before I crawled back into bed beside him. "Why are you suddenly questioning everything?"

He groaned, "it's not the first time something like this has happened. First Harry kissed you after we started fooling around and then there was the whole Pansy thing, and not to mention my massive mistake..."

I became emotional as I remembered what he had done to me. As hard as I tried it's hard to forget something like that.

"...and after that and up until now it's been William and I know he's done even more to you than Harry has."

He stopped talking for a moment as he raised his hand and touched my face, "it's like people don't want us to be together. I just want us to be left alone for once. I want to have you all to myself. I think I deserve that."

I gave him a small smile, "I'm all yours, Draco. You know that. No matter what happens, that won't change."

My body tense up as soon as I passed the threshold of the Gryffindor common room. My body felt so tight it was as if I were awaiting an electric shock to pulse through me.

An immense wave of relief washed over me as none of my friends appeared to be sitting near the fire.

I quickly made my way up the stairs to grab my uniform for the day from my room.

I opened the door and stopped in place as I saw Ginny and Hermione sitting on my bed.

"Oh, hi."

Nothing was said, only glances were exchanged between us.

I felt incredibly awkward, as if I had maybe forced Harry to kiss me or something.

I moved passed them and tried to gather my uniform as fast as I could before I walked into the washroom.

I closed the door behind me harder than I meant to and mentally screamed out of frustration.

I tried to calm down and release my anxieties as I applied my makeup and did my hair for the day but nothing was helping.

As I re-entered my bedroom I saw Hermione slipping on her shoes while Ginny was waiting for her near the door.

"Did you not want me there for breakfast? I can go sit with Draco, if you'd rather I not be around. I'd understand, Ginny."

She looked like she was about to develop tears in her eyes and I felt so gut wrenched at the look on her face I immediately apologized.

"It's not your fault. You can't help what happened."

I gave her the most sympathetic look I've ever given anyone as I approached her and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm here for you, Gin. Whatever you need."

I couldn't stop feeling like it was my fault.

The day seemed to drag on.

I'd had my fair share of terrible days at Hogwarts and this day was quickly rising on that list.

I couldn't seem to muster up the energy to talk to anybody. The only person who got a few words out of me was Draco and I knew it seemed obvious to everyone else, even Professor Snape, that I was in no mood for bullshit today.

When it came time for dinner I quickly changed out of my uniform before I headed down to eat.

I stopped short of our table before I realized that Harry was sitting in his usual spot. If there's one thing I know about Harry Potter it was that he had major balls coming down here and sitting with everyone.

I could see that no words were being said by anyone as I approached.

I wondered if I should sit next to him or not. I fought with myself for the amount of time it took for me to get from the door to the table but I ran out of time and sat in my usual place.

As I saw down I kept my head low and didn't say a word to anyone as I gathered a small portion of food onto my plate and filled my glass.

"So Evie, I've heard a rumour you like to steal boyfriends!"

I jerked my head to the side and glared at Seamus.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

He jumped at my reaction to his joke before he leaned forward and stared at me, what the hell is your problem? I'm just repeating what I heard. Chill out."

"Can't anything that has to do with me happen without it getting around? I'm fucking sick of this shit."

I fumed in place before I decided to forego eating as I stood up out of my seat and headed towards the door without saying another word.

I stood in the hallway in between the girls' and boys' dormitories as I stared out the window, just thankful that I was finally able to have some quiet.

"What are you doing out here?"

I looked over and was startled at the presence of Harry.

"Hermione and Ginny are talking. I thought maybe she wouldn't want to be completely honest if I were around. So I'm out here, waiting."

"I'm sorry I've done this to you."

It took everything not to just get angry at him. "It's alright."

He stepped closer to me, "but it's not, we both know that."

"Things will get better."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. I can feel it." I couldn't, but I thought it was worth a try.

He raised his hand up and placed it on the side of my face.

I thought about moving away from him but I couldn't bring myself to. Maybe Draco was right. You can't protect someone from a person who has their complete trust.

"Harry, maybe one of us should leave. If someone else were to come out here and see us... I just don't want to make things worse than they already are."

He stepped back from me and looked shattered.

I couldn't stop myself from closing the distance between us and wrapping my arms around him in a hug. "I really do love you, Harry."

"I love you too."

I shifted my body towards my room but I was pulled back into him as he forced his lips onto mine.

On instinct I shot my arms out and pushed against him but he held me too close.

I knew he wouldn't let me go until I gave him what he wanted so I acquiesced and kissed him back before he finally released me.

"You don't feel anything?"

"...Harry, I can't."

He looked at me for a long time, just staring, before he turned around and headed back to his room.


	88. Chapter 88

**I stared at his bedroom door for what felt like a long time. I wasn't sure whether or not talking to him right now would be the best solution for our problem.**

I knew I felt nothing other than a strange comfort when he kissed me. But I was positive that I was feeling was just that I felt safe with him- nothing more than that.

I couldn't just come out and say, "I have never and will never want you in that way, Mr. Potter." Could I? That's not really the question though, is it? The question is whether or not I could actually bring myself to do something like that. Of course, in a nicer manner than it sounds. If that's even possible.

Probably not.

I decided against knocking on his door and turned back around. I thought about going back to my room but I could still hear Ginny and Hermione talking through my door.

I sighed to myself and headed down into the common room and left through the portrait.

The halls were once again dark and I felt an uneasiness that I still couldn't overcome.

I knew that the likelihood of a boogeyman popping out from beneath the shadows and killing me was a terribly childish, and foolish, nothing but I couldn't help but feel afraid.

The heels on my boots clicked as I made my way down the halls and towars the Slytherin house where I had planned to find Draco.

I didn't much feel like talking to anyone else considering I'd had a very shitty couple of days.

I just wanted something that would make me feel better and something that would help me forget about my troubles- if only for a little while.

I knew Draco could help me accomplish that.

I heard a voice behind me and I spun around but I couldn't see anything. I questioned myself for a moment as to whether or not there had actually been anyone there at all before I continued on my way.

For twenty paces I heard nothing other than my own heels clicking on the ground but as I began to pick up my pace I heard another click that didn't line up with mine.

I froze and tried my hardest to calm down.

I tried to walk again.

Once again it started with no sound other than my own heels pummeling the ground beneath me until I picked up the pace again and the person behind me mis-stepped.

"Who's there?"

Of course I'd said that. I felt like some stupid damsel in distress from one-too-many horror movies. Why could I be so stupid as to actually think someone would answer me?

I moved once more and instead of walking I sprinted towards the end of the hall and turned around the corner. My heel slid as it hit a piece of something that had fallen to the floor as a hand grabbed me and pushed me to the wall.

I tried to scream but the sound came out muffled as a hand came down over it.

I struggled as I breathed in the familiar scent that each time made me wrought with fear.

My breathing caused my chest to heave as I pulled my arms from him and I pressed my hands hard against his chest.

His back hit the wall across from me and I was stunned at what had just occurred.

"Oh God. Are you alright?"

he glared at me from his position on the floor, "what the fuck, Evelyn!"

I stammered a response but I couldn't think of anything to say. "I don't know what just happened. I'm sorry."

He stood up and approached me, "give me your wand."

"I-I don't have one."

He looked down at me, "what do you mean you don't have it? know you do- how else could you have done that?"

"I don't know."

He breathed in and stared, "try it again."

"Try what? I don't even know what I tried!"

He roughly grabbed me and pulled me towards him.

Without thinking I shot my hands out once more with the same result.

"How are you doing that?"

I looked down at my hands, "I don't know what's happening."

"Come with me."

He grabbed my hand and began pulling me down the hall in the opposite direction.

"William, stop."

"No."

"Please, I just want to go and find Draco."

He didn't respond and just continued to pull me behind him. I thought about trying to throw him off of me again but I had no idea what was happening to me and I didn't want to risk something going wrong.

We finally reached McGonagall's office and I was relieved to find that that was where he was planning on taking me in the first place.

I half thought that he was going to carry me off to some secret place where I could never be found.

Creepy, I know. But can you blame me?

She looked up from her desk and her eyes widened in disappointment. "I told you to stay away from Ms. Summers!"

"Professor, I know, but she needs to show you something."

"Show me something? Show me what?"

He pushed me in front of him and I stumbled as I tried to stay on my feet.

William rolled his eyes at me before he snuck up from behind me and grabbed a hold.

"William, stop!"

I watched as McGonagall reached into her desk to pull out her wand but I got to him first.

The three of us stayed in silence as he picked himself up off the floor and sat down in the chair beside me.

"So what's wrong with her?"

She ignored him comment and looked at me, "how did you do that, Ms. Summers?"

"I don't know. I just happened a minute ago."

"Are you being truthful?"

I nodded my head, "of course. I don't know why it happened- it just did."

"So what's wrong with her?"

I shot him a glare, "excuse you."

I looked back at the professor as she sat back down in her seat, "I can't be certain right now. I'll need to discuss with my colleagues. In the meantime, however, stay away from Evelyn William. Do as you're told."

He nodded his head, "yes, Mam."

"And Evelyn..."

"Yes?"

"Be careful. Try to avoid physical contact with other people if you can and please don't leave school grounds. I'm not sure what you might be capable of so it's best not to test it."

Oh good. Now I'm the dangerous one. Mr. Psychopath is sitting right next to me and I'm the one that gets put on lock-down.

"Alright."

As I left the room I still had ever intention of going to see Draco, even more so than before.

I wasn't sure what was going on with me but I knew he would be able to calm me down.


	89. Chapter 89

**"You what?" **

"It's not like I meant to do it, it just sort of happened."

"Twice?"

"Yessir."

I watched as he sat down on the edge of his bed and ran his hand through his hair, "and McGonagall had no idea what was going on?"

"She said she didn't and that she'd have to talk to the other professor's about it."

"...you do understand that this is a school for both wizards and witches."

"But why wouldn't this have been caught before? Everyone else in my family is just a wizard- how can I be both?"

He held up his hands, "I have no idea."

I frowned, "maybe I'm just a freak."

He smiled and stood up, walking towards me. He placed his hands underneath my chin and forced me to look up at him, "you're not a freak, Evie."

"Let me guess, I'm just "special", then?"

"You need to relax. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I dunno."

"Oh come on, how bad can it be? You can all of a sudden defend yourself better than you could before. Is that really such a bad thing?"

"...no."

"Plus it makes me feel better about the next time you happen to run into him. Or Harry."

"I suppose you're right."

"You know I am."

I sighed and sat down onto his bed and leaned against the headboard.

"I wonder what else you can do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you happen to be some hybrid wizard-witch thing then I bet you can do a lot of things other than throwing people around."

"What are you suggesting?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed towards his door, "come with me."

My eyes scanned over the titles of books upon the shelves.

"Ew."

Draco shifted his gaze from the book that he was currently reading and over to me, "what?"

I pulled out a hidden magazine from in between two books, "apparently some students think this is a good place to hide their masturbation materials."

He laughed and looked back down at what he was reading.

"See anything good?"

"Kind of."

I moved from in front of the shelf and pulled out a chair, sitting down across from him.

"What is it?"

"It's not common, but it's not unheard of."

"So you mean there have been others...?"

He nodded, "that's all it really says, though. Nothing about how or why it happens, just that it does."

"Oh. So nothing too useful, then."

He slammed the book shut and leaned back into his chair, "let's try something."

"What do you wanna try?"

He leaned forward and rested his hands onto the table, "something simple."

He pushed his discarded book across the table at me.

"Hand me that book."

I reached my hand out and began to pick it up.

He laughed, "no, not like that. Try mentally."

I giggled, "my bad."

I shook my head and tried to concentrate as I raised my hands up.

The book shot forward with such force that it hit him hard in the chest.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

He grunted and grabbed the book and placed it back onto the table. He rubbed his hand over his chest and let out a short laugh, "it's alright. Try it again, and maybe don't aim it at me this time."

I tried it again and shoved it down the table as it flew off the side.

"I'm thinking it'll be a good idea to work on the amount of force you use."

I laughed, "you know I'm really not trying to use much at all. It's just sort of happening."

"Come here."

I stood up and walked back around the table and over to him.

I straddled him on his chair and looked down at him, "I'm too powerful for my own good!"

He smirked, "you have no idea."

I timidly made my way back into the common room as I heard the voices of my friends talking around the fire.

I was surprised to see both Ginny and Harry sitting in the group as I approached them.

I lifted my hands up and waved, "hello."

Hermione smiled, "hey! Where were you all day?"

"Something happened."

She furrowed her brows, "what?"

I walked towards them and sat beside Ron, making sure I was as far away from Harry as possible.

"I seem to have developed other...well, talents? I guess I should say."

Ron turned his head towards me, "what are you talking about?"

I enlightened them on my situation, not missing any detail.

"Are you serious? You have to show us?"

I shook my head, "I don't think that's a good idea. I seem to have trouble controlling the amount of force I use."

"Please?"

"Ronnie, I don't know..."

He grabbed a candlestick and placed it onto the table. "Here, move this."

I was about to object but he gave me the saddest puppy-dog look I've ever seen.

I sighed, "fine."

I turned my gaze towards it and held my hands up and forced it to move.

It flew across the table and towards the wall. It collided with such force that it broke in half.

My friends were silent as I stood up and walked towards it, picking up the remnants.

I held it up, "see what I mean? I barely even tried to move this thing but I couldn't contain it."

Hermione shifted, "McGonagall hasn't said anything at all today?"

"No. I have no idea what she's thinking."

"But you said that it's happened before, right?"

I nodded, "but it's not common."

"I'm sure they'll figure it out and you'll figure out how to control it."

"Dear God I hope so."

I put my fork down next to my plate and pushed it forward.

I didn't have much of an appetite after what my day had turned into.

"Are you alright, Evie?"

"Sure. Just a little worried."

"Miss Summers."

I looked up behind me and saw McGonagall standing there.

"Oh, hi."

"Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Sure."

I followed her back to the head table and stood in front of it.

"I don't want to seem impatient or anything but I'm really wondering if you have any idea what's wrong with me..."

She locked her hands together and looked up at me sympathetically, "we are undecided on what to do. We'd like to run some tests..."

"What kind of tests?"

"We just want to know what you're capable of before we figure out how to handle it."

I felt like some stupid little girl who had done something wrong and was being punished for being different.

"Alright."

I didn't say anything more and turned around and headed towards the hall.

I desperately wanted to go up to my room to have some quiet time to myself.

And maybe experiment.


	90. Chapter 90

**He flicked his wand and lit the pieces of paper that had been crumbled together and sat on the concrete floor.**

"Alright, now you try."

I absent-mindedly reached for my wand.

"No, not with that. We already know that you can use that perfectly fine."

"Right."

I handed my wand over to Draco before I sat down onto the floor.

Snape grabbed a few more sheets of paper and crumbled them up together, placing them onto the ground.

I thought about using my hands but I decided against it and tried to just concentrate.

I wansn't entirely sure what exactly I should be thinking about other than repeating the words "fire fire fire" in my head over and over again.

I closed my eyes and imagined taking a lighter and placing it against the paper.

I heard a slight spark flare and I opened my eyes to see a small fire erupting in front of me.

"I did it!"

Snape grumbled beside me and I looked up at him.

"Um, did you want me to put it out?"

He said nothing and walked towards the flame before he lifted his foot up and stomped down, putting it out.

I stood up from my place on the floor and walked towards Draco, grabbing my wand out of his hand.

"Miss Summers..."

"Yes?"

"You're very impressive."

"Pardon me?"

"I've never seen someone be able to do that before."

"Oh?"

"Even the witches at this school have to recite some sort of incantation or spell before anything happens."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

Draco stepped behind me, "do you have any idea why this is happening all of a sudden?"

For the first time in my life I saw Snape shrug. "I can't be sure. But I doubt it's anything to worry about. Just be careful for now."

I cleared my throat, "should I tell my parents? I haven't said anything just because I wasn't sure what was happening. Well.. I guess I'm still not sure."

"I'll let them know for you."

"Oh. Thanks Professor."

"You may leave."

He shooed us out of the room and closed the door behind us.

I grabbed onto Draco' arm, "you know, I think that's the first time he's ever complimented me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes! Usually he's raving after your performance in the classroom while he just gives me a harsh stare."

He grabbed the sides of my face and shut me up by placing a kiss onto my lips.

My eyes shot open as I felt a blinding pain in my stomach.

I shoved the blankets off of me and crawled out of bed. I tried to stand up but I found that being at a height that's above my knees was making me even more nauseas.

I stayed on my hands and knees and made my way over to the washroom, slowly but surely, and crawled my way over to the toilet.

I wanted to be able to see but I didn't have enough energy to expend by reaching out and turning the light on.

I grabbed my stomach as I felt an awful heave as the contents of my stomach left my body.

I felt frightened at the suddenness of my sickness as the heaves continued to come.

"Oh God."

"Evelyn?"

I tried to tell him where I was but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

When he flicked the light on I became suddenly blinded and disoriented.

"Are you alright?"

It took a moment for him to notice what was going on but as soon as he did he crouched beside me and placed his hands onto my back, rubbing it.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Is it your stomach?"

I couldn't suppress my urge to roll my eyes at him.

He let out a short laugh, "I guess that's an obvious question isnt it?"

"You think?"

He stepped back out of the washroom and walked over to his dresser, pulling out a plaid shirt and a pair of leggings I'd left in his room.

"Put these on."

"Why?"

"I'm taking you down to the hospital wing."

I wanted to protest and say that I was fine and everything would be alright as soon as I got back into bed but I knew that it wouldn't be. Whatever was happening felt _different_ and it scared me.

"Okay."

I moved to my knees and reached out, silently asking Draco to help my to my feet.

He maneuvered us both back to his bed where he placed me down and wrapped his shirt around me.

I watched as he quickly buttoned up the shirt and bent down to help me with my leggings.

I gingerly placed my feet into the legs as he pulled upward.

I stood up to help him slide them all the way up before he grabbed his wand and placed his arm around my waist.

"Let's go."

The walk down to the hospital wing felt as if it took forever.

I kept tripping over my own feet and I was very grateful every time that Draco was there to catch me and stop me from falling.

I wanted to freak out and I wanted to just sit down where I was and just stop walking but the calmness in Draco's voice seemed to soothe my anxieties as we wound our way through the halls.

"I thought I heard people coming."

She took one look at me and froze, "Oh darling, come here."

Draco walked me over to the bed that she pointed to and laid me down.

"What happened?"

She walked over to me and placed her hand on my forehead.

"I just woke up like this. I don't know why."

She looked down at me quizzically, "nothing out of the ordinary has happened recently?"

Draco cleared his throat, "well, she's developed other powers recently that no one can seem to explain."

"Pardon me?"

"All of a sudden she can do all these witch things on top of being a wizard."

"Both?"

I didn't much appreciate being discussed about as if I weren't even in the room but at that time I didn't much feel like speaking.

"Apparently. Just tonight Snape ran some tests with her, just to see what she could do and see if what's happening is something people should be worried about."

She "hmm-ed" and walked over to the cabinets and pulled out something liquid. She poured it into a small glass and mixed it with some water.

"Drink this."

With great struggle I lifted myself up into a sitting position before I grabbed the drink into my hands and swallowed.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm wondering if it isn't just a side-effect of her powers changing. I'd like to keep her hear for a day or two just to see."

I frowned and reached out to place the glass back down.

"I'm gonna stay here with her if that's alright."

Madam Pomphrey gave him a bit of a disapproving look before her face turned into a smile as she left the room.

He walked over and sat onto the bed beside me.

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"Come lay with me please."

He gave me a reassuring smile before he came to the side of my bed and crawled over me.

I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of his leftover cologne from the day before.

"I'll stay with you as long as you want, okay?"

I felt my heart pitter-patter inside my chest as I got the familiar feeling that I always did when I was alone with him.

I wanted to say something back but before I could open my mouth my eyes had drifted shut and I'd fallen asleep.


	91. Chapter 91

I was positively bored.

Earlier that morning Draco had suggested that he skip classes in order to stay with me but I foolishly told him that I'd be fine without him.

In hindsight I wished I had agreed to his idea.

I tried to get some more sleep to shake off my feelings of nausea and all-round pain but as much as I tried I could barely get a wink.

So instead I had been trying to see what else I could do with my newfound witchery; although I must admit that it was difficult because Madam Pomphrey kept coming in to check on me.

I hadn't been told that I was allowed to practice and mess around with it by Snape so I was worried that I'd get into trouble.

"Evelyn?"

I looked at the foot of my bed and there stood Harry.

"Oh..."

I used every ounce of strength that I had in order to sit up straight and lean against my pillow.

"Hi, Harry. How have you been?"

"I'm thinking the more obvious question is how have you been?"

I let out a little laugh as he moved and sat on the bed beside me.

"I think they're both fair questions. Neither of us have had it easy for a little while now."

He nodded, "I guess I'm alright. Ginny's let me talk to her alone a few times. i think it's getting better."

"That's really good, Harry. I want you both to be happy."

"Yeah. I'm surprised she'll even look at me. I don't want to mess this up again. What the hell is my problem?"

"Harry we're teenagers. We're supposd to have problems and be confused about relationships and feelings."

"Why are you being so nice to me still? I don't understand."

I wanted to reach out and place a hand on his shoulder but I just couldn't find it within me.

"Harry, you've hurt me and it won't be easily forgotten. I'm upset that you kissed me in the first place and not to mention that you kissed me again just the other day."

"...but you kissed me back."

"I just needed you to see that it's just not there between us. At least not both ways."

"So why are you talking to me now?"

"You didn't let me finish... But despite you kissing me and despite you hurting Ginny who is someone I care about, and despite the chance that you could've ruined my relationship with Draco... Harry, when I think about you not being my best friend anymore it kills me. I get upset even when I wonder what it would be like not to see youe very day and just talk to you, spend time with you. You mean so much to me and no matter what happens I'm not going to let that end without a fight. Even though you can be a serious asshole."

"I feel the same way. Well, not the asshole part."

He laughed and I laughed with him. It sounds ridiculous but it was wonderful. Being comfortable with Harry again wasn't going to be so simple, I knew that, but I wanted to try my hardest to get back to that position in our relationship.

"What are you doing out of class?"

"I was restless and I'd heard about what happened with you last night. I thought I should come and see you. I figured you'd be bored with no one to talk to."

"You're right about that."

"So let me see."

I raised my eyebrows, "what?"

"What else can you do?"

I perked up, "a lot of things. I'm actually pretty fantastic at everything."

He laughed, "so show me something."

"Okay, well, something I've been working on all day is moving Madam Pomphrey's things around."

"How's that going?"

"Pretty good. She's been super annoying today so it feels excellent."

"Show me."

I waited for a moment as we watched her place her newly-filled drinking glass down onto the counter. She turned around and headed towards her desk. I took my moment and lifted the glass up with my mind and poured the water down the drain before replacing the glass back in its original place.

We had to wait for a bit before she returned to retrieve her water.

I giggled as I saw the confused look on her face as she was racking her brain trying to remember whether or not she had filled her glass.

While she was busy with that I shifted my attention to her desk and shuffled the items around.

The look on her face when she sat back down was priceless.

Harry smiled, "does she have any idea you've been doing that all day?"

I shrugged and continued to watch her, "I don't think so. She hasn't said anything to me and last night it seemed as if she hadn't even heard of what's been going on with me."

As I looked back towards Harry I felt an immense relief as he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Evie?"

I saw Draco waltz into the room and for a second I was worried about his reaction to Harry being there with me but my worry was instantly erased as he gave him a slight nod before he completed ignored his presence.

He grabbed the sides of my face with his hands and pulled me in for a kiss. I felt as if he was attempting to show off to Harry but I decided not to say anything about it. Harry knew where he stood with me and about my feelings for Draco. He can't think it's otherwise.

"I've missed you all day, Draco."

"I'm here now, lover."

I still love it when he calls me that. Maybe it's stupid but it makes me feel all sexy.

Luckily before anything bad could erupt Harry announecd that he was going to go back to his common room and get ready for dinner. I mentioned I wasn't sure whether or not I'd be there but that I'd seen him soon, either way.

"Stay here."

"What for?"

He seemed to feel like ignoring people for he didn't pay any mind to my question before he marched overto Madam Pomphrey.

He was putting all of his charm on her, it wasn't hard to see.

I wasn't sure what he was saying to her but she looked as if she protested at first before she seemed to comply.

As he came back towards me he gave me a little smirk before he picked me up.

"Draco, what are you doing? Put me down."

"No."

He lifted me over his shoulder so my ass was right in his face.

"Seriously Draco, I don't think this is a very attractive angle of me."

He said nothing and smacked my ass before he walked out of the hospital wing and towards wherever he was taking me.

I wanted to say something about how strange my stomach felt being pressed up to his shoulder but I decided to keep my mouth shut as I knew I couldn't handle walking at that moment.

I felt a bit as if I was going to throw up again but I figured at least it would just fall behind him. Although who really wants to leave a very personal trail of their own down the hall after them?

I was relieved as he put me down on my own two feet once we reached the Slytherin common room.

I gingerly walked up the stairs towards his room before I collapsed onto his bed.

"So I gather you begged her to let me leave?"

He nodded and climbed in on top of me.

"She made me promise to take good care of you."

"Did she?"

"Mhm and I promised I would."

"And how are you gonna do that?"

He very clearly eyed me up before he slid hs hands to the top of my borrowed shrit and began undoing each button.

"Draco, I'm not sure I'm up for this."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

He slowly slid down my leggings and pulled them off of my feet.

I lay naked and cold before ht estripped down and resumed his position above me.

He bent down and kissed my neck.

I couldn't stop myself from letting out a moan as he bit down.

He positioned himself before he thrust into me.

That night he took the best care of me possible.


	92. Chapter 92

**"Glad to see you're feeling better."**

I sat upright and pulled the covers up passed my knees and smiled.

"Same here. I'm seriously not a fan of sickness. No fun."

Draco leaned into me, "I wouldn't say that. We had a lot of fun yesterday."

I elbowed his chest and shushed him.

Hermione sat on the edge of my bed and removed some books and papers from her bag.

I tried to smile, "oh good. Homework."

She grinned, "everything's finished. All you have to do is sign your name."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

Ron reached out and touched her shoulder, "if there's any Evelyn/Hermione loving to be going on, could I get in on that? I've dreamt of it for such a long time..."

She hit his arm, "Ronald!"

"What? I have needs!"

Ginny walked over and handed me a brown bag, "they're chocolates. Your favourite ones."

"Oooh, thanks my darling."

I grabbed one out of the bag and shoved it in my mouth before I passed it around.

I heard a knock on the door and Pansy walked in. "Hey."

She looked around before she came over to me, "I didn't know I was supposed to bring anything."

"It's alright, I just appreciate you coming."

"So? What'd Snape say?"

"He said that he didn't think there was much to worry about."

"So no more lockdowns for you?"

"No, Herms. I don't think so."

"Good. Because the whole of Gryffindor has been missing their resident hottie."

I laughed, "thanks, Ronnie. I'll come back tomorrow, I promise."

"Oh my, I'm tired."

I sat down at the table and instantly poured a drink.

"Thirsty?"

I looked towards Ginny, "terribly parched, yes."

She laughed as I took a few sips before I placed my glass back down onto the table.

Hermione leaned forward and rested her arms on the table, "so how was your first day back?"

"It was alright, I guess. Seriously tiring though."

"I guess that's to be expected. Did you hand in all your homework?"

I smiled, "yes, and thanks again. You're a serious lifesaver, Mione."

"You're welcome."

Harry grabbed my plate and scooped some salad onto it before handing it back to me.

"Thanks, Hary."

I gave him a small smile before I looked away from him and over to Ginny. I noticed her face change slightly before turning back to what it was before.

I had decided before that I was going to be as careful as possible to not to anything that could cause Harry and I to look like more than friends.

I tried to scoot away from him unnoticed before I saw William walk through the doors and head towards me.

"Oh shit."

Ron looked up, confused, "what?"

I pointed towards William as he seemed to pick up his pace.

"Evelyn Summers."

I turned in my seat to face him, "what do you want?"

"I need to speak with you."

I stood up and looked at him, "I'm sorry. You're not allowed."

"Please, I just need to speak to you for a second."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't trust your hands."

"Excuse me?"

I crossed my arms, "you have this thing, that you do, where you can't seem to control yourself, and your hands just really like to roam."

"Come on, I've been good recently. Don't jump to conclusions."

"I didn't jump. I took a small step and there conclusions were."

"Please. Just hear me out."

"...fine. You have five minutes."

"Can we go out into the hall?"

Harry stood up, "Evie, I'm not sure you should...'

I turned back to him, it's alright. I can take care of myself."

I waved at them before I began to follow William out into the hall.

As I walked towards the door I turned to look at Draco who had a very readable "I'm pissed off" kind of look on his face. I mouthed "I'll be fine" to him but I'm not sure if he believed me. Nevertheless he sat back down in his seat. Although I was certain if I didn't return in a few minutes he'd come out to find me.

He held the door open for me and for a moment I was shocked at his graciousness.

I walked towards the window and sat on the ledge as he closed the door behind me.

"Well? What do you want? Because you and I both know everything that you've tried to do to me. Things like that tend to leave a girl feeling quite uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"I know you said that. I'm just wondering why it was said. You don't seem like the apologizing type."

"I talked to McGonagall again last night."

"Oh? So this whole apologizing thing really isn't your idea? You're only doing it because you've been forced to?"

"Evelyn..."

"No, come on. What happened? Did she tell you that you've had your last chance and you're about to leave Hogwarts forever? Because I must tell you that that is something that would please me immensely."

"Evelyn shut up."

I shut my mouth and crossed my arms once more.

"Your five minutes are almost up. So I suggest that you tell me the reason for dragging me out here or else you're gonna get a serious dose of Evelyn Summers' shock treatment."

He held his arms up, "fine. I need your help."

"With what? Twelve steps to a brand new you?"

He glared at me before he took a deep breath and stepped closer, "no. Fix me."

"Fix you? What are you talking about?"

"I thought that maybe with your new weirdness that you'd be able to figure out some kind of spell."

"A spell for what, exactly? De-crazying?"

"Could you stop that just for one second?"

"Will, you can't expect me to be completely civil with you what with everything that's gone on between us."

"I said I'm sorry."

I took a step closer to him, "you do realize that a sorry isn't going to cut it, right? You've basically tormented me for months on end and you think that it's gonna stop just like that?"

He sighed, "just think about it, okay? I don't know who else can help me with this."

"McGonagall didn't cross your mind?"

"I already asked and she won't help me. She said there's some professor/student boundaries that it would be crossing and she won't do it."

"...I'll think about it, okay?"

Before I could stop it he closed the gap between us and wrapped his arms around me.

As he let go of me he kissed my neck before I slipped away from him.

I was surprised once more as he walked back over to the door and pulled it open before he let me slip passed him.

I looked to my left as I entered and I could see that Draco was itching to know what had just taken place.

William attempted to say goodbye to me but instead I just ignored him and walked over to the Slytherin table.

Draco and I definitely had a few things to talk about that night.


	93. Chapter 93

**"So I'm still not clear on what he wants from you."**

I sighed, "to be honest, neither am I. It was all kind of vague."

Draco crossed his arms, "well if you ask me it's too vague for my liking."

"Anything having to do with him is too much for your liking..."

I stopped talking as soon as I noticed the look on Draco's face. Snarky comments from me obviously isn't something he's looking for.

"So he didn't say anything else to you?"

"Nope. Nothing. Nada."

"Are you planning on asking him?"

"Of course I am. He's gotten me curious."

"When you go I'm coming with you."

"I know. I wasn't planning on going alone."

I sat down on his bed as he walked towards his bedroom door and closed it, locking it.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

He walked towards me and pushed me back onto the bed.

"Getting what you want?"

He smirked, "as always."

He slid his hands down my sides and grabbed the bottom of my shirt, lifting it up and over my head.

He roughly grabbed my shoulders and yanked me towards his body before he reached his hands around my back and unclasped my bra, removing the covering from my chest.

He let go of me as I fell back onto the mattress.

"Stay down."

I obeyed as he tugged at the top of my pants before he undid the button and forced them and my panties off of me.

He climbed in on top of me and covered my body with his as he leaned down and kissed my neck.

"Draco."

I lifted my hands out and grabbed the back of his hair as he sucked on my neck.

I slid my hands down his back and tugged on his shirt, silently asking him to take it off.

He sat up and acquiesced while at the same time removing the rest of his clothes.

I shivered and pulled the covers over us before he positioned himself on top of me.

"Please."

He smiled, "I love it when you beg."

He thrust into me as I gasped and closed my eyes.

My hands returned to his back as I dug my nails into his spine.

He groaned before he picked up his pace as the temperature as the room hit it's familiar peak.

I shuddered at the feeling of him inside of me before he grabbed my waist and rolled over, forcing me on top of him.

I rolled my hips back and forth before he reached out and grabbed my breasts.

I became distracted for a moment at the pleasure he caused me before I resumed my previous movement.

"Evelyn."

I reached down and touched his neck as I moved faster as he reached his hands around and pulled into him before he reached his climax.

I felt him contract inside of me and moaned.

We laid in silence for a few moments before I got up and opened the window, letting the breeze inside.

Draco stood behind me as I knocked on the Ravenclaw portrait.

We waited for a moment before I heard footsteps from inside as the door slowly opened.

I grabbed onto the side of it and pushed it open the rest of the way before I stepped through.

"Thanks."

"Do you know what room is his?"

I felt embarassed as I responded with a yes before I headed up the stairs with him following behind me.

I felt a wave of nervousness wash over me as I reached his room.

"Let me go first."

I stood back and waited while Draco took his turn at knocking.

The door swung open as Will stepped forward.

"Hey Malfoy...and Summers?"

"William."

Draco pushed his way inside as he pulled me along with him.

"What do I owe this pleasure to?"

I sat down on the nearest bed as Draco stood next to me, "what do you want from her?"

"She told you? I should've known she wouldn't keep her mouth shut."

"Hey!"

Draco took a seat next to me, "what kind of spell are you wanting her to do?"

"I just need her to fix me."

I sighed, "you need to be specific. What exactly needs fixing? - well, other than you're obvious crazyness. That could use a remodel. It's apparently a little worse for ware."

"I wasn't like this before. I think you know that."

"Once upon a time..."

"Just hear me out. I've been doing some reading and there are these healing spells."

"What kind of healing spell are you looking for?"

"I just need something that will make me forget about you. I can't deal with this feeling anymore."

"So are you looking for a healing spell or a forgetting spell?"

"Fine, a forgetting spell."

Draco sighed beside me, "so why does Evelyn have to do this for you? What about your actual friends?"

"I've asked. They wont."

I stood up and walked over to the window, crossing my arms. "Do you have a spell already picked out? Or do I have to do the leg work too?"

He walked by me and pulled a book out of his chest, handing it to me. "It's in here."

I grabbed it from his hands and looked up at him, "so if I do this for you, this you and I problem will just disappear?"

He shrugged, "it's supposed to."

"...I'll do it."

He smiled me pulled me into a hug.

I heard Draco stand up and I knew he was about to run at him, fists flying, before he let go of me and I took a step back.

"When do you want this?"

"As soon as you're ready."

I nodded and held the book to my chest before I walked over to Draco and reached my hand out to grab his.

I quickly pulled him out of the room, down the stairs and through the portrait.

"Have you even looked at this spell, Evie? This is some serious magic mojo."

"Of course I have, Harry. I know that."

Hermione looked at me, "you aren't worried about what could go wrong?"

"A little, I guess. But what am I supposed to do? I finally have a chance to get rid of this major problem...how could I not take it?"

She pursed her lips, "you have to be careful. I'm sure you can do it, but really. Be careful."

"Hermione, you know that I will be."

I stood up from my seat and walked over to the fire, warming my hands.

Ron coughed and slammed the book down onto the table, "so how the hell are you planning on getting all of these ingredients?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking maybe I'd get into the art of thievery. Possibly bribary. And maybe even a little prostitution if it comes down to it."

He laughed, "be serious. There are a lot of things that we don't have access to. And you can't tell me that the professors would act on your whoring-yourself-out attempts. Not to mention that I can't see you actually willing to go along with it."

I smiled before I sat back down, "I think I'll just stick with the thievery."


	94. Chapter 94

I heard a loud bang from behind me before I turned around and saw Harry staring at me.

"Sorry."

"Harry, you're so lucky that it's a Saturday and that Snape isn't around right now or I think I might have to kill you for making so much noise."

He gave me a cheeky grin before he bent down and picked up the items that had fallen to the floor of the closet.

I'd had him standing guard, peaking out the door to make sure that I wouldn't get caught rummaging through all of the potions ingredients.

I'd had my reservations about being alone in such tight quarters with Harry but I was really eager for things to get back to normal with Harry so I pushed those thoughts aside (especially since no one else was available for thefty companionship).

"Are you just about done here, Evie?"

I spotted what I needed on the top shelf and realized that I needed a major boost to reach it.

I lifted myself up onto the counter and stretched my arms up.

"Here, let me help you."

I felt Harry's hands on my waist before I turned around and sat down on the counter.

"Harry."

He said nothing and stared at me for a moment.

The word "don't" came out of my mouth before I'd even realized I'd said it but to my relief he coughed before he backed away from me and walked over to the door.

I sat still for a moment before I hopped down and made sure that everything was in the same place as it was before we came.

I stepped through the door into the hallway and waited for Harry to turn the light off.

I gave him a little smile before I heard a loud "meow" beside me.

I bent down to rub Miss Norris' head before Filtch appeared to come out of nowhere.

"What are you two doing here?"

I jumped and tried to think of some sort of plausible explanation but I came up with a big, fat nothing.

"Um..."

"Um, what, sugar?"

Okay, ew.

Harry slid next to me and stammered, "well, you see, we were just..."

He looked from me to the closet and vice versa.

Filtch made a face of understanding before he stared down at me.

I attempted to make an ashamed expression as I looked down at the ground.

He made a strange huffing noise before he walked by us with Miss Norris trailing behind.

I sighed, "fantastic. Now he thinks I'm some floozy."

He laughed, "right, because you were so very reserved with boys before, right?"

I hit him.

I was instantly assault by the being that is William as soon as I attempted to enter into the great hall for lunch.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting."

I shrugged, "oh I was just out shopping. You know how it is with us girls."

He stared at me so hard that I found myself taking a step back from him.

"...is everything okay here?"

I felt a serious wave of relief as Ron stepped beside me.

"Nope. Nothing's wrong. William was just leaving...right, William?"

He huffed and stormed back over towards his table.

I looked up at Ron and smiled. "Thanks so much, Ronnie. You're my hero."

I reached out and hugged him tightly before letting go.

"You should hug like that more often."

"Why?"

"Because we're besties. That's was besties do."

I raised my eyebrows, "are you sure it isn't just because that's the only time I'll let my basooma's press against you?"

He crossed his arms, "of course not. I'm better than that."

"Sure."

I brushed passed him and decided against sitting in my usual place at the Gryffindor table. I didn't want a possible tension-filled situation with Harry again.

Instead I made my way over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco.

"Hello, love."

I grinned, "hey."

"I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Well that ruins the surprise doesn't it?"

"Oh thanks. I didn't understand the concept."

"I hope you like it."

He gave me a worried expression and it instantly melted my heart.

"It doesn't matter what it is, Draco, you know I will."

"I can't believe we're almost finished with Hogwarts."

I felt strange thinking about it. It seemed so strange. Everything Hogwarts had been my whole life since I was 11 years old. What was I supposed to do once everything ended?

I looked over at Hermione who was leaning against the side of her bed on the floor. "I know what you mean. Now we'll have to get jobs and have an actual life."

Ginny groaned, "yeah well at least you'll all be graduating together. I'm still stuck here for another year. All alone. All alone, sad, loser who has no friends anymore Ginny."

I giggled, "Gin, you're being just a tad overdramatic. Don't you think?"

She crossed her arms, "that's easy for you to say. You'll be gone by the time that happens. I'm sure you've never been all alone for a whole year of school."

I crossed my legs and leaned forward, "you know you'll be alright without us. Everybody loves you. You're sexy Ginny."

She smiled and grabbed a ponytail off of my nighttable and tied her hair up.

"Oh!"

"Yes, Mione?"

"How'd it go today?"

"You mean my stealing adventure?"

"Yes."

"It went alright. Harry was a decent lookout man which helped. We did almost get caught by Filtch, though."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, really. We'd just grabbed the last of what I needed before we stepped out of the closet and he came 'round."

Ginny coughed, "the closet?"

"Oh. No. That's not what I meant. The closet that Snape keeps all of his potions stuff in. Well, actually, I think it's more like a pantry. A really big pantry. With room for about twenty people."

She nodded her head, "okay."

Hermione sat upright, "did he say anything?"

"Nope. No trouble to be had."

"When are you gonna do it?"

"I dunno. Maybe in a few days. To be honest I just don't feel like it right now. Plus I wanna see him squirm."

"Oh you've got boys squirming now, do you?"

I smirked, "yes, Hermione. I do."

My alarm clock suddenly blasted in my ear before I reached up and turned it off.

Ginny sighed, "you do realize that it's not morning now, right? And that it's a weekend?"

"Sorry. I set it because I told Draco I'd meet him twenty minutes from now."

"Why, what's happening?"

"I dunno. He just said he had a surprise for me."

I stood up and reached for my sweater.

"Evelyn."

"Yeah, Herms?"

"He does know that his dick is no longer a surprise, right?"

He pushed me onto his bed and forced me to sit down.

"Close your eyes."

"Maybe Hermione was right about you."

"What?"

I laughed to myself, "nothing, sorry. Surprise me."

"Are your eyes closed?"

"They're as closed as something...well, something with its eyes closed."

I heard him laugh as he climbed onto the bed behind me.

"Open."

My sight was blurred as I tried to look at the stack of paper behind held in front of my face.

I smiled and grabbed them from him.

"What is this?"

He kissed my neck, "just read it."

"This is a lease? Why do you have a lease?"

"Look at the names on it."

"Draco Malfoy and.. ohmygod."

He slid off the bed and sat down on his knees in front of me.

"Do you like it?"

"..I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me you like it."

"I can't believe you did this for me. Nobody's ever...I just. Ohmygod."

"I'm still waiting on your approval."

"I like it. I can't believe it. You want to live with me? Why do you want to live with me?"

"Because you're perfect for me."

My mind went blank for a moment as I got lost in his features.

"I can't believe you. I'm so lucky to have you."

He smiled, "do you think it looks nice? I think it does. If you just flip through there are pictures at the back."

"How did you do this without me?"

He reached and grabbed a pen from his nightstand.

"See the thing is, is that I found a place that I would love to live in with you once this is all over. And everything's approved and..." He took the sheets from my hands and flipped to the very last page, pointing down to a line with my name printed underneath. "Now I just need you to make it official for me."

I felt as if I were about to explode. I couldn't grab a hold onto all of my emotions.

"I'm all jumbled. I just still can't believe you want to live with me. You found us an apartment. _You_, Draco Malfoy, found _us_, as in us, a place to live in together."

"Look, if you don't sign it soon I'm just gonna have to take it back and turn it down."

"No! No, please. Give it back to me. I'll sign it."

"You sure?"

I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips as I bit down onto the bottom.

"Positive."


	95. Chapter 95

As I left the Slytherin common room and made my way back towards the Gryffindor house I could feel a pair of eyes watching me.

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, "you know... once I go ahead and fix you I certainly won't miss your stalker-ness."

William stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of me.

"When are you gonna do the spell?"

"I said in a few days. Were you not listening? Besides, I've just gotten seriously good news and you're about to spoil it for me."

"But I can't wait a few days."

"That's too bad because you're going to have to. I'm putting my foot down on this one."

I tried to walked passed him but he grabbed my arm and pulled my back.

My frustration with everything William reached its boiling point and I shoved my hands out in front of me.

I wasn't careful as to the amount of force I used before I watched his sail into the air and land thirty feet in front of me.

"Leave me alone!"

I turned around and started to walk back before I heard a moaning sound coming from him.

I stopped and listened for a moment. I heard it again and contemplated just leaving him but I couldn't find it in myself to do so.

I walked back over to him and saw him in a heap on the ground.

I bent down and looked at him, "Will, I'm sorry."

"It's not that."

"What is it then?"

As he looked up from the ground and into my eyes I saw tears.

As much as I hated him I couldn't help but feel pity.

"I'm tired of this. I'm tired of you and what you do to me. I just want it to stop."

"..William."

He grabbed onto my arm and squeezed, "just make it stop."

I found myself nodding before I stood up and held my hand out in order to help him stand.

As I pulled him up I kept my eyes on him and the pity I felt for him only grew.

"Alright. I'll make it stop."

"When?"

"Tonight."

I turned and walked fast towards the Gryffindor house but as I turned the corner I unmistakenly missed the words "I'm begging you" come out of his mouth.

"I cannot believe Draco."

I grinned, "I know, right? It caught my so off guard, Hermione."

"I am so unbelievably jealous of you."

Ron huffed beside her, "it's not _that_ great."

She raised her brows, "are you joking? Draco doesn't want to be apart from her after school's over so he literally found a place for them to be together in. Like a home. Together. It's utterly romantic."

"Not to mention it's literally gorgeous. I never dreamed of being able to live in such a nice flat."

"Where is it, anyways?"

"It's in Brighton."

Hermione's mouth fell open, "oh I have family there. I've always wanted to live by the sea."

I nodded, "good. Now you'll have an excuse to come see me more often."

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny, "are you gonna have a house-warming party?"

"How could I not?"

There was a knock on the door and I stood up from my bed, walking towards it and pulling it open.

"Hello, love."

He leaned down and kissed my lips before he walked into my room. "Are you just about ready?"

"Yeah. Just give me a sec."

I got on my knees and reached underneath my bed, pulling out a box that I'd filled with the ingredients.

"Draco, can you hand me that bag on my bed?"

I reached out and grabbed it from him before I filled it."

"Alright. I'm ready. Who's all coming?"

Ron stood up, "you think any one of us would miss this? I don't think so."

I laughed, "okay." I handed him my bag, "then carry this for me."

He grunted and grabbed my bag, swinging it over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Ronnie."

Hermione coughed, "Draco?"

He turned around and gave her a slightly confused look, "yeah?"

To everyone's surprise she reached out and hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you and Evelyn. You've changed so much since we've met and I know it's still probably weird for me to say this but you've become a wonderful person."

He blushed slightly as he gave her a squeeze back before he pulled away. "Thanks, Granger. That means a lot."

I knocked on the door and was surprised to see Stefan open it.

"Oh, hi."

He smiled and was about to pull me in for a hug until he noticed Draco standing behind me.

"Hi, Malfoy."

I stepped inside and saw William sitting by the window, looking out. He seemed to not notice the six of us come into the room until Stefan walked over to him and touched his shoulder.

He coughed and moved over to his bed, facing me.

"Do you have everything?"

"Um, yeah. Listen, are you still sure you wanna do this? Because if you don't we can always stop and not go through with this."

"I need this."

I nodded my head and reached out to Ron for my bag, "alright."

"Ginny, do you have the book?"

She handed it to me with the marked page as I opened it and placed it on the floor in front of me. Just as I was about to set everything up there was a knock at the door before Wesley and Aimee walked in.

"Do you mind if we sit in? Sort of for moral support?

I smiled, "sure, Wes. Nice to see you again, Aimee."

She gave me a small wave before she sat down on the bed next to Stefan and Wesley.

I noticed Ron give Wesley a hard glance before he wrapped his arm around Hermione.

"Draco, could you help me set this up, please?"

"Yeah. No worries."

He bent down beside me and I could feel his eyes on my face but I was desperately trying not to look back at him. I knew that he was very unsure of my doing this but I was confident in my abilities. I was almost certain nothing would go wrong.

He touched his hand over mine as I poured a circle of ingredients out onto the floor in between the beds.

"Okay, I'm ready. William?"

"Yeah?"

"Just sit across from me. Make sure you're fully in the circle, okay?"

I waited for him to sit down as he crossed his legs. I checked around making sure that no one else was in the vicinity of the circle before I looked back at him.

"I know you've already told me but I just need to ask you one more time: are you ready for this? Because I know that I'm doing it right but even if I execute everything perfectly there still might be some kind of unforeseen glitch that we don't know about. I want you to be okay with that risk. Because I won't do it otherwise...no matter how creepy you've been with me."

He paused for a moment and looked over at Stefan.

Nothing was said between them but I could tell that they had silent words with one another.

"I'm ready. Just go ahead and do it."

I looked down at the page and studied the words on it for the hundreth time.

"Okay, so nobody laugh at me. My latin's a little rusty."

I mentally shook my nerves off of me and closed my eyes before I took a deep breath.

Hermione hit the lights as the room glowed from the light of the candles that had been placed on the rim of the circle.

I breathed out, "here goes."

I looked up at William one last time and all of the torment that he'd put me through for the past school year weld up inside of me. I tried my hardest to push those thoughts away and focus again on the spell I was about to perform.

"Quod perditum est, invenietur. Te implor, Doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte."

I noticed a small light out of the corner of my eye as it climbed from beneath the circle and flew above William's face.

"Nici mort, nici al fiintei. Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta, sufletul le el."

The small orb of light grew larger and larger until it build a wall in between us.

I took another deep breath and looked back down at the page in front of me.

"Asa sa fie. Asa sa fie."

I was startled as the window suddenly opened and a giant gust of wind burst into the room, causing a chill amongst everyone and the hair on the back of my neck to stand up.

"Acum. Acum."

I exhaled as the wind blew out the candles surrounding us and the wall that was built in between William and I had vanished.

The silence in the room was overwhelming. No one seemed to want to move or know if anything should be said.

We stayed motionless for what seemed like minutes before Draco stood up, walked over to the window and closed it.

I leaned forward and reached my hand out, placing it on Williams.

"Will? Are you alright?"

He stared at me for a moment before he moved his hand from mine.

"Yeah. I think I'm okay."

Wesley touched his shoulder, "you don't feel strange? Or maybe a better question is to you feel like jumping Evie?"

He shook his head, "no."

I breathed a massive sigh of relief and touched my hand to my chest. For the first time I felt my heart beating at a rapid pace.

Draco came behind me and pulled me up off my feet.

"So it worked, then?"

"Yeah. I think so."

He pulled me into a tight hug and whispered into my ear, "thank God."


	96. Chapter 96

I paused from my reading and reached down and picked up my purse, pulling out lipgloss.

I unscrewed the cap and applied it to my lips.

"You do realize that this class period is for studying, Miss Summers, and not for personal grooming?"

I smiled at Snape and smacked my lips together before I placed it back into my purse.

"You know, Professor Snape, I'm really going to miss you."

He grumbled and glared down at me.

"No, really. I've grown quite fond of your gloomy banter with everyone and I have to say that I will genuinely long to see your face once more."

I heard a few snickers come from the people around me as they attempted to stifle their laughter.

I thought for a moment that Snape might kick me out of class for one last hoorah but to my surprise I noticed the corners of his mouth turn up slightly before he walked away and sat back down at his desk.

"That was weird."

I scrunched my eyebrows together and looked over at Draco, "I know. Do you suppose he'll long to see my face again too?"

He laughed, "he's not in love with you, Evie. maybe he'll long to have someone else to torment once you're gone but the longing to see your face... I'm not so sure."

"Oh come on, humour me! It's the last two weeks of school. We have big things coming up, you and I, and I want to make the most of the time that we have left here."

"And how's that? By not studying which means you'll fail all of your exams and be forced to repeat another year here without me?"

"...I'd have Ginny."

"You don't have sex with Ginny."

"Good point. So okay, maybe I'll study and maybe I'll for sure pass my exams but that doesn't mean we can't have any fun while doing so."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I don't know. But we still have our grad to look forward to. I'm pretty excited for that."

"And what else?"

"I dunno. Um... we could yell at each other and pretend to hate one another again for old time's sake."

He shook his head, "I'm beyond hating you, I think. I'm pretty sure that you'd have to kill someone before I would even think about hating you again."

"That can be arranged. I am pretty tough, you know."

He laughed loudly, causing Snape to shoot us a glare before I waved at him and winked.

"Love, I'm not going to let you kill someone just to liven up our last two weeks at Hogwarts."

"You're no fun, Mr. Malfoy."

"I'm no fun? That doesn't sound right."

"But it is. You're a big ball of funless-ness."

"Is that really what you think I am?"

"You can bet on it."

He smirked, "fine."

I giggled and forced my eyes to look back down into my book and began to read the rest of the page.

I pushed my plate in front of me and sighed deeply.

"Too much for Evelyn once again?"

I looked at Harry and nodded, "too much."

Hermione leaned forward, "you know it's a wonder you're so skinny considering how often you eat too much."

"I'm just that amazing, Mione."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

I was startled at the sight of William standing over me but my nerves slowed as I remembered that he was cured of his craziness. Well, hopefully.

"Hi, Evelyn."

"Oh, hi."

He forced his hands into his pockets and stood there awkwardly.

"I just wanted to thank you. I never really did the other night."

"You're welcome."

"I really appreciate it."

"It's really not a big deal."

"That's a lie."

"What?"

"It's a massive deal. So you deserve a massive thank you."

There was a silence in between us as I stood up from my seat and crossed my arms, "it's fine. Really, it is. It was as much for me as it was for you."

"I know."

He removed his hands from his pockets and held his arms out, asking me for a hug. I wasn't sure whether or not I should respond but I remembered once again that I had minimal time left of school and I really didn't want anything to dampen my experience.

I hesitantly allowed him to hug me but I couldn't manage to hold it for long before everything that had occurred between us over the school year rushed back into memory and I had to push him away.

"Sorry."

He shook his head, "no, I'm sorry."

As he walked away I turned my gaze towards the head table and saw McGonagall looking between us.

She gave me a confused look before it seemed as if she figured everything out right then and there. I watched as she stood up from her seat and walked towards William before whispering something into his ear.

She left him at his table before she changed course and came walking towards me.

I had a sudden urge to run the hell away but I knew that whatever she was going to say that I had to just grin and bare it.

"Professor."

"Evelyn Summers."

"Yes?"

"After dinner could you please report to my office? It appears we have some matters to discuss."

I gulped, "okay."

"So much for making my last two weeks here be all about the fun."

I held my arms and looked over at Draco who was standing outside of McGonagalls office with me.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

The door suddenly opened and William sauntered out.

"So? What'd she wanna talk about?"

He frowned, "you'll see."

I looked back at Draco and shot him a seriously worried glance before I stepped inside and shut the door behind me.

"Ah, Miss Summers."

I felt as if my body were shaking all over as I walked towards the chair placed in front of her desk and sat down, crossing my legs.

"I assume you know why you're here."

"Well I certainly have a hunch."

"No doubt you think it's about a certain spell you performed on William."

"Well I was kind of hoping that you'd understand..."

"Miss Summers, did he not tell you that that spell was not to be performed on him?"

"He may have mentioned something along those lines, yes..."

"And yet you still did it."

"yes."

"How do you expect me to let this slide? I forbade the spell from being done and yet you went ahead and disobeyed me."

I was going to shout out that she never told me not to do anything and that she had only said that to William but I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Tell me why you performed it."

I breathed inward, "look, Professor. I'm sorry that I did it even though I knew that I wasn't supposed to but what else was I supposed to do? William has been a constant torment of mine for months and I was literally scared for my life at times. I wasn't going to just sit around and not do anything once I found out that there was a way to make it all go away. I just wanted it to stop. He just wanted it to stop. As much as I was frightened by it I think he was too. You should've sen the way he looked at me when he begged for me to perform it. So I guess I'm not actually sorry about it at all. Right. I wanted to do it because I needed to help myself and not be scared of him anymore."

"You do understand that had anything gone wrong..."

"Professor, with all due respect, I appreciate your concern but don't you trust my talents? i took every caution necessary and I made it very clear to him that a number of things could happen without my meaning to. He wanted to take that risk and frankly I did too."

"Miss Summers, it's not that I don't believe in your abilities it's just that I wish you had come to me. Something safer could have been worked out between us."

"I just couldn't wait any longer. I needed to do it."

She looked at me as if she were confused on how to respond and to be honest I couldn't blame her.

"Miss Summers...I'm not sure what to do here."

"That's a first. You always know everything."

To my chagrin after thinking I was going to be severely punished she let out a small laugh and leaned back in her seat.

"I understand that this has been a very difficult year for you. I see your reasonings and trust that you used proper judgment. I just needed you to know that you need to be careful, Evelyn. You're more powerful thank you think."

I nodded my head and stood up from my chair, "thanks for the chat, Professor."

"It was my pleasure."

I stood still for a moment before, and it was as much a surprise to me as it was to her, I walked around the desk and hugged her.

"I appreciate your concern for me, Professor."

She stuttered as she tried to get the words out of her mouth but instead kept it shut and ust smiled before I turned around and walked out of the room.


	97. Chapter 97

"Oh OWLS, how I loathe thee."

I heard Draco laugh from beside me as he kept his eyes on his paper.

"Miss Summers, please focus on your exam."

I looked up and saw Professor Snape standing behind me, peering down.

"Sorry, Professor. I am, don't you fret!"

He pursed his lips at me before I gave him a smile as he walked away.

I had been in a strange mood the past week and a bit as I'd finally began to realize that school was almost over. I felt as if I had taken too many things about Hogwarts for granted and I decided that I was going to miss even the small things about it.

Not to mention I had no idea what I was going to do next. Should I just try and find a job that has to do with magic or should I apply for some muggle university or something? Although I don't want to do something that doesn't have anything to do with magic at all. But then again, I bet I'd get promoted frequently if I used my magic secretly and convinced people around me that I was some sort of high achieving and seriously efficient genius.

I'd tried talking to Draco about it but he told me that there was no point in worrying about it right now, that I could think about it at the end of the summer.

I tried to disagree with him but he brought up the fact that he's so flippin' rich that even if I didn't find a job that it wouldn't matter for a very, very long time. Not that I forever intended on just being a housewife (not that there's anything wrong with that), but I felt better knowing that me getting a job wasn't a life-or-death matter.

I signed my name onto the top of my test and stood up before I placed it down in front of Snape.

"You know Professor, as much as I'm pretty certain you somewhat hate me, and keep in mind that I'm saying this without even a hint of sarcasm, I'm going to miss you very much."

He slowly looked up from his page and looked at me before he crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled, "I don't hate you."

I smiled, "I'm sorry, what was that? You don't hate me?"

"No. I don.t"

I leaned down and rested my hand on his desk, "so you mean you might miss me too? In a strictly professional sense, of course."

He sighed deeply and rolled his eyes, "in a professional manner, I suppose that's possible."

I grinned and stood back up, "you know Professor, I bet I'd make a really good teacher. Wouldn't it be grand if I worked alongside you one day?"

He gave me a small smile, "yes. Grand."

I felt a hand on the small of my back as I saw Draco reach down and place his paper on top of mine.

"Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you take your girlfriend elsewhere, I sense a sudden change in my mood approaching."

I laughed and turned around as Draco slipped his hand into mine and pulled me towards the door.

As he closed the door behind me I placed myself in front of him and wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tip toes. "So how was it for you? Did you find it hard?"

"It was alright. You?"

"It was easy."

He laughed and grabbed the sides of my face, pulling me in for a kiss.

"I'm gonna miss being here with you."

I sighed, "so am I. We're so close to having to leave now, it's weird."

"But just think about it, in not too long we'll be living together in our own flat."

"Oh I know. I've already started decorating in my mind. It's going to be epic."

"Evie, I need to speak with you urgently."

I looked over at Hermione, standing at the bottom of her stairs and frantically waving her hands at me, urging me to hurry up.

"What's up?"

I moved from my place on the couch and walked over to her. She grabbed my arm and pulled me up halfway up to the bedrooms.

"Ron's coming over tonight."

"So what? You want me to bugger off or something?"

She stuttered, "w-well, that would be preferrable, yes."

My eyes widened, "you're not! Are you?"

"Be quiet!"

I whispered, "Hermione, are you planning on sleeping with Ron tonight?"

"That was my thinking."

"Oh wow."

"What's the big deal? You've had sex all the time for practically the last three years."

"I know but that's me. This is you. I know what this means to you."

"You can stop smiling now."

"Sorry."

"So what should I do? I mean, should I try and look nice?"

"You always look great."

"I just want this to be right."

"I don't think this can be more right than it already is. But here, let's go upstairs and I'll help you primp and get the room ready, okay?"

She breathed deeply, "okay. I'm trusting you, Evie."

"Well I am the resident expert, aren't I?"

I heard Hermione take a deep breath as I fluffed the pillows on her beds.

"Can I ask you something?"

She sat down on my bed and crossed her legs, "sure."

"Why did you decide that tonight is the night for this?"

She paused as she looked down at the ground before looking back up at me, "to be honest, I've always thought of Hogwarts as another home of mine- other than my actual home or being at the Weasleys- but this is the only home that I share with Ronald right now and I really want this to happen with him. You know how long I've been waiting to be with him. This just feels right."

"You are so the most adorable person in the world."

She laughed as her cheeks flushed.

"I'm just glad that you've waited longer than I did. My first time was a waste. I wish I hadn't done it."

"But I thought you really liked Cameron?"

"Well yeah, I did at the time. But he was a couple years older than I was and I really wasn't ready at all. To tell you the truth, half the reason I did it was because I thought maybe that would make him like me more. I was being idiotic and put pressure on myself that I didn't need to experience. I'm just lucky that nothing bad happened because of it. I don't know what I would've done."

"I'm glad nothing did either."

I smiled and stood up, moving towards the door.

"Did you want me to go get him for you? Just so you can have a bit to yourself to calm your nerves maybe?"

She breathed deeply, "okay."

"It'll be great, okay? Don't be nervous. It's Ron. He's absolutely lovely towards you- he's worth this, I promise."

"Thanks."

I opened the door and closed it behind me before I walked down the stairs and found Ron sitting with Harry and Ginny in the common room.

"Ronnie."

"What?"

"Could you go upstairs please?"

"Why?"

"Hermione wants to see you."

He frowned, "is she mad at me?"

I smirked at him and tried to avoid his gaze as he brushed passed me and ran up the stairs.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, Ginny."

"You're lying to me."

I walked towards the portrait hole, "I am not!"

"Liar!"

I laughed as I pushed the portrait closed and headed down towards the Slytherin house.

"You're telling me that Hermione Granger is going to have sex with Ronald Weasley?"

I nodded, "yessir."

The bed sank slightly as Draco laid down next to me.

"I can't believe it."

"Which part? The part that she's having sex or that she's having it with Ron?"

"Both, actually. I've always imagined her as being the kind of girl who waited longer and to be honest I never pictured Ron having sex at all."

He laughed as I slapped his arm. "That's not very nice of you."

"What can you expect? I've spent the last six years hating the guy. What else would I have thought?"

"Well you've spend the last six years hating me too. What did you think of me?"

"I don't think you want me to answer that question."

"Draco."

He rolled his eyes, "fine. But you cannot get mad at me for this, okay?"

"Okay."

"You promise me."

I lifted my hand up and crossed my heart. "I promise you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Bare in mind that this is just what I heard from other people, I was never actually sure whether or not it was true..."

"Go on."

"I may have had the idea that you got around a bit."

"You did?"

He held his hands in front of his chest, "I told you, that's just what I'd heard."

I giggled, "I guess I didn't exactly help that thought when I basically leapt at the chance to sleep with you, did I?"

"Not exactly. But I know better than that now."

"You'd better."

I rolled onto my side and looked out the window.

"Are your parents coming to our graduation, Draco?"

"I think so. I haven't talked to them about it though."

"I really hate your dad."

"Everyone does, love."

"It'll be strange for me to see them again."

"Why?"

"Because the last time I rushed off so quickly."

Draco kept his mouth shut as he remembered what he had done only five months prior.

"I never talked to them about it, but they do know what happened."

"I guess I wasn't exactly subtle about the situation, was I?"

"It's not your fault. My mother just knows things. She always has."

"So has mine."

"It won't be any easier for me to see the rest of your family again, either."

"Well Sarah was fine when she came with Fred, George and Oliver."

"I know but she's just your sister. Your parents are your parents. Believe me, I've met a lot of spiteful dads before who jump on every chance to dig into their daughter's boyfriends for shitting things they've done to hurt them,"

I turned around and placed my hand on his cheek. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Alright."

"Now take off your clothes."

He let out a short laugh, "excuse me?"

"Remove your garments."

"Why are you asking me to do that?"

"I'm not asking, Draco, I'm demanding."

"You can't just demand that of me. I'm not your slave."

I raised my brows, "Draco, are you really turning this down?"

He paused before he shook his head, "nevermind. I'll be your slave."

I smiled, "good. Now off with them. We have serious business to attend to."

I turned my gaze towards the door and lifted my hand out in it's directly. I closed my eyes and imagined slamming it shut as I heard the loud bang before the lock bolted tight.


	98. Chapter 98

"Hello, Mr. Weasley."

Ron turned his head and jumped back slightly, surprised to find me suddenly sitting right next to him.

"Uh, Hello Ms. Summers."

I smiled, "did you have a good time last night?"

I saw his cheeks flush red as he averted his gaze from me, "yes."

I inched my head forward and tried to force him to look at me, "why so shy, Ronnie? It's nothing to be embarassed about."

He pursed his lips and turned towards me, "I'm not embarassed."

I bit my lip and nodded my head.

"Stop smiling like that, Evie."

"I can't help it- ask Hermione. Where is she, anyways?"

"We woke up a little bit late this morning so she's still getting ready."

"She'll get used to late-night sex fests soon enough."

He laughed from beside me as I quickly moved under the table and over to my usual place.

"What'd you do that for?"

"It feels weird not sitting here. I dunno."

"So I guess you're not the only one of us having sex now, are you?"

I shook my head, "guess not... it's fun, isn't it?"

His eyes widened and he frantically said "yes" before he shut his mouth again.

I giggled as Ron picked up a glass and poured juice into it before handing it over to me.

"Thanks, Ronnie."

"No problem. I'm a man now so I figure I've gotta start acting like one."

I laughed and took a sip, "is that so? What a nice change of heart. Although I must say I'll miss the boyish you. You were always quite the charmer."

He raised his eyebrows, "was I? Were you smitten with me?"

"Was I smitten with you? I was more than smitten, Ronald, I was practically consumed with lust over you!"

"Are you trying to steal my man, Evie?"

I looked up and saw Hermione take her place at the table.

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry. Please shoot me now so I won't have to suffer my bitter fate of forever being jealous that you are in posession of the perfect man."

Ron interjected, "I'm pratically a god."

Hermione looked him up and down before saying, "yes. Practically."

"Are your parents coming to the graduation ceremony? Mine are."

They both nodded.

"I'm excited to see your mum, Ronnie. I love your family."

"Not as much as George loves you."

"What?"

Hermione covered his mouth, "nothing. He didn't mean that."

"George what?"

She sighed, "it's nothing, really. He's just always thought you were really pretty is all."

"I had no idea."

"Well he hides his emotions well, you know. Plus even if he'd wanted to ask you out, he'd never gotten a chance. There was always some other guy, especially now since you have Draco. He wouldn't ruin that for you."

I looked at Ron, "why'd you have to go and say that? Now I'm gonna feel all awkward when I see him."

"Try not to cuz they're coming tomorrow."

Hermione reached her hands out, "best not mention it to Draco."

"I won't. As long as Ron can keep his big mouth shut."

"Hey! What happened to your lust for me?"

"It's depleted."

"Damn."

I felt a body brush against me as they sat down on the grass beside me.

"Hey, Evelyn."

I smiled, "hi Wesley. How've you been?"

"Pretty good, thanks. You?"

"Decent. Although I seem to keep reliving this year in my head."

"I know what you mean. It's hard to think about leaving."

"Yeah, it is."

I leaned back and laid down on the grass with Wesley following suit.

"Listen, I know we haven't exactly been the best of friends ever since Hermione and I broke up, but I really wish we'd talk more."

I turned on my side to look at him and rested my head in my hand.

"So do I. I can't remember if I ever actually thanked you for being there for me that whole time."

"It wasn't a big deal."

"But it really was. I'd hardly known you and it was like you didn't even have to stop and think for a second before you were there for me. I really appreciate it."

"I couldn't just let my friend hound you. That wouldn't have been right."

"Iim sad it didn't work out for you and Hermione. I thought you were good together."

"So did I."

"But I'm glad you found Aimee. She seems really nice. She's pretty, too."

He smiled, "yeah, she is."

I stood up and wiped the excess grass off of my clothes before I looked down at him, "aren't you coming inside?"

"Sure."

I walked ahead of him for a moment before I saw his shadow approach me as he caught up to my pace.

I thanked him as he held the door open for me before I looked to my left and saw Draco standing there with his parents.

"Oh shit."

"What is it?"

"Apparently Draco's parents arrived earlier than I'd expected."

Wes elbowed my arm, "does his father know that hairstyle really doesn't do anything for him?"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at his comment but to my dismay it drew their attention.

"I bet now they'll think I was flirting with you or something."

"Doesn't everybody?"

I waved goodbye to Wesley before I slowly made my way over to them.

"Hello, Mr. and Ms. Malfoy."

To my surprise I was pulled into a hug by Narvissa as I tried to react fast enough to hug her back.

"It's nice to see you again, Evelyn."

"And you."

I looked over to Lucius who appeared just to be staring at me.

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Malfoy."

He shook his head, "yes. Good to see you."

I felt a bit of relief as Draco slid his hand across my back and pulled me into him, giving me a kiss on the lips, "hello, love."

I tried my hardest not to become all jelloid and weak in the knees.

"Hi, Draco."

I felt Narcissa touch my arm, "we were about to come find you, darling. We were planning on offering to take you and Draco out to dinner. Would you like to come with us?"

I looked at Draco and desperately wanted to be able to come up with a good enough excuse not to go but I just couldn't think of anything. Stupid OWLS being over.

I nodded my head, "absolutely I do."

I thanks the Lord when Narcissa got up to use the rest room and Lucious went to the front to pay.

"Draco, I feel as if your father's been trying to get me to play footsies with him all night."

"Is that what was happening? I thought you were just being all fidgety."

I giggled, "no. He's making me very uncomfortable. Just please promise me that you'll never leave me alone with him, okay? I bet I'd die."

"Nah, I bet you'd kill him first."

I looked across the room and saw Lucius signal for us to leave.

"I trust you enjoyed yourself, Evelyn?"

I nodded my head, "yes, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you very much. I really appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure."

"Yes, I bet it was, Father."

I looked over at Draco in disbelief before he raised his hand and shook it off.

"I mean thanks, Father."

Lucius gave him a look before he declared that Draco and I should be able to escort ourselves back to Hogwarts without them.

As we left the building Draco grabbed my hand, entwining out fingers together. "I'm really sorry about that. I was going to make up an excuse but then my mum saw you and she really wanted to take us both out. She said she wanted to get to know you better."

"Well last time didn't work out so well..."

As I looked over at Draco I felt bad about what I'd just said. I could tell that he really hated to think about what he'd done and I didn't want it to appear as if I would constantly hold it over his head.

I reached out and touched the side of his face, "I'm sorry, Draco. It's fine, honest. I forgave you a long time ago."

As we reached Hogwarts my legs became increasingly tired.

"Want me to carry you or something?"

I laughed, "no, I can walk on my own, thanks."

Before I could protest any further he spun me around and picked me up, wrapping me legs around his waist and leading me closer to the school walls.

I pointed behind him, "Draco, the door's that way."

"I know it is."

My back suddenly connected with the outside wall of the school and I gasped at the feeling of the brick against my back.

"Draco."

He covered my mouth with his as he began to grind against me.

The outside temperature seemed to permeate within my body before I opened my eyes and saw a few third years staring at us.

"Let me down."

He dropped me to the ground and I tried to cover my face out of embarassment.

Draco, on the other hand, seemed to be trying to flaunt me in front of them as I tried to pull him back into the school.

He touched the sides of my face, "finish this in your room?"

"Oh yes, please."


	99. Chapter 99

I crossed my legs and looked over to Hermione who was currently pacing around the entrance.

"You're making me dizzy, sugar."

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that they're late."

I smiled, "hardly. It's only about fifteen minutes, stop worrying so much. They'll get here."

I felt Ron slide onto the bench beside me before he rested his arms along the back.

"Hey there pretty lady, goin' my way?"

I giggled and hit his chest, "not a chance."

He made a frown before our heads turned as we could hear the sound of carriages coming up the path.

"They're here!"

Hermione dashed in front of us and looked out, "there's a lot of them."

"You do remember that it's all of the families of each and every seventh year coming to this thing, don't you? That screams hundreds of people."

She gave me a look before she snapped her head back and continued to stare down every carriage and the people inside.

I noticed her eyes grow big before she ran forward towards one of them. For a moment I was terrified that she was going to get hit but to my relief the carriage pulled to a quick stop before the doors opened.

I waited behind to greet Mr. and Mrs. Grange while I watched intently as Hermione re-introduced Ron as her boyfriend. I laughed to myself as I noticed that he appeared to be absolutely pretrified. Poor Ronald.

"Evie?"

I had been so preoccupied on trying to pay attention to my friends that I'd completely missed my family coming towards me.

"Ohmygod, hi!"

I ran up to them and gave each of them a hug before I saw the Weasley family standing behind them.

I looked back over at Ron and motioned to him that his parents and brothers had arrived.

I suddenly remembered what he'd said to me about George as I decided to make my way over to them.

"Hello, everyone. It's nice to see you."

I was quickly pulled into a hug by Mrs. Weasley before she became distracted at the sight of Hermione. I found it kind of funny to be honest. I mean, why was such a fuss being made over them being a couple? It's great that they're together, don't get me wrong, but we all knew it was going to happen sooner or lare, didn't we? So what's the surprise? But maybe that's just me.

I felt my dad place his hand on my shoulder, "we missed you, hun."

"I missed you too, daddy. Do you have all your things?"

He nodded before he lifted his arm in the direction of Hogwarts, "let's get inside."

I opened the door to my room and held it open for my sister.

"Well, what do you think? I know it's not much but it's mine and Hermione's home."

Holly looked at me, "are you joking? You live in a fucking castle, Evie."

My mouth fell open, "so you swear now, do you? Does your mother know about this?"

"Shut up."

I laughed as I closed the door behind us and proceeded to show them all of my things, including my prized picture of Draco and I that I've kept on my nightsand since Christmas.

"Where is Draco anyway?"

I looked over at Sarah who was snooping through my makeup door in the washroom. "I dunno. Most likely being forced to entertain his parents. To my surprise they arrived here early which forced me to have a very awkward dinner with them."

She laughed at me before she stood up and leaned against the door frame.

"You know I feel sorry for you."

I scrunched my eyebrows, "why?"

"Because you have to spend time with Lucious Malfoy. And we all know what a top notch kinda guy he is."

I grinned, "oh I know, right? Do you want me to set up a date? I'm sure I could arrange that for you."

"Absolutely I do."

I jumped suddenly as I heard a loud bang on the door before I walked over to it and pulled it open.

"You could've just knocked like a normal person, George. You really didn't have to kick it."

He reached out and touched my chin, "it's not in me to be normal, Evelyn, darling, you should know that by now."

I pulled myself away from him and allowed him to step into my room as he walked towards the window.

"I've been sent here to bring you lovely ladies down to dinner."

"How gentlemanly of you."

As I turned to head towards the door George called out for me, "Evelyn, can I talk to you for a second?"

I gulped, "sure."

I motioned towards my sisters, "go ahead. I'll meet you down there. I'm sure you remember your way, don't you Sarah?"

She scoffed and gave me a "don't be an idiot" kind of looked before she grabbed Madeline's hand and pulled her out the door with Holly following close behind.

I moved and sat on the edge of my bed, looking up at him.

"What did you want to say to me?"

He sat down on my trunk and looked over, "so you're moving to Brighton?"

I nodded.

"When?"

"Fairly shortly."

"Are you excited for it?"

"How could I not be?"

He said nothing and moved from where he was sitting until he was standing in front of me, looking down.

I had no idea what to say to him.

Had Ron not divulged a little too much information the day before I would've been pressuring him to tell me what was up. But now I couldn't bring myself to do so.

What am I supposed to say to him? Should I just open my big gob and tell him that I know that he likes me? No. Not in the lease bit tactful.

The only option that was presenting itself to me was for me to just sit there and be quiet. Or maybe make a run for it.

"Evelyn."

"Yes?"

He inhaled as the expression on his face became one of seriousness contemplation.

Oh god, he's really gonna tell me that he likes me, isn't he?

The more I thought about it the more I desperately didn't want him to say a word about it.

"I..."

My heart rate picked up as I proceeded to voice his forthcoming words in my head.

I thought for a moment about my chances of bolting towards the door and attempting to just avoid him for the rest of my life. No, my chances of succeeding in that were looking pretty slim.

My heard jumped as I looked back up at him as his face changed and riverted back to its normal goofy self.

"...I hope you let me visit often."

I stood up and put my arms around him, surprised that he'd sacrifice letting his feelings be known to my for the sake of my own happiness.

As I removed my hands from him I smiled.

"George Weasley, you're a wonderful person."

I got onto my tipties and gave him a little kiss before I walked towards the door.

He stood in place for a moment while I waited and tried to be patient even though I felt as if I were literally starving.

"Are you coming, George?"

He shook himself off before he came towards me, "yeah. I'm coming."

I closed my bedroom door after saying goodnight to mine and Hermione's family and headed down towards the common room where I saw Harry cuddling with Ginny.

I smiled inside myself at the sight, thankful that the two of them seemed to be working everything out.

I stepped out into the hall and walked in the direction of the Slytherin house.

As I knocked on the door I heard a loud breathing coming from behind me.

I slowly turned around and saw both Crabbe and Goyle standing there.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "you know, I'm really going to miss you two."

They both gave me a confused look which only pushed along my opinion that the two of them are too stupid to understand sarcasm.

"You know, all of those great moments the three of us shared together. All the laughs, the jokes, even the serious moments. I'll treasure them in my heart forever."

They both stood in front of me as if they were two bouncers standing outside of a club.

I let out a short laugh, "you know Goyle, I think I'm going to miss you the most." I shifted my eyes from him, "sorry Crabbe. But there's just something Goyle here has that you don't."

"What's that?"

"He just seems to have this overpowering aroma that comes off of him. I think I've heard people calling it body odour but I don't think that's it." I took a step closer and sniffed, "no, I'm pretty sure that's just the smell of ignorance with a pinch of impotence."

"Impotence?"

Goyle looked over at Crabbe, "what's impotence?"

I gawked, "you know what? Maybe I should ease off on you two, you're going to have quite a hard time at life."

I became instantly thankful as I saw Pansy and Blaise coming towards us.

"Pansy, be a dear and recite the password so I can get in."

She smiled, "don't you know what it is?"

I shrugged, "I forgot?"

She laughed before she opened it for me as I stepped inside and headed towards the stairs.

I knocked on Draco's bedroom door and waited for him to answer.

The door was pulled open in front of me as he lifted his arm up and rested it on the doorframe, staring down at me.

"Hello, love."

Oh goodness, it appears that even after ten months together I still get weak in the knees for him.

"Hey."

I leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips before I stepped past him and laid down on the bed.

He crawled in beside me and turned his head in my direction.

"So I take it your family's here?"

"Yeah, you'll see them tomorrow."

"I'm kind of nervous about seeing them again."

"Don't be. I know that they love you."

There was a slight pause in our conversation before I let out a yawn.

"Are you tired?"

"Only a little."

"Good, we've got a big day tomorrow.

"That we do."

"So where is your family sleeping?"

"Hermione and I gave up our room for the night so our families could stay in there. There's always been unused beds anyways and I kind of figured that I'd rather spend my last night at Hogwarts here with you."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"I can tell you how I want to spend my last night here."

"How's that?"

He rolled on top of me and bit my bottom lip.

"I wanna spend it the way we started at the beginning of the year."

I smirked, "I think I like that idea."

"Do you?"

He moved my head to the side and began to suck my neck.

I moaned, "I do."

I slid my hands down his stomach and towards his pants, stopping as I reached his belt buckle.

"What have I told you about wearing these?"


	100. Chapter 100

I placed the final section of my hair into my three-barrel curling iron and held it there for a moment before I released it.

I sighed to myself, "perfection."

"What do you think?"

I looked towards the door at Hermione who was standing there in her graduation robes.

I nodded my approval, "you know what? I'm pretty surprised that these robes aren't at all unflattering. I remember when Cameron graduated from his muggle high school, well, they got these massive gowns which looked to me like they attempted to pass them off as "one size fits all." So not true. One size fits a very large man is more like it."

She laughed and spun around, "do you think Ron will think I look nice in it?"

I smiled, "of course he will, Mione. How could he not? You're a total stunner."

She gave me a toothy grin before I stood up from my place at the vanity and walked over to my bed where my robes were laying.

I picked them up carefully and pulled them over my outfit, making sure that every inch of me was looking amazing. I knew that there would be pictures taken and for the life of me I didn't want anyone to have any photographs to remember me by that didn't do me any justice. I know that sounds completely vain but I'm sure everyone feels the same way, even if they won't admit to it.

The door suddenly flew open revealing both Ron and Harry doing their best gentlemanly poses.

"My my, don't you two just look incredibly dashing."

They both seemed very pleased with my comment before Ron walked over to Hermione and I and placed his arms around us.

"You know, you've got to promise me that we're still going to spend every waking minute with one another..." He looked down at the ground and faked crying before he gave me puppy dog eyes, "so that means I'll be expecting you to have a separate wing of your flat for us Evie."

"Anything for you, Mr. Weasley."

He kissed me on the cheek, "that's right, much appreciated."

I moved away from his grasp and sat down on my bed, reaching for my heels that were on the floor beneath me, slipping them on.

I looked back up and had a sudden waive of sentiment wash over me.

"I'm really going to miss being here with you three. I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't of had the guts to speak to you all on the first day after we were sorted."

Harry looked down, "me neither."

I stood up and walked back into the washroom, quickly packing away the last of my things that I'd left behind for the day before I turned my gaze back to them.

"These seven years have meant so much to me, you have no idea. I'm going to miss this so much."

Harry walked towards me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I know how you feel Evie, we all do."

He released me before I fanned my hand in front of my face, doing my best attempt at not to cry.

I breathed out, "okay. I'll be alright. Life goes on. We don't need Hogwarts to spend time with one another. It's not like I won't see you three all the time anyways. I'll just have to think of that throughout today. Constantly."

Hermione laughed, "I wouldn't dare let you forget about us, Evie."

She stood up and linked her arm with mine, "come on. We've better get down there and get everything sorted."

"Alright."

As we crossed the threshold into the hallway I looked back for one more moment before turning off the light and shutting the door.

McGonagall walked down the long line of students, "stay in your order! No one step out of the line!"

I laughed to myself at the frantic look on her face as she attempted to put us into the order of both houses and last names.

I wished that my last name was closer to that of my best friends but unfortunately I'd been placed in between two people that I obviously recognized but that I rarely spoke to the past seven years.

I looked up the line and spotted Harry not too far from me.

I checked to make sure that McGonagall was nowhere in sight as I stepped out of my place and ran over to him.

"Harry."

"Evie? What are you doing here, aren't you further down the list?"

I giggled, "I know I am but I just wanted to come see you and wish you luck."

I was so thankful that we'd gotten to this point. After everything that'd happened throughout the year I couldn't have imagined a better ending for the two of us. I was so happy that he had worked everything out with Ginny and that our previous incident hadn't caused a riff between Draco and I.

He smiled, "thanks. Good luck to you too."

I gave him one last hug before I began to turn and head back towards my place in the line.

"Evie!"

I turned back around and looked over at him, "what?"

"Don't fall in those shoes."

My eyes widened, "ohmygod, why did you have to say that to me?"

I reached out and slapped his arm before I returned to my previous place in the line.

I desperately wanted to see Draco but due to the fact that my house name was first and his was last, I didn't have any hope of seeing him until it was his house's turn to have their names called.

I lost my train of thought as the boy behind me gave me a gentle push as our line began to move.

The next few minutes until I reached the stage went by as a blur.

Inside my head I seemed to be reliving almost every minute that I'd ever spent at Hogwarts.

I was trying my best to concentrate but I found it increasingly difficult to do so.

I almost didn't realize it when McGonagall called my name as it was finally my turn to receive my official Hogwarts diploma.

I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't heard what seemed like Sarah screaming my name at the top of her lungs to cheer me on.

I laughed quietly as I reached my hand out to shake McGonagall's.

I was caught off guard as she pulled me in for a hug.

She whispered "good luck" into my ear before she held onto my shoulders and looked at me.

"Thank you, Professor."

I moved passed her and headed off of the stage where I found both Hermione and Harry waiting their phone me.

"Omg, we're Hogwarts graduates!"

Hermione jumped up and down as she forced Harry to join us into a group hug.

"Where's Ron?"

I looked back onto the stage and I could see him standing across on the other side.

I reached my hand out and pointed, "he's about to go on."

The three of us watched intently as Ron's name was called and he moved towards the centre of the stage.

I couldn't help but laugh at the terrified look on his face.

"Oh dear, poor Ronald. He's always hated being in front of large crowds."

As soon as Ron received his diploma he bolted from McGonagall and headed straight for us.

He let out a deep breath as he held onto Harry and I for support.

"Oh god."

I laughed, "it's gonna be okay, Ronnie. The worst part is over."

Harry shrugged, "yeah, now all you have to do is figure out what you're gonna do for the rest of your life."

I pushed through the crowd and made my way into the hallway.

I'd already found my family and said goodbye to them as I was planning on spending a few days at home before getting ready to move out with Draco.

All I wanted to do now was to find him but I hadn't been having much luck after looking for at least half an hour.

I made my way to the window and looked out into the courtyard where I spotted his unmistakeably light hair.

I didn't want him to move before I had a chance to reach him so I did my best mad dash to the door.

"Draco!"

He turned around and looked at me, smiling.

"Hello, love. You looked great up there."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips.

"Thanks. So did you. Congratulations!"

"Same to you."

I reached my hand out and grabbed his, "we'd better get going."

He pulled me along towards the main entrance, although he kept looking around as if he were trying to allow himself to set a picture of the school in his mind.

I couldn't blame him- I'd practically been doing the same thing.

As we reached the train it was taking everything inside my me to keep my emotions in check.

Draco stopped and looked down at me, "are you ready for this?"

I nodded and stepped up and waited for him to reach me.

As I walked down the aisle I took a peak into every compartment me past.

I ran my fingers along the glass and wood doors before I looked inside and smiled, sliding the door open.

"Is it alright if Draco and I sit with you three?"

Hermione looked up and laughed, "of course it is."

Ron coughed, "we were worried you two weren't going to make it."

I sat down next to the window the tapped the seat next to me, silently advising Draco to take a seat.

I heard the engine begin to churn and I could see the smoke rise into the air.

I took a deep breath as we began to slowly move and exit the station.

I looked at my friends and smiled before I leaned in and gave Draco a light kiss on the cheek before I gazed back at them, "are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss this for the world."


End file.
